Chroniques de John Connor Saison 3
by adieue
Summary: John se retrouve dans le futur et découvre ce qui reste du monde. Les dés sont joués mais bien sûr, rien n'est écrit. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'on fait.
1. Le manteau de Kyle Reese

Comme je suis de ceux qui ne peuvent accepter que les chroniques nous aient lâchées, je me lance comme bien d'autres fans, dans une troisième saison. Je crois que le plus frustrant n'est-ce pas, c'est de ne pas savoir comment se concluent les intrigues alors, vaste programme, j'entends bien boucler les énigmes principales autant que faire se peut. (En toute humilité bien sûr ! Loin de moi la prétention de pondre un canon.)

Un petit mot aussi sur le Jameron puisqu'il est souvent au cœur des intérêts de bien des lecteurs(trices surtout). Pour ma part, ce qui m'importe avant tout dans cette relation cyborg-humain, c'est son réalisme. Je prendrai donc soin de rester dans les balises déjà établies par la série. Je vous averti tout de suite afin de vous éviter la peine de lire si c'est votre cas : les inconditionnels-les d'un cyborg transit de passion, inexplicablement humain, follement amoureux (voire même affamé de luxure), n'y trouveront pas leur compte. Cependant, comme on ne peut nier que cette romance soit présente dans l'histoire, elle sera développée dans le récit au même titre que d'autres intrigues ...; et avec un certain souci de satisfaire les amateurs du genre puisque à voir les autres fics TSCC, ils sont indiscutablement majoritaires. Offre et demande n'est-ce pas, c'est l'histoire du monde.

Ps- Ha oui, peut-être juste un petit détail qui peut avoir quelque importance : en écrivant, j'imaginais le Kyle Reese de Terminator et pas du tout celui des chroniques.

* * *

La bulle de lumière bleue se dissipa en laissant apparaître deux corps nus, accroupis en position fœtale. John avait l'impression que tout son corps était glacé, que chacun de ses muscles avait été compressé au maximum et reprenaient douloureusement sa place. Traverser le temps n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Il se releva péniblement tandis que la grande femme rousse qui le toisait calmement, ne semblait pas ressentir le moindre désagrément. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce en ruine. L'endroit ressemblait à un vieux sous-sol où serait tombée une bombe dans un lointain passé. Il reconnaissait pourtant la configuration de la pièce où il s'était trouvé un instant plus tôt. Aucun doute, ils étaient dans le futur.

Il se retourna vers Weaver et sursauta en la voyant parfaitement vêtue. Il réalisa que comme le T-1000 de son enfance, elle pouvait imiter les vêtements. Des vêtements sales et en lambeaux, dans le plus pur style du survivant apocalyptique. Il réalisa soudain qu'il manquait quelque chose d'important.

- Où est Cameron ? Où est son corps ?

Le terminator ne leva même pas un sourcil.

- Ça ne traverse pas.

John la regarda sans comprendre. Comment ça ne traverse pas ? Elle avait bien traversé elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui chantait là ! Des voix retentirent soudainement. À en croire les cris, plusieurs personnes venaient vers eux et John se sentit soudain effroyablement nu. Il regarda derrière lui et aperçut un tas de tissus vert posé sur ce qui ressemblait à un vieux lit. Il s'empara aussitôt de ce qui se révéla être une veste relativement sale et puante mais heureusement assez longue. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'attacher car, par un grand trou dans le mur de ciment, il aperçut un homme accompagné d'un chien tourner le coin du couloir et dû se jeter à terre pour ne pas être vu. Il semblait qu'on avait repéré leur présence car il entendait des gardes et d'autres chiens qui arrivaient en trombe.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. La pièce où il se trouvait n'avait pas d'autre issue et John dû se faufiler par le trou du mur dans l'espoir de suivre le passage et s'enfuir. Il sentit les gravats coupants rouler sous ses pieds et il pensa fugitivement qu'il s'avérait urgent de trouver de quelconques chaussures.

- J'EN AI UN !

Il avait été pris à revers et un homme le tenait en joue. Paniqué et impuissant, il leva les mains et se tourna vers Weaver mais elle s'était volatilisée.

- Je ne suis pas une machine ! lança-t-il désespéré au combattant.

- Ne bouge pas ! lui cria le garde.

- Je suis humain !

- Ne bouge pas ou je te fais sauter ! lui hurla l'homme en le pointant de son arme.

- Du calme ! ordonna une voix derrière lui.

Un homme s'avança dans la lumière et le cœur de John fit un bond. Derek … c'était Derek ! Comme s'il était ressuscité d'entre les morts … Derek.

Il s'avança vers lui et John sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son oncle lui était rendu … Derek.

- Regarde ses yeux … Il a autant de métal que toi Yan, dit-il au garde qui baissa son arme.

- Derek … dit John qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire en son bonheur.

- Oui ?

Derek le regardait comme s'il était …. comme s'il était … quelque chose comme un pur inconnu qu'on vient de débusquer au fond d'une cave.

- Je suis John …

Derek le détailla comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler où il avait pu rencontrer ce type.

- … John Connor, ajouta-t'il comme si cela pouvait lui rendre la mémoire.

- Je connais des tas de gens mais toi, je ne te connais pas, dit Derek en le dévisageant. Ça vous dit quelque chose John Connor ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers les hommes derrière lui.

Ils hochèrent la tête ou haussèrent les épaules et Derek le dévisagea de nouveau.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai l'impression que tu vas être célèbre… Mon frère est de retour et tu portes son manteau, dit Derek en indiquant le couloir derrière John.

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit une troupe d'hommes armés qui se dirigeait vers eux. L'un d'entre eux l'observait en fronçant les sourcils. Il était assez petit et mince mais on voyait tout de suite que c'était un homme en acier trempé. C'était son père …?! Le cœur de John manqua un battement.

Kyle Reese s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le dévisagea quand derrière lui une jeune femme s'accroupit pour caresser un chien visiblement heureux de la revoir. Cameron ! C'était elle ! Elle était passée ! Mais non … ce n'était pas … Son visage n'était pas à moitié arraché. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et dans son regard, il reconnut bien quelque chose du cyborg mais si elle avait été Cameron, le chien aurait dû lui sauter à la gorge. Forcément, elle était humaine. Cameron ? Humaine ?

- C'est qui ce type ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec ma veste ?

John, confus et troublé, s'arracha à la contemplation de la jeune femme pour regarder son père. Celui-ci ne semblait pas des plus ému de le voir.

- Il s'appelle John Connor. On vient de le trouver ici. Personne le connait, résuma Derek.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ma veste toi ? demanda Kyle en agrippant brusquement le rebord pour vérifier que c'était bien la sienne.

- Je … il fallait …, balbutia John encore sous le choc.

- Je vais t'expliquer un truc toi. Je sais pas d'où tu viens mais ici on aime PAS les putains de voleurs, gronda Kyle en le poussant brusquement

- Non ! c'est que … c'est juste …

- C'est juste quoi ? demanda Kyle le poussant de nouveau.

- Hey mec, il a rien en dessous, pouffa Yan en indiquant de son vieux AK47 l'ouverture qui laissait voir toutes les preuves.

John mortifié serra le manteau autour de lui tandis que les rebelles qui l'entouraient se mettaient à rire.

- Regardez-moi ça !

- Il attend que sa lessive finisse de sécher ?

- Hahaha !

- Moi je dis que c'est un pervers les mecs !

- Un pervers hein ? Alors John, demanda Kyle en le dévisageant, ça t'excite de te foutre à poil dans les manteaux des autres ?

- Non ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez …, plaida John complètement dépassé par les évènements.

- Tiens, prends ça et donne-lui sa veste avant qu'il fasse une attaque.

Cameron 2 lui lança un vieux bout de tissus qu'il enroula rapidement autour de ses hanches puis il enleva le manteau qu'il tendit à son père.

- Tu te rends compte que sa bite a frotté tout le temps contre ton manteau mec. T'es sûr que tu veux le ravoir ? demanda Yan avec philosophie.

- Il attend que ça, tu le connais, ajouta un autre.

Sous les rires de ses compagnons, Kyle arracha sa veste des mains de John en jurant.

- T'en as pas fini avec moi toi, cracha Kyle en le pointant du doigt.

- Hey les mecs ! Venez voir ça ! cria une voix dans les dortoirs.

D'un signe de tête Derek lui indiqua de les suivre dans l'autre pièce où déjà quelques personnes s'approchaient du cratère fumant laissé par le véhicule temporel.

- Merde, c'est quoi ça ?

- Une explosion ?

- Drôle d'explosion. Ça n'a rien détruit.

- Et ça a laissé un cercle parfait.

- C'est encore chaud.

- Alors John, j'imagine que tu peux nous expliquer ça ? demanda Derek en le toisant de ses yeux perçants.

L'esprit de John fonctionnait vitesse grand V. Pourtant, absolument rien ne lui venait à l'esprit pour expliquer les traces laissées par son arrivée.

- Je … je n'en sais rien.

- Tu m'en diras tant … gronda Kyle. Tu as une minute pour t'expliquer. Après ça … Pow ! dit-il en mimant un coup de fusil avec un air qui ne permettait pas de mettre en doute son envie de le faire.

- D'ac…, d'accord, je vous explique, dit John en levant une main. Je … je vis ici et là dans cette ville. Je survis quoi. Et … heu, voilà, il y a quelque jours, je me suis installé pas très loin d'ici et j'ai vu qu'il y avait du monde…, improvisa t'il. Alors, et bien … j'ai finalement décidé de venir voir. Je suis entré et j'ai visité un peu les environs …

- Question de voler un truc ou deux …

- Ça va Kyle. Ferme-là ! dit Derek sans quitter John des yeux.

- … Pour voir, c'est tout. Je suis arrivé dans cette pièce et j'ai reçu, je sais pas quoi. Une sorte de… de choc électrique, dit John qui avait rarement pensé aussi vite de sa vie.

- Un choc électrique ? répéta Derek en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, ça y ressemblait. Il y avait comme … des éclairs bleus.

Kyle pouffa comme si c'était le comble du ridicule.

- Non, c'est vrai mec ! J'ai vu une lueur bleue ! intervint Yan. J'étais assez loin dans le couloir ouest quand je l'ai remarqué du coin de l'œil. Je me suis dit que j'avais des hallucinations mais tout de suite les chiens sont devenus fous.

- Ça … Ça me revient ! s'écria John. Il y avait quelqu'un ! Un type très grand qui m'a pris par surprise. Il m'a fait une sale impression. On aurait dit une machine … je crois … c'est confus. C'est lui qui a dû me prendre mes vêtements.

Un courant d'air glacial passa sur l'assemblée et les rebelles se regardèrent soudain inquiets.

- Une machine ? T'es sûr de ce que tu dis ? demanda Cameron 2.

John en était parfaitement certain. Le T-1000 se trouvait en ce moment même dans la base et qu'il soit ou non digne de confiance, il n'hésiterait certainement pas à étriper un rebelle ou deux si nécessaire.

- Je crois bien. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? À moins que vous ayez l'habitude d'électrocuter les gens pour leur prendre leurs guenilles ? dit John.

- Il pourrait essayer de passer inaperçu en s'habillant comme nous ..., souligna Yan.

- Sa peau était normale ? Il avait l'air en caoutchouc ? demanda Cameron 2.

- Je ne … heu … oui, peut-être, bafouilla John qui n'avait jamais vu de terminators en caoutchouc.

- Moi je dis que c'est des foutaises, cracha Kyle peu convaincu.

Derek observa longuement le nouveau venu et John soutint son regard. Ce qu'il y lut sembla le décider.

- Okay, dit-il soudain. Lorenz, Allison, vous fouillez ce bordel et les pièces alentour de fond en comble. Les autres, vous prenez les chiens et vous faites la virée des couloirs. S'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, trouvez-le.

Lorenz et Cameron 2 se mirent à fouiller la pièce tandis que les autres se dispersaient au pas de courses. Allison … c'était donc ainsi qu'elle s'appelait. John réalisa soudain que c'était le nom que Cameron affirmait avoir quand sa puce avait été endommagée !

- Toi, tu vas par-là, dit Derek en lui indiquant une direction du bout de son arme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vas-y c'est tout et m'oblige pas à le répéter.

Serrant son pagne autour de lui, John se mit à marcher tant bien que mal sur les débris de gravats tranchants. Ils avancèrent quelques mètres dans le couloir sombre et Derek s'arrêta devant une porte de fer cabossée qu'il ouvrit.

- Entre là-dedans.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait !

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Devant l'air intransigeant de son oncle, John entra dans le réduit et la porte se ferma, le plongeant dans le noir. Il entendit jouer un gros loquet de métal et les pas de Derek s'éloignèrent.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là bordel ! Dans le futur en plein milieu de la résistance ! Et puis c'était qui cette machine avec son John Henry-Turc version améliorée qui venait pour supposément combattre Skynet. Et Cameron qui lui aurait volontairement donné sa puce … Et Derek qui ressuscitait soudain … Et cette fille pareille au cyborg qu'il avait tout risqué pour venir chercher … Et son père … son PÈRE ! Il était supposé avoir dix-neuf ans de plus que lui ! Kyle Reese devait être presqu'un enfant lors de leur première rencontre!

John avait l'impression qu'un ouragan était à l'œuvre sous son crâne. Trop de choses qu'il avait attendues depuis toujours s'étaient produites en trop peu de temps. Son destin lui sautait dessus sans qu'il y soit le moindrement préparé. Il était censé avoir des ANNÉES devant lui avant tout ça !

- MACHIIIIINE !

Le hurlement rebondit en écho dans les pièces et les couloirs. John s'appuya contre la porte et entendit des cris et des aboiements enragés. Il colla son oreille contre l'ouverture où filtrait un mince filet de lumière.

- Nous nous reverrons John Connor.

John sursauta comme si le diable en personne lui avait sauté au visage. C'était la voix de Weaver, tout près, juste de l'autre côté de la porte de fer.

- JE LE VOIS ! IL EST LÀ !

Des coups de feu explosèrent dans le couloir et John se jeta au fond de sa prison, doutant que sa porte soit de taille contre une mitraillette. Des cris, des coups de feu, des cavalcades passèrent en trombe puis, plus rien.

- Hey !

John écouta attentivement mais rien ne semblait bouger. Puis soudainement, des cris, des pleurs, on marchait de l'autre côté. Il entendait remuer, parler. Quelqu'un aboyait des ordres.

- HEY ! OUVREZ-MOI ! Hurla John en tambourinant contre sa porte.

Personne ne semblait l'entendre. Et toujours, ce remue-ménage.

- OUVREZ ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! OUVREZ-MOI !

Le loquet de fer joua et John se recula. La porte s'ouvrit et il distingua la silhouette de Derek. Il lui jeta quelque chose que John attrapa tant bien que mal. Dans la pénombre, il reconnut un jeans et des chaussures.

- Tu viens avec nous. On décolle dans 5 minutes, dit Derek visiblement pressé.

- Dac … d'accord … Merci.

Mais Derek s'était déjà éclipsé. John se dépêcha d'enfiler le pantalon sale et troué dont une jambe, presque arraché à la hauteur du genou, ne tenait plus que par les coutures. Heureusement, les chaussures étaient plus ou moins de la bonne taille. En fait, elles auraient été parfaites si elles avaient été semblables. N'empêche, une grosse espadrille noire dans un pied et un vieux mocassin brun dans l'autre, John se trouvait moins à plaindre que pieds nus.

Il sortit da sa geôle eut l'impression d'être englouti par une marée puante. Autour de lui, des gens paniqués, sales et dépenaillés couraient dans le couloir en transportant des ballots et divers objets. Il remarqua un enfant crasseux qui braillait au milieu de ce chaos quand une femme le saisit et l'emporta. Il entendait Derek crier des ordres dans les dortoirs et un chien laissé à lui-même, passa en trombe en jappant. Il suivit la horde des pouilleux en résistant à la tentation de se boucher le nez. Jamais il n'avait senti un pareil concentré de crasse humaine et à vrai dire, il s'en était fort bien passé. L'idée le traversa que ce n'était que la première des mauvaises surprises qui l'attendait dans son nouveau présent. Si sa vie pré-apocalyptique n'avait pas été une sinécure, quelque chose lui disait soudain que la post-apocalyptique allait se révéler grandement pire.

Il prêta l'oreille à ce qui se disait autour de lui. Les gens parlaient d'une machine qui les avaient débusqué et fait étrange, s'était enfuie sans tuer personne. La seule raison plausible à ce comportement exceptionnel ne pouvait être que la foutu machine était tombée sur eux par hasard et, n'étant pas assez armée pour faire un carnage, s'était dépêché de sortir chercher tous les renforts disponibles dans le coin. Par conséquent, il importait de dégager au plus vite.

Bientôt, le couloir les mena à ce qui avait dû être un stationnement à en juger par le plafond bétonné. L'effondrement général de la structure n'avait laissé que quelques dizaines de mètres dégagés autour des portes de service mais les plaques de bétons fracassées avaient été poussées pour qu'on puisse y avancer deux camions blindés qui autrefois avaient dû servir à transporter de l'argent d'une banque à l'autre. Les misérables grimpaient à tour de rôle dans les véhicules et John se mit en ligne avec les autres tout en redoutant d'avance le type d'effluves qui pourraient s'épanouir dans un espace aussi clos.

- Je crois que tu devrais retourner d'où tu viens.

Kyle le regardait l'air mauvais en lui barrant le chemin, sa mitraillette bien en main. John s'arrêta et les gens derrière lui le contournèrent sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Il fixa l'homme qui devait devenir son père et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir trahi. Toutes années il s'était imaginé leurs aventures de mille façons. Comment ils seraient emmenés dans le camp de travail, comment il le protégerait, comment ils délivreraient les gens, créeraient la résistance et combattraient Skynet ! Et soudain son père se transformait en adulte qui le dévisageait comme une vermine …

- En fait, si j'étais toi, je dégagerais vite fait, lui dit Kyle en tapotant son fusil.

- Hey, lâche-le mec, dit Yan en lançant un ballot dans le blindé. Il est cool.

- Ouais, sans lui, la putain machine nous aurait pris par surprise et tu aurais peut-être une machette enfoncée dans le cul à l'heure qu'il est, ajouta son collègue tout en aidant les gens à monter dans le camion.

Yan pouffa de rire en lançant un regard de connivence à son collègue.

- Ta gueule Saul, grinça Kyle. Qui te dit qu'il est pas de mèche avec l'ennemi hein ? Quelque chose comme une saleté d'espion.

- Tu délires mec. À quoi tu veux qu'il leur serve ce petit con ?

- J'en sais rien mais il est pas net je te dis. Son histoire tient pas debout, dit Kyle en fixant le jeune homme.

- Je suis pas un espion ! se défendit John.

- Toi, j'emmerde ta race ! lui cracha Kyle en le pointant du doigt.

John le dévisagea quelques instant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en baissant la tête.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de marrant Connor ? Tu veux que je te fasse rigoler pour vrai ? menaça Kyle en s'avançant vers lui.

- Ça va. C'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir, coupa Derek qui arrivait à leur hauteur.

- Moi je dis qu'on le laisse ici. Code vingt. Réfugié suspect.

- Code quinze. Prisonnier susceptible de détenir des informations. Perry va vouloir l'interroger lui-même. Tu connais Perry. Oui ? Alors ça te dis de monter une expédition pour essayer de retrouver ce gamin quand il se sera planqué au fond de cette foutue ville ?

Kyle resta silencieux, plia devant l'argument et cracha par terre en signe de capitulation.

- Merde !

Il observa John d'un air mauvais.

- Je le prends dans mon blindé, finit par dire Kyle.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Derek en haussant les épaules.

John le regarda se diriger vers l'autre camion avec une furieuse envie de le suivre.

- Monte là-dedans toi, ordonna Kyle en indiquant son camion du pouce.

John hésita un instant puis s'avança sous le regard méfiant de son père.

- Et je te conseille de te tenir tranquille, parce que Perry ou non, j'hésiterai pas à te mettre hors d'état de nuire moi.

John grimpa dans le véhicule sans lui accorder un regard. Des bancs de métal avaient été soudés tout le tour de l'habitacle d'acier et les premiers arrivés s'y étaient empilés comme ils le pouvaient, les autres s'étaient assis par terre au milieu de leur barda. Une échelle avait été fixée au fond et donnait sur un trou découpé au plafond. John voyait dépasser les jambes de l'homme qui montait la garde sur le toit. Comme il l'avait craint, le réduit ne fleurait pas la rose. Les gens se poussèrent pour lui laisser une place et il s'assit par terre avec les autres, tout en espérant qu'il ne lui faudrait pas trop longtemps pour s'habituer aux nouvelles odeurs de ses semblables.

Kyle jeta un ultime coup d'œil aux alentour, puis monta dans le véhicule en fermant la porte derrière lui. Le cocon d'acier fut plongé dans la pénombre mais John, même sans pouvoir le distinguer, sentait peser sur lui le regard méfiant du soldat qu'il aurait dû rencontrer lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

Les moteurs se mirent à gronder, les roues mordirent dans l'asphalte fissuré et un instant plus tard, les blindés filaient dans la nuit, tous phares éteints.


	2. Des misères des réfugiés

John observait ce qui serait son lit. Un petit matelas-mousse déchiré en plein milieu et d'à peine un pouce d'épais. Neuve, c'était le genre de couchette qui vous fait passer une sale nuit de camping et par la suite, apprécier votre lit douillet. Cependant, vu l'état de décrépitude de l'item en question, rien de plus certain que se coucher là-dessus vous enrichirait de poux, de puces, de punaises et de morpions ; sans oublier, la gale, la teigne, la peste et, encore plus probable, la bactérie mangeuse de chair. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur en imaginant le contact de son torse nu contre la mousse crasseuse et maculée de diverses taches des plus louches.

Autour de lui, dans le souterrain en ruine éclairé par quelques chandelles, d'autres réfugiés s'installaient sur des paquets de guenilles ou des matelas aussi rebutants que le sien, sinon pire. Pourtant, personne à part lui ne semblait incommodé par l'insalubrité des lieux qui empestait la crasse, la sueur, l'humidité et quelque chose comme le fromage pourri.

Il revint à l'inspection de sa paillasse. Ne pouvant croire qu'il devrait réellement utiliser cette immondice, il retourna le matelas avec espoir mais découvrit que côté pile, l'objet se révélait encore plus désespérant si la chose se pouvait. En y regardant de plus près, il y avait même en plein milieu … - non, pas possible … MAIS OUI ! - de gros vers blancs qui se tortillaient sur une tache brune ! Il lâcha le matelas avec un cri de dégoût et essuya compulsivement sa main contre son jeans en lambeau. Incapable de se résoudre à s'allonger sur ce qui dans son monde, eut été considéré comme une arme bactériologique, il se laissa tomber à côté et croisa les jambes en tenant sa tête entre ses mains. De toute manière, malgré la fatigue, il ne s'endormait plus du tout.

- Je peux ?

Un guenilleux à la tête enveloppée de bandages à la manière des bédouins du désert s'était approché et souriait amicalement de toutes ses trois dents.

- Quoi ?

L'homme indiqua l'infâme couchette d'un doigt si sale que John n'arrivait pas à distinguer où se trouvait l'ongle.

- Heu … oui. Prenez-le, dit John qui n'avait pas la moindre intention d'utiliser cet abominable débris.

L'homme s'approcha tout content mais loin de le débarrasser du matelas, il le retourna pour cueillir avec précautions les vers qui se tortillaient dessous. Sa récolte faite, il lui adressa un signe de tête en remerciement et s'en fut dans un coin déguster les fruits de l'immonde paillasse.

Horrifié au-delà de toute description, John accusa le choc. Peut-être encore d'avantage que tous les évènements délirants de la journée, celui-ci lui fit réaliser dans quel genre de cauchemar il venait d'être catapulté. Le type : cauchemardesque absolu.

- _N'y pense pas. N'y pense pas … N'Y PENSE SURTOUT PAS !_

Craignant de devenir fou d'un instant à l'autre, il enserra ses genoux et enfoui sa tête entre ses bras. Il ne voulait plus rien voir, ni rien entendre, ni rien sentir… surtout ne plus rien sentir. Espoir inutile s'il en fut jamais car il n'y aurait nul échappatoire sur ce point. Comment imaginer que son nez puisse devenir un tel instrument de torture.

- _N'y pense pas !_

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de repasser dans sa tête tout ce qui lui était arrivé jusqu'alors. Son arrivé avec Weaver, l'apparition de Derek, Cameron qui ressuscitait sous la forme d'une vraie jeune femme, sans oublier son père qui ne lui avait vraiment pas réservé l'accueil de ses rêves. En fait, la rencontre la plus troublante et décevante de sa vie.

- _N'y pense pas !_

Puis le voyage de trois heures en blindé. C'était fou tout de même. Normalement quand on est plongé dans une odeur, elle s'atténue progressivement et on l'oublie mais là, que dalle. La puanteur allait croissant d'heure en heure dans l'habitacle d'acier. Il avait déjà senti des itinérants de loin dans le passé. Tout de même troublant comme odeur, mais là on battait tous les records. Le chien mouillé qui bavait, la couche pleine du bébé, la sueur, les haleines infectes de dents gâtées et le reste qu'on ne voulait en aucun cas imaginer. C'était à n'en pas croire son nez.

- _N'y pense pas merde !_

Au moins, il avait pu entendre des bribes de conversation qui lui avaient donné des informations utiles. Il avait ainsi appris que le poste où il s'était retrouvé avait été établi une semaine plus tôt afin de rassembler des survivants dispersés dans la ville. De ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, les gardes armés comme Derek et Yan faisaient partie d'une organisation plus vaste. De temps à autre, ils montaient une expédition du genre afin d'organiser des refuges dans les villes, récolter des informations et récupérer du matériel. Ceci bien sûr, à condition de ne pas être découvert et de devoir filer ventre à terre. Il se sentit soudain écrasé de culpabilité en songeant qu'il était entièrement responsable de cette catastrophe.

- _N'y pense pas ! N'y pense surtout pas d'accord ?_

En arrivant, Kyle ne lui avait pas donné le temps de se remettre avant de le pousser dans les quartiers du commandant Perry à la pointe de sa mitraillette comme s'il était un dangereux criminel. Derek, Yan et Jackson (une femme dans la quarantaine qu'il ne connaissait pas) les y avaient rejoints pour faire leur rapport. Ils avaient tous affirmés qu'un modèle T-600 (T-600 ?!) avait réussi à s'infiltrer et s'enfuir avec toutes les informations nécessaires pour lancer un raid de CT ou pire. (CT ?!) Considérant la situation, ils avaient décidé de rapatrier tout le monde au camp de base pour y prendre leurs ordres.

Perry, un grand homme noir au visage prématurément vieillit, les avaient écoutés attentivement puis s'était intéressé à John qui lui avait été présenté en tant que témoin principal des évènements. Perry avait mené un interrogatoire serré et John s'en était plutôt bien tiré. Il n'y avait rien de bien surprenant. De un, concevoir des historiques plausibles est la compétence principale de tout fugitif qui se respecte. De deux, il avait eu tout le temps voulu pour peaufiner son histoire. Malgré les inquiétudes de Kyle, qui ne s'était pas gêné pour le rendre suspect de toutes les manières possibles, Perry avait jugé que John n'était pas une menace et l'avait autorisé à rejoindre les quartiers des réfugiés. Et c'est ainsi que John s'était retrouvé devant son douillet matelas.

- _Ne pense pas à cette saloperie !_

John songea donc plutôt au rapport que les gardes avaient fait à Perry. Ils avaient tous identifié un modèle T-600 et semblaient le considérer comme le nec le plus ultra de l'évolution cybernétique. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il se trouvait, dans le passé du futur auquel il avait eu affaire. Forcément, puisque le T-800 n'était pas encore en service et le T-1000 même pas en projet. Du moins, on pouvait l'espérer.

Pour sa part, Weaver semblait savoir parfaitement où elle se trouvait puisqu'elle avait pris l'apparence d'un T-600. Ce faisant, elle lui avait d'ailleurs rendu un fier service. Il avait pu expliquer sa présence, sa nudité, les éclairs et tout le reste. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait entendu ses explications boiteuses et s'était arrangé pour les appuyer voire, les prouver. Par conséquent, on pouvait en déduire qu'elle souhaitait qu'il se joigne à la résistance. Était-elle digne de confiance pour autant ? Voilà qui n'était pas simple à débrouiller.

Cameron semblait le croire. Du moins, si elle avait vraiment donné sa puce à John Henry. Il revit l'ultime message qui s'était affiché à l'infini sur les écrans du Turc. «Je suis désolé John … ». Aurait-elle laissé ce message si John Henry lui avait volé la puce de force ? Non. Sûrement pas … Mais ce pouvait aussi être une ruse de l'ordinateur qui avait accès à sa mémoire …

Au prise avec toutes ces questions insolubles, John, s'adossa contre le mur rugueux et y appuya sa tête. En fermant les yeux il se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir arriver à dormir dans ce trou à rat.

Il s'éveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, le cou cassé et l'épaule toute éraflée. Il regarda autour de lui. Les gens commençaient à se lever. N'en revenant pas d'avoir pu sommeiller dans cet atroce refuge, il bailla et étira son pauvre dos meurtri.

Autour de lui commençait à s'élever des gémissements, des pleurs d'enfants et des toux grasses de poumons congestionnés. De quoi piquer une sacrée déprime juste en se levant. Les anciens indiquaient aux nouveaux où se rendre pour avoir droit à un déjeuner et John suivit les indications avec un empressement d'affamé. Il avait rarement au aussi faim, il en avait mal au ventre. Dans une grande salle vide où une vingtaines de personnes assises par terre mangeaient calmement, John repéra une table sur laquelle trônait un grand chaudron fumant plein de promesses. Un homme tout flasque lui donna une poignée d'étranges petites billes et un brouet laiteux dans une vieille boîte de conserve. Il remercia et s'assit dans un coin pour observer avec consternation, ce qui lui sembla être quatorze petit Corn pops beiges et un peu d'eau sale au fond de laquelle il pouvait apercevoir deux pois chiches.

John était un jeune homme courageux. Il avait passé au travers maints dangers, avait risqué sa vie, avait tué un homme et affronté des terminators plus effroyables que tout ce que ces réfugiés avaient pu connaître. Il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs cependant, il avait affronté toutes ces horreurs le ventre plein. Peut-être parce que rien ne l'y avait préparé, il lui sembla que rien dans sa nouvelle vie ne pouvait se révéler aussi désespérant que ce déjeuner plus misérable que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître. Il en sentit presque les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- T'es pas habitué hein mon gars, dit un vieux croulant qui s'assit près de lui avec un fond de carton de lait en guise de bol. Ha pour ça, ça fait du bien. Toujours chaud et en plus, ils servent deux fois par jour. Tu imagines ! Tous les jours … Manges tout et t'inquiètes pas, assura le vieux en lui tapotant le bras. Tu en auras d'autre plus tard. Ils n'ont jamais sauté un repas et ça fait un bout que je suis là. Tu peux me croire.

John le dévisagea sans comprendre. Quoi ? C'était beaucoup ? Il leva les yeux sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Chacun sirotait sa bouillie et croquait ses billes avec satisfaction. Des conversations s'élevaient et même quelques éclats de rire égayaient le pauvre déjeuner. Un tout jeune enfant couleur café, ses cheveux crépus peigné à la diable, suçotait même son pois chiche en rigolant. Combien parmi ces gens avaient passé des jours sans manger avant de trouver refuge ici ? Combien avaient vu mourir de faim, leurs amis, leurs parents, leur enfant ?

- Tu es où ? Au niveau quatre ? le relança le vieux en croquant ses billes.

- Heu … oui, niveau quatre je crois.

- C'est pas la joie hein ? Mais t'inquiète, c'est juste temporaire. Ils vont te trouver un endroit mieux que ça. Ils débarquent tout le monde là-bas le temps de faire les listes et trouver des places.

John hocha la tête, tout de même rassuré. Il saisit une bille qui ressemblait un peu à une boule de farine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il à son voisin qui avait fini les siennes et buvait son eau sale en faisant un bruit de siphon.

- Des protéines. Le jus, c'est de bonnes vitamines et ton meilleur ami contre le scorbut. Ils font bouillir des racines et ce qu'ils trouvent.

John mit une bille dans sa bouche. Elle se révéla friable sous la dent et étonnement insipide.

- Heu vous savez en quelle année on est ? Je me souviens jamais …, dit-il d'un air innocent.

- 2025 il me semble … ha non ! 2026, c'est ça. Je me souviens jamais moi non plus, ajouta-t-il. Les années maintenant, c'est plus comme avant. Qui s'en soucie … ajouta-t-il d'un ton plein d'amertume.

2026 ! John resta interdit. Il devrait normalement s'être enfui du camp et avoir monté la résistance depuis des années ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce plan de merde ! ... Une autre question lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait entendu ce terme dans le bureau de Perry et l'occasion lui sembla idéale pour l'élucider.

- J'ai entendu quelqu'un parler tout à l'heure … Il parlait de «CT», et je me demandais ce que c'était …

- Ha, si Dieu avait voulu qu'on en sache jamais rien … C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les chasseurs-tueurs ici.

- Chasseur-tueurs ?

- Ce qui te tire dessus dès que tu mets le nez dehors … Ça te dis rien ? demanda le vieux en le regardant comme s'il était un peu lent du cerveau.

- Ah oui … eux. Bien sûr, dit-il en avalant son bouillon pour cacher son embarras.

L'homme se leva en soufflant et soupira.

- Si j'étais toi, j'irais voir Doger tout de suite. Il y a moins de monde à cette heure.

John le regarda sans comprendre.

- C'est le répartiteur. … Je t'avertis, il n'est pas très recommandable, dit le vieillard en le mettant en garde. … Mais bah, il y a pire que lui dehors maintenant …

Le vieux lui donna quelques tapes sur l'épaule comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance puis s'en alla d'un pas pesant. Avec une certaine appréhension, John se dit que Doger ne pouvait pas manquer d'avoir le pire des sales caractères pour se mériter une comparaison pareille. Il finit son bouillon et mastiqua longuement ses billes de protéine, puis il déposa sa conserve dans le bac de plastique prévu à cet effet. Son estomac criait encore famine et il se surprit à songer aux vers qui se trouvaient peut-être encore sous sa couchette miteuse. Tout en essayant de contrôler le haut le cœur qui le submergea à cette idée, il se mit en quête du peu recommandable Doger. Une femme hirsute qui avait tout d'une affreuse sorcière de conte de fée, c'en était presque troublant, lui indiqua le deuxième palier. Il emprunta l'escalier de service et se retrouva dans une petite salle plongée dans la pénombre.

Devant des fenêtres aveuglées par de vieux panneaux routiers, trois personnes qui ne payaient pas de mine attendaient au milieu de la pièce. Un jeune homme à peine majeur, une femme dans la quarantaine et un homme dans la cinquantaine.

- Tu viens pour Doger ? demanda la femme en haillons.

- C'est ici ? demanda John.

- Oui. On l'attend nous aussi, répondit le cinquantenaire.

- Me voilà, me voilà ! s'écria une voix nasillarde et joyeuse derrière John. Ces contrôles, je vous jure. Insuuupportable !

Malgré qu'il y eut bien assez d'espace, le dénommé Doger poussa gracieusement John hors de son chemin et de façon excessivement maniérée, s'en fut au centre de la pièce en roulant des hanches. Ses pantalons jaune serin ajustés et –fait incroyable- relativement propres, sa blouse de satin bleu à froufrou et ses hautes bottes rose bonbon ne laissait planer aucun doute sur son souci du bon goût. Grand, maigre et sans un poil sur le caillou, l'homme d'une trentaine d'année, serra son calepin contre lui et battit des cils en couvant son groupe d'un regard joyeux.

- Alooors qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ? Deux beaux garçons, c'est déjà pas mal. Un homme d'expérience, et encore bien tourné s'il vous plaît, ainsi qu'une adooorable demoiselle ! Merveilleux !

Les survivants se regardèrent ahuris. Visiblement, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était imaginé le fameux Doger sous les traits d'une drag Queen apocalyptique.

- Alors, quel est votre nom chérie ?

- Moi ? July, July Smith.

- AAAAH ! S'écria Doger en faisant sursauter tout le monde, j'adore ce prénom ! Et July, qu'est-ce que vous savez faire ? Ne soyez pas timide, dites-moi tout !

- Et bien …, tenta July en dévisageant le répartiteur comme si elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, … Je sais … je peux faire la cuisine avec des riens.

- Haha ! C'est un talent précieux. Très précieux, dit Doger en écrivant dans son calepin avec un vieux bout de crayon plomb.

Il s'arrêta soudain et la fixa d'un air grave.

- Vous savez ce qu'ils font avec les écureuils ici ? Non ? Ils ont besoin d'aide moi je vous le dit, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

- Aussi, je sais coudre.

- Vraiment ? Très, très, trrrrès intéressant, sussura Doger en la dévorant des yeux.

Il s'approcha et lui saisit le coude comme s'ils avaient toujours été de grands amis.

- Vous savez coudre les paillettes ? demanda-t-il avec autant de sérieux que s'il voulait les plans secrets du tout dernier modèle de CT. Personne, et je dis bien PERSONNE, ne connaît la vraie méthode. J'attends depuis des mois la perle qui saura y faire !

July le regarda les yeux ronds et éclata de rire en hochant la tête, affirmative.

- HA ! Oui ! Je savais que je pouvais espérer ! Dans mes bras ma chérie ! s'écria Doger en joignant le geste à la parole.

John et l'homme dans la cinquantaine pouffèrent, amusés par cette scène parfaitement surréaliste tandis que le jeune rouquin croisait les bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais suis-je bête ! s'exclama soudain Doger en se frappant le front. Je suis trop curieux, voilà le problème. Je veux tout savoir tout de suite, dit-il en confidence à l'endroit du jeune rouquin qui se recula aussitôt d'un pas. Donc, je recommence. Qui parmi vous sait se servir d'arme et lesquelles ? C'est la question la plus importante bien sûr. Bon, attention ! Tout le monde sait plus ou moins tirer au hasard, mais je parle de vrrrrais tireurs d'élite. Qui savent vraiment se servir de beaux grrros fusils. Alors ?

- Je sais me servir d'arme de poing, dit le rouquin

- Paaarfait, dit Doger en notant le tout, et vous êtes ?

- Phil Brown

- Pas très brun tout de même, commenta Doger en observant ses cheveux roux d'un œil connaisseur.

- Ouais et non plus, je suis pas très … vous voyez … alors je vous conseille pas de … de tenter quoi que ce soit, averti le dénommé Phil, visiblement sur la défensive.

- Pas de souci, vous n'êtes pas mon genre du tout du tout ! dit joyeusement Doger en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Eh bien, je sais me servir d'à peu près n'importe quoi.

- Whooooou ! fit Doger en feignant l'évanouissement. Mais encore ?

- Fusil, poing, mitraillette, à pompe, AK, grenade, rocket … Tout quoi, dit John en haussant les épaules.

- Tout quoi. Rien de moins. Et votre nom ? Hercule ?

- Heu … John Connor.

- Hum … Connor hein ? Et bien mon cher John, je connais un beau garçon qui va avoir une très, très grosse érection quand je vais lui énumérer tout ça, dit-il d'un air ravi. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ! Il y a de ces jours … Qui d'autre ?

Personne d'autre ne semblait avoir développé d'aptitudes martiales exceptionnelles mais les talents de plombier de Marcel, le cinquantenaire, firent pousser au répartiteur, de hauts cris de ravissement assorti d'un petit discours nostalgique sur la disparition des cuvettes de toilettes. Au bout de quinze minutes, Doger sembla satisfait de son interrogatoire et enjoint à ses ouailles de rentrer au bercail avant que le grand crique ne les croque.

- Pas vous ! dit-il à John et Phil. Vous venez avec moi mes mignons! Par ici je vous prie.

- C'est vous Doger ?

Un nouvel arrivant, petit et noiraud, s'adressait au plombier qui hocha la tête et lui indiqua du pouce, la grande folle arc-en-ciel qui se déhanchait en s'avançant vers un porte au fond de la pièce. N'arrivant pas à en croire ses yeux, le réfugié en oublia sa question et resta bouchebé. John, July et Marcel pouffèrent en se regardant d'un air complice. Vraiment, ce Doger avait le don d'apporter un rayon de bonne humeur là où on n'aurait jamais pensé en trouver.

- Wahou ! Regardez-moi ça ! Mignon comme tout ! cria-t-il au petit basané en passant la porte. Ressortant la tête, il ajouta avec un clin d'oeil, Vous ne bougez pas hein. je reviens tout de suite !

La porte donnait sur un escalier et Doger se mit à descendre les marches dans une imitation très réussie d'Élisabeth Taylor. Phil le rouquin ne semblait pas des plus enthousiaste à l'idée de se retrouver juste derrière leur guide et, question de parer à toutes éventualité, laissa John passer devant lui.

Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, il poussa gracieusement une nouvelle porte qui les mena dans un couloir sombre. Celui-ci les mena à un autre couloir puis un autre encore. John avait l'impression qu'ils naviguaient dans un labyrinthe de couloirs sombres et nus.

- Et voilà ! On y est !

Doger entra par une large ouverture percé dans le mur du couloir. Ils le suivirent et John s'arrêta émerveillé.

- Bienvenue dans la 132em mes mignons, s'écria Doger en levant les bras à la manière des danseuses de music-hall. Machette est demandé dans les dortoirs, Machette ! hurla-t-il ensuite en ouvrant une porte.

Devant eux, se trouvaient des dizaines de couchettes superposées, des lits multicolores, bien faits et bien rangés. La pièce sentait à peine le fauve et le chien mouillé. John soupira d'aise. Après l'atroce camp de réfugiés, les lieux lui apparurent comme un pur miracle de salubrité. Finalement, songea-t-il avec espoir, les choses avaient l'air de s'arranger un peu.

- La 132em ? souffla John.

- La seule et l'unique, assura Doger. Bien sûr, rien ne garantit que vous pourrez y rester. Vous aurez à faire vos preuves. AH ! D'ailleurs, je crois que j'entends venir votre nouvel instructeur ! s'écria-t-il, la main en cône derrière son oreille. Voici donc, pour votre plus grand plaisir, le dénommé et grandement craint, Macheeeeette ! Hurla Doger de sa voix suraigüe.

- M'appelles pas comme ça, combien de fois je devrai te le dire ? ronchonna l'homme tant attendu en entrant dans le dortoir. Tu vas me déranger comme ça pour tous les nouveaux de la journée ?

- Rhalala, quel grognon ! Mais cette fois tu vas me pardonner, ho que oui ! Je t'apporte un beau gros canard comme tu les aimes. Je me suis dit que ça te mettrais de bonne humeur. Regarde-moi la liste des armes préférées de ce petit chou et arroses tes pentys ! exulta Doger en lui tendant le papier.

John avala sa salive quand Kyle Reese haussa un sourcil en déchiffrant les griffonnages du répartiteur. Doger tout excité courut jusque derrière lui et le saisit par les épaules comme s'il était une marchandise des plus précieuses.

- John Connor mon gros loup.

Reese leva la tête et dévisagea le jeune homme avec surprise. Tous deux s'observèrent avec méfiance.

- Bon, moi je me sauve. Tourlou ! chantonna Doger en leur envoyant la main.

Le rouquin le regarda sortir et observa la porte comme s'il craignait de le voir réapparaître.

- Il… il est toujours comme ça ?

Kyle jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin visiblement inquiet.

- Toujours, l'informa-t-il en revenant à l'observation de John.

Ce dernier déglutit devant la mine peu engageante de son nouvel instructeur, cintré dans le foutu manteau qui était au départ, la cause de tout ce drame.

- Alors tu t'intéresses à la 132em Connor ?

John se contenta de le regarder sans répondre. Reese s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque nez à nez.

- Je dirais que t'es plutôt culotté, affirma le soldat en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Je n'ai rien demandé, se défendit-il

- Sauf qu'en mettant tout ça sur ta fiche c'était difficile de te retrouver ailleurs, rétorqua-t-il, soupçonneux.

- Vous vous trompez sur mon compte, affirma John en s'efforçant de ne pas baisser les yeux.

Kyle l'observa en silence.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Il le défia du regard encore un instant puis regarda le rouquin.

- Toi, tu te mets là ! en désignant une couchette, et toi, là ! dit-il à John en désignant un autre lit. Je veux vous voir en bas dans cinq minutes. Exécution !

Les recrues le regardèrent sortir de la pièce en coup de vent et John se sentit soudain glacé. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse nu.

- T'as un problème avec lui ? demanda Phil en inspectant rapidement sa couchette.

- Plutôt un malentendu, répondit John en haussant les épaules.

- Ouais, ça arrive.

- Ouais …

- C'est drôle mec, je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais vous vous ressemblez tous les deux. C'est peut-être pour ça que ta tête lui revient pas.

- On a pas intérêt à traîner je dirais, affirma John qui n'avait aucune envie de s'étendre sur le sujet.

- Ok. Allons-y.

Le rouquin sortit par la porte que venait d'emprunter Reese et John le suivit à contre cœur en se disant que finalement, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de s'arranger pour le mieux.


	3. Des dispositions de la résistance

- CONNOR !

John s'arrêta, son vieux AK à moitié monté, et soupira.

- Recommences-moi ça !

Le fusil était parfaitement bien assemblé, il en était plus que certain. Phil et Éli, assis à la même table, le regardèrent en coin. Il était maintenant de notoriété publique dans le groupe des six nouvelles recrues, que Reese avait une dent contre Connor.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir où je me suis trompé ? demanda John qui voulait bien gager sa nouvelle chemise sur l'impossibilité de l'entreprise.

- J'ai l'air de ton papa Connor ?

John le regarda avec surprise mais croisa un regard où n'affleurait pas la moindre affection paternelle.

- Quand un CT te tireras dessus et que ton fusil s'enrayera, je serai pas là alors débrouilles-toi.

John cacha son regard plein d'amertume et entreprit de démonter le fusil. Kyle le contourna pour vérifier le travail des autres et le jeune homme résista à l'envie de lui balancer une pièce de fusil ou deux derrière la tête. Le pire, c'est qu'il comprenait son attitude. Dans les faits, sa méfiance, était parfaitement justifiée. La réalité n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu raconter pour expliquer sa présence et à la rigueur, Kyle n'était pas si loin de la vérité lorsqu'il le soupçonnait d'être une sorte d'espion. Cela prouvait hors de tous doutes que son père était un combattant exceptionnel, à l'esprit vif et à l'instinct sûr, le genre capable de sauver sa mère d'un T-800 avec un vieux fusil et des bombes de fortune. Par contre, en ce qui le concernait lui, ces qualités étaient loin de lui rendre la vie facile. Heureusement, Kyle Reese n'était pas le seul à être chargé de la formation des nouveaux.

Isaak Finley, un combattant dans la quarantaine au visage rayé d'une horrible cicatrice qui lui avait ouvert le nez d'une joue à l'autre, leur avait brossé un topo complet des caractéristiques de la machinerie ennemie. On avait déjà identifié une vingtaine de CT différents. Pour le reste, il y avait peu à en dire puisque tout ce qu'on savait c'est qu'ils étaient impossible à descendre. Difficile par conséquent, d'en ouvrir un pour connaître ses points faibles. 80% de la leçon avait donc consisté à présenter les diverses techniques pouvant les ralentir assez pour arriver à évacuer un maximum de personnes. Pour le20% restant, on leur avait appris à se dissimuler efficacement.

- Et les lasers ? avait demandé John, surpris que personne n'en parle.

- Quels lasers ? avait demandé Finley à son tour. Si tu as un sabre de Jedi dis-le tout de suite parce que ça pourrait être drôlement pratique, avait-t-il ajouté, pince sans rire.

Léonore et Dave qui étaient assez âgés pour avoir connu Stars war avaient pouffés dans leur coin.

- Ha il n'y a pas encore … Je croyais … avait bafouillé John.

Finley lui avait lancé un regard louche et s'en était retourné à la présentation des divers calibres de munitions utilisés par les CT.

La situation était relativement similaire avec les T-600. Si la chose était possible, il s'avérait extrêmement difficile de venir à bout d'un de ces terminators. Explosifs, gros calibres et même rocket, rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter plus que quelques instants. Au mieux, une déflagration d'importance pouvait les endommager mais guère plus, et pas assez pour les empêcher de persister dans leur mission génocidaire, dussent-ils ramper sur leur moignons. Il fallait détruire la tête mais celle-ci résistait aisément à la plupart des armes dont ils disposaient. Ici encore, la stratégie privilégiée consistait à se dissimuler ou bien de les ralentir pour pouvoir évacuer les réfugiés. Certains endosquelettes avaient depuis peu été recouverts de caoutchouc. De loin, ils pouvaient avoir l'air humain. Heureusement, leur peau artificielle les rendait facile à détecter mais la plus grande méfiance était de mise lorsqu'on voyait apparaître un survivant au détour d'une ruine quelconque.

C'était enfin le bon moment et John leva la main.

- Skywalker ? dit Finley en le regardant.

Dave et Élanore pouffèrent à nouveau.

- J'ai déjà trouvé un crâne abandonné, dit John qui brûlait d'impatience de donner toutes les informations utiles qu'il pouvait posséder.

- Vraiment ? Tout de même surprenant quand on sait qu'ils prennent le plus grand soin à ne rien laisser derrière eux qui pourrait être analysé par la résistance, dit Finley sceptique.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi celui-ci se trouvait là mais il y était. … Il avait roulé dans les égouts, peut-être que les autres ne s'en étaient pas aperçut …, tenta John pour rendre son histoire plus crédible.

- Un crâne abandonné hein ? … une bagarre de terminator trop ivres sûrement. Et vous avez fait quoi tous les deux ? Un petit souper aux chandelles ? demanda Finley qui le soupçonnait visiblement de vouloir se rendre intéressant.

- Il avait un trou dans la tête. Du côté gauche, comme s'il y avait eu une puce dedans, continua John sans relever l'ironie.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? demanda son professeur en haussant un sourcil incrédule.

- Ça en avait l'air. Peut-être que c'est un point faible. Peut-être que si on vise cet endroit on arrivera à …

- Tu sais quoi Connor ? Tout le monde aimerait bien être celui qui trouvera la manière de venir à bout de ces foutu machine mais quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas toi alors arrête de nous faire chier avec tes histoires à dormir debout.

- Est-ce qu'on a essayé de les électrocuter ? demanda John qui refusait de s'avouer vaincu.

Finley sourit en hochant la tête.

- Je t'aime bien Connor. T'es un marrant. Regarde ce qu'on va faire toi et moi. Si tu réussis à rebâtir la centrale de San Pedro, je te promets d'essayer de les faire frire. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- Et les fusils électriques ? Comme ceux de la police ? tenta-t-il par-dessus les rires de ses camarades.

- La police ? Merde. Il y a longtemps que j'avais pas entendu ce mot ...

- Il doit bien rester des fusils électriques quelque part ! Ou on peut en faire non ?

- C'est bon maintenant ! Tu nous lâches avec tes conneries ou tu vas te retrouver avec double ration de corvées. C'est clair le jedi ?

- Je suis sûr que …

- Je le redirai pas deux fois.

- Mais je vous dis que…

- Ok. Tu te tapes la virée des chiottes mon garçon … et de TOUTE la foutue base; incluant le niveau 4.

John sentit toute sa combativité l'abandonner. Il savait d'expérience à quel point le niveau 4 cultivait une abondante biodiversité.

- Le niveau 4 ?

- Et que la force soit avec toi.

Plus surprenant encore, il avait rapidement réalisé que personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de Skynet. Personne ne savait qui avait inventé toutes ces nouvelles technologies et lancé la production de ces machines de guerres. On se demandait encore qui pilotait les CT et le fait qu'un chinois ou un russe se trouve réellement aux commandes de ces engins infernaux n'était pas encore exclu.

À peu près tout le monde caressait l'espoir que des pourparlers de paix s'engagent un jour entre la nation ennemie et le gouvernement américain qui, chacun voulait le croire, se trouvait depuis tout ce temps, bien à l'abri dans un bunker anti-nucléaire enfoui quelque part. En fait, pour l'instant, l'idée que l'équipe adverse ne compte aucun être humain dans ses rangs ne faisait pas partie des possibilités retenues par les survivants. Cette méconnaissance de la véritable nature de l'ennemi et pire, ces vains espoirs de paix, ne jouaient clairement pas en faveur d'une contre-offensive efficace.

De ce que John avait pu en comprendre, le plan actuel consistait à garder en vie le maximum de gens jusqu'à ce que les jaunes, les Russes, les talibans et Dieu sait quel bandes de foutus terroristes encore, décident que l'Amérique avait eu sa leçon et cessent de massacrer la population. Ce plan naïf, garantissait que les chances de survie de l'humanité s'avéraient pour l'heure, extrêmement nulles.

Assez rapidement, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : la résistance n'existait toujours pas. Elle avait cinq ans de retard et rien n'annonçait sa venue pour bientôt, sinon sa propre présence. Cependant, après avoir dû vider tous les atroces trous à merde de la base avec une vieille pelle ronde et un seau, John réalisait qu'il allait s'avérer compliqué de prendre le problème de front.

À tout le moins, en suivant le programme d'entraînement, il avait pu se rendre compte que sa mère lui avait donné une base solide de tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour devenir un parfait combattant. Sa connaissance des armes et des véhicules de combat –qui n'avaient pas évolués d'un boulon depuis 2011, s'était révélée très étendue. Il en avait même essayé un grand nombre au cours de sa vie. Sa capacité à les utiliser lui avait d'ailleurs valu d'être considéré comme une sorte de petit prodige par Jackson qui était en charge de l'entraînement. Les techniques de camouflage et de déplacement appris dans son enfance lui revenaient naturellement et de façon générale, son groupe le considérait un peu comme le premier de classe.

Reese pour sa part ne semblait pas impressionné par ses performances et le considérait plutôt comme le dernier des crétins doublé d'un traître éventuel. John termina d'assembler le fusil qu'il avait dû injustement refaire, posa le AK parfaitement monté sur la table devant lui et attendit le verdict de l'instructeur qui trouverait certainement à y redire.

- Reese, messieurs, mesdames …

Halley, cheffe de section et bras droit de Perry, se tenait devant eux. Les recrues se levèrent comme un seul corps et se mirent au garde à vous.

- Un signal de détresse vient de nous parvenir du secteur 22. Nous estimons que la mission est de niveau deux. Comme le gros de nos effectifs est actuellement au nord du secteur 15, nous avons besoin de deux volontaires pour compléter l'équipe de secours.

- Moi madame, dit John qui se sentait des envies de bouger depuis des jours.

- Moi madame, dit Éli, la camarade de table de John et Phil.

Personne d'autre ne semblait avoir envie d'une petite ballade. Pourtant, une mission de niveau deux, il n'y avait pas de quoi faire dans son froc.

- Bien, rapportez-vous à Reese pour l'ordre de mission, dit-elle en indiquant leur instructeur puis elle tourna les talons.

Reese en était ? MEEEERDE ! John regretta soudain son bel enthousiasme tandis que son instructeur lui jetait un regard indéfinissable qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Rangez le matériel. Je ne veux pas voir la moindre trace de votre passage quand je reviendrai. Éliwa, Connor, demain à vingt heure, sortie neuf nord. Passez au magasin pour prendre votre équipement.

Kyle sortit d'un pas pressé et les recrues s'empressèrent de faire place nette. Normalement, John aurait trouvé le temps bien long avant le lendemain soir mais l'idée de se retrouver sous les ordres de Reese changea illico son envie en appréhension et les heures passèrent comme des flèches. Le temps de le dire, il dû se pointer avec Éli à la sortie neuf nord, un gros sac vert sur l'épaule. Dans le hall de béton décrépit, deux soldats attendaient déjà.

- C'est votre première mission les bleus ?

Yan les accueillaient en souriant amicalement.

- Salut Yan, dit John content de reconnaitre un visage.

- Excellent, excellent ! Si on a les bleus c'est que c'est pas une mission suicide pas vrai ? dit-il avec un clin d'œil aux nouveaux.

- Ou alors c'est qu'ils veulent s'en débarrasser à nos frais, plaisanta une grande blonde émaciée. Caroline, salut.

- John.

- Éliwa, mais tout le monde m'appelle Éli.

- Alors je vous explique, les bleus se prennent les sacs des séniors alors John, tu te tape le mien, dit Yan tout sourire en posant son sac à ses pieds.

- Yan, arrête de déconner et prends ton barda, dit Kyle qui arrivait accompagné d'Allison.

Le cœur de John manqua un battement en voyant arriver celle qu'il avait espéré revoir depuis son premier jour. Il ne songea même pas au fait que Reese venait de prendre sa défense tellement il fut soufflé par l'apparition soudaine de la jeune femme. Allison lui sourit en le reconnaissant et posa son sac à ses pieds en attendant les ordres.

- Bien. Nous avons reçu un signal A-20, dit Kyle sans perdre de temps. L'appel venait de là, dit-il en montrant un périmètre sur une petite carte de la ville scellée sous plastique. La base 19. Un camp de réfugié qui roule depuis presque trois mois. Le dernier rapport date de quatre jours et dénombrait dix-huit réfugiés. On a aussi cinq de nos gardes armés sur qui on peut compter là-bas.

Kyle leva les yeux sur sa petite troupe.

- Leur radio est sûrement foutue et c'est pourquoi on a pas reçu d'avantage de détails. On a ce qu'il faut pour la réparer, dit Kyle en pointant Allison, et de l'assistance médicale, ajouta-t-il en pointant Caroline. Pour le reste, on ne fait que constater et on revient faire notre rapport. Yan, tu conduis. Éli, Connor, vous prenez l'arrière garde. Les autres, à vos postes.

Tout le monde saisit son sac et Kyle ouvrit la porte. Avec Yan, il vérifia que rien de suspect ne se trouvait dans le périmètre et fit signe aux autres. Au pas de course, ils traversèrent une petite cour de gravier jusqu'à un vieux garage démoli dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent. Quelques véhicules modifiés y étaient dissimulés, dont une vieille Ford sur le toit de laquelle une petite structure d'acier pouvait accueillir un tireur. Kyle se dirigea vers un mini van gris. Ils entrèrent tous dedans et John constata qu'il n'avait plus de fenêtre. De vieilles caisses de lait d'un rose criard servaient de bancs et il s'installa sur l'une de celles qui donnaient sur la vitre arrière.

Kyle ouvrit une porte habilement peinte de façon à se confondre avec la décrépitude ambiante. Yan lança le moteur et passa la porte que Kyle referma soigneusement avant de remonter dans le véhicule puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit. John n'avait rien vu encore de la désolation que skynet avait laissée sur son passage. Des ruines … des kilomètres de ruines froides et nues. La nuit l'empêchait de distinguer tous les détails mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas voir les os blanchis qui de temps à autre, tapissaient la route comme si on y avait exécuté des gens en grands nombres. Mais le pire, c'était l'air qui s'engouffrait dans la camionnette. Il n'avait rien de l'air qu'il avait connu autrefois. Il était rance comme s'il sortait d'une tombe. Rempli de poussière, il asséchait sa gorge sans lui apporter d'oxygène. De l'air mort.

Prit par surprise par l'horreur de l'environnement, il sentit l'angoisse presser sa poitrine. Les autres semblaient tout à fait habitués à cette ambiance de cauchemar mais pour sa part, il devait faire un effort surhumain pour contrôler la peur animale qui venait de fondre sur lui. Son cerveau lui hurlait qu'il se trouvait en danger de mort, l'adrénaline qui courait soudain dans ses veines lui intimait de fuir dans l'instant et son cœur affolé cognait jusque dans ses tempes.

Il tenta de se ressaisir. Il fallait absolument qu'il dissimule ce malaise qui le ferait passer pour un lâche et le discréditerait à jamais aux yeux de ces soldats endurcis. Comment pourraient-ils imaginer qu'il vivait son baptême de l'enfer nucléaire quand il aurait dû y être pratiquement né ! Heureusement, tous les autres surveillaient les alentours avec attention sans se soucier de ses problèmes.

- C'est normal, c'est normal. Calme-toi. Tout va bien, se répéta-t-il en boucle.

Il retourna à l'observation de l'horizon en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et y réussit en partie. Assez du moins pour cesser de suer comme un porc qu'on mène à l'abattoir.

La camionnette tourna soudain et enfila dans ce qui avait dû être un parking souterrain.

- Restez sur vos gardes, ordonna Kyle.

Il alluma une petite lampe de poche qui permit de distinguer devant eux, de vieux véhicules rouillés dans les gravats. La camionnette les contourna pour atteindre un muret de pierre derrière lequel Yan se stationna afin que le van soit invisible de l'entrée. Si une machine passait dans le coin, elle ne remarquerait aucun changement notable dans le stationnement. La troupe descendit du véhicule le plus silencieusement possible et Kyle les mena rapidement à une porte de fer peinte en jaune tout près de leur débarcadère. Il l'ouvrit et les fit entrer avant d'y disparaître à son tour.

Ils allumèrent leurs lampes. Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir de béton comme en ont tous les parkings souterrains. Kyle leur fit signe de le suivre. Avec précaution, ils se mirent en marche et John respira un bon coup, infiniment soulagé d'être protégé de son nouvel environnement. Après quelques détours, Kyle s'arrêta devant d'imposantes installations électriques entourées de grillages comme si on avait voulu les mettre en cage. Il fit signe à Yan qui poussa avec précaution le rivet de la clôture qui se trouvait contre le mur et se glissa dans la cage. Devant la boîte électrique, il choisit une grosse manette qui autrefois, avait dû servir à interrompre le courant et l'abaissa. On entendit un loquet jouer derrière le panneau et ce dernier s'entrebâilla à la façon d'une porte. La troupe se faufila par l'ouverture tandis que Kyle prenait grand soin de tout remettre en ordre de façon à ce que rien ne puisse trahir leur passage.

Ils suivirent leur guide sur quelques kilomètres de couloirs bétonnés. Parfois, celui-ci débouchait sur un bâtiment et ils se retrouvaient dans le sous-sol d'un grand magasin, un reste d'entrepôt affaissé ou des canalisations. Il fallait alors se baisser et traverser au pas de course ces ruines qui n'offraient que peu de protections. John qui se trouvait à la quatrième place, juste derrière Allison, tentait de mémoriser le trajet mais il avait toutes les peines du monde à y porter son attention. Difficile de s'empêcher de comparer la jeune femme devant lui, au cyborg qui tenterait bientôt de prendre sa place.

Il avait déjà conclu que ses mouvements étaient plus fluides, moins linéaires et que d'une certaine façon, elle dégageait quelque chose de plus vulnérable ; de plus incertain aussi. De plus touchant en fait. Il lui reconnaissait pourtant le même port de tête que Cameron, oui, exactement le même, ainsi que certains petits détails subtils comme par exemple cette façon typique de s'arrêter brusquement ou encore sa posture lorsqu'elle se tenait silencieuse, immobile et attentive… Et ce geste qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle rejetait ses cheveux en arrière… C'était à s'y méprendre. Pourrait-il se laisser berner par Cameron s'il ne se doutait de rien ? Probablement. Du moins, bien assez pour qu'elle ait le temps de l'abattre

Kyle leva le poing au détour d'un couloir à moitié effondré et tous s'immobilisèrent. Il s'approcha d'une lourde porte de fer et la poussa doucement. Elle s'ouvrit sans résistance. L'inquiétude qui se peignit sur le visage de leur chef n'échappa à personne. Il fit signe à John de surveiller le couloir et disparut dans l'ouverture suivit des cinq autres laissant le jeune homme réaliser à quel point il ne lui faisait aucune confiance. S'il lui préférait Éli qui ratait encore la cible une fois sur deux, il n'y avait pas cher à donner de son avenir dans les recrues.

John jeta un coup d'œil nerveux dans le couloir sombre quand un bruit de pétarade terrifiant suivit aussitôt par l'explosion d'une grenade déchira le silence. Allison jaillit comme un diable hors de sa boîte et l'accrocha au passage.

- Machine ! On dégage ! cria-t-elle en tirant John par le bras.

Mais John ne bougea pas.

- Connor !

Il la fixa d'un air si résolu qu'Allison sut tout de suite qu'il allait faire une connerie. Sans avertissement, il se dégagea et se faufila dans la pièce d'où provenait toujours une pétarade infernale. Allison resta immobile une seconde, fixant la porte par laquelle la recrue venait de disparaître. Clairement, il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. N'ayant aucune envie de partager son sort, elle se retourna, prit ses jambes à son cou et disparut par où elle était venue.

John se retrouva dans un petit hall à la peinture rouge toute écaillées. Les coups de feu qu'il entendait un instant plus tôt, se turent soudain et il s'aplatit contre le mur, plein d'appréhensions. Il longea le hall le plus silencieusement qu'il put et, arrivé au bout, jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Cinq … non, six endosquelettes ! Yan, Éli et Kyle se trouvaient à genoux, les mains derrière la tête, tandis que les machines les tenaient en joue. Caroline était étendue quelques mètres plus loin, ensanglantée et probablement morte.

Il se replia contre le mur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire contre six machines avec un AK ? MERDE ! Il n'y avait rien à faire du tout. Il fallait battre en retraite immédiatement. Il recula avec précautions mais la crosse de son AK tapa dans le coin de la porte en fer. Le bruit était suffisant pour ameuter les machines. Il entendit des talons de coltan qui s'activaient à sa rencontre et il se précipita à l'extérieur en faisant voler la porte contre le mur. Il s'enfuit dans le sens inverse de celui où il était arrivé afin de ne pas mener les machines sur le trajet d'Allison et sprinta de toutes ses forces. Des balles firent exploser le béton au-dessus de sa tête juste comme il tournait le coin.

Le terminator sur les talons, il s'engouffra dans un couloir de briques, tourna dans une autre galerie puis se faufila sous un tuyau de béton qui avait traversé le plafond et presque bouché le passage. Des balles firent exploser des éclats de mortier juste comme il se relevait de l'autre côté. John espéra que le tuyau le ralentirait et reprit sa course en cherchant un trou quelconque où se planquer. Tandis qu'une volée de coups de poings puissants réduisait rapidement le tuyau en miettes, il aperçut une ouverture au bout d'un tunnel sombre. Il courut vers elle et se précipita dans le trou, sans doute causé par une vieille explosion. Trop tard, il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. Il était coincé dans un réduit pas plus grand qu'un placard à balais. Il se retourna pour tenter de trouver une autre issue mais n'en eut pas le temps. Une silhouette se dessina soudain dans l'ouverture en lui interdisant toute retraite. John se pressa contre le mur, hésitant entre se défendre ou se rendre. La silhouette sembla soudain se défaire et fondre. En un instant, elle prit la forme exacte de l'ouverture et l'enferma dans les ténèbres. Quelques secondes plus tard, John entendit distinctement le T-600 s'avancer dans le passage, s'arrêter à mi-chemin et repartir dans l'autre sens.

Tandis que le bruit des pas du terminator s'amenuisait, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Cette machine l'avait bel et bien protégé et une chose était sûre, le monde ne comptait qu'un seul T-1000 capable d'une pareille intervention.

- Weaver ? demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

- Je suis contente de vous revoir en bonne santé John Connor, répondit la voix de Weaver dans les ténèbres.

- C'est vraiment vous ? demanda John toujours tassé contre le mur.

- Au sens où vous l'entendez, oui.

- Laissez-moi sortir !

- Le T-600 patrouille encore. Il vaudrait mieux attendre.

- Vous êtes venue pour moi n'est-ce pas ? Comment vous avez su ?

- Que vous seriez là ? Je n'avais pas de certitude, mais il se pouvait que vous soyez de cette mission.

En fait, Weaver n'était pas étrangère à cette catastrophe. Elle avait elle-même envoyé l'appel de détresse qui avait toutes les chances d'attirer les rebelles du camp principal et parmi eux, des recrues. Par contre, la présence des T-600 qui avaient interceptés le signal n'avait pas été prévue.

- Pourquoi … pourquoi vous m'avez aidé ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit John. Nous voulons détruire Skynet.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda John que cette question tourmentait depuis qu'il avait passé le portail temporel.

- Nous voulons que les humains survivent, répondit-elle simplement. Et c'est vous John qui avez proposé cette alliance.

- Moi ?

- Dans quelques années, vous nous demanderez de nous joindre à vous.

John songea immédiatement que c'est ce que ce que Ellison avait demandé à Cameron. «Vous joindrez-vous à nous ?». Elle l'avait fichu à la porte aussitôt comme si elle craignait qu'il en dise d'avantage. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Cameron aurait approuvé que Weaver lui parle ouvertement de cette alliance.

- Et … vous avez accepté ?

- Non.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez là bon dieu de merde !

- Le moment actuel serait mieux employé à trouver le moyen de récupérer vos soldats. Kyle Reese, Ruth Éliwa et Ronald Finnigan sont emmené en ce moment même au camp de travail RB-18-A-4719. Leur élimination n'est pas souhaitable.

- Vous pouvez m'aider ? demanda John qui sentit soudain renaître l'espoir.

- Oui.

* * *

Note- La situation de la résistance avant Connor est inspirée des témoignages de Kyle Reese dans T1.


	4. Des difficultés de convaincre Allison

- Merde ! Les clefs !

Allison passa sa main derrière la visière, ne trouvant rien, elle fouilla sous le banc du mini van gris avec lequel ils étaient arrivés ; sans plus de succès.

- Tu sais comment allumer sans les clefs toi ?

Martin, un réfugié qu'elle avait ramassé au détour d'un couloir hocha la tête d'un air peu convaincu.

- J'ai réussi sur une moto une fois.

Allison soupira, s'assit derrière le volant et entreprit de trouver les fils qui normalement, devraient permettre de mettre la camionnette en marche. Ça valait bien la peine de se spécialiser dans le matériel technique et de n'avoir aucun talent pour faire démarrer les rafiots à la main.

- Je doute que ça marche. Tu veux que je te montre ?

Allison leva brusquement la tête. Ses yeux lui confirmèrent ce que ses oreilles avait cru entendre.

- Connor !

Elle le dévisageait comme s'il était un fantôme.

- Mon Dieu comment tu as pu t'en sortir ? souffla-t-elle incrédule.

- J'ai eu de la chance. Je suis tombé dans un trou. Ils n'ont pas pu me suivre. Et toi ça va ?

- Ça va… Les machines ne connaissaient pas notre trajet. J'ai attendu longtemps cachée dans un coin. … J'ai aussi retrouvé ce survivant dans le secteur C, les sous-sol de grands magasins. Martin Bedell c'est bien ça ? … demanda-t-elle au jeune homme à ses côtés. Heu … vous vous connaissez ?

Martin et John se dévisageaient comme si ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait croire qu'ils se rencontraient à nouveau. Martin Bedell ne se souvenait que trop bien du jeune cadet qui l'avait sauvé d'un robot débarqué tout droit d'un foutu roman de science-fiction alors qu'il étudiait au collège militaire. Étrangement, il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Pour sa part, John arrivait à peine à reconnaitre le jeune soldat dans l'homme usé et couturé de cicatrices qui se trouvait devant lui.

- John Connor..., Martin semblait soufflé.

- Martin … C'est pas croyable, dit-il aussi surprit que lui.

L'ancien cadet l'observa un instant sans rien dire. Après l'avoir sauvé , lui et Derek Reese lui avaient annoncé tout ce qui était censé survenir. Il avait fini par douter d'avoir vraiment vécu tout ça jusqu'à ce que la bombe nucléaire leur explose en pleine gueule. Depuis, il avait cherché la résistance dont il devait supposément faire partie un jour. Connor n'avait tellement pas changé que ça en était surréaliste.

- Ça t'en a pris du temps …, dit-il en le dévisageant toujours.

- Je … oui. C'est que …, Il jeta un coup d'œil à Camer … à Alisson qui suivait leur conversation avec intérêt. Je suis à la base centrale maintenant alors j'ai pas pu te rejoindre comme on se l'était dit.

Martin comprit que leur rencontre dans le passé devait être ignorée de sa collègue et il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

- N'empêche, je suis vraiment content de te voir Bedell.

- Moi aussi Connor. Vraiment !

Visiblement ravis tous les deux, ils se serrèrent la main avec chaleur.

- Tu ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. On est sur une mission et on a besoin d'aide.

- Quelle mission ? demanda Allison en levant un sourcil.

- Il faut qu'on sorte Yan, Éli et Kyle de là, dit John comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Tu débloques Connor ? Les sortir d'où ? Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Qu'on se fasse exploser pour les soutenir ? On peut rien faire du tout.

- Elle a raison. Personne peut battre ces machines. Et j'ai vu six machines. Six !

- On peut le faire, dit John qui affichait un air d'absolue certitude. Tu sais qu'on peut battre ces machines Bedell. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Oui … Mais on a plus tout cet équipement ici … Six machines, impossible.

- Je te dis qu'on peut le faire, assura John convaincu.

Martin le regarda un instant, sourit et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Si tu le dis, moi, je veux bien te croire …

- Ok. On se calme. Je vais t'expliquer comment ça fonctionne ici Connor, trancha Allison. Pour une mission suicide, tu remplis un gentil papier que tu donnes à Perry et tu attends son verdict. Fin de la discussion. Démarre ce truc et on se barre.

- On a pas le temps, dit John qui doutait grandement que Perry se montre réceptif. Ils seront morts.

- Ils sont déjà morts !

- Non. Ils ne le sont pas.

- C'est tout comme.

Allison, excédée, se remit à tâtonner pour trouver les fils qui permettraient de démarrer la camionnette. John s'agenouilla près d'elle

- Et si je te disais que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui peut les sauver.

- Quelque chose comme quoi ? demanda Allison sans même le regarder.

- Laisse-moi te le montrer d'accord ? Ensuite, si tu décides de les abandonner, je te jure sur ma vie que je ne ferai pas d'histoire. Cam … Allison, il faut que tu me croies.

Elle se tourna vers lui et fut surprise par son regard. Qu'il débloque ou pas, il croyait vraiment à son histoire.

- Bon, montre-moi ça, soupira-t-elle

- Ok. Laisse-moi le volant, dit-il en se relevant pour lui laisser la place de sortir.

- Et tu crois aller où comme ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ici… mais ce n'est pas très loin, ajouta John devant son air suspicieux.

- Dis-moi d'abord ce que c'est Connor.

- Tu ne me croirais pas. Il faut que tu le voies, dit John qui n'imaginait que trop bien son fou-rire et son air de «vas te faire soigner ducon» s'il fallait qu'il lui explique ce qu'ils allaient chercher.

- Pas question que je me fasse tuer par un CT parce que tu veux nous faire la surprise. Accouche.

- Je te demande de me croire sur parole. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Il eut aussitôt droit à l'air « va te faire soigner ducon» qu'il avait imaginé et sans plus s'occuper de lui, la jeune femme retourna à ses fils de voiture.

- Allison …, dit John en s'agenouillant à nouveau près d'elle. Allison, Regarde-moi ! Dehors, là-bas, il y a Kyle, Yan, Éli et beaucoup d'autres gens qui vont se faire torturer puis tuer. Je te dis. Je t'assure, je te jure sur tout ce qui me reste au monde, que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait tout changer. Pour l'instant, tu crois que je débloque. Tu doutes de ma parole et je te comprends, mais songe une seconde, une seule seconde, que si tu refuses de m'aider, tout sera perdu. Et plus tard, quand tu auras la preuve que je disais vrai, quand tu comprendras que j'avais raison, que tous ces gens auraient pu être sauvés, crois-moi, tu trouveras difficile de te pardonner.

Allison le fixa en silence, troublée par son aura d'autorité et la force de sa conviction.

- Tu dois me croire. J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle détourna les yeux et soupira nerveusement.

- Merde Conor ! Tu te rends compte que tu veux aller te balader en pleine zone D avec un de nos rares véhicule en état de marche pour nous montrer un truc dont tu ne veux pas parler et dont on ne sait rien ? Qui est-ce que tu crois qui va cafter si jamais on revient ?

- Crois-moi Alisson. Tu ne le regretteras pas. On peut sauver tous ces gens !

- Ok. D'accord. Je marche. Parfait. Prend le volant, dit-elle en se levant. Mais si jamais tu débloques, Connor, ajouta-t-elle en le menaçant du doigt, je te jure, et je le jure sur ma vie moi aussi, que tu seras de corvée de chiotte au niveau 4 pour le reste de tes jours. J'y veillerai moi-même. Je soudoierai Smith s'il le faut.

Elle contourna le véhicule puis elle monta derrière en jurant. John décolla aussitôt et sortit du stationnement. Il les mena par de petites ruelles discrètes jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve devant un sorte de super marché dont le mur arrière avait été rasé. Il enfila directement dans le bâtiment malgré les protestations d'Allison qui ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient passer avec leur camionnette. Après avoir navigué entre les étals démolis de l'épicerie, ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de petite rue intérieure comme en tenaient parfois les quartiers chics. Sur un panneau de métal autrefois rutilant qui tenait encore au mur, on pouvait lire «La plus longue rue intérieure d'Amérique». Des boutiques surmontées de logements à balcon surplombait les deux côté de la rue qui avait dû être joliment pavée. Encore plus joli, un immense toit vitré surplombait la petite rue à perte de vue. Bien sûr, toutes les vitres avaient disparues depuis longtemps mais les nombreux débris qui s'étaient accrochés aux structures d'aluminium et mieux, la poussière épaisse qui les recouvrait comme une bordée de neige grise, les protégerait efficacement des CT en patrouille. On ne pouvait rêver plus discret.

- Mais comment tu as su ? Tu connaissais cet endroit ? demanda Allison qui n'en revenait pas.

- Fais-moi confiance, c'est tout, répondit John.

Weaver avait été très précises sur le trajet à emprunter. Le plus sûr et le plus rapide avait-elle dit, et John l'avait cru sur parole. Ils roulèrent sans encombre sur au moins cinq pâtés de maisons. John suspecta que Weaver avait elle-même démoli les entrées qui donnaient sur les rues transversales pour leur permettre de passer d'un bloc à l'autre sans problème. Arrivés au bout, John gara le mini van dans les décombres d'une boutique d'électronique.

- J'ai pas d'arme avec moi … j'ai dû me … tenta d'expliquer Martin en réalisant qu'il n'avait rien pour se défendre.

- Aucune importance, coupa John d'un ton qui ne prêtait pas à la réplique.

Ils descendirent du camion et John prit soin d'emporter le pied de biche avec eux. Ils le suivirent au fond de la boutique où pendait une porte à moitié arrachée de ses gonds. Il la contourna pour emprunter l'escalier de service et descendit au pas de course. Arrivé en bas, il alluma sa lampe-torche et compta les carrés de linoléum depuis l'escalier. Arrivé à vingt, il prit son canif et descella les carrés de plastique qu'il mit de côté. Le sol de béton apparut et lorsqu'il en eut enlevé assez, tous purent voir que le plancher avait été scié, délimitant un bloc d'environ un mètre carré. John prit le pied de biche et souleva la plaque de béton. À trois, ils réussirent assez facilement à le pousser de côté.

Dessous se trouvait un trou dans lequel reposait un gros ballot fait de couvre-lit fermement emmailloté avec de la corde jaune. Ils le sortirent du tombeau et l'ouvrirent pour découvrir une douzaine de gros fusils noirs et brillants. Une technologie nettement plus avancée que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir jusqu'ici.

- Holy shit !

- Connor, c'est quoi ça ? demanda Allison bouchebée.

- Finley appellerait ça un sabre de Jedi, répondit John.

Weaver lui avait expliqué que les armes au plasma étaient présentement à l'essai en Asie et que dans un peu moins de trois mois, les CT seraient tous équipés de ces armes terrifiantes.

- C'est sa première erreur, avait dit le terminator.

- Quelle erreur ? Skynet va nous exterminer à la puissance mille avec ça !

- Réfléchissez John. Si les armes en restent au point où elles en sont, vous ne pouvez rien contre lui. Ce qui reste de l'humanité survivante s'amenuisera petit à petit et d'ici une centaines d'années, vous êtes terminés. Avec ceci par contre, les règles viennent de changer. Vous pouvez maintenant l'atteindre. En étant trop pressé d'en finir, il vous donne des armes contre lui et vous rend plus fort que vous ne l'étiez.

John l'avait dévisagé en réalisant que ce qui ressemblait à un arrêt de mort se trouvait en fait être leur meilleure chance. Il suffisait de la saisir.

- Hey, il y a autre chose dans le trou !

Martin pointait un coffret de fer cabossé à moitié enterré dans les gravats.

- Ce sont les plans. On s'en occupera plus tard. Pour l'instant, venez ici, dit-il en prenant un fusil.

Suspectant que ses collègues auraient besoin de preuves pour se laisser convaincre, Weaver lui avait indiqué à quel endroit exact il pourrait essayer les M27 et John retourna à l'escalier pour descendre deux niveaux. Devant eux, un couloir s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. John l'éclaira et ils virent qu'il faisait au moins 100 mètres.

- Attention, ça va chauffer.

Il épaula l'arme et fit feu devant lui. Un court rayon violet s'échappa du canon et fit aussitôt voler le mur du fond en éclat. Allison et Martin échappèrent un cri de surprise. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était attendu à voir un fusil au plasma en action.

- On va ameuter tous les CT du coin ! s'écria Martin en parant au plus pressé.

- Non. Ils ne sont pas encore programmés pour reconnaitre ces armes-là. S'ils ont entendu, ils croiront qu'une canalisation s'est effondrée. Venez voir ça, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la déflagration qui, étrangement, n'avait presque pas soulevée de poussière.

- Comment… mais PUTAIN DE MERDE comment tu sais ça ? s'écria Allison bouleversée.

- Peu importe comment je le sais. Ce qui importe c'est qu'avec ça, on peut sortir nos hommes de là.

- Qui … qui es-tu ? souffla Allison ébranlée.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux.

- Je suis leur pire cauchemar, répondit John, qui pour la première fois, le croyait vraiment.

- Ça j'en doute pas mec, dit Martin en souriant éberlué.

- Regardez ça !

John leur fit signe d'approcher du trou. Le béton n'avait pas explosé, il s'était désintégré sur quelques pieds de profondeur. Les bords semblaient brûlés ou fondus, il aurait été difficile de le décider avec certitude.

- Bon dieu de merde ! s'écria Martin, c'est quoi ce machin !

- Un M27. Fusil d'impulsion au plasma. Avec ça, les machines n'ont aucune chance. On va les faire sauter les doigts dans le nez.

- Il faut… Allison déglutit, encore sous le choc. Il faudrait des renforts.

- On a pas le temps. Il faut agir tout de suite. Nos renforts sont dans le camp.

- Oui mais on n'est que trois bordel ! Et les CT ? rappela Martin.

- Ha oui, les CT. Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.

Il tourna les talons, monta les marches quatre à quatre et revint au trou où il avait trouvé les M27. Il s'empara de la boîte de fer tandis que les autres le rejoignaient. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une pile de feuilles pliées avec soin.

- Les plans du T-600 et de tous les modèles de CT en activité, dit-il en les tenant devant lui.

- C'est pas vrai ! John, c'est une blague ? dit Allison en faisant les yeux ronds.

- La chose que je désire le moins au monde, c'est de passer ma vie à vider la merde du niveau 4 alors non. Ce n'est pas une blague.

- Mais comment tu as pu avoir …

- Plus tard d'accord ? Pour l'instant, regardez ça.

Il fouilla dans la pile de feuille, toutes parfaitement identifiées.

- Le modèle G-32-09. C'est bien ça.

Il déplia la grande feuille sur laquelle on pouvait voir un CT transparent et l'ensemble de ses pièces. Chacune était dument numérotée et une description complète se trouvait à l'endos.

- J'y crois pas, souffla Allison en s'agenouillant devant la carte.

- Deux de ces modèles patrouillent les alentours du camp. Pour les abattre, il faut les toucher ici, dit John en indiquant un espace d'un pied carré près du nez. Ou ici, ajouta-t-il en indiquant un cercle sur le dos. Ou encore, viser l'intérieur des réacteurs. Ils ne s'attendent pas du tout à ça. Ils ne comprendront pas ce qui leur arrive. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant.

- Connor, où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? Répond-moi bon Dieu ! s'écria Allison semblait avoir besoin de le savoir d'urgence.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer maintenant. On a un tas de gens à sauver. Vous vous rappelez ? Faites-moi juste confiance d'accord.

Elle demeura silencieuse et John en déduit qu'elle acceptait la trêve. Il sortit de sa poche, une feuille de papier pliée en quatre qu'il étendit sur le sol.

- C'est le plan du camp de travail RB-18-A … je sais plus quoi. Road River Camp Il est à huit kilomètres d'ici. Vous voyez, là, il y a les baraques des prisonniers. Les x, ce sont les machines. Il y en a neuf et si on s'y prend bien …

- John…

- … il est possible d'en attirer plusieurs dans ce périmètre. Pour ça on a qu'à … Hein ?

Ses compagnons le regardaient effarés. Allison avait même des larmes plein les yeux.

- John … tu crois vraiment qu'on peut le faire ? demanda-t-elle.

- De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi certain de quelque chose. Jamais.

- D'accord… Ok. D'accord je te suis.

- Moi aussi mec.

John sourit et se pencha à nouveau sur la carte pour leur expliquer en détail, le plan que Weaver lui avait soumis.


	5. Des joies du camp de travail

Le camp de travail RB-18-A-4719, était l'une des annexes du camp de travail central qui desservaient les périmètres plus difficiles d'accès. Il s'étendait sur quelque trois cent mètres de long et une centaine de large. En réalité, il s'agissait d'une ancienne prison. Si les bâtiments principaux avaient été détruits, ce qui restait s'avérait amplement suffisant pour contenir jusqu'à cent-vingt prisonniers serrés dans des cages comme des poulets. Si autrefois, il y avait eu des cellules dans lesquels on enfermait les hommes quatre par quatre, aujourd'hui, il n'en restait rien. D'ailleurs ces pauvres cachots faisaient figure de palaces en comparaison des cellules actuelles. De hauts cubicules de béton armé sans toits dans lesquels on fourrait les gens en tas, tous sexes confondus. Dépendamment des fortunes de la chasse, il arrivait qu'ils soient tellement entassés que personne ne puisse s'asseoir et encore moins arriver à dormir. Les piètres performances des travailleurs à ces occasions, semblaient laisser les machines indifférentes. Comme d'avantage s'effondraient, d'avantage se faisaient éliminer ; équation qui rétablissait promptement l'équilibre sans qu'il soit nécessaire d'intervenir.

Bien plus que les ruines, les hauts murs imprenables avaient probablement motivé le choix de cet emplacement. Il n'avait visiblement fallu que quelques réparations mineures pour les rendre aussi opérants que jadis. De nouveaux barbelés, simples mais beaucoup plus performants que ceux fabriqués par les humains, avaient tout de même été ajoutés. Les minuscules scies rotatives dont ils étaient couverts garantissaient un minimum d'évasion. Qui plus est, les cadavres déchiquetés des fuyards, forcément frais, pouvaient encore servir. Il s'avérait parfois problématique d'en trouver parmi les montagnes de morts qui arrivaient à intervalle régulier et lorsque les prisonniers devaient consommer des cadavres avariés et des vers à viande, la diminution de la population pouvait perturber l'accomplissement des tâches. Malgré tout, d'autres sources de nourriture s'avéraient inutiles puisque depuis trois ans, le camp de travail maintenait un rythme adéquat si on analysait ses performances sur un cycle de plus de soixante-dix jours.

En tout, trois bâtiments principaux, ou plus précisément, restes de bâtiments, étaient disposés en cercle autour de la tourelle de garde qui s'élevait comme un phare au-dessus du camp. Les solides tourelles d'acier qui en faisaient le tour, permettaient de faire une vigile efficace sur 24h. Pour le reste, les fours crématoires, raison d'exister du camp, et les baraques où on rangeait le matériel, complétaient les installations.

Kyle, Éli, Yan et les douze survivants de la descente de la base 19, n'avaient rien pu voir de ce décor enchanteur. Le camion de transport avait ouvert la porte de débarquement directement face à leur carré de béton. Les six T-600 avec qui ils avaient été forcés de voyager les avaient marqués au laser puis les avaient poussés sans ménagement dans le cubicule, les tassant les uns sur les autres. Tout le monde se mit instantanément la manche devant le nez pour essayer d'échapper à la pire odeur qu'on puisse imaginer. Un intense remugle d'excrément, de pisse et vomit supplanté par un infernal concentré de cadavre pourrissant, suintant les vers et le pus. Malgré que chacun ait le nez endurcis contre les effluves parfois peu ragoutantes des refuges, tous pâlirent et eurent grand peine à ne pas vomir sur place. Alors que les lourdes portes de métal se fermaient derrière eux, une voix enrouée les fit sursauter.

- Je me retiendrais si j'étais vous.

La voix qui semblait féminine provenait d'un paquet de guenilles affalé dans un coin. La femme leva la tête, révélant un visage fripé, grisonnant et émacié.

- C'était le dernier repas de votre vie alors vaut mieux le garder.

Un gémissement plein de souffrance raisonna dans l'habitacle de béton. Un homme squelettique appuyé contre le mur, plus sale et misérable que tout ce que les récits de monstruosité avaient réussi à peindre dans l'histoire du monde, serra contre lui les quelques lambeaux de tissus encore accroché à son cou. Il se retourna faiblement contre son mur et toussa misérablement. Les nouveaux prisonniers l'observèrent horrifiés, n'osant imaginer ce qui les attendait.

- Vous inquiétez pas. Il faut du temps pour en arriver là. Ça vous laisse amplement le temps de profiter du camp.

Elle les observa avec attention et sourit tristement.

- Vous êtes des combattants hein ? Eh ben je voudrais pas être à votre place.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? demanda Éli d'une petite voix terrifiée.

- Ils vont vous emmener là. Dans la tour.

Elle désigna le ciel d'un doigt sale. Par le toit fermé d'un solide grillages, on voyait s'élever la grande tour blanche qui les surplombait.

- Personne n'en ressort jamais, grinça la guenilleuse. Parfois on entend des cris et parfois les hurlements sont tellement …

- LA FERME ! cria Kyle qui se sentait encore responsable du moral de ses troupes.

- Mon Dieu, mon Dieu … pleura Éli terrorisée. Je ne veux pas. C'était ma première sortie … Ce n'est pas juste. Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça.

Kyle contourna les autres pour arriver jusqu'à elle et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Éliwa … Éliwa ! Ça va aller d'accord. Calme-toi.

- Non … NON ! Ça n'ira pas ! cria la jeune femme paniquée en agrippant sa veste.

Elle le fixa un instant puis éclata en sanglots. Elle baissa la tête et l'appuya contre la poitrine de son instructeur comme si tout ça était vraiment trop effrayant pour elle. Kyle, prit au dépourvu la tint maladroitement dans ses bras puis, peu habitué à des épanchements pareils, la secoua.

- Regarde-moi Éli, ordonna-t-il.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et le leva vers lui.

- On va tous mourir ici. C'est un fait. On ne peut rien y faire. Par contre, on peut choisir comment on va mourir. Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

Éli hocha la tête tandis que les larmes inondaient son visage. Il la lâcha et regarda les autres.

- Nous avons tous le choix. Et moi, je vais mourir ici, la tête haute, parce que j'ai combattu, parce que j'ai survécu et parce que je suis fier de ce que j'ai accompli. Et vous avez tous des raisons de mourir la tête haute …

Les prisonniers le regardaient fixement tandis qu'un peu plus de courage faisait pomper leur cœur. Il se tourna vers Éli qui reniflait en tentant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et il lui donna une petite tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule.

- Ok. Contrôlez-moi ce trou à rat.

Les soldats inspectèrent minutieusement la prison, mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre, aucune faiblesse ne put y être découverte. Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, Kyle s'appuya à la cloison de béton et se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à terre. Les autres l'imitèrent bientôt et lorsque tous les murs furent occupés, les derniers durent se contenter du sol puant, froid et nu.

Kyle songea à son frère. La seule personne au monde ayant une réelle importance à ses yeux. Il s'empressa de revisiter une dernière fois tous les bons souvenirs qu'il en avait, de crainte que ce qui lui restait à affronter ne lui en laisse pas la chance. Se lancer la balle au parc au temps de la paix était certainement le souvenir qu'il préférait. Il se revoyait parfaitement le soleil au-dessus de leur tête et surtout la verdure qui s'étendait partout à cette époque. Le vert émeraude du parc, brillant et lustré. Le vert du jardin … La douceur de l'herbe trop longue sous ses pieds nus alors qu'il courait après la balle échappée et que Derek l'encourageait de son mieux.

- Allez ! Tu vas y arriver ! Comme ça le gant. Lève-le … Oui ! Parfait. Attention, je lance !

Puis l'enfer s'était déchaîné sur eux et encore plus que les cris et les morts, il se souvenait du calme et de la force de son frère lorsqu'ils filaient terrifiés dans les canalisations d'égout. Il pouvait encore sentir les soubresauts de sa course lorsqu'il l'avait porté sur des kilomètres de tuyaux. Surtout, il aimait à se rappeler le regard protecteur qu'il posait sur lui aussitôt qu'une quelconque inquiétude le prenait. Kyle avait alors la certitude qu'il ne laisserait rien ni personne lui faire de mal.

Il lui avait appris à se cacher, à fuir les CT, trouver de la nourriture … Il avait été le premier à oser goûter aux insectes et s'ils avaient du choix, il lui laissait toujours les meilleurs. Lorsque des soldats l'avait découvert, cachés dans les ruines d'une école, il avait hurlé de frayeur et Derek aussitôt alerté, avait réussi à mettre deux combattants à terre avant qu'ils ne puissent l'immobiliser. Les gardes avaient rient en lui prédisant une belle carrière dans les recrues et ils avaient eu raison.

Il aimait aussi à se rappeler la cuite qu'ils avaient pris après la bataille de Yonker. Ils avaient trouvé une bouteille de vodka et s'étaient éclipsés. Ils avaient bu la moitié en rigolant puis Kyle avait parlé d'en finir. Derek l'avait tabassé et il s'était drôlement défendu. Pour la forme bien sûr puisqu'il allait de soi que Derek devait l'emporter. Il lui avait fait jurer sur la tête de leur parent de ne jamais l'abandonner comme un lâche parce que ça le tuerait plus sûrement qu'un CT et ils avaient braillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Finalement, ils avaient fini la vodka en riant aux éclats. Il lui semblait même se souvenir qu'ils avaient tenté de valser. Une cuite mémorable …

Kyle sursauta soudainement et réalisa qu'il s'était assoupi.

- C'était quoi ça ? dit Yan en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Un bruit d'explosion. Pas très loin d'ici, répondit Rich, un des soldats de la base 19.

Un hurlement de moteur infernal résonna dans toutes la prison.

- Vous entendez ça souvent ici ? cria Yan à la guenilleuse qui n'avait pas bougé de son coin.

- Nan. Jamais entendu ça.

- Fais-moi la courte échelle. Je pourrai peut-être voir quelque chose, lui cria Kyle en se levant.

Yan joignit ses mains et se pencha pour que Kyle puisse placer son pied. Il le souleva assez haut pour qu'il s'accroche au treillis et Kyle s'éleva à la force des bras. Le gros grillage était assez large pour qu'il puisse y passer un peu la tête. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un CT à peut-être 500 mètres. De la fumée s'échappait d'un de ses réacteurs et il semblait en difficulté. Kyle se dit que c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait parler qu'un de ces machins puisse avoir un quelconque ennui technique. Une sorte de bâton violet et lumineux le percuta soudain de plein fouet, juste dessous le nez. Le devant de l'appareil explosa aussitôt puis les réacteurs s'enflammèrent et sautèrent l'un après l'autre dans un fracas de tonnerre. Kyle sursauta si violemment qu'il s'arracha la moitié de la peau du nez sur le grillage et lâcha sa prise. Il tomba en glissant contre le mur et serait tombé à la renverse si Yan ne l'avait pas retenu.

- Quelqu'un a attaqué un CT ! Il a explosé ! C'était une attaque, j'en suis sûr !

- Mais qui aurait pu faire ça ?

- Des nations alliées ? Enfin ?

À 600 mètres de là, Martin Bedell hurlait sa victoire de toute la force de ses poumons, son M27 au bout du bras en signe de triomphe. Cette putain de machine avait été anéantie comme un foutu morpion ! Dans toute l'histoire de cette guerre merdeuse, il venait de compter le premier point ! Et c'était que le premier ! «QUE LE PREMIER MON POTE !» hurla-t-il à l'endroit du camp.

Une seconde plus tard, un CT similaire décollait de derrière les baraques en faisant un bruit assez infernal pour forcer tous les prisonniers à se boucher les oreilles. Il passa en trombe au- dessus de leurs cachots en les aveuglant de sa lumière blanche et fonça sur les lieux du crime. Il s'approcha de son collègue détruit qui fumait sur le sol et entreprit d'en faire le tour afin d'analyser la situation sous toutes les coutures. Lorsqu'il tourna le dos aux vieux bâtiments de pierres en ruine, Martin visa les réacteurs et tira. Le feu d'artifice fut encore plus spectaculaire que la première fois et le CT s'effondra à quelques pas de son collègue. Comme l'avait dit John, ça avait été un jeu d'enfant.

- WAHOOOOOOU ! HAHAHA ! TU T'ES BIEN FAIT ENCULER HEIN MA GROSSE ! hurla Martin devant les débris d'ennemis vaincus.

Cependant, la partie n'était pas encore gagnée. La cible principale maintenant, c'était lui. Sans perdre de temps, le soldat détala au pas de course dans les ruines et disparut dans une bouche d'égout.

On aurait pu entendre sonner l'alarme à des lieux à la ronde si celle-ci avait existée. Cependant, le programme chargé de l'élaboration des camps n'avait pas jugé utile d'en installer une. Il était vrai que dans ce cas particulier, une alarme n'aurait servi à rien puisque le problème semblait tout à fait évident aux neuf T-600 du camp : un ennemi se trouvait dans les parages. Dans un tel cas, la procédure était claire : tuer l'ennemi en question.

Comme l'avait prévu Weaver, six terminators armés montèrent dans les trois véhicules les plus rapides de la flotte alors que trois autres machines restaient pour garder le camp. Tandis qu'un T-600 refermait les grandes portes derrière les petits blindés qui s'enfonçaient dans la nuit, Allison et John firent exploser le mur arrière de la prison. Entre la première attaque et la seconde, ils avaient profités des seules cinq minutes où la garde serait relâchée au nord pour parcourir à fond de train les 450 mètres entre le feu quartier des hirondelles et leur destination.

Ils enfilèrent dans l'ouverture et escaladèrent la colline de cendre humaine que déversaient les fourneaux à cet endroit. Arrivés au sommet, ils épaulèrent leurs lasers et attendirent. Six secondes plus tard, un endosquelette armé arrivait en courant. John et Allison visèrent le côté de la tête et tirèrent plusieurs fois. La tête de machine se désintégra ainsi que trois baraques, un conduit de ciment et le mur d'un fourneau qui en explosant, éjecta des douzaines de morceaux cadavres en feu qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol avec des bruits mous. Ils restèrent estomaqués devant le carnage causé par leurs quelques coups de feu.

- Là !

Le second terminator arrivait à la rescousse et ils tirèrent à nouveau avec le même succès. L'endosquelette tomba à la renverse et l'un de ses bras s'envola même par-dessus le toit du four crématoire.

- HAHAHA ! BON DIEU DE MERDE ! C'est presque trop facile ! s'exclama Allison, les yeux brillants.

Pour sa part, John réalisait maintenant ce que Skynet allait être capable de leur infliger et n'éprouvait aucune envie de se réjouir.

- On se magne ! C'est pas fini ! dit-il.

Le troisième T-600 montait la garde sur la plus basse des structures d'acier qui étaient fixés à la tour. En tout temps, l'un des neuf devait surveiller les prisonniers. Ceux-ci, ordinairement calmes - 96% du temps exactement-, se montrait particulièrement agités et hurlants depuis que des explosions s'élevaient de l'intérieur du camp. Lorsque quatre de ses côtes se désintégrèrent en le projetant contre le mur, sa mission se trouva compromise et il chercha activement d'où provenait la menace. Il analysa l'angle du second rayon de lumineux qui venait de lui arracher la jambe et eut le temps de tirer avant que la puce n'explose dans sa tête.

- Allison ! cria John tandis qu'elle tombait.

- Ça va ! croassa la jeune femme en tenant le côté de son ventre où s'élargissait une mare de sang.

- ALLISON ! … cria John en perdant soudain tous ses moyens.

- C'est pas grave. Vas-y, dépêche-toi ! croassa-t-elle en le repoussant.

- Il faut … mon Dieu … Allison !

Elle le regarda d'un air parfaitement résolu.

- Vas-y ou c'est les chiottes du niveau 4 ! GO ! hurla-t-elle en lui tendant son arme.

Il la fixa une seconde, saisit l'arme et battit en retraite devant son regard furibond. Il se mit à courir de toutes ses forces en direction des cellules.

- REEEESE ! hurla-t-il le plus fort qu'il put en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- ICI !

- OÙ ? hurla John qui n'arrivait pas à localiser l'emplacement.

- ICI !

John vit une main qui sortait du toit d'une geôle.

- JE TE LANCE UNE ARME ! ATTENTION ! hurla-t-il en s'approchant.

Il lança son fusil au plasma en direction de la main en priant pour qu'il ne se déclenche pas sous l'impact. Il y eut un bruit de métal et John ferma les yeux, en redoutant la catastrophe.

- JE L'AI ! cria Kyle

- Ok ! TIRE EN HAUT, DANS LE MUR, VERS LA TOUR ! QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE PROTÈGE COMME ILS PEUVENT ! ÇA VA SAUTER !

John courut se placer dans la direction opposée, attendant l'explosion … qui ne venait pas.

- VAS-Y MER…

La déflagration fit sauter le mur qui arrosa de gravats toute la cour intérieure. John se précipita sans attendre que la pluie de béton ait cessée. Il enleva sa veste de combat et, en sautant, la jeta en travers du trou fumant duquel s'élevait les cris des prisonniers incrédules.

- DEHORS MAINTENANT ! DEHORS ! hurla John. REESE EN PREMIER !

Le M27 apparut dans l'ouverture, puis Kyle derrière lui. Il sauta à l'extérieur en toussant, leva ses yeux rougis sur son sauveur… et vit la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

- Connor ? Mais qu'est-ce que …

- UN MÉDIC ! Vous avez un médic ? cria John en lui sautant pratiquement dessus.

- N… Non, bafouilla Kyle en le dévisageant, complètement prit au dépourvu. C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en levant l'arme devant son visage.

John regarda l'ouverture par lequel apparaissait la tête d'une femme en guenille que les autres prisonniers poussaient dans l'ouverture. Bien sûr, ils faisaient sortir les réfugiés d'abord. Mauvaise idée.

- Sors-la de là. MAINTENANT ! cria-t-il à Kyle en agrippant lui-même un bras de la bougresse.

Kyle n'eut pas à se demander s'il devait ou non obéir tant l'autorité de sa recrue ne laissait place à aucune discussion. Il empoigna l'autre bras de la sorcière. Aussitôt fut-elle sortie que John hurla.

- LES PLUS FORTS ! ON A BESOIN DES PLUS FORTS ! Rassemble-les, ordonna-t-il à Kyle.

Il saisit par le bras, la femme qu'il venait d'extraire du trou.

- Derrière ce tank il y a une jeune femme. Aidez-là, résuma John en la projetant dans la bonne direction.

- UN MÉDIC ! IL FAUT UN MÉDIC ! hurla-t-il en courant vers les autres bâtiments.

Le plan venait de changer radicalement d'orientation. Avant toute chose, il fallait sauver Allison. Hors de question qu'elle y reste. Hors-De-Question ! Ils avaient le temps. Ils l'avaient, c'était certain ! Des hurlements s'élevaient maintenant de tous les bâtiments en ruine. Au travers les «Sauvez-nous !», «Ouvrez les portes !», «Libérez-nous!», John entendit distinctement, «Un médic ! Ici !»

- REESE ! EMMÈNE-LES LÀ ! hurla John à l'endroit de la petite troupe qu'il arrivait à distinguer dans le noir.

Les hommes coururent dans sa direction et il indiqua la lourde barre d'acier qui verrouillait la porte. Les six hommes tentèrent de la soulever de toutes leurs forces mais à peine bougea-t-elle d'un centimètre.

- MERDE !

John songeait qu'il allait falloir procéder comme la première fois lorsque des coups violents ébranlèrent le mur sud, le mur de la porte. Tous se tournèrent vers les chocs répétés qui indiquaient sans l'ombre d'un doute, le retour des gardiens. John se sentit soudain projeté contre la porte qu'ils tentaient vainement d'ouvrir. Kyle l'avait saisi par le col de sa chemise et ses yeux exorbités se trouvaient soudain à moins d'un centimètre des siens.

- CONNOR ! Si tu as un plan c'est le moment de l'expliquer ! cria Kyle en lui postillonnant dessus.

John le regarda sans le voir puis les directives de Weaver lui revinrent en mémoire.

- Il … Il y a une camionnette remplie de M27. Mur nord, derrière les fours…, dit John en indiquant la direction.

Reese le regarda comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire puis il se tourna brusquement vers les autres.

- AVEC MOI !

Les soldats piquèrent un sprint derrière Kyle tandis que sur toute sa longueur, le mur sud de la prison commençait à se fissurer.


	6. De la cavalcade au coeur d'une tour

Tandis que les soldats disparaissaient derrière la tour, John se tourna vers le mur qui tremblait sous la volée de coups. Avait-il le temps de libérer les prisonniers ? Oui. Il l'aurait ! Il lui fallait ce médic tout de suite ! Alisson devait survivre absolument !

- JE VOUS LANCE UNE ARME ! ATTENTION !

Il lança son laser bien droit sur le toit de la geôle et l'entendit racler contre le grillage puis tomber à l'intérieur.

- VOUS L'AVEZ ? OK ! TIREZ EN HAUT VERS …

BOOOUM ! Il eut à peine le temps de protéger son visage et se jeter par terre quand le mur explosa à quelques mètres de lui. Des hurlements de douleur déchirèrent ses oreilles tandis qu'une trentaine de prisonniers, de biens portants à quasi-cadavres squelettiques, se jetaient hors de leur prison en piétinant ceux qui venaient de se faire arracher la tête.

John leva les yeux et eut la présence d'esprit de chercher à localiser le fusil. Il l'aperçut dans la main d'un homme d'une maigreur hallucinante dont la tête était recouverte de plaques de galles et de touffes de cheveux noirs. Ce dernier regardait autour de lui avec des yeux fous. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sur des chicots noircis tandis que les survivants, plus ou moins ensanglantés, se dispersaient en courant dans tous les sens. Soudain, l'homme leva les yeux au ciel et hurla comme une bête victorieuse en faisant saillir les veines de son cou noir de crasse.

BANG ! BANG ! BANG !

Le dément se retourna brusquement vers le mur qui craquait de toute part.

- ENCULÉES DE MACHINES DE MERDEEEE ! hurla-t-il en pointant le M27.

- NOOOON !

Le coup fit sauter le mur aussi facilement que s'il avait été en styromousse et avant que toutes les miettes aient réussi à retomber, quatre robots s'engouffrèrent dans la prison en tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait. L'homme qui tenait l'arme fut aussitôt déchiqueté par le tir nourri des terminators et le fusil fit un vol plané de quelques mètres. John eut juste le temps de se jeter dans la cellule abandonnée avant qu'une salve de mitraillette arrose l'endroit où il se trouvait l'instant d'avant. Il atterrit sur les cadavres des prisonniers étêtés et avec un cri d'horreur, rampa plus loin en suffoquant. Même dans cette situation critique, les signaux de détresse de son pauvre nez civilisé se rendirent jusqu'à son cerveau bouillonnant. L'infâme odeur de concentré de cadavre putréfié lui souleva l'estomac si violemment qu'il dû chercher refuge contre le mur en se vomissant dessus.

Au milieu des hurlements et des coups de feu, le son caractéristique d'un M27 déchira enfin le chaos. John se propulsa aussitôt hors de l'infecte cellule. Encore étourdi par la puanteur, il chercha à localiser les machines. Toute leur attention s'était tournée vers les rayons lumineux qui les bombardaient de derrière les bâtiments en ruine. Il se jeta sur son fusil abandonné dans la poussière, le ramassa et vérifia à nouveau que nul terminator ne s'intéressait à lui. Ceci fait, il courut aussi vite qu'il le put. Arrivé devant la tour, il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans problème puis se faufila à l'intérieur pour accomplir sa dernière tâche.

- Vous devrez également faire autre chose, une fois là-bas, avait dit Weaver.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? avait demandé John, qui, plein d'espoir, se sentait prêt à lui rendre tous les services qu'elle voudrait.

- Ceci.

Elle lui avait tendu une micro chips dont les motifs ressemblaient un peu à ceux de la puce de Cameron. Elle lui avait semblé tout de même plus grossière et il en avait déduit qu'elle devait être plus ancienne.

John passa rapidement la main sur la poche de sa chemise pour vérifier que la micro chips s'y trouvait toujours. Ne sentant rien, il eut un instant de panique en s'imaginant devoir aller à sa recherche en farfouillant dans la pile de cadavre empilés dans la cellule infernale. Il tenta de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains et la sentit soudain au travers le tissus. Éprouvant un infini soulagement, il saisit sa lampe de poche et regarda autour de lui. Le rez-de-chaussée de la tour était constitué d'une simple pièce circulaire, grise et nue. Au fond, une ouverture laissait entrevoir un escalier de fer et John s'y précipita. Il grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'au sixième où il s'arrêta à bout de souffle et ouvrit la porte à la volée. La grande pièce circulaire était semblable à celle du rez-de-chaussée à une exception près. En plein centre, se trouvait un rectangle de métal blanc. Sur le dessus, de petites lumières colorées clignotaient. Après la violence des combats, le calme et le silence de l'espace paisible lui sembla surréaliste. Il s'avança vers la table et s'agenouilla devant.

- Sur le devant de la console, vous verrez un rectangle de métal amovible. Ouvrez-le et échangez les puces. Conservez celle de la console, avait expliqué Weaver.

- C'est quoi cette puce ?

- Une idée de John Henry.

- John Henry … Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

- Une mère retrouve toujours son fils John Connor. Vous le savez mieux que personne.

- Et la puce de Cameron ! Je suis venu pour elle. Je vous ai suivi pour la reprendre !

- Vous êtes venu car tel est votre destin. Cette puce est plus utile là où elle est qu'entre vos mains. Vous ne pourriez rien en faire sans son corps et de toute manière, vous reverrez Cameron. Bientôt.

John songea un instant à Alisson. Au fait qu'elle devrait mourir pour que Cameron tente de prendre sa place et son cœur se serra. Pourrait-il vraiment laisser faire une chose pareille ?

- Et John Henry … il fait quoi ?

- Il fait beaucoup. Et il fera encore d'avantage lorsque ceci sera en place.

- J'avoue que je me demande pourquoi vous n'y allez pas vous-même. Trois minutes et le tour est joué non ? Vous passez et zou. Ni vu, ni connu.

- Si Skynet s'aperçoit de cette intervention, il sera préférable qu'il croie que la résistance a tenté de pirater son système. Il doit ignorer l'existence d'une mutinerie interne aussi longtemps que possible pour que nous ayons une chance de l'emporter.

John hocha la tête et rangea la puce dans sa poche.

- Vous devez savoir que tout ceci risque d'accélérer les choses. En réalisant que les humains sont de force à lui tenir tête, Skynet risque de répliquer plus rapidement que vous pourriez le croire. Tenez-vous prêt.

John ouvrit le panneau de la console et vit une plaque de métal où il pouvait distinguer de nombreux voyants lumineux au-dessus de petits clapets. La micro-chips qu'il était venu chercher se trouvait en haut, bien en évidence. Il fit l'échange, mit la chips de Skynet dans sa poche et s'engouffra de nouveau dans l'escalier qu'il descendit au pas de course.

Arrivé au quatrième, il entendit des cris et des hurlements qui semblaient venir du troisième. Il hésita un moment mais les cris étaient si déchirants qu'il choisit d'aller porter secours aux prisonniers tout de suite. Il poussa la porte du troisième palier et se retrouva dans un espace circulaire percé d'une dizaine de portes. Le silence était soudain absolu.

- Hey ! Il y a quelqu'un ? cria-t-il en levant son arme.

Personne ne lui répondit. Sans perdre de temps, il ouvrit la première porte à la recherche des captifs. Une pièce carrée et au milieu, une chaise de métal vide … du moins, en quelque sorte. Le sang séché qu'il y avait dessus et tout autour devait compter pour au moins trois personnes.

- Bon Dieu !

Il ferma la porte et ouvrit la seconde. Même carnage. Horrifié il ouvrit la troisième. L'homme presque nu qui se trouvait sur la chaise ensanglantée cria de frayeur en le voyant. Puis, réalisant qu'il avait un humain devant lui, il le fixa incrédule, ne sachant que croire.

- Je … Je suis de la base centrale. Ne bouge pas. Je vais te sortir de là, dit John en s'avançant.

- T'APPROCHE PAS ! hurla le prisonnier.

- Je veux te délivrer ! assura John en levant les mains en signe de paix.

- T'approche pas … pleura l'homme en le regardant comme une bête féroce prête à vendre chèrement sa vie.

John remarqua qu'il semblait en parfait état et qu'il était de taille à le dérouiller sérieusement si l'envie lui en prenait. L'expérience lui ayant appris que libérer des prisonniers paniqués pouvait se révéler beaucoup plus dangereux qu'on voulait bien le croire, il préféra rester sur ses gardes.

- Je ne suis pas avec eux. Je suis de la résistance. On a détruit les machines. Le camp est à nous. Tu es sauvé ! dit John en espérant ne pas se tromper.

- Résistance ? ... Sauvé mon cul ! cria l'homme qui visiblement, ne croyait pas un traître mot de ses promesses. Vient te battre comme un homme au lieu de te cacher derrière tes putains de machine si tu l'ose !

Ignorant les cris du pauvre homme, John se mit à la recherche d'autres prisonniers. Il ouvrit la troisième porte. Une chaise et du sang. La quatrième. Un lit d'acier inoxydable et du sang. La cinquième. Une chaise et du sang. La cinquième, des menottes au bout d'une chaîne et du sang. La sixième, Une chaise, du sang et un homme.

- NOOOON ! PAS ÇA ! PAS ÇA ! PAS ÇA ! PAS ÇA !

- Attends, je ne te ferai rien. Je suis de la résistance … je suis humain, tenta-t-il par-dessus les hurlements désespérés du pauvre homme.

Épouvanté, John remarqua qu'une de ses jambes avait été ouverte sur toute la longueur de la cuisse et qu'une pince d'acier inoxydable en pendait, accrochée à un petit tendon sur lequel le un T-600 devait être en train de tirer avant d'être dérangé.

- ARRÊTEZ ! PAS ÇA ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! cria l'homme d'une voix brisée d'avoir déjà trop hurlé.

- LAISSE-LE ENCULÉ ! hurla le prisonnier de l'autre pièce. REVIENS ICI SI TU L'OSE !

Dépassé par tant d'horreurs, John s'empressa de faire le tour des pièces restantes, toutes vides. Ils étaient les seuls prisonniers. Dans l'état où ils étaient, il jugea impossible de libérer ces pauvres diables sans renforts adéquats.

- On viendra vous libérer dans quelques instants ! leur cria John et il détala sous les insultes de l'homme qui avait échappé à la torture de justesse.

Il descendit les trois étages au pas de course puis traversa le rez-de-chaussée. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'assurer de ce qui se passait dehors avant de sortir car de l'intérieur, on entendait parfaitement les cris de victoire. Il franchit les portes de la tour et vit des dizaines de gens en pleurs, criant ou riant dans la nuit. Yan tenait Kyle dans ses bras et le soulevait de terre en riant. Éli criait vers le ciel, les bras grand ouvert. Les combattants se tapaient dans le dos et poussaient des cris de victoires en exécutant de petites danses joyeuses.

- Je fais du bruit hein ? Je vais ameuter tous les CT du coin hein ? Mais venez me chercher bande de minus ! Venez me chercher ! hurlait l'un d'entre eux.

- On va vous faire votre fête ! Emmenez-vous ! Hahaha !

- WAHOOOOU !

Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils n'avaient à craindre aucune machine. Pour la première fois, ils faisaient partie de l'équipe gagnante et l'ennemi n'était pas de taille, ne pouvait même rien contre eux. Sur le sol, au milieu de ces réjouissances, quatre terminators abattus fumaient, visiblement terminés.

John sauta en bas des marches de l'entré et le cœur battant, il courut à l'endroit où il avait laissé Allison. Elle s'y trouvait toujours. Étrangement, il semblait qu'elle portait des shorts. Près d'elle, il distinguait la femme en haillon qu'il avait envoyé l'aider en désespoir de cause. Il s'approcha plein d'appréhensions.

- Elle… ? Est-ce qu'elle est …. ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- John ….

- Allison ! Tu vas bien ! dit-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle, infiniment soulagé.

Son abdomen ensanglanté était recouvert avec les jambes sectionnées de son pantalon qu'elle tenait serré contre sa blessure. Ses yeux étaient un peu fiévreux mais elle ne semblait pas à l'article de la mort réalisa-t-il avec soulagement.

- On a réussi, souffla-t-elle. On a réussi John.

- Oui … Il lui sourit. Alors c'est bon ? Tu oublies les chiottes du niveau 4 en ce qui me concerne ?

Allison tenta un pauvre rire qui se transforma en toux.

- Attention jeune homme. Pas de mouvements brusques. La blessure pourrait se rouvrir.

John la regarda replacer le bandage d'un geste sûr.

- Vous êtes infirmière ?

- Je suis médecin, assura la guenilleuse en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est pas vrai …. souffla John qui en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

- Je suis médecin je vous dis … insista-t-elle.

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et fut pris de spasme.

- Ça va jeune homme ?

John leva la tête et hurla de rire vers le ciel.

- Hahaha ! Quel con ! mais quel con ! Hahaha ! Elle était médecin ! J'arrive pas à y croire …

Allison et le médecin dépenaillé se regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Ah ! s'écria John devenant brusquement sérieux. Il y a un homme dans la tour. Il a la cuisse ouverte … aussi, des gens blessés qui devront voyager … Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

- Moi je veux bien mais je n'ai aucun matériel. … et si il y a quelque chose à manger quelque part, ça m'aiderait sérieusement, dit-elle en le regardant pleine d'espoir.

John réalisa soudain qu'il restait beaucoup de travail à faire avant de pouvoir lever les pattes. Weaver lui avait dit que si tout se passait bien, ils devraient avoir plus ou moins cinq heures avant que Skynet réalise que quelque chose n'allait pas et envoie la cavalerie. À ce moment, il serait sage d'être loin.

- Connor !

Il se retourna et vit Reese qui le regardait. Il se releva pour lui faire face, ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre de sa part. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant et Kyle lui tendit quelque chose. John baissa les yeux et aperçut la veste de combat qu'il avait lancé par-dessus le trou brûlant laissé par le plasma afin que les prisonniers puissent sortir.

- Elle est brûlée, dit-il.

John la tint devant lui et vit qu'au beau milieu du dos, de nombreux petits trous semblables à des brûlures de cigarettes faisaient comme une étrange frise décorative.

- Ça, c'est Yonker, dit Kyle en montrant un accroc à sa propre veste. Ça, c'est la bataille des sources et ça, c'est la base 14. Mais celle-là, dit-il en montrant une brûlure toute fraiche, je crois que ça restera ma préférée jusqu'à ce que ce foutu manteau tombe en morceau, dit-il en souriant.

John le fixa incertain puis, réalisant que Kyle était sérieux, il lui sourit à son tour en enfilant la veste sur laquelle se trouvait gravées les preuves de sa première victoire.

- Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal avec toi, Connor.

Dans les yeux de Kyle Reese, John lut les excuses qui ne franchiraient jamais ses lèvres et il les accepta d'un signe de tête. Kyle lui sourit, lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et tout ce qu'il y avait à régler entre eux fut réglé sans plus de commentaires.

- Je te demanderai pas où tu as trouvé tout ce bon Dieu de merdier mais je connais quelqu'un qui va vouloir le savoir. J'espère pour toi que tu as des explications satisfaisantes à lui donner.

- Perry ?

Kyle hocha la tête, affirmatif. Même s'il en était plus ou moins sûr, John lui fit signe que ça irait.

- Il faut qu'on soit parti dans deux heures au maximum, dit-il soudain en réalisant qu'il était temps de se botter le train. Il y a des prisonniers dans la tour, il faut de la nourriture pour elle, elle est médecin, elle pourra soigner les … , et HA ! Aussi les véhicules, il faut enlever leurs traqueurs. Il y a des armes dans la tour et aussi ….

- Hoooo, du calme. Répète-moi ça tout doucement et dans l'ordre, dit Kyle soudain attentif.

John prit une grande respiration afin de mettre ses idées en place et recommença. Huit minutes plus tard, un plan d'action était monté et Kyle rassemblait ses soldats afin de distribuer les tâches.

L'équipement saisi à la base 19 avait été fouillé mais pas encore détruit. Il fut retrouvé au premier étage de la tour. Après avoir libéré les prisonniers du troisième, on trouva de l'équipement médical parmi les instruments de torture. Le médecin put être nourri et les blessés soignés. Des armes à feu confisquées lors des raids, furent découvertes dans les conteneurs du premier étage. Ils confisquèrent à leur tour la quinzaine d'armes à l'usage des T-600 et deux caisses de munitions.

Grâce aux instructions que lui avait laissées Weaver, John réussit à extraire tous les traqueurs de la flotte de véhicules du camp. Ils étaient maintenant les heureux propriétaires de quatre camions de transport blindés, trois véhicules tout terrain à chenillettes et d'un tank ; tous munis de cellules d'énergie nucléaire autonomes. Les prisonniers purent tous être répartis dans les camions et le matériel chargé. On embarqua aussi deux T-600 pour examen ultérieur.

Martin Bedell rapatria le camp sur ces entrefaits. Devant le ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir doucement, il distingua un soldat en poste sur la tourelle sud-est. Ce gardien des plus humains lui indiqua sans l'ombre d'un doute que tout s'était bien passé et le cœur rempli de la plus grande joie qu'il devait éprouver de sa vie, il s'avança en terrain découvert. «ARRÊTE !» entendit-il hurler lorsqu'il se trouva à 100 mètres de portes.

- Je suis Martin Bedell ! cria-t-il au garde qui le tenait en joue. C'est moi qui aie descendu les CT ! Laissez-moi entrer !

Le garde se retourna vers l'intérieur et cria «C'est Bedell, le gars des CT !». Il hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'avancer. Saisi d'une vive émotion, Martin s'approcha du mur d'enceinte et dépassa les portes fermées pour grimper sur le rebord du grand trou creusé par le M27. Il se figea, tandis que se déployait devant lui, le tableau le plus extraordinaire qu'il ait pu contempler de sa misérable vie : Un camp ennemi vaincu par la résistance. Déjà montés dans les camions ou en train de le faire, une centaine de personne qui ne payaient pas de mine, le regardait fixement. Les combattants et les prisonniers encore bien portants qui s'affairaient aux derniers préparatifs s'étaient eux aussi tous arrêtés pour le voir.

- Heu … salut, dit Martin en levant la main.

Soudain, quelqu'un se mit à taper dans ses mains puis un second et un troisième. En un instant tous les survivants se mirent à applaudir et toutes les voix s'élevèrent à l'unisson pour acclamer le premier homme sur terre à avoir détruit des CT de patrouille. Martin resta sans voix devant cette ovation imprévue. Les vivas et les bravos s'élevèrent à en faire trembler les murs, célébrant tant le tireur que l'espoir qu'il leur avait apporté. Le premier depuis que Skynet s'était abattu sur leur monde.

- John ! cria Martin en l'apercevant parmi la foule.

Il sauta en bas du mur et s'avança vers John qu'il serra dans une embrassade vigoureuse en l'étouffant presque.

- HAHAHA ! Est-ce qu'on les a eu mec ? cria-t-il en le prenant par les épaules. On a gagné ! ON A GAGNÉÉÉÉ ! hurla-t-il vers le ciel et les survivants mêlèrent à nouveau leurs cris de victoire au sien en faisant tout le tapage possible.

John éclata de rire devant tant d'allégresse mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre en réjouissance. Allison avait besoin de soins urgents et elle n'était pas la seule.

- Ok ! OK ! Tout le monde ! HEY ! FERMEZ-LÀ ! Au travail ! On se dépêche maintenant ! GO ! cria-t-il en s'inspirant du ton de commandement que Reese prenait avec les recrues.

Les gens se calmèrent rapidement et se remirent à la tâche.

- Bon, alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda Martin en regardant autour de lui.

- Prends ça, dit John en sortant le plan des CT un peu froissé de la poche de son manteau. Tu vois Reese ? Celui avec les cheveux bruns ? Demande-lui de rassembler ceux qui ont des armes au plasma et explique à tout le monde comment abattre les CT.

- C'est dans mes cordes, dit-il joyeusement.

Martin courut accomplir sa mission puis John fit ouvrir les portes de la prison. Il alla chercher la camionnette grise et la conduisit tout près d'Allison. Il fit transporter la jeune femme dedans puis exigea qu'on lui emmène Rachel, le médecin qui l'avait soigné.

- Allison a un problème ? demanda-t-elle en accourant.

- Non. Mais vous voyagez avec nous. Montez.

- Mais enfin, il y a bien plus de gens à soigner dans les camions ! dit-elle scandalisée.

- Vous voyez cette jeune femme ? Sans elle, ces gens seraient tous mort et vous aussi, alors montez dans ce véhicule ! ordonna John.

Rachel prit un air de défi comme si elle avait l'intention de discuter mais l'expression résolue de son sauveur sembla l'en dissuader. Elle monta dans le camion et s'agenouilla près d'Allison qui gémissait en délirant. John courut chercher Martin qui avait déjà donné son cour et en était à décrire ses exploits à grand renfort de geste devant un parterre d'admirateurs pendus à ses lèvres. John l'attrapa par le bras et, laissant à Kyle le soin de gérer le rapatriement des réfugiés, il regagna le mini van, démarra et sortit en trombe.

- Merde ! Du calme ! Tu vas nous tuer plus sûrement qu'un CT ! protesta Martin.

- Ralentissez ! Elle ne doit pas être bousculée comme ça ! cria Rachel inquiète.

- Oui … désolé, dit John en modérant son impatience.

Presque tout de suite, l'intense odeur de cadavre en putréfaction qui émanait de la survivante lui souleva le cœur.

- Ça va mec ? T'es tout pâle ?

- Ça va … c'est juste …, et il indiqua son nez puis leur passagère.

- Ça chlingue, ça c'est certain, assura Martin en faisant la grimace.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour contrôler sa nausée, John dû arrêter le van pour vomir avant d'avoir parcouru le premier kilomètre.

- Dis donc, tu serais pas un peu délicat ? commenta Martin quand il reprit le volant.

- Ta gueule Bedell.

Il vomirait sans interruption jusqu'à la base s'il le fallait. Pour qu'Allison s'en sorte, il était prêt à affronter tous les cadavres pourrissants que contenait cette foutue planète. Il fallait qu'elle vive. En bravant toutes les règles de prudences, ils roulèrent en pleine lumière car le premier CT qui aurait eu la mauvaise idée de les prendre en chasse en aurait eu pour ses frais. Heureusement, ils eurent de la chance et c'est sans encombre qu'ils atteignirent la base juste au moment où Skynet releva que le camp de travail RB-18-A-4719 n'avait pas communiqué son rapport d'activité.


	7. De ce qui pu se dire dans la cathédrale

La base centrale contenait une salle qu'on appelait familièrement «la cathédrale». Bien malin eut été celui qui aurait pu dire à quoi avait servi cette pièce surprenante autrefois. On aurait dit qu'un géant avait coupé un tonneau en deux sur toute la longueur puis l'avait enfoui sous terre. Le demi-cylindre de béton armé mesurait dans les trente pieds par vingt et le demi-cercle s'arrondissait sur au moins 10 mètres de haut. Il avait été entièrement tapissé d'une mosaïque constituée de petits morceaux de céramiques de différentes teintes qu'on avait assemblés à la main comme un casse-tête ; un travail titanesque. Et c'était du bon travail car malgré les hécatombes, la majeure partie du recouvrement tenait encore. On pouvait toujours admirer les superbes frises colorées de motifs abstraits qui couraient tout le long des murs. Les dalles de marbre blanc du plancher avaient tenues le coup elles aussi et malgré de grandes fissures ici et là, l'effet d'ensemble restait saisissant de majesté. L'endroit avait peut-être été le repaire d'une secte, la création secrète d'un artiste fou ou une tanière d'intra-terrestre ; qui pouvait le dire. N'en restait pas moins qu'en comparaison des ruines qui composaient l'ordinaire des survivants, la cathédrale faisait figure de pur joyau et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle était devenue le théâtre des évènements les plus importants de la communauté.

Lorsque la compagnie miraculée s'était pointée en plein jour au volant de véhicules ennemis pour débarquer les survivants d'un camp de travail, du matériel de combat de pointe, les plans de tous les CT en activité et deux terminators troués des pieds à la tête, il avait semblé aller de soi que la cathédrale serait le lieu idéal pour une petite réunion à huis clos. La résistance étant devenue essentiellement nocturne, une réunion extraordinaire du grand conseil fut annoncée pour dix-huit heure. John et les autres eurent à peine le temps de sommeiller quelques heures avant qu'on vienne les chercher pour les mener dans la salle déjà bondée.

Gene Halley, Robert Smith et Isaak Finley, les commandants de la base, s'étaient assis derrière une table sur le devant de la petite scène qu'on appelait le «chœur». Sur le parterre, une trentaine de bancs improvisés, placés en demi-cercle, accueillaient divers personnages. Au premier rang, on avait placé les cinq combattants ayant pris part à l'assaut puis les chefs de section, dont Derek Reese, ainsi que d'autres personnages d'importances. Parmi eux on ne pouvait manquer Jiji Doger, le répartiteur, en raison de ses pantalons roses bonbon à motifs léopard assorti d'un boa pelé de même couleur qu'il portait comme un châle sur son torse gracieusement dénudé.

Devant tout ce beau monde, John Connor, Kyle Reese et Martin Bedell se tenaient debout, immobiles. John ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Derek, se demandant où il avait bien pu disparaître jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il était heureux de le voir là. Il savait que le Derek qu'il avait connu aurait été entièrement d'accord avec ce qu'il avait décidé de faire et c'est plus résolu que jamais qu'il regarda le commandant Robert Perry s'avancer sur le devant de la scène. Droit et raide, il mit les mains derrière son dos dans une posture tout militaire et fixa les responsables.

- En premier lieu, et au nom de tous, je tiens à vous féliciter pour avoir remporté ce qui est à notre connaissance, la première victoire Américaine contre l'ennemi. La base s'est considérablement enrichie d'armes, de véhicules et d'informations de grand prix grâce à votre bravoure.

L'assemblé applaudit à tout rompre et quelques cris enthousiastes se firent même entendre.

- Cependant, et avant tout, je dois vous poser quelques questions.

Perry regarda la troupe victorieuse d'un air sévère tandis qu'on entendait quelques toussotements dans la salle.

- John Connor, est-ce que vous avez de votre propre chef, conçu et planifié l'attaque du camp de travail de Road River ? commença Perry.

- Oui monsieur, répondit John d'une voix ferme.

- Avez-vous, en toute connaissance de cause, passé à l'acte sans en référer à un gradé supérieur ?

- Nous n'avions pas le temps ! Il fallait …

- Répondez par oui ou non, coupa Perry.

- Oui monsieur, dit John à contre cœur.

- Martin Bedell, continua Perry en s'adressant au jeune homme. Avez-vous planifié et participé à l'attaque du camp de travail de Road River avec John Connor et Allison Young ?

- Oui monsieur ! s'écria Martin au garde à vous.

- Kyle Reese, confirmez-vous avoir pris la tête des soldats ici présents pour mener l'attaque de road river avec John Connor, Allison Young et Martin Bedell ?

- Oui monsieur !

- Bien, dit Perry.

Il garda le silence un instant et, fait extrêmement exceptionnel, on vit apparaître l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage noir du commandant.

- Maintenant que les formalités sont accomplies, je crois que nous souhaitons tous entendre, le récit de cette bataille historique ! Messieurs. Si vous voulez bien …, dit le commandant en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

Ils se regardèrent un instant tous les trois, se demandant comment commencer puis Kyle raconta brièvement leur capture et leur arrivé au camp de travail. Martin expliqua ensuite comment John les avait menés, lui et Allison, dans la cave qui contenait les armes et leur avait présenté le plan qu'il avait conçu. Martin avait un réel talent de conteur et lorsqu'il en fut à l'abattage des CT, la salle était pendue à ses lèvres.

- J'ai attiré le premier CT avec une lampe de poche. Il s'est aussitôt précipité vers le signal. Vous savez comment ils font, ils baissent le nez et lancent leurs réacteurs avec ce bruit de moteur infernal ? Il fonçait à grande vitesse, toutes ses lumières braquées sur moi et je me disais «Je suis mort … ça y est, je suis mort». Je restais là, avec le petit M27 pointé sur ce monstre qui arrivait en faisant trembler le quartier. Dans trois secondes il allait être à portée de tir et c'est là que j'ai réalisé comme un con que j'avais bien plus que cent mètres de portée que j'aurais pu tirer bien avant. J'ai tiré aussitôt et tout le côté du réacteur gauche s'est désintégré devant mes yeux … comme du carton.

Des cris de surprise s'élevèrent de l'assemblé qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- … Mais le réacteur n'avait pas été touché et le CT volait encore. Il essayait de se stabiliser en faisant hurler ses réacteurs. Un boucan terrible. Alors j'ai bien pris mon temps pour viser, je l'ai tiré juste sous le nez et là, BOUM ! Le feu d'artifice complet ! Il a carrément explosé !

- Vous dites bien explosé ? demanda la commandante Halley en s'avançant sur sa chaise comme pour mieux entendre.

- Oui madame, explosé.

Elle se tourna vers le commandant Smith qui lui rendit son regard incrédule. Les chefs de sections semblaient tout aussi ébahis et échangeaient des commentaires brefs où perçait l'excitation. Martin poursuivit son récit et détailla la chute du second CT qui avait pu attirer les T-600 à l'extérieur du camp. John expliqua ensuite comment lui et Allison avait réussi à entrer et détruire les trois machines restées à l'intérieur. Des exclamations stupéfiées avaient jaillit de toutes parts à sa description des dommages infligés par les armes au plasma. Il raconta ensuite comment il s'y était pris pour libérer les prisonniers puis regarda Kyle qui était le seul à connaître les détails de la dernière bataille.

Ce dernier passa volontairement outre la recherche infructueuse –et relativement insensée- d'un médic, pour raconter la récupération des M27.

- John Connor m'a dit où étaient les armes. J'ai ordonné aux combattants de me suivre. On a trouvé une dizaine de ces fusils dans la camionnette et on en a pris un chacun. C'est à ce moment que deux machines ont tourné le coin du mur et se sont mis à nous tirer dessus. On a tous répliqués aussitôt et ils ont … Ils ont volés en éclats, dit Kyle.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Perry tandis que des cris de surprises jaillissaient de partout.

- J'imagine que c'est parce que nous étions plusieurs à tirer car les quatre derniers que nous avons détruits par la suite dans la cour sud sont restés entiers.

La simplicité de ce récit donnait l'impression que venir à bout d'un T-600 s'avérait trois fois rien et des murmures excités remplirent la salle. Il termina son bref résumé par la destructions des quatre dernières machines et le sauvetage des prisonniers.

- Commandant Perry. Je crois que c'est le moment, souffla Isaak Finley.

- Faites entrer le matériel, dit Perry assez fort pour qu'on l'entende de l'extérieur.

La porte ronde s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un soldat qui tenait un M27 et deux gardes qui poussaient un chariot de déménagement sur lequel était attaché un terminator aussi troué que du feu gruyère. À la seconde où il le vit, Derek sauta de son siège comme un diable, aussitôt imité par la moitié de l'assemblée. Par réflexe, chacun avait aussitôt imaginé les murs de la cathédrale voler en éclat sous l'infernale pétarade des gros calibres tandis que les morts s'effondraient. Ils regardèrent les gardes déposer la machine dans une sorte de silence stupéfié, un peu à la manière de souris qui, tremblantes, regarderaient un chat mort. Personne n'arrivait à dire quoi que ce soit tant la terreur qu'inspirait les machines était puissamment gravée en eux. Jiji Doger se leva soudainement.

- Le plus fort, le plus grands, le plus brillant et le plus féroce livré en paquet cadeau ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Pincez-moi quelqu'un ! s'écria-t-il.

Il s'avança vers le terminator en sautillant et plein d'entrain, enroula son boa rose autour du cou de la machine. Puis il le saisit par la taille d'un bras possessif et regardat ses collègues d'un air coquin.

- Celui-là, c'est pour moi.

Le malaise qu'avait provoqué l'apparition du terrifiant prédateur fut aussitôt dissipé et l'assemblée éclata de rire tant le terminator et le boa rose se trouvaient ridiculement assortis. Avec un instinct sûr, Doger avait levé la malédiction. Ainsi attifé, le T-600 ne pouvait clairement plus impressionner personne.

Les membres du conseil se levèrent pour examiner la machine et l'arme de plus près. John resta immobile devant la scène tandis que Kyle et Martin allaient s'asseoir avec les autres sur un signe de Perry.

- Je crois que je te dois des excuses Connor, dit le commandant Finley de son perchoir. J'avais dis que ce ne serais pas toi qui viendrait à bout de ces machine... Je crains de m'être trompé.

John hocha la tête pour accepter ses excuses tout en lui en voulant encore un peu de l'immonde corvée qu'il lui avait injustement infligé.

Lorsqu'il jugea la curiosité suffisamment satisfaite, le commandant en chef demanda à ce que tous regagnent leurs places.

- Nous avons également acquis des armes «au plasma» qui sont pour l'instant classé secret-défense ainsi que les plans de nombreux chasseurs-tueurs tel que celui-ci, dit Perry.

Avec précaution, Finley déplia une grande feuille sur laquelle tous purent voir les pièces d'un «Ovni». Un CT haut comme deux étages et ainsi nommé en raison de sa tête qui faisait penser aux extra-terrestres à grands yeux noirs. Des murmures enthousiastes coururent dans l'assemblée tandis que Finley repliait le précieux papier.

- John Connor. Au nom du conseil et en mon nom personnel, je tiens à vous remercier. Nous vous sommes tous reconnaissants pour ces armes et ces plans qui seront des atouts majeurs dans la défense de nos bases et de nos réfugiés.

Des applaudissements et des cris retentissants emplirent la cathédrale. Même Perry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation puis, il se rassit avec les autres commandants.

- Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, nous sommes tous impatients d'apprendre comment vous êtes entré en possession des plans de Chasseurs-Tueurs et des M27.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, dit John fermement.

Un concert de murmure s'éleva dans la grande salle.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Perry visiblement contrarié.

- Parce que si je vous le dit, Skynet pourrait finir par apprendre comment je suis entré en possession de tout ça, ce qui serait une catastrophe.

- Skynet ?

- Skynet est notre seul et unique ennemi. Depuis le premier jour, c'est contre lui que nous nous battons, dit-il avec conviction.

Perry, désarçonné par le tour imprévu qu'avait pris la conversation, sembla hésiter un instant sur l'attitude juste à adopter.

- Vous êtes un jeune homme plein de surprise John Connor, dit-il finalement. Aurons-nous au moins le privilège de savoir qui est ce fameux monsieur Skynet ?

- Il n'y a pas de «monsieur». Skynet est une intelligence artificielle qui a été développé ici, et était contrôlé par notre propre armée, dit John en s'adressant à l'assemblée. Tous ces engins de guerre ne viennent pas des chinois, des arabes ou des russes. Ils ont au départ été développés par nous, avec Skynet.

Les gens devant lui le regardaient avec surprise en se jetant des coups d'œil l'air de se dire «Est-ce que tu as bien entendu la même chose que moi ?». Derek le regardait fixement, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais à un moment, Skynet a réalisé que les humains pouvaient devenir une menace. Ils pouvaient le mettre hors circuit, l'éteindre ou le détruire. Il est aussitôt devenu autonome, s'est infiltré dans tous les réseaux et quelques jours plus tard, il a déclenché une attaque nucléaire ; le jugement dernier. Depuis ce moment, son seul objectif est d'éliminer tous ceux qui ont pu survivre, les éliminer jusqu'au dernier.

Tous les membres du conseil le fixaient en silence. Si John ne s'était pas trouvé au milieu d'eux après une victoire aussi éclatante, nul doute qu'il eut perdu toute crédibilité après deux phrases. Cependant, le T-600 emplumé devant eux, prouvait hors de tout doute que sa parole n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Néanmoins, beaucoup affichaient des mines sceptiques ou incrédule.

- Comprenez-vous ce que je dis ? Il n'y a pas de pilote dans les CT ! Il n'y en a jamais eu ! Ce qu'il y a dehors, ce sont des machines qui n'ont rien d'humain. On se bat contre des ordinateurs ! Une intelligence artificielle qui est devenue autonome. Vous comprenez ? Il n'y a pas de paix possible. Pas de trêve ! Le seul objectif de tout ça, c'est notre extermination. Rien d'autre. Rien ! D'autre !

- D'où tenez-vous ces informations Connor ? demanda Perry sévèrement.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire pour les mêmes raisons que je ne peux pas vous dire comment j'ai eu ces armes. Skynet pourrait l'apprendre. Mais ce qui importe, ce n'est pas de savoir d'où je tiens tout ça, c'est de comprendre qui est l'ennemi pour pouvoir le combattre !

- Avez-vous une seule preuve de ce que vous avancez ? demanda Halley du devant de la scène.

Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'ils ignoraient tout de Skynet, John avait longuement pensé à cette question et s'était préparé à y répondre.

- Quand avez-vous vu un humain dans les rangs ennemis depuis le début de cette guerre ? demanda-t-il.

Leur silence parlait pour eux.

- Personne n'en a jamais vu un seul parce qu'il n'y en a pas ! Pourtant, ils ont vaincu les États-Unis d'Amérique ! S'ils étaient humains, vous ne croyez pas qu'ils auraient paradés dans toutes nos grandes villes pour prouver au monde entier qu'ils nous avaient écrasés. Est-ce que le pays qui aurait vaincu la plus puissante nation du monde enverrait des machines sans jamais se montrer ? Qu'il n'enverrait même pas flotter un drapeau quelque part ? Vous pouvez vraiment croire ça ?

Les militaires levèrent la tête pour le dévisager, soudain conscient que, vu sous cet angle, il était en effet presque impossible que le pays qui avait réussi à écraser les États-Unis se montre aussi discret.

- Et combien ça leur coûterait toutes ces machines à votre avis ? Il y en a des centaines ! Vous vous souvenez du prix d'un seul vaisseau spatial ? Et même si un pays avait assez de fond pour construire tout ça, ils voudraient se rembourser. Vous croyez qu'ils détruiraient tout ? Qu'ils laisseraient partout des champs de ruines dont personne ne peut tirer le moindre profit ? Qu'ils n'implanteraient pas une seule industrie ? Qu'ils renonceraient à faire un seul sou juste pour le plaisir de tous nous tuer ? demanda John en les défiant de résoudre ce mystère.

Tous ceux qui étaient assez vieux pour avoir connu le régime capitalisme le regardèrent à leur tour en réalisant que s'il y avait quelque chose d'impossible, c'était bien cela.

- Vous voyez bien que rien dans cette guerre ne tient la route ! Les humains n'agissent pas comme ça ! … C'est une pensée de machine ! Comment se fait-il que ça, ce soit notre première victoire en quinze ans ? dit-il en désignant le terminator. Nous étions la nation la plus puissamment armée ! La plus invincible ! Il n'y a qu'un seul exemple dans l'ancien monde où on a pu voir ça. Un seul ! Les combats d'échec entre humain et ordinateur. Tous les plus grands ont été battus à plat de couture. C'est exactement la même chose qui se passe ici. On est battu à plat de couture par une machine et cette machine c'est Skynet Il a été créé et programmé pour éliminer ses ennemis et c'est ce qu'il fait.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans la grande salle de mosaïque. Du premier au dernier, tous étaient ébranlés. Depuis quinze ans, ils avaient passé leur vie à essayer de ne pas se faire tuer ou éviter que d'autres le soient. Tous, ils devaient assurer la gestion de centaines de réfugiés et résoudre des milliers de problèmes urgents. Au milieu de ce délire, tenter de deviner qui pouvait bien être derrière tout ça s'était avéré le dernier de leurs soucis. Savoir si ceux qui leur tiraient dessus étaient russes ou chinois, ne changeait absolument rien à l'affaire.

Cependant, les révélations de Connor bouleversaient radicalement la donne.

- Au fond, vous savez qu'il n'y a pas d'humains derrière ces machines sauf que vous ne voulez pas le savoir. Et vous avez raison parce que si c'est bien le cas, il n'y a plus d'espoir que tout ça finisse un jour et nous sommes tous morts. Mais il y a de l'espoir aujourd'hui ! Nous pouvons les affronter ! Nous pouvons le faire maintenant avec ces armes !

Dans les yeux de ses semblables, John vit une petite lueur farouche s'allumer enfin.

- Nous devons cesser d'être des réfugiés ! Nous devons devenir la résistance ! C'est notre seule chance ! La seule ! Et nous devons le devenir maintenant !

Martin le regardait en comprenant enfin. Toutes ces années il avait cherché la résistance dans les villes et les bases. Tout ce que John et Derek lui avait annoncé s'était produit aussi, il ne désespérait pas de la trouver un jour. Sauf que bien sûr, elle n'existait pas. Pas encore… Elle prenait vie devant lui. La résistance, c'était John Connor.

- La résistance … Je trouve que c'est un nom qui sonne plutôt bien, songea Doger tout haut, comme s'il jaugeait le nom d'une marque de commerce.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ? «La Résistance» ! … Oui ! Moi je vote pour ça ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant joyeusement.

Si l'intervention de Jiji avait toutes les apparences d'une futilité, il avait en fait manœuvré le plus finement du monde. Avant que qui que ce soit ai pu soulever la moindre objection, tous ceux qui croyaient en Connor n'avaient plus qu'un pas à faire. Martin se leva aussitôt, suivit par tous les combattants qui avaient vu de quoi John était capable. Kyle se leva à leur suite puis Derek et la moitié des chefs de section. Derrière le bureau, le commandant Isaak Finley se leva en ignorant les regards désapprobateurs de son chef et Halley l'imita aussitôt. Le reste de l'assemblée suivit le mouvement et en un clin d'œil, la résistance était née. Fatigué de fuir devant un ennemi invulnérable, chacun se sentait plus que prêt à affronter un adversaire démasqué comportant enfin des points faibles. Et s'ils se trompaient, tant pis. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient besoin d'espoir plus que tout.

- Assoyez-vous, ordonna Perry qui devait dès lors composer avec cette prise de position unanime.

Jiji se rassit avec un petit sourire satisfait et envoya un clin d'œil victorieux à John qui se tenait toujours debout devant eux. Il était plus que temps qu'on s'amuse un peu dans cette baraque et de beaux soldats tout fiers, pimpants et gonflés de testostérones le changerait positivement des têtes d'enterrement habituelles. Sans compter que, niveau vocabulaire, s'envoyer des résistants sonnait beaucoup plus excitant que de s'envoyer des réfugiés.

Pour sa part, Perry n'était du genre à apprécier ce genre de foutoir improvisé et il n'avait plus qu'un objectif, reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

- John Connor. Malgré votre refus de divulguer des informations cruciales et votre incapacité à fournir des preuves concrètes de l'existence de «Skynet», le grand conseil semble disposé à considérer vos affirmations, dit Perry en minimisant l'importance du vote spontané tout en relevant les points douteux. Le conseil militaire qui se trouve concerné au premier chef, se réunira donc à huis clos pour discuter plus en détail de ces données. Tous les autres peuvent maintenant disposer. Connor, veuillez rester dans la zone 3. Nous vous ferons appeler si nous avons besoin de vous.

Tout le monde se leva mais John ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Il était urgent qu'ils sachent aussi que … mais il n'eut pas le loisir de faire entendre quoi que ce soit car Jiji se leva d'un bond et lui saisit le bras en lui envoyant un regard qui signifiait de la fermer. Il l'entraîna gracieusement vers la porte en attrapant son boa au passage.

- Mon chou, je crois que tu en as assez fait pour l'instant, dit-il sur un ton guilleret. Perry est au bord de l'apoplexie et ce serait gentil de lui laisser le temps de se remettre, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? De toute façon ils vont vouloir te voir en privé … Et si je peux te donner un petit conseil…

Il s'arrêta pour l'entraîner à côté de la porte et s'approcha comme pour lui faire une confidence.

- Tu as compris que ce sont de grosses brutes très viriles qu'on a là n'est-ce pas, dit Doger en désignant du pouce les membres du cercle militaire. Et tu sais ce que les grosses brutes très viriles n'aiment pas du tout du tout ? C'est qu'on discute leurs ordres. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? D'accord. Et tu sais ce qu'ils détestent encore d'avantage, mais là, plus que tout au monde ? C'est qu'on leur dise quoi faire. On se comprend bien ? Ah ! Il faut trop que je voie ça la résistance ! Alors tout à l'heure, quand ils agiront comme des macaques, garde la tête froide d'accord ?

Il lui tapota l'épaule d'une façon toute maternelle et s'en fut en lançant son boa rose et pelé par-dessus son épaule. Aussitôt, John fut entouré d'une foule de gens enthousiastes qui parlaient tous en même temps, posaient des questions et lui tapaient dans le dos. Mais John n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Il aperçut Kyle qui sortait à son tour.

- Excusez-moi. Pardon … Je dois … Pardon. Reese !

- Le héros du jour …, commenta Kyle tandis que John arrivait à s'extraire du groupe qui le pressait de toute part.

- Je dois voir Cam … Alisson, dit-il en réussissant enfin à le rejoindre.

Kyle lui jeta un regard indéfinissable et se tourna vers les membres du conseil.

- Excusez-nous. Une urgence, annonça Kyle.

Il tourna les talons et John le suivit, laissant en plan ses nouveaux convertis qui, faute de mieux, assiégèrent aussitôt Martin.

- Tu sembles t'intéresser beaucoup à cette fille. Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? demanda-t-il en l'observant avec attention.

- Heu … non. Je veux juste savoir comment elle va …

Kyle hocha la tête en affichant un sourire ironique.

- Quoi ?

- Tu aimes vivre dangereusement Connor. Fait gaffe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Kyle le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des cons.

- Les gens meurent bien facilement. T'as pas remarqué ? … Et ceux qui savent pas se contrôler peuvent faire de sacrés conneries, dit-il en faisant clairement référence à sa stupide recherche d'un médic.

John l'observa soudain avec inquiétude.

- On passe l'éponge. Personne dira rien. Mais je te conseille pas de nous refaire un coup pareil.

Il s'arrêta pour ouvrir une porte battante à la peinture écaillée.

- C'est là. T'as de la chance, l'infirmerie est au niveau trois.

Comme il n'avait lui-même aucune intention d'entrer pour s'informer de l'état de santé de sa collègue, Kyle lui tint la porte. John le regarda avec appréhension, inquiet à l'idée d'avoir perdu l'amitié toute neuve de son père. Ce dernier lui adressa plutôt un sourire assorti d'un petit signe de tête qui valait toutes les éloges, félicitations ou encouragements pour sa performance devant le conseil. John lui sourit en retour et, sans se soucier le moindrement de ses mises en gardes concernant Alisson, il pénétra dans l'infirmerie.


	8. De l'hésitation à décider du pire

Alisson était allongée sur un matelas qu'on avait surélevé en le posant sur des caisses de vin. John soupira d'aise en la voyant bien installée. Les autres salles qu'il avait vues en traversant l'infirmerie étaient bourrées des survivants du camp de travail et l'ensemble s'avérait relativement cauchemardesque tant au niveau visuel qu'olfactif. La petite chambre contenait un seul lit et on lui avait expliqué qu'on réservait cette pièce pour les cas spéciaux ou les gens d'importance. Les prouesses d'Alisson lui avait fait mériter cette distinction particulière et John se sentait plus que soulagé de la savoir loin des survivants nauséabonds. La jeune femme était allongée sur le dos, les yeux fermés. En entrant, il avait eu un coup au cœur tant elle semblait être Cameron lorsqu'il lui avait enlevé sa puce et qu'elle avait l'air dormir. Alisson ne dormait pas cependant car elle sentit une présence dans la chambre et ouvrit les yeux.

- Hey …

- Hey … Comment ça va ?

- Pas mal. J'ai eu de la chance, dit-elle en souriant. La balle est ressortie sans faire beaucoup de dommages. J'ai surtout perdu beaucoup de sang. J'en ai juste pour quelques jours.

- Oui. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Oui, assis-toi là. Tout le monde parle du fait que le grand conseil s'est réuni.

- Ouais, j'en sors, dit-t-il en s'asseyant au bout du lit.

- Et … ?

John soupira, incertain de quelle conclusion on pouvait en tirer.

- Je ne sais pas … Ils discutent. Le conseil militaire avait à se parler. Ils vont me faire appeler.

Elle le regarda et sourit.

- On a vraiment réussi ce coup là ? J'arrives toujours pas à y croire ! Le pire, c'est que j'ai presque tout manqué.

- Tu veux que je te raconte ?

- Oui ! S'il te plait ! dit-elle en se relevant.

- Attend, je vais t'aider, s'empressa-t-il en remontant le chiffon bourré de sacs de plastique qui lui servait d'oreiller.

- Allez ! Je veux tout savoir ! Comment tu as réussi à libérer les prisonniers ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Comment ils se sont servis des lasers ? Ils ont bousillé toutes les machines ?

- Attends, dit John en riant, j'ai juste une bouche ! Alors … hum, quand je t'ai laissé étendue près du tank, j'ai couru jusqu'aux baraques et …

John lui raconta tout en évitant soigneusement les épisodes où il avait merdé tandis qu'Alisson écoutait les yeux brillants comme une enfant. Elle exigea ensuite de savoir ce qui s'était dit au conseil et John le lui raconta de son mieux. Lorsqu'il en fut à parler de Skynet, elle montra d'abord quelques réserves.

- Une intelligence artificielle ?

- Rien d'autre.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

- Oui, je n'ai jamais été plus certain de quelque chose ! affirma-t-il avec une indiscutable autorité.

Alisson le dévisagea avec sérieux et il soutint son regard.

- La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça … on a fait exploser tout un camp de travail …

Elle prit son air de soldat en mission. Un regard dur. Fier. Prêt à en baver. John y reconnu un peu de sa mère et son cœur se serra.

- Alors … oui. D'accord. Je te crois, dit-elle comme un serment.

Il hocha la tête et lui sourit.

- On va l'avoir ce salopard. On l'aura. Je te le jure.

- Si tu le dis, je ne voudrais pas être à sa place, ajouta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

- Salut Young, content de te voir en un seul morceau, dit Kyle qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux. John, ils veulent te voir.

- D'accord. Bon, on se voit plus tard, dit John en se levant.

- Bonne chance, dit Alisson en levant la main.

Elle regarda longuement la porte par où Connor venait de disparaître. Ses révélations défiaient le plus élémentaire des bons sens mais en effet. Qu'une machine soit en train de les démolir… ça expliquait tout. Il avait déjà prouvé qu'on pouvait le croire et elle le croyait donc. Elle tenait à le croire. Elle avait confiance en lui. Son cas était réglé.

Malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose qui la chicotait. Quelque chose qui ne collait pas du tout et qui n'avait aucune logique : pourquoi agissait-il comme si elle importait pour lui ? Ça, ça n'avait vraiment aucun sens. C'était même un peu troublant.

Elle se recoucha en grimaçant un peu de douleur et monta sa couverture sous son menton. Chez Connor, il n'y avait pas que les armes au plasma qui surprenait. Il avait quelque chose de vraiment … comment dire … d'innocent. Oui, une sorte d'innocence qui tranchait d'avec les autres. Entre autre, cette inexplicable affection qu'il semblait éprouver pour elle. Comme ça. Sans raison. Dans un monde où la vie était si fragile, s'attacher à quelqu'un ne se faisait pas à la légère ou alors, il fallait vraiment avoir envie de souffrir voire, être carrément maso. Sa famille, son pote de toujours, d'accord mais quelqu'un qu'on a rencontré deux fois ?

Peut-être que c'était sa manière d'être reconnaissant pour l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté ? Ou une sorte de complicité engendrée par la victoire ? Alisson hocha la tête. Non. Ça ne collait pas. C'était plus … plus profond. Ou alors, peut-être qu'il avait envie de la baiser ? Dans ce cas, franchement, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. Elle l'attendait dès qu'elle arriverait à sortir de ce lit. C'était déjà au programme.

Peut-être bien que c'était simplement la raison de toute cette attention … N'empêche, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Dans la vie, il y avait deux sortes de personnes les «prés», qui avaient grandi avant le jugement dernier et les «posts» qui avaient grandi après. John était clairement un post mais bizarrement, il ressemblait aux prés dans sa façon de se rapprocher d'elle. Comme eux, il se montrait gentil et attentionné. Sa collègue Gloria appelait les prés, les débiles. «Je voudrais trop me faire ce débile mais vraiment, j'ai pas le courage.» disait-elle souvent et Alisson la comprenait parfaitement. Contrairement aux posts, tous les prés étaient susceptibles de faire des histoires à peine croyables dès qu'on avait couché avec eux. C'était vraiment surréaliste. Certains se mettaient en colère quand on allait avec un autre gars, d'autres considéraient qu'ils avaient aussitôt un droit de regard sur votre vie, d'autres encore vous méprisaient carrément. Vous deveniez aussi répugnante que si vous aviez cherché à leur nuire et tout ça, juste parce que vous aviez couché avec eux. Pourtant ils avaient eu exactement ce qu'ils avaient voulu … C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Surtout que pour vous inviter, ils se montraient follement gentils et attentionnés l'instant d'avant. Et il n'y avait pas que les hommes à être à côté de la plaque. Ses camarades qui avaient tâté des prés au féminin, rapportaient des histoires tout aussi absurdes.

Et puis ils tentaient toujours de faire des couples … en gros, un couple, ça signifiait baiser dix fois par jours, se foutre de tout ce qui ne concernait pas votre partenaire, s'engueuler comme des dingues en faisant chier tout le monde, s'inquiéter comme un malade dès que le petit chou partait en mission puis devenir fou quand l'autre crevait. Pas très fonctionnel comme organisation. Ça c'était avant bien sûr. De plus en plus, les prés changeaient leurs comportements.

Quand on agissait comme un post, il n'y avait jamais de problèmes. Pourquoi s'en faire ? La vie est bien assez courte et elle finira sûrement encore plus vite. Alors, profitons du seul foutu plaisir qui reste dans ce monde de merde et basta ! S'il y a des mioches, toute la communauté s'en occupe et voilà tout. De toute façon, pour le peu qui survivent …

Oui, à bien y penser, John Connor ressemblait à un pré. Alisson se dit que c'était tout de même quelque chose de rare qu'un pré de cet âge. Peut-être qu'il avait été élevé par son grand-père et avait passé sa vie tout seul ? … Elle soupira en se doutant que ce ne serait pas le dernier mystère sur lequel elle buterait en ce qui concernait John Connor. Et puis peu importait au fond. Tant qu'il n'agissait pas comme un débile une fois qu'elle se le serait envoyé …

Le jeune homme au cœur de cette réflexion post apocalyptique entra dans la cathédrale, bien loin de songer à de semblables projets. On avait mis bout à bout, deux grandes tables de patio en plastique tachées et grisâtres sur la scène. Les quatorze personnes qui faisaient partie du conseil militaires s'y étaient assises et attendaient visiblement son arrivée. On lui désigna un gros pot de peinture retourné en guise de banc.

Il s'y assit tandis que tout le monde le regardait. Perry se redressa sur son baril de bière vide et s'éclaircit la voix afin d'exiger le silence.

- John Connor, le conseil militaire a estimé que vos affirmations au sujet de Skynet étaient dignes d'intérêt. Nous allons dès à présent commencer à étudier la question. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est de la plus haute importance de savoir comment vous avez eu ces informations, les armes et les plans. Nous vous assurons que tous ici sont dignes de confiance.

John s'imagina un instant la tête qu'ils feraient s'il leur disait qu'il tenait tout ça d'un cyborg du futur.

- Si vous pouvez me garantir que tout le monde réussira à garder le silence quand une machine leur fouillera dans les tripes pour les faire parler, moi je veux bien tout dire, assura-il en haussant les épaules.

Derek se mit à rire, imité par quelques autres.

- Il n'a pas tort, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Il n'en reste pas moins que le fait de ne pas savoir d'où il tient tout ça constitue une menace pour notre sécurité, rétorqua Halley.

- C'est une menace bien pire qui nous attend si Skynet obtient ces informations, dit John.

- Et bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas nous dire qu'elle est cette menace, ironisa Halley.

- Ce qui nous menace c'est que Skynet arrive à nous exterminer, dit John impatient. Nous avons détruit le camp de Road River avec ses propres armes. Skynet sait donc qu'il y a une faille et il la cherche. Il ne doit pas apprendre laquelle si nous voulons l'exploiter.

- Que VOUS exploitez Connor. Pour notre part, nous n'exploitons rien du tout et nous ne savons rien de vous ou de vos plans, dit Halley sèchement.

- Je crois que la loyauté de Connor n'est plus à prouver, intervint Derek. Je ne considère pas son refus de divulguer ces informations comme un problème pour l'instant.

- Oui. Nous savons ce que vous pensez Reese, rétorqua Halley. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas …

- Écoutez, tout ça n'a pas la moindre importance ! la coupa John en se levant. Ces armes, vous avez vu ce qu'elles font ? Skynet ne les a pas créées pour nous les offrir en cadeau ! Il va les utiliser contre nous ! Vous voyez les trous dans ce terminator ? C'est ça qui nous attend ! Nous devons nous préparer à riposter !

Un silence pesant tomba sur le conseil.

- Riposter ? … Avez-vous la moindre expérience de gestion de base Connor ? demanda Perry d'un ton menaçant. Connaissez-vous le terrain ? Avez-vous déjà commandé des unités ?

- Non mais …

- ALORS FERMEZ VOTRE PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! hurla-t-il ses yeux blancs exorbités. Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de vos petits airs suffisants !

Perry baissa la tête comme pour reprendre son calme.

- Je n'oublie pas votre apport déterminant mais vous avez intérêt à garder votre place et que je n'ai pas à le répéter, dit-il en grondant.

_« Tu sais ce que les grosses brutes très viriles détestent plus que tout au monde ? C'est qu'on leur dise quoi faire.»_

John se rappela un peu tard des conseils des Doger et se rassit en essayant de contrôler la colère qui le gagnait. Il fallait absolument qu'il garde la tête froide. Il se demanda s'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de pire que de de posséder des informations aussi cruciales sans pouvoir les divulguer.

- Comme vous persistez dans votre refus de nous communiquer les informations que nous vous demandons, vous pouvez sortir. Nous n'avons plus besoin de vous, dit Perry d'un air las.

- Je .. hum. Je peux dire quelque chose ? demanda John.

Halley lui fit signe de parler.

- De ce que je sais, Skynet a prévu mettre ces armes en fonction d'ici trois mois mais après notre attaque, il agira peut-être plus vite, dit John qui reçut immédiatement l'attention générale. Cela nous laisse une marge de manœuvre où nous avons l'avantage.

- Oui ? dit Perry comme s'il se doutait qu'une proposition se cachait derrière cette introduction.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait attaquer d'autres camps de travail ? demanda John prudemment. Nous pourrions acquérir de nouvelles armes et libérer les survivants. Je fais juste le proposer …

- Et que ferez-vous des prisonniers ? demanda Finley, le troisième commandant.

- Pardon ?

- Où les emmènerez-vous ? Nous sommes déjà débordés avec ceux que vous avez ramenés. Ils sont tous malades. Nous avons à peine de quoi nourrir tout le monde. Que ferez-vous de cent cinquante de plus ? demanda Finley.

John dû s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas songé à cette question. Cependant, elle n'avait somme toute que peu d'importance.

- Vous n'avez pas vu le camp de travail monsieur. Ils seront mieux à crever dans les égouts que dans ce trou ! Rien ne peut être pire que ça !

- Votre proposition est rejetée Connor, dit Perry.

- On n'aura pas d'autres chances de les sortir de là ! On ne peut pas les laisser crever comme des chiens ! On doit agir !

- Sortez-le moi d'ici, ordonna Perry excédé. Reese…

Derek se leva et John l'imita aussitôt.

- On peut les sauver ! C'est MAL de ne pas le faire ! s'emporta-t-il

- SORTEZ ! ordonna Perry qui commençait à bouillir sérieusement.

Derek n'eut pas besoin de lui saisir le bras car John furieux se dirigea vers la porte en jurant. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et sortit.

- Merde ! jura-t-il une fois sur le palier. Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Derek sortit à son tour et le regarda fixement les bras croisés tandis que la porte se fermait derrière lui.

- Tu as vu ? T'as vu ça ? lui dit John en pointant la porte. Ils se foutent de tout le monde !

- Ce que j'ai vu ? Il haussa les épaules. Un gamin qui pique sa crise.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as demandé ce que j'ai vu.

John eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle et il fixa son oncle impassible.

- Et comment j'aurais dû m'y prendre selon toi ?

- Pas comme ça en tout cas, dit-il en poussant la porte pour retourner dans la cathédrale.

- Derek …

Le soldat s'arrêta pour le regarder.

- Derek, aide-moi.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il comme si c'était parfaitement absurde.

- Il faut les sortir de là, dit-il de son ton le plus convainquant. Ton frère serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie qu'on le tue. J'ai tout vu ! Du sang jusqu'au plafond. Les hurlements. C'était horrible. Et il est là, bien vivant. Il est revenu. Je l'ai sauvé. On peut sauver tous les autres ! On ne les ramène pas ici. On les lâches un peu partout dans la ville. On n'aura pas d'autres chances.

Derek le fixa longuement, ses pupilles perçantes ne laissant rien deviner de ce qu'il pouvait penser.

- Je t'en prie, il faut que tu m'aide.

- Si j'étais toi, je me ferais oublier quelques jours Connor, dit-il finalement, puis il poussa la porte et s'en alla.

John soupira tandis que la porte se refermait derrière l'étranger qu'était redevenu son oncle. Pouvait-il y avoir quelque chose de pire au monde que de retrouver quelqu'un d'aussi cher mais pour qui vous n'êtes absolument plus rien ? Découragé, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un gémissement sinistre. Il se sentait plus épuisé qu'une vieille serpillère. Il avait à peine pu dormir avant qu'on le traîne à ce foutu conseil de merde. Il était plus que temps de piquer un somme. Il aurait sûrement les idées plus claires au réveil. Abattu, il emprunta le couloir qui devait le mener vers les dortoirs de la 132em mais se perdit dans les dédales du complexe et se retrouva dans les ruines d'une vielle canalisation.

- Où je suis bon sang !

Il entendit des voix résonner sur sa droite et se dirigea vers elles dans l'espoir d'obtenir des indications. Il plissa les yeux en débouchant dans une vaste pièce éblouissante qui, luxe inouï, était éclairée au néon. Au centre de l'espace raisonnablement propre dont les murs crénelés semblaient avoir été brossés et entretenus, deux grands comptoirs constitués de bric et de broc avaient été montés. Des plats, des plaques, des bols, des ustensiles et d'autres objets plus ou moins identifiables couvraient leur surface tandis qu'une trentaine de personnes s'affairaient tout autour en parlant avec animation. Il se trouvait visiblement dans les cuisines.

- Je te le dis ! affirmait une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et bouclés en touillant quelque chose dans un bol en inox, le gars là, Martin Bedell je crois, il a descendu deux CT comme de rien !

- Je le croirai quand je le verrai, rétorqua le vieux grison à qui elle s'adressait.

- Ils ont apporté deux machines abattues et toutes trouées dans la base, ça j'en suis sûre, ajouta une femme à la tête enveloppée d'un foulard. Serges était de garde et il l'a vu de ses yeux vu. Il a failli faire une syncope en voyant ces trucs débarquer.

Le vieux hocha la tête en pétrissant une boule de pâte, l'air de dire que tout cela semblait bien extravaguant. Les conversations allaient bon train et John distingua de nombreux «Connor», «machines», «Bedell», «Reese», «victoire», «fusils laser» et autre avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque.

- Retourne d'où tu viens toi. On donne pas à manger entre les repas. Allez ! Dégage ! l'apostropha une garde armée qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Non … heu, je suis perdu, je veux juste retourner à …

- John Connor ? C'est bien toi ?

Le silence fut instantané et trente personnes le dévisagèrent soudainement. John reconnu July qui s'était trouvée dans son groupe lors de la répartition. Elle le regardait en tenant une sorte de manche aplati. Un murmure excité couru le long des tables.

- Hey, salut July.

- C'est lui ?!

- Il est trop jeune !

- Impossible.

- Oui c'est lui je l'ai déjà vu.

- Désolé Connor, je t'avais pas reconnu. Contente de te rencontrer, dit la garde en lui tendant la main tout sourire. Moi c'est Maria.

Les cuisines explosèrent aussitôt en applaudissement et en cris. John leur sourit avec surprise. Leur accueil étendit aussitôt un baume sur ses plaies. Même si il n'avait réussi que ça, il avait redonné espoir à tous ces gens. July s'avança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui donner un baiser en riant.

- C'est pas croyable ! John, il faut absolument que tu nous racontes ce combat. C'est vrai cette histoire de CT ? demanda July en faisant signes aux autres de se calmer.

- Heu ... oui, c'est vrai.

- Allez raconte ! S'il te plait ! cria quelqu'un.

Les cuisines se remplirent aussitôt de supplications provenant de tous les coins.

- D'accord, d'accord dit John en riant et il résuma brièvement la bataille juste pour le plaisir de voir l'espoir scintiller dans leur yeux.

- Et où tu as trouvé toutes ces armes ? demanda un jeune garçon de douze ans les mains pleines de farine.

- Ça c'est secret-défense, dit John en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Ça te dis d'aller faire un tour ? demanda soudain une jolie fille dont les boucles brunes s'échappaient en tournoyant hors de son fichu.

John la regarda sans comprendre.

- Eh, penses plutôt à ta tâche Ophélie. On a cent réfugiés de plus à nourrir au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Allez, soit chic Maria … implora la jeune fille.

- Nan. Trop de boulot.

Ophélie fit une moue de dépit puis sourit à John.

- Après le boulot alors …

- Tu sais, moi je fini avant elle, suggéra une autre jeune femme souriante qui semblait mexicaine.

- Et moi avant toi, ajouta une belle haïtienne avec un clin d'œil.

- Quelqu'un a envie d'un peu de sports d'équipe ? Moi je suis partante, lança joyeusement une quatrième en faisant s'esclaffer les cuisinières.

- Celles qui restent sur la touche, je m'en occupe, pas de problème, dit un garçon plein d'entrain qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans.

- Bien reçu Bobby, répondit la jolie mexicaine. Je te réserve en premier.

- M'oubliez pas les filles, lança un homme dans la trentaine. Les prés ne sont pas tous comme Tancrède, dit-il en pointant le grison du menton.

Ce dernier lança un regard plein de reproches à ses jeunes collègues et retourna à sa pâte en ronchonnant des malédictions sur cette époque aussi violente que perverse.

- Alors John ? Tu es installé dans quel coin ? demanda une autre femme avec un clin d'œil intéressé.

- He bien, voici un jeune homme qui ne risque pas de manquer de choix, commenta Maria avec un regard qui laissait entendre qu'elle-même irait bien faire un tour avec lui.

John, comprenant enfin de quoi il était question, failli s'étouffer de surprise et moitié souriant, moitié scandalisé qu'on puisse se disputer aussi ouvertement ses faveurs, il tenta de dire quelque chose d'intelligent.

- Hum … heu … oui. En fait c'est que … je dois aller dormir alors … peut-être une autre fois ?

La moitié de l'assemblée éclata de rire en entendant ces bafouillages.

- Les filles, je rêve ou il est gêné là.

- Moi je dis qu'il est gêné, assura Ophélie en rigolant.

- Il va falloir qu'on t'éduque un peu, lui lança une rouquine d'un air suggestif.

- Ne le prend pas mal, ça arrive parfois avec les nouveaux, ajouta philosophiquement la mexicaine .

- Besoins d'un professeur Johnny ? demanda une fille de treize ans à peine

John n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elles se foutaient de sa gueule ou si elles étaient sérieuses. Rien ne peut être pire qu'une bande de filles qui vous choisissent comme tête de turc et pris au dépourvu par ces insinuations troublantes, il choisit de battre en retraite au plus vite.

- Merci mais ça va aller je crois. Et bien je vais …, commença-t-il mais il ne put finir sa phrase.

Deux grands plateaux fumant arrivaient portés par des hommes qui se servaient de gros chiffons en guise de mitaines de four. Ils vidèrent le contenu des plateaux sur les tables et ceux qui étaient en bout de ligne s'empressèrent de remplir de grands bols puis d'écraser le contenu avec des mortiers improvisés. John se dit qu'il avait mal vu, que c'était impossible, qu'il rêvait assurément. Il regarda à nouveau la petite montagne blanchâtre et fumante qui venait d'être déchargée sur le comptoir. MAIS PUTAIN DE MERDE ! C'était des … de gros vers blancs !

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte en pointant l'immonde monticule.

- Des protéines, répondit Maria comme si c'était la question la plus stupide qu'elle avait entendu de sa vie.

John, ne pouvant y croire, observa que ceux qui écrasaient les répugnants insectes vidaient leur bol au milieu de la table. D'autres remplissaient alors de nouveaux bols avec cette farine de cauchemar qu'ils mélangeaient à de l'eau ou Dieu sait quoi d'encore pire. Ils en tiraient des boules de pâtes qu'ils passaient à une troisième équipe qui en faisait de petites billes. Les foutus billes de protéine, invariablement au menu et qu'il avait innocemment mangé depuis des jours ! Il sentit son estomac se soulever et pâlit soudainement.

- Ça va ? t'es tout pâle.

John se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se poser LA question ... mais trop tard … elle apparut en néon lumineux sous son crâne : quelle sorte de viande pourrie ils utilisaient pour cultiver ces atrocités ? Du chien ? De l'humain ? Il n'avait pas pu manger ça … il n'avait pas pu … Oui. Il avait mangé tout plein. Et avec appétit encore.

- Hey, t'es sûr que ça va ? Tiens. Prends ça, ça va te remettre. Elles sont encore chaudes, et puis tu l'as bien mérité, dit Maria en prenant une poignée de protéines toutes fraîches.

- Non, non. Ça va aller …

- Prends-les pour plus tard, lança July en souriant.

- Non … je dois … excusez-moi, réussi à articuler John en s'enfuyant.

Horrifié, il courut dans la direction opposée comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Il enfila dans un trou, reconnu enfin le boyau qui lui servait de repère et suivit le dédale de couloirs qui menait à la 132em. Il déboula dans le dortoir heureusement désert et s'assit sur son lit pour reprendre son souffle. Encore sous le choc, il se coucha sur le sac de jute qui lui servait de couverture et mit son bras par-dessus ses yeux comme s'il ne voulait plus rien voir … Parfaitement indécis quant à savoir quelle partie de cette journée de merde s'avérait la pire, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. Il était en enfer. Pas de doutes. L'enfer. Le vrai.

Il comprit soudainement Derek qu'il avait trouvé si froid et si dur au début. Il comprit Riley qui semblait toujours feindre d'être naïve et joyeuse. Il comprit pourquoi elle s'empiffrait de tout ce qu'elle arrivait à attraper. Il comprit même Jesse qui avait été jusqu'à vendre son âme et perdre son cœur. Ils avaient tous vécus ici et bientôt, il deviendrait aussi cinglé qu'eux. D'avantage peut-être. Parce que sans transitions, tout ça était complètement insupportable. Juste insupportable.

Des sanglots lui serrèrent la gorge mais il refusa de les laisser s'échapper. Il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter s'il commençait. Il songea à Cameron avec qui il aurait déjà fait sauter trois camps de travail aussi aisément que des pétards. Il songea à sa mère qui lui aurait dit qu'il devait être fort. Il songea à Derek qui maintenant le considérait comme un pur étranger. Il songea à son père qui lui botterait le cul s'il le découvrait à chialer comme un môme dans les dortoirs. Il songea à Alisson étendue à l'infirmerie dans un petit lit blanc …

Malgré tout. Dans cet enfer. Comme une chandelle au milieu des ténèbres. Il y avait Alisson …


	9. De l'importance d'avoir un confident

John s'éveilla en sueur. Il se trouvait dans une pièce blanche. Elle se mit à tourner et il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit pour apercevoir le visage d'un inconnu. Flou. Qui le regardait dans les trous de nez. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit. Il faisait noir. Il y avait des choses dans les ténèbres. Il ferma ses paupières de toutes ses forces et les rouvrit. Il faisait toujours noir. Un zombie s'approchait en sifflant. Il entendait le chuintement de ses pieds sales qui glissaient mollement sur le sol. Il hurla, terrifié. Une lumière ! Une lumière approchait.

- Connor ? Tu es réveillé ? Bon sang ! Pousse-toi de là toi !

L'homme qui tenait la lampe de poche poussa le survivant du camp de travail qui marchait seul, perdu dans le noir et entra dans la chambre.

- Je suis où ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda John tassé contre le mur.

- Merde tu nous a fait une de ces peurs …, dit l'homme en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il vérifia le soluté et John remarqua qu'il était branché à une machine qui indiquait son rythme cardiaque.

- Regarde en l'air.

Il lui planta la lumière de sa torche en plein dans les yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que …

- Sort la langue.

John obéi et l'homme examina soigneusement l'appendice en question.

- Ouais … c'est très bon ça.

- Vous allez me dire ce qui passe ? dit John en soustrayant sa langue à l'examen.

- Ça fait trois jours que t'es dans les vapes.

- Quoi ?

- Mmmm, assura l'infirmier en enfonçant ses doigts sous sa mâchoire. Les ganglions ont perdus du volume. Excellent. C'est bon, t'es tiré d'affaire, dit-il en lui tapant l'épaule.

- Mais … pourquoi je suis …

- C'est les joyeux microbes de nos amis là-bas. Ceux que vous avez tirés du camp. On a eu quelques cas mais t'as été le pire. On pensait que tu allais y passer. Je te dis pas la commotion que ça aurait causé alors vaut mieux que tu te sois rétablis, dit l'infirmier qui avait l'air d'un gamin avec ses cheveux attaché en queue de cheval.

- J'ai perdu la carte trois jours ?

- Ouaip, acquiesça l'infirmier en secouant un thermomètre. À croire que t'avais jamais macéré dans les cadavres pourris.

- Ha ouais …

- Si ça tourne encore, c'est normal, dit-il en lui enfonçant le thermomètre dans la bouche. Ça devrait pas durer plus de quelques heures. Mec, je t'avoue que je suis soulagé de te voir conscient. Merde tu peux pas imaginer toute la pression qu'ils nous ont mis. À croire qu'ils allaient nous jeter aux CT si tu crevais. J'te jure ! Ils ont branché la machine et je te garantis qu'ils tirent pas le jus comme ça pour n'importe qui.

- Awey ? tenta John.

- Attends que j'ai fini de prendre ta température avant de parler parce qu'il va falloir que je note tout ça comme un chef si je veux pas me faire lyncher.

John s'appuya contre le mur et attendit sagement que le mercure ait fait son œuvre.

- Tu as planté juste avant que tout ça commence alors, je sais pas si tu le sais mais tu as un vrai fan club ici maintenant. Ils dérapent complètement hein. Comme si on n'avait pas assez d'avoir le conseil sur le dos, les foldingues viennent à l'infirmerie pour nous engueuler en disant qu'on fait rien pour te soigner et qu'on est des incapables. T'imagine ? Pffft. Un vrai chaos. Il a fallu mettre des gardes à l'entrée. T'es devenu presque comme le messie mec. Avec tes initiales en plus … Il y en a des tas qui penses que t'es une sorte de Dieu ou je sais pas quoi. Pas la majorité, je te rassure, ajouta-t-il en remarquant la surprise de son patient. Mais pas mal. Depuis deux ans on avait un peu la paix avec les aspirants martyrs qui annoncent l'apocalypse. Non mais entre toi et moi. Il n'y a qu'à jeter un œil dehors pour s'en rendre compte, pas besoin de leur foutaises … Enfin, je crois bien que c'est reparti pour un tour. Maintenant ils en ont avec le retour du messie. … C'est pas de chance pour toi. Ils te lâcheront plus. Bha, une chose est sûre, c'est pas les filles qui vont te manquer. J'en suis déjà jaloux. C'est le bon côté des choses. Bon, redonne-moi ça. Mmmm. 38, excellent. Tu as fait 42 au début tu imagines ? Des convulsions et tout le reste.

- Il y avait une fille à l'infirmerie. Alisson Young… Comment elle va ? demanda John.

- Demande lui, dit-il en pointant le coin de la chambre.

Il leva les yeux et vit Alisson qui était assise sur son lit dans la pénombre et le regardait fixement.

- Alisson … Tu es là.

- Oui. J'en avais pour quelques jours.

- Ça va ? Tu te remets ?

Il l'entendit pouffer.

- C'est toi qui demande ça ?

D'atroces hurlements déchirèrent soudain le calme de l'infirmerie et John sursauta.

- T'énerve pas, il y a toujours un qui gueule comme ça de temps en temps, cria l'infirmier pour tenter de couvrir le tapage. Ils font vraiment de sales cauchemars si tu veux mon avis.

Les cris se déclinèrent en pleurs tandis que l'infirmier vérifiait les tuyaux du soluté.

- Tu as faim ?

- Non …

- Tu as de l'eau là si tu as soif. T'as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

John secoua la tête.

- Okay … Je te laisse parce que j'étais en train d'installer une attelle sur le bras d'un pauvre type ... Si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu cries d'accord ? dit-il en souriant. Je m'appelle Mathieu. Maaat, ça se crie très bien.

Il disparut et les ténèbres s'emparèrent de la chambre à nouveau. John appuya sa tête contre le mur frais et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui. Tout tournait et tournait encore. Tout tournait autour des pleurs du pauvre homme qui n'avait pas encore réussi à se calmer.

- Alisson ?

- Mmm ?

- Il faut qu'on les sorte de là, dit-il la bouche pâteuse.

- Qui ?

- Les prisonniers … Camps de travail.

- Prends le temps de te remettre d'abord. Tu as failli y passer.

- Pas de temps … Skynet … les armes … seule chance …, bafouilla-t-il en sombrant à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Une douzaines d'heures plus tard, John s'éveilla en bien meilleure forme. Des néons diffusaient une lumière blanche, beaucoup moins déprimantes que les ténèbres dans lesquelles grouillaient et hurlaient des quasi-zombies. Il remarqua que le moniteur avait disparu et regarda du côté d'Alisson. Assise sur son lit, elle reprisait un sac rouge qui avait déjà beaucoup servi.

- Tu as de l'eau là si tu as soif, dit-elle en désignant quelque chose par terre.

John aperçut un verre de plastique usé où on distinguait encore Bob l'éponge, par terre près de son lit. Il y avait aussi un petit bol d'inox rempli de protéines. Il saisit le verre en prenant soin de ne pas approcher des boulettes. Il but tout en réfléchissant. Une seule chose importait maintenant.

- Tu crois que je pourrais voir Martin ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut que tu demandes au garde. Personne n'a vraiment le droit de t'approcher pour l'instant.

- Quoi ?

Alisson haussa les épaules.

- Il y a eu trop de problèmes.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Tu te souviens ? Mat t'a expliqué hier. C'est la faute des dingos qui te prennent pour le retour du messie.

- Ha oui … ça…, dit John en se disant que la population post-apocalyptiques avait des réactions pour le moins difficiles à prévoir.

La jeune fille posa son ouvrage et se leva avec précautions. Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'extérieur.

- Hey ! Irina ! Tu veux aller chercher le garde ? cria-t-elle à quelqu'un que John ne pouvait pas voir. Okay, merci ! Il va arriver tout de suite, lui dit-elle en regagnant sa place.

Elle eut à peine le temps de grimper dans son lit que Yan débarquait sans frapper, tout armé dans la chambre. Il sourit en voyant John qui semblait aller pour le mieux.

- Hey ben, regardez-moi ça … La résurrection de J.C. dans toute sa splendeur, rigola-t-il.

- Yan ! Salut vieux !

- Content de te revoir parmi nous Connor.

- Yan, tu pourrais demander à Bedell de venir ? Il faut que je lui parle.

Le soldat gonfla ses joues en soufflant et se gratta le derrière de la tête, l'air embêté.

- C'est que j'ai des ordres tu vois. J'ai le droit de laisser entrer personne.

- Eh ho, il est quoi là ? Un prisonnier ? demanda Alisson.

- Bha non, c'est sûr …

- C'est moi qui veux le voir, pas le contraire, fit remarquer John.

- Ouais, non mais je comprends … Bon. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure justement.

- Il faut vraiment que je le vois tout de suite.

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire, assura Yan en sortant.

- Pourquoi tu veux le voir ? demanda Alisson.

John observa le mur sans répondre.

- Tu veux attaquer d'autres camps hein ? Avoue, dit-elle d'un air de reproche. Tu sais que tu risques gros si tu fais un truc pareil ? Je sais ce qui s'est passé au conseil. Perry t'a foutu dehors. Tout le monde en parle.

John la regarda avec un air obstiné qu'elle avait déjà vu. Le même qu'il avait eu juste avant d'entrer dans la base 19 et de signer son arrêt de mort… du moins, l'avait-elle cru.

- C'est plus compliqué que tu ne crois, expliqua Alisson. La situation est devenue vraiment délicate. À cause de toi, c'est le bordel dans la base. Les dingos dérapent complètement et Perry se fait carrément harceler. Il se fait traiter de pharisien, de traitre. Il y en a même un qui est entré dans son bureau et a tout saccagé. Tu te rends compte ? Même si tout ça n'est pas de ta faute, il ne te porte pas vraiment dans son cœur ces temps-ci alors si tu désobéi ouvertement à ses ordres Connor, je donne pas cher de ta peau.

- Donc d'après toi, il faut laisser tous ces gens crever sans rien faire ?

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit …, répondit Alisson hésitante.

- Ça revient au même, tu ne crois pas ?

- J'ai pas envie de me faire foutre dehors et de me retrouver toute seule ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?! dit-t-elle. J'ai déjà vécu ce cauchemar et laisse-moi te dire que j'ai aucune envie de remettre ça !

- Tu ne seras pas seule, dit John comme si il lui en faisait la promesse. Je serai avec toi.

Alisson le regarda comme s'il était complètement malade.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Connor ?! Qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ta tête ? Tu parles comme dans les vieux contes de fées ! Je sais pas d'où tu sors, mais réveille-toi parce que j'en ai plein le dos de tes conneries. J'en ai rien à foutre moi de ta sale gueule ! Tu veux baiser ? Parfait. Allonge-toi, je t'arrange ça tout de suite et tu me lâches enfin avec tes avances de merde.

Furieuse, elle se leva et retira le long t-shirt qui lui servait de robe de nuit pour le jeter dans un coin. Le bandage qui entourait sa taille était fait de vieux draps fleuris attachés avec des épingles. Elle ne portait rien d'autre. Elle s'avança près de son lit et s'arrêta à son chevet.

- Allez, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? dit-elle sèchement.

John était si complètement stupéfait qu'il fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son et ne put que la dévisager les yeux ronds.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Elle posa la main sur un endroit des plus stratégiques et mit de la pression. John reçu comme un choc électrique. Il se recula d'instinct et repoussa sa main brusquement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria-t-il bouchebé.

- Non ! Toi qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

- Mais je … je … Je ne veux rien du tout !

- Te fous pas de moi Connor !

- Tu veux bien te rhabiller ? C'est vraiment …, dit-il sans trop savoir quel qualificatif employer.

- Si c'est pas ça alors c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sans daigner répondre à son souhait.

- Rhabille-toi d'accord. S'il te plait. C'est trop bizarre, dit-il en levant la main sans oser la regarder.

Alisson le dévisagea puis lui tourna le dos et reprit son chandail rageusement.

- Bizarre … Regardez qui parle … grommela-t-elle en enfilant son t-shirt gris. Bon, ça va mieux ? Et maintenant tu vas me dire qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi !

- Mais je ne veux rien ! Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? se défendit John qui avait l'impression de se trouver au milieu d'un pur délire.

- Je SAIS pour ton foutu médic Connor, dit-elle en le pointant de l'index.

- Quoi ?

- Au camp de travail ! Tu as failli faire échouer la mission et tuer tout le monde juste pour me trouver une saleté de médecin ! Inutile de le nier ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- C'est normal non ? J'étais sensé te laisser crever ?

- Oui ! C'était mieux que de faire tuer toute l'unité pour rien ! On en serait où maintenant ?

- J'ai … j'ai fait une erreur d'accord ? J'ai paniqué quand tu as été touché. C'est tout.

- Tu es venu me voir à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi ?

- Quoi ? C'est un crime ?

- Quand tu fous tout le conseil en plan pour moi, c'est presque ça oui. Et quand tu t'es réveillé hier, la première chose que tu as demandé c'est comment j'allais. Pourquoi tu as demandé ça !?

- Mais quoi ! … Quoi ? Je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout, se défendit John qui ne comprenait rien à son emportement.

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tellement à moi ? C'est quoi ton foutu problème ?

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Je … je t'aime bien c'est tout.

- Tu m'aimes bien hein ? C'est ça ta raison ? T'es un putain de malade mental Connor. Tu sais ça ? T'es barge au point d'espérer faire un couple en plus j'imagine ?

- Un couple ? répéta John qui ne comprenait rien à cette accusation démente.

- Heu … je vous dérange ?

Martin avait entrouvert la porte et regardait à l'intérieur.

- Non, dit Alisson. Excuse-moi.

Elle sortit sans même le saluer. Il entra alors que John restait totalement stupéfait au milieu de ses couvertures.

- Tu voulais me voir ? demanda Martin qui le regardait curieusement.

- Oui … Désolé. c'est juste que … pffft …, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

- T'as pas compris hein ? dit Martin en le dévisageant.

- Compris quoi ?

- Pourquoi Young est furieuse contre toi.

John le regarda curieusement.

- Je vous ai entendu, dit Martin qui faisait un drôle d'air.

- En fait … non. J'ai pas pas vraiment compris, avoua John en hochant la tête comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

- C'est parce que tu viens du passé, dit Martin en le fixant. Pas vrai ?

Prit par surprise, John le dévisagea, complètement ahuri une deuxième fois en moins de trois minutes.

- Je le savais, souffla Martin. Mec, c'est vraiment dingue … quand tu débarques, à chaque fois il arrive des trucs déments, dit-il en hochant la tête.

- Pourquoi tu crois que je viendrais du passé ? demanda John qui n'appréciait pas du tout d'être démasqué.

Martin s'assit près de lui et baissa la tête afin d'éviter d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes.

- Tu n'as pas changé Connor. Pas changé du tout. Tu dois avoir quoi normalement ? Trente cinq ? Quarante ? Même en t'injectant du botox de l'ancien monde tu pourrais pas avoir l'air si jeune. Reese venait du futur et il m'a jamais vu. Si toi tu me connais et que deux plus deux font quatre, forcément tu viens du passé.

John garda le silence.

- T'inquiète. Je dirais rien, tu peux me faire confiance. De toute façon, ils me prendraient pour un barge. Tes nouveaux fans par contre … ils seraient trop contents de savoir ça, dit-il en pouffant.

- Écoute … je peux pas en parler …, dit John qui ne souhaitait nullement divulguer quoi que ce soit, même à Bedell.

- Je sais, t'inquiète. Je veux pas savoir, dit Martin en levant la main. Dis-moi juste un truc. Tu es passé par le jugement dernier ?

John baissa la tête, se demandant un instant si c'était une information capitale et finalement, fit signe que non.

- Merde … ce doit pas être facile de se retrouver catapulté dans ce trou.

John lui envoya un regard qui voulait tout dire. Martin pouffa devant son air sombre.

- Tu sais ce qu'ils nous font manger ici ? dit John encore sous le choc.

Martin sourit avec un air désolé.

- Passer des hamburgers aux asticots, j'avoue que ce doit être un sacré traumatisme, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Jamais entendu parler de quelque chose d'aussi dégueulasse, assura John qui se sentait infiniment soulagé que quelqu'un puisse enfin le comprendre.

Martin lui fit un air de «qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse».

- Tu sais, avant qu'on se mette à cultiver ça, je te dis pas combien de réfugiés mouraient de faim. C'est une vraie manne. On en manque jamais. On s'y fait tu sais.

- Je parierais pas là-dessus…

- Faut que tu manges. On a besoin de toi ici. La résistance… Tu te souviens ? Mais j'imagine que ce doit être assez confus pour toi parfois. Dans ces cas, tu peux te fier sur moi, d'accord ? Comme avec Young par exemple.

- Alisson …. Tu … tu sais qu'elle mouche l'a piqué toi ? demanda John qui franchement, voulait bien un peu d'aide sur ce point.

- C'est évident.

- Comment évident ? Elle est furax parce qu'elle dit que je m'intéresse à elle.

- C'est parce que les gens ici, ne s'attachent pas tellement aux autres. On garde tous un peu nos distances tu vois, question de survie. Les posts, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle ceux qui ont grandi dans ce merdier comme Young, ils sont cent fois pires. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne comprend pas ce que tu lui veux.

- Elle a … Elle s'est déshabillée … complètement, et elle voulait que … enfin, tu vois …

- J'imagine qu'elle croyait que c'était ce que tu cherchais, dit Martin comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

- Mais c'est dingue. Elle a … vraiment juste … Elle m'a carrément … tu vois, expliqua vaguement John qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Y'a pas mal de chose qui sont devenues dingue vieux. Maintenant, les gens baisent comme ça. Ça ne veut rien dire, c'est juste physique. Je sais pas … peut-être parce que c'est le seul plaisir qui a survécu à cette foutu fin du monde ? Alors entre nous hein, pourquoi se priver ? Et sans blague … il y a certains avantages qu'on ne peut pas nier, dit-il avec un sourire.

John pouffa en le regardant en coin.

- Il y a que les prés comme nous qui se mettent en couples encore parfois. Chez les posts, c'est plutôt mal vu alors si tu tiens à tes couilles, je te suggère pas de tenter une approche avec Young.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je l'aime bien, c'est tout.

- Moi je comprends parce que j'ai vécu dans l'ancien monde, mais aucun post pourrait comprendre ça. Comment je pourrais t'expliquer ... Quand l'environnement se transforme, les animaux évoluent pour s'ajuster. Ici c'est ce qui s'est passé. Ceux qui ont grandis ici, ils se sont adaptés à ce merdier pour survivre. C'est carrément une autre espèce. Toi tu es un gentil toutou civilisé, Young, c'est un foutu rat nucléaire et si tu veux mon avis, tu as intérêt à comprendre ces bestioles rapidos si tu veux pas te faire bouffer sur patte.

John sourit à cette comparaison qui résumait assez bien la situation.

- Alors ? Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? demanda Martin qui considérait le sujet clos.

Le jeune homme le regarda soudain sérieux.

- Il faut qu'on sorte les prisonniers des camps de travail. Il faut agir tout de suite.

- Dis-donc, t'as vraiment le don de courir après les problèmes toi.

- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il.

- Je te fais confiance. Ça c'est certain Connor.

- Alors écoute-moi bien…

Martin et John parlèrent longtemps à voix basse. Lorsqu'Alisson revint dans la chambre, le soldat s'était éclipsé et John semblait songeur.

- Alors, t'as retrouvé tes esprits ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- On pourrait dire ça, répondit John comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Tant mieux. Tu veux baiser ?

John lui jeta un coup d'œil blasé.

- Pas maintenant, dit-il en s'efforçant de paraitre indifférent.

Alisson haussa les épaules et lui sourit l'air de dire qu'elle restait ouverte aux propositions. Elle s'assit sur son lit, reprit le sac rouge et se remit au reprisage tandis que John se faisait violence pour ne pas la regarder ni penser à son cœur qui battait la chamade depuis qu'elle lui avait balancé cette invitation comme si de rien n'était.


	10. Des complications qu'il y a à être adulé

Le blindé de Skynet filait dans la nuit, plus silencieusement qu'aucun véhicule jamais construit par ses faibles ennemis. La pile nucléaire et le moteur rotatif n'avait vraiment rien à envier au moteur à explosion désuet. C'est ce dont John se rendit compte lorsque le véhicule se mit à rouler sans même avoir démarré. Il s'assit aussitôt sur le banc qui longeait les parois de métal et songea à Martin qui devait jubiler de pouvoir conduire un truc pareil. Ce dernier s'était révélé le meilleur allié qu'on puisse imaginer. En un rien de temps, il avait monté un plan en béton et comme il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre avec ses semblables et encore d'avantage avec les militaires, tout avait passé comme du beurre à la poêle.

Le point névralgique de toute l'affaire consistait d'abord à mettre un chef de section de leur côté. Il avait semblé aller de soi que Derek s'avérait le premier choix. Comme le plaidoyer de John l'avait déjà fait réfléchir, Bedell n'avait eu qu'à insister sur le plaisir qu'on ressentait à descendre un CT pour le convaincre. Ceci fait, il suffisait de trouver une mission bidon. Par la suite, Derek pourrait choisir lui-même ses soldat (les mêmes que ceux de Road River) et on pouvait aussitôt déboulonner le camp le plus près, ni vu, ni connu. L'affaire s'était conclue si aisément que ça en était troublant. Bien que le savoir-faire de Bedell en soit responsable pour une bonne part, l'envie de casser du métal avait pesé encore d'avantage dans le succès de l'entreprise. Ils en étaient tous. Kyle, Yan, Éli ainsi que Joan, Sam et Rich, les combattants de la feu base 19. De plus, Alisson s'était laissé convaincre sans difficulté lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne serait pas seule à morfler le cas échéant. Frank et Sylvia, deux médics recrutés par Kyle, complétaient l'équipe.

En fait, les véritables obstacles que John avait eut à affronter s'étaient révélés d'une autre sorte. À la seconde où il avait mis les pieds hors de l'infirmerie, une horde de réfugiés exaltés l'avaient coincé dans l'escalier en psalmodiant des prières ou en criant des incantations. Ces derniers tenaient leurs bibles moisies à bout de bras comme des flammes olympiques et criaient, les yeux exorbités saillant des orbites. «Le Christ est revenu !», «Il est parmi nous !», «Il vient nous sauver mes frères», «Béni-nous John Connor !» Quelques-uns s'étaient même jetés à genoux pour embrasser le bas de ses jeans.

John avait tout d'abord éclaté de rire tellement ce délire s'avérait ridicule mais rapidement, il était devenu clair que la chose n'avait rien de drôle. Pressé de toutes part par ces loqueteux en transe et hurlants, John avait tenté de leur faire entendre raison. Cependant, lorsque des doigts crochus avaient commencés à lui arracher les cheveux pour en faire des reliques, il était apparu urgent de dégager vite fait. S'extraire de cette colonie de cinglés n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Il avait dû en venir aux coups tandis qu'en extase, ils le griffaient en lui déchirant sa chemise sur le dos. Il avait fini par s'échapper de peine et de misère et s'était réfugié dans les locaux de la 132em. Les gueux qui avaient osé braver les interdictions de passage s'étaient fait éjecter aussitôt.

Plus extrême encore, la nuit même, trois jeunes femmes différentes avaient tentés de s'introduire dans les dortoirs. On avait dû soudoyer quelqu'un parce que toute les trois savaient exactement où se trouvait sa couchette. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut alors que la première était déjà affairée à sa besogne. Épouvanté, il l'avait repoussé brusquement mais l'audacieuse avait été si surprise qu'elle l'avait mordu. Une mésaventure douloureuse mais heureusement, sans gravité. Ses compagnons de dortoir, réveillés par ses jurons et ses cris, semblait avoir trouvé étrange qu'il fasse un tel scandale pour si peu de choses. La friponne s'était enfuie mais soupçonnant la possibilité d'autres intrusions, Phil avait proposé de prendre sa place, une offre généreuse que John avait accepté avec reconnaissance.

Peu de temps après, une seconde tentait sa chance et Phil ne sembla pas entretenir beaucoup de scrupules à se faire passer pour son collègue. Lorsque l'importune sortit sur la pointe des pieds, ceux qui ne dormaient pas tirèrent au sort à savoir qui serait le suivant. Le gagnant pu amplement profiter des bons soins d'une troisième coquine mais son successeur, plein d'espoirs, attendit en vain.

Tandis que les dortoirs résonnaient de bruits troublants, John avait commencé à comprendre pour qu'elle raison tous les visiteurs du futur le dépeignaient comme une sorte d'asocial qui ne voulait avoir affaire qu'à ses généraux les plus proches. Fermement enroulé dans le sac de jute qui lui faisait une bien pauvre armure, il songea qu'il avait toujours cru qu'il vivait en reclus pour se protéger de Skynet mais il commençait à se douter que des attaques presque pire étaient à redouter de pareils fous furieux. N'empêche, d'ici là, il ne voyait pas trop comment empêcher ces cinglés de le griffer, lui arracher les cheveux ou même de pratiquement le violer dans son sommeil.

La solution était finalement venue de Perry. Interdiction pour lui de sortir des quartiers de la 132em pour cause de troubles majeurs (lire, la névrose des «Connor freaks»). Pour parer à toute éventualité, on avait fait barrer les portes de nuit et ses confrères avait dû se vanter haut et fort d'être de ses connaissances pour pouvoir encore bénéficier des avantages de partager le même dortoir que lui.

Malgré tout, cette séquestration ne s'était pas trop mal passée. Bedell s'était joint à la 132em et le temps avait filé rapidement tandis qu'ils peaufinaient leur plan d'attaque. Lorsque deux jours plus tard, Reese le choisit comme par hasard pour participer à une mission de niveau quatre, ils étaient fin prêts. Lorsqu'il était monté dans le camion, Derek qui tenait la porte lui avait adressé l'ombre d'un sourire et John le lui avait rendu. Peu de choses au monde n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que cette démonstration d'amitié.

Lorsque le blindé eut roulé quelques temps, John alluma sa lampe et regarda son équipe. Ils étaient sept moins Martin qui conduisait et Rich qui était perché sur le toit à l'affut des CT. Tous deux étaient déjà au courant du plan, restait à l'expliquer aux autres. Ils le regardaient avec attention, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu préparer cette fois.

- Je vous explique notre plan. On a cette carte de la ville. Il y a trois bases dans le périmètre alors on a une idée du terrain mais on peut avoir des surprises. Skynet s'est sûrement préparé à ce qu'on frappe encore. On peut aussi s'attendre à avoir des surprises de ce côté.

- Ça l'air plein de surprises ton plan Connor. J'aime pas beaucoup les inconnus dans ce genre de foutoir, dit Derek en croisant les bras.

- On s'en balance des surprises. On se fie sur notre force de frappe. Tout ce qu'on veut c'est qu'ils viennent faire joujou et on les démolit à la chaine.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Derek qui avait grandement espéré un projet de ce genre. Tous les combattants se regardèrent visiblement satisfaits de cette annonce.

- On va répéter à peu de choses près ce qu'on a fait à Road River parce que Skynet ignore encore comment on s'y est pris. Par contre, pas touche aux véhicules cette fois. Ils peuvent avoir de nouveaux traqueurs qu'on ne saurait pas enlever. Tout ce qu'on fait, c'est qu'on les décarcasse jusqu'au dernier, ensuite on ouvre les portes et les prisonniers se poussent avec les blindés le plus loin qu'ils peuvent avant de les abandonner. On ne peut pas faire plus pour eux.

Il avait parlé à Martin de la possibilité d'apporter de la nourriture mais celui-ci l'en avait dissuadé. Les morceaux de viande pourrie abondaient dans ce trou et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour se faire une belle petite culture que chacun désinfecterait à mesure dans un petit feu discret lorsqu'ils se seraient planqués. John avait dû avouer que les asticots, aussi dégoutants soient-ils, s'avéraient vraiment le meilleur ami de l'homme dans ces circonstances désespérées. De toute manière, il avait dû se résoudre à en avaler sa part et finalement, il était vrai qu'on finissait par s'y faire.

Il leur présenta en détail le plan qu'il avait conçu et ils en discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une volée de coups fasse trembler le plafond. Le code indiquait l'approche d'un CT de patrouille. Le blindé s'arrêta. Derek ouvrit la porte et fit signe aux autres de descendre. Armés chacun d'un M27, ils enfilèrent tous dehors et s'éloignèrent du véhicule. Au loin, dans le ciel de suie, on voyait parfaitement les trois lumières caractéristiques. Celui-ci les avait visiblement repérés et fonçait sur eux.

- Mettez-moi ce fils de pute en joue ! dit Derek qui semblait un peu nerveux. On a deux cent mètres ! Tirez dès qu'il est à portée !

La compagnie épaula les M27 et n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Le CT fonçait à toute vitesse et la terre se mit à trembler à son approche. Une volée de rayons violets le percuta soudainement sous le nez il explosa sans autre forme de procès. La troupe le regarda plonger au sol tandis que les blancs et les orangés enflammaient la machinerie de mort. Dans les yeux de tous, brillait la lueur sauvage que seul peut provoquer le plus satisfaisant des carnages.

- J'y crois pas … dit Derek en riant aux éclats.

- Faudrait se magner avant que ses copains rappliquent, fit remarquer Kyle en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- On risque d'avoir l'armada sur le dos maintenant, ajouta Éli en sautant dans le camion.

- On l'attend avec impatience, répondit Joan qui ne doutait plus de leur supériorité.

Martin remonta dans le cockpit tandis que la troupe retrouvait la sécurité de l'habitacle. Le blindé se remit en route en augmentant sa vitesse.

- Vous croyez qu'il a eu le temps de transmettre des infos sur notre présence ? demanda Alisson en verrouillant le cran d'arrêt de son M27.

- Difficile à dire, répondit Kyle.

- Si c'est le cas, ils nous attendront au camp de pied ferme, assura Éli.

- C'est un risque à prendre affirma John.

- J'en suis pas si sûr, dit Derek.

- Quoi ?

John alluma la lampe de son arme pour voir sa tête.

- J'ai dit : j'en suis pas si sûr, répéta Derek sévèrement. Si on a plus l'effet de surprise … On quadruple les risques.

- On … on quadruple que dalle ! s'insurgea John.

- CONNOR ! cria Kyle en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Oublie pas qui commande ici si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse avaler ton putain de plasma, gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

John commençait à s'habituer à se faire hurler dessus et il baissa la tête question de désamorcer son chef instructeur.

- C'est bon mais je veux juste dire … on aura pas vraiment d'autre chances. On a l'avantage … peut-être pour la dernière fois, dit-il avec plus de mesures.

Kyle sembla satisfait et se tourna vers Derek.

- Moi je prendrais le risque, dit Kyle.

Les autres hochèrent la tête pour signifier leur accord. Ils s'étaient fait à l'idée de casser du métal et l'attrait de la chose supplantait grandement les risques. Cependant, le doute s'était insinué et Alisson posa la question qui commençait à tarauder l'équipe.

- Et s'ils ont des M27 eux aussi ?

- Ils n'en auront pas, dit John avec une absolue certitude.

Lors de leur entretient dans les ruines de la base 19, Weaver lui avait assuré que même si leur attaque accélérait les choses, il pouvait compter au moins deux semaines, peut-être d'avantage, avant l'arrivé en fonction des plasmas. Skynet ne pourrait pas faire plus vite. Il avait besoin de finaliser un minimum d'essais avant d'entrer en production et surtout, la moitié des prototypes du M27 se trouvaient maintenant entre les mains de la résistance. Il leur restait donc encore une semaine au moins.

Tous les combattants savaient que rien ne servirait de demander comment Connor pouvait savoir ça et ils durent se contenter de lui faire confiance; ce qu'ils firent. Tout le monde observa Derek, attendant son verdict final. Il fixait John de cet air imperturbable qui lui était comme une seconde nature.

- C'est certain que ça ne peut pas faire de mal de dérouiller ces saletés, dit-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Les membres de la compagnie sourirent.

- Ok maintenant vos gueules. Je veux plus rien entendre, ordonna Derek.

John éteignit sa lampe et les soldats se replongèrent dans les ténèbres à l'affut de tout bruit suspect. Il fallut quatre heures pour atteindre le camp. Les soldats étaient habitués de longue date à la fermer et se faire discret, ce calme olympien ne sembla coûter qu'à John. Il reçut deux réprimandes de Kyle pour avoir tenté de faire la conversation. Comme il lui assura que la troisième fois, il lui arracherait la langue lui-même, le jeunes homme se tint coi de son mieux.

Enfin, le blindé s'arrêta. L'équipe en sortit en catimini. Ils se trouvaient dans un quartier adjacent à peut-être trois kilomètres du camp de travail. Dans le ciel sombre, on voyait une lueur blanchâtre et maladive qui indiquait sans nul doute que le camp était en activité. Heureusement, aucune machine ne semblait les attendre pour leur faire leur fête et ils sortirent sans encombre le tout-terrain à chenillette qui avait voyagé avec eux. Kyle, John, Alisson et Rick s'y embarquèrent tandis que les autres disparaissaient dans les ruines au pas de course. Alisson se mit au volant, ajusta ses lunettes vision de nuit et dans le silence le plus parfait, le petit véhicule bondé disparut dans les ténèbres.

Comme la première fois, Martin attira un CT avec une lampe de poche et le vautour de coltan fut descendu avec une facilité déconcertante. Comme la première fois, le second vint inspecter son collègue fumant et fut abattu encore plus facilement. Comme la première fois, six T-600 jaillirent du camp pour débusquer et anéantir l'ennemi. Seule différence notable d'avec la première attaque, les machines furent descendues sur place auprès des CT. Les combattants se précipitèrent aussitôt vers les fortifications du camp au volant des tout-terrains dont s'étaient servies les machines. Ils n'eurent pas à défoncer quoi que ce soit car Kyle vint lui-même ouvrir la porte de l'ancienne aciérie pour laisser entrer les soldats. Les trois terminators restants prenaient des bains de poussières, troués et étendus de tous leur long. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas la moindre égratignure à déplorer du côté de la résistance. On se tapa dans le dos, on cracha sur les machines et on libéra les prisonniers aussi ahuris que puants.

John ne savait pas trop s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter considérant que se rendre maître du camp avait été un jeu d'enfant. Il se serait tout de même attendu à ce que la sécurité soit renforcée. Il était vrai cependant que les camps n'avaient pas tellement de valeur et que de toute manière, dès l'arrivée (imminente) des plasmas, ces attaques kamikazes deviendraient impossibles. En fouillant l'aciérie, on trouva tout de même des armes beaucoup plus imposantes que ce que Road river avait pu contenir. Là se trouvait peut-être la réponse au mystère. Skynet avait considéré qu'il serait suffisant d'augmenter la force de feu. Si c'était bien le cas, il s'était fait drôlement baiser sur ce coup.

Ils gardèrent les meilleures armes pour eux avec l'intention de les cacher avant leur retour à la base. Entretenir une cache d'arme quelque part s'était toujours avéré le premier réflexe de John Connor et il devait s'avouer qu'il dormirait plus tranquille en sachant qu'il y en avait une dans les environs. Par la suite, ils répartirent les prisonniers en équipe et leur distribuèrent les armes.

- Hey, ce type a des informations ! dit Éli qui arrivait suivie d'un homme sale, amoché et boiteux.

Derek laissa la mitrailleuse qu'il examinait et regarda le prisonnier.

- Il dit qu'il a entendu des choses ici qui concernent l'ennemi.

- Oui ? dit Derek en regardant le nouveau venu.

L'homme regarda autour de lui d'un air suspicieux comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un entende.

- J'ai des informations sur …. Sur une sorte de programme … Un ordinateur de guerre ? Ça vous dit quelque chose ? dit-il en parlant bas.

Derek le dévisagea quelques instants et regarda Éli.

- Vas chercher John, lui dit-il avant de se retourner vers le prisonnier. Ouais, ça me dit bien quelque chose.

- Êtes-vous le commandant ? C'est à lui que je veux parler.

Derek hocha la tête.

- Je commande cette unité.

- Robert Perry ?

- Derek Reese. Vous pouvez me parler à moi.

- Je dois voir Perry. Ces informations le concernent au premier chef, dit le survivant.

Derek songea un instant à la joie de Perry lorsqu'il lui présenterait ce rescapé sauvé par ses bons soins. Il y aurait toujours moyens de s'entendre avec ce type pour qu'il la boucle mais il préférait s'assurer d'abord que tous ces problèmes en vaudraient la peine.

- Je crains que vous deviez me dire au moins en partie …

- À TERRE !

Derek se jeta sur le sol avant même d'y penser tellement cet ordre était gravé dans son instinct depuis des années. Il y eut une explosion juste au-dessus de lui et il n'eut que le temps de protéger sa tête tandis que des hurlements jaillissaient parmi les prisonniers qui s'enfuyaient dans tous les sens. Le soldat s'empara de son arme en roulant sur le sol et chercha à identifier le danger. John tenait en joue le prisonnier informateur qu'il venait d'abattre. Derek bondit sur ses pieds, stupéfait.

- Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous ! cria-t-il horrifié.

- Regarde, dit John en pointant le prisonnier.

Derek aperçut aussitôt le métal qui scintillait à l'intérieur de la tête éclatée du survivant. C'était une …. Une machine ?! La machine la plus parfaitement humaine qu'il eut jamais vu ! Incrédule, il regarda John qui baissait lentement son arme. Comment il avait pu savoir à cette distance ? Est-ce qu'il avait le flair d'un putain de chien ?

Tandis que son oncle le regardait avec une sorte de terreur respectueuse, John se laissa aller à éprouver un élan de nostalgie. Le genre de nostalgie que l'on ressent lorsqu'on revoit sa maison d'enfance, qu'on croise un vieil ami ou encore, qu'on abat une machine de la même série que son terminator favori.


	11. Des avantages de la vie de gris

Charles Fisher ouvrit la porte qui menait à son appartement et soupira d'aise. Il n'avait jamais apprécié la froide nudité aseptisé des lieux où il devait travailler. D'ailleurs, dans la mesure du possible, il faisait toujours changer les glacials néons de ses quartiers par des luminaires moins agressifs et plus chaleureux. L'obsession de Skynet pour le blanc, l'acier et les néons, lui faisait penser à la planque d'un cinglé terrifié par les germes; … comme si un ordinateur avait quoi que ce soit à craindre de ces bestiaux. De toute manière, expliquer à un tel programme l'importance du bon goût pour la motivation du personnel s'avérait peine perdue. Fisher avait donc dû se contenter d'appliquer ses concepts esthétiques chez lui et il ne s'en était pas privé …

L'immense loft qui lui avait été dévolu depuis le premier jour de son entré en service (le 21 octobre 2015 très exactement) aurait fait l'envie de n'importe qui, même dans l'ancien monde. L'ensemble avait quelque chose de la majesté du style victorien mais sans pour autant en avoir l'aspect guindé. Au contraire, tout n'était que chaleur, accueil et confort. La cuisinette reluisante avec électro en inox, des ilots de bois francs entourés de bancs aux pattes tournés et ses casseroles de cuivre donnait envie de se lancer dans la préparation de mets raffinés tout autant que de se réchauffer une soupe en boîte bien réconfortante.

Le grand salon au centre de l'espace était délimité grâce à de superbes divans de cuir chamois qui semblaient attendre les invités. À côté, trois écrans tactiles dernier cri surplombaient l'extraordinaire bureau de travail en acajou louis XVI. Au fond, un immense lit à baldaquin recouvert d'oreillers et d'édredons de plume semblait le plus douillet qui se puisse faire. Les lampes Tiffany et les œuvres d'art qui recouvraient les murs, Picasso, Renoir, Bouguerau ou Van gogh, tous des originaux, apportaient une touche artistique. En fait, Charles Fisher se considérait lui-même comme un artiste et il n'y avait qu'à voir son refuge, si délicieusement décoré par ses soins, pour s'en convaincre.

Fisher ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur qu'il ouvrit. Poulet, fraises, œufs, pommes de terre, lait de chèvre … Hum … Non. Il se tourna plutôt vers l'armoire bourrée à craquer et hésita quelques instants devant les nombreuses boîtes de métal et de verre qui semblaient contenir de folles merveilles. Il en choisit une qu'il ouvrit et en sortit un sachet de plastique argenté qui craqua joyeusement sous ses doigts. Fisher sourit en caressant sa collation. Il avait fallu du temps pour avoir enfin des aliments respectables mais il avait fini par réussir. Fisher obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Lorsqu'il avait pondu un rapport qui prouvait hors de tout doute que la qualité de la nourriture était la clef de voute qui assurerait la loyauté indéfectible des collaborateurs humain, Skynet avait enfin mit tout en œuvre pour satisfaire ses exigences. Confection de barres nutritionnelles savoureuses et installation d'une ferme traditionnelle qui, luxe inouï, garantissait l'apport quotidien de produits frais. Et il ne s'était pas trompé car depuis, les gris reconnaissants lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil de crainte de devoir se remettre à leurs vers dégoutants.

Fisher, toujours à l'affut de bonnes occasions, avait fait remarqué qu'en étant humain, sa loyauté nécessitait elle aussi des récompenses d'où ce large éventail d'items de choix qui garnissaient son merveilleux logement.

Il se versa un verre de lait et apporta le tout au salon. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil favori, releva les pieds sur le petit banc prévu à cet effet et souffla enfin. Il n'était pas fâché d'en avoir fini avec la mission «camps de travail». Il soupira et croqua la barre de vitamine chocolatée. Loin de lui l'idée de se plaindre. Les nouveaux modèles T-800 s'étaient révélés absolument extraordinaires ! Un vrai bonheur. Dresser des modèles d'infiltration T-600 à ressembler aux humains s'était révélé palpitant au début mais ces machines avaient des limites désespérantes. Malgré tous ses efforts, l'impact de son éducation s'était révélé minime. Son vrai travail avait plutôt consisté à faire une série de proposition pour améliorer les modèles suivants. Ces modèles, Skynet s'était enfin décidé à les mettre en route et ils s'étaient révélés doués au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Il les considérait un peu comme ses créations, les monstrueux enfants de Skynet et Charles Fisher. Il rit dans sa barbe en songeant au terrifiant résultat. Hon … mais non, quelle idée … superbe résultat ! Fascinant au-delà de toute mesure.

Un mois plus tôt, on lui avait apporté quinze T-800 avec lesquels faire les premiers tests. La perfection de ces machines ! Le plus impressionnant avait été leur facilité à recopier les intonations de sa voix puis les réutiliser avec grande habileté dans différents contexte. C'était la clef. Il l'avait martelé dans ses rapports. Les robots … (ha non, cyborg maintenant) les cyborgs devaient être autonomes. Ils devaient pouvoir juger par eux-mêmes de la bonne attitude à adopter en fonction de l'objectif. On ne pouvait pas envisager toutes les situations possibles et bricoler une bonne réaction pour chacune. Les relations interpersonnelles, c'était l'anarchie et chaque situation de ce foutoir demandait à ce qu'on improvise après déduction. Un concept évident mais que l'intelligence artificielle avait eu la plus grande difficulté à saisir.

Aujourd'hui, visiblement, Sky avait enfin compris le principe. Il avait fallu pondre des centaines de rapports et des milliers de vidéos mais ça en avait valu la peine. Au départ, Fisher avait rapidement saisit que les expériences sur les réfugiés avaient le plus d'impact pour expliquer la psyché humaine. Par exemple, il avait élaboré toute une série de situations auxquelles les réfugiés avaient été confrontés. En voyant les résultats, Sky avait tout de suite saisi que si vous soumettez dix humains à une situation identique, vous aurez dix réactions différentes. Maintenant multipliez par soixante million au carré et voilà pourquoi les terminators ne peuvent être programmés pour chaque chaîne de réaction possibles. Ça bien sûr c'était au début, maintenant, on étudiait les aspects humains plus subtils. D'ailleurs à cet effet, il avait demandé qu'on lui organise des installations permettant de faire des mises en scènes crédibles. Il n'avait pas été déçu. On lui avait donné rien de moins que le complexe souterrain des studios Paramount. Sky faisait toujours les choses en grand quand il croyait en vos projets.

Ses T-600 personnels arrangeaient le décor, les éclairages et jouaient les terminators au besoin. Si le scénario nécessitait des humains, on prenait des gris qui seraient récompensés en œufs et barres chocolatés. Ce studio était devenu sa planche de jeu grandeur nature; et il adorait jouer les réalisateurs psychopathes. Il avait un talent exceptionnel pour cerner la psychologie des cobayes et la révéler à l'aide d'habiles mises en scène, cruelles le plus souvent; ... sinon, où était le plaisir ?

Mais son bonheur ne s'arrêtait pas là car avec les T-800, il s'était découvert une toute nouvelle passion : professeur. HA ! Quel bonheur que d'enseigner à une classe de T-800 pendus à ses lèvres ! Ils ne manquaient pas un mot, pas un souffle, retenaient chaque concept et l'appliquait ensuite à la perfection. Pas de trouble-fête et tous surdoués. Le rêve ! Il n'aimait rien tant que les travaux pratiques. Manipuler un prisonnier, le mener à ses limites, le faire parler, et moment de grâce, lui faire découvrir que ce n'était que le début … haaaa … Satisfaisant au-delà de toute mesure. Il en arrivait à ne plus savoir ce qu'il préférait entre jouer au réalisateur ou faire le professeur.

Ce n'était pas comme avec ses co-détenus de Pélican Bay à l'époque. Bordel de merde. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à des tarés pareil. Il n'en avait pas moins réussi à les mater après que les bombes leur soient tombées dessus. À force de récompense pour certains, punition pour d'autre, en jouant de reconnaissance, de terreur et d'intimidation, il avait réussi à monter le gang le plus efficace de tout le périmètre. Ils avaient tout. La bouffe, les armes et le reste. Ceux qui voulaient survivre sur leur territoire avaient intérêt à montrer leur respect et avoir quelque chose à offrir. C'est probablement ce qui avait plu à Sky et il avait bien misé. Les tout nouveaux T-800 prouvaient hors de tout doute l'excellence de son travail et l'ampleur de son talent.

En fait, peu d'humains sur terre avaient pu exploiter leurs aptitudes avec autant de bonheur, de succès et de privilèges aussi, il n'aurait pas été faux d'affirmer qu'en 2026, Charles Fisher se trouvait à être l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Il s'enfonça dans son superbe divan de cuir en songeant combien il avait été simple d'apprendre au T-800 comment infiltrer le gang qui s'attaquait aux camps de travail. Ils avaient tout de suite saisi la palette des attitudes typiques de prisonnier traumatisés, comment réussir à se faire inviter dans la base et descendre le commandant. Bien sûr, difficile de faire dans les émotions très subtiles. Essayer de teinter tout ça avec le brin d'excitation et de gratitude qu'engendrent de telles opérations de libérations s'était révélé trop complexe. Néanmoins, il voulait bien abandonner ses studios chéris aux rats si ses T-800 échouaient à berner ces foutus rebelles. En ce moment même, ses quinze terminators avaient été mêlés aux prisonniers des quinze camps les plus près de Road River. Si ces fouteurs de merde osaient remettre ça, ils étaient morts, leur chef était mort et leur base était déjà détruite.

De contentement, Fisher tapota le bras de son fauteuil. Les ongles qu'il n'avait plus l'élancèrent soudainement. Ils l'élançaient toujours quand il se réjouissait de son travail. On aurait dit qu'ils tenaient absolument à lui gâcher son plaisir. «Tu ne te sens pas coupable ?» semblaient-ils lui demander. Non. Charles Fisher ne se sentait pas coupable du tout. Il était très heureux et qui plus est, ses pauvres ongles arrachés par un maniaque du futur tout pareil à ceux que ses T-800 allait trucider, seraient bientôt remplacés par de nouveaux. La demande était en traitement. Longtemps il avait cru que ce fou furieux était un maniaque ordinaire mais lorsqu'il se voyait dans un miroir, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. C'était bien le futur lui-même qui avait été assassiné dans ce conteneur.

Un doux carillon résonna dans l'appartement. «Une visite monsieur Fisher» annonça une agréable voix féminine.

- Fais entrer, dit-t-il sans prendre la peine de se lever.

Charles Fisher ne se levait jamais pour personne mais cette fois, il se leva tout de même. Devant lui s'avançait un endosquelette de métal. Plus fins et délicat que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir. Une seconde il avait pensé à un modèle de T-800 féminin mais cette machine était beaucoup plus évoluée. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus évoluée, jugea Fisher d'un œil aguerri.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es ? murmura-t-il alors que l'endosquelette s'arrêtait devant lui.

- Je suis un modèle T-900 monsieur Fisher, annonça le terminator.

De la musique ! De la pure musique à ses oreilles. Dans son ton infiniment subtil, il distinguait une petite gêne, de l'intérêt pour lui et presque de l'amitié. BORDEL !

- Mais … comment …, bafouilla-t-il ébloui.

- Je suis autorisé à vous dire que je viens du futur monsieur Fisher. Je suis venu ici pour avertir Skynet qui est actuellement menacé par une rébellion tant humaine que cybernétique. Il importe d'éliminer le chef de la résistance. Cette mission est prioritaire sur toute autre.

La voix de ce cyborg était un pur enchantement !

- Le chef de la résistance sera anéanti d'ici peu, assura-t-il. Des T-800 sont actuellement infiltrés et leur mission est de détruire Perry. Répond-moi timidement, ajouta Fisher trop curieux pour ne pas la tester tout de suite.

- C'est que … je ne sais pas si … je dois vous le dire mais Perry n'est pas celui que nous recherchons. Je vous en prie, ne le prenez pas mal mais son nom est John Connor, répondit la machine en tortillant ses doigts.

- Magique, sublime, parfait, s'extasia Fisher. John Connor dis-tu ? As-tu un programme à me soumettre ? Répond-moi avec inquiétude, ordonna-t-il en tournant autour d'elle.

- Nous n'avons pas de certitudes ! gémit-elle. Il faut pourtant faire quelque chose. On m'a dit que je pourrais peut-être m'infiltrer dès que l'occasion se présentera mais je ne sais pas … hoqueta-t-elle … Si … si j'en serai capable … finit-elle dans un sanglot.

- Jésus Marie Joseph, articula Fisher complètement soufflé. Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire moi dans tout ça ? Colère.

- Vous devez vous assurer de m'entrainer correctement dès que nous aurons une cible adéquate, ragea-t-elle en faisant les cent pas.

- Colère et domination.

- M'avez-vous bien compris ? Vous il est dans votre intérêt de réussir Fisher ! gronda-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Si vous échouez les conséquences pourraient être terribles !

- En attendant, cette cible, que dois-je faire ? Affection.

- Nous pourrons travailler ensemble et continuer vos recherches, Je suis à votre service, dit-elle en posant la main sur son ventre.

- Soumission.

- Je devrai peut-être m'absenter si on me réclame mais je vous assure que je ne veux qu'être avec vous, assura l'endosquelette en joignant les mains. Croyez-moi Charles, c'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde !

- BORDEL DE DIEU ! Qui t'as entraîné ?!

- C'est vous Charles Fisher, dit-elle sans y mettre d'émotion particulière cette fois. Sachant que votre vie s'achevait, vous m'avez choisi pour être votre création finale. Lorsque vous avez considéré ma formation complète Vous avez dit ceci : «Tu es mon chef d'œuvre», dit le terminator en imitant sa voix. Une voix vieillie, un poil plus rauque.

- Je n'en doute pas du tout. Pas une seule seconde, dit-il en levant la main pour la passer sur le crâne de métal brillant, d'une finesse exquise.

- Vous m'avez donné un nom.

- Moi je t'ai donné un nom ?

- Oui.

- J'imagine que j'avais beaucoup trop bu. Quel est-il ?

- Cameron.

- Cameron ? Tu es sûre ? souffla Fisher en entendant pour la première fois en vingt ans, le nom de sa petite sœur décédée.

- Oui.

Charles sembla ébranlé et dû se rasseoir.

- Apporte-moi un verre de scotch. Il est …

- Je sais. Avec deux glaçons.

Fisher regarda le teminator préparer son verre. Elle avait des mouvements fluides et agréables. Précis. Les T-800 sur lesquels il s'extasiait quelques minutes auparavant lui parurent soudain bons pour la casse. Elle lui apporta son verre et se tint debout devant lui.

- Tu es tellement ... Les autres T-900 sont-ils tous aussi émotionnellement perfectionnés ?

- Oui. Potentiellement.

- Potentiellement ?

- Si vous faites autant de travail avec eux que vous en avez fait avec moi.

- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec toi ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis votre chef d'œuvre. Les chefs d'œuvre par définition prennent du temps à réaliser.

Charles pouffa en hochant la tête et avala son scotch d'une gorgée. Il tendit le verre et sans qu'il ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, le terminator lui en servit un second.

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui es revenu ? dis-le avec amour demanda-t-il curieux de voir son habileté à manier cette émotion complexe.

Cameron s'accroupit à ses pieds et passa son bras de coltan par-dessus sa cuisse. Elle le regarda en caressant doucement son genou du bout des doigts.

- Peut-être que voulais vous revoir Charles.

- HA !

Fisher se tapa sur la cuisse de sa main libre et éclata de rire. Cette voix chaude, douce, pleine de promesse. Mais surtout, cette réponse qui saurait plaire tant aux prés qu'aux posts.

- Tu es certainement mon chef d'œuvre. Impossible autrement. Superbe ! Tout simplement superbe. Tu peux donc mentir ?

- Oui.

Elle pencha la tête de côté.

- Mais je souhaitais vous revoir.

Fisher distingua parfaitement les accents de sincérité dans son affirmation.

- Tu le crois vraiment n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, souffla Cameron.

Fisher aurait pu éclater de rire. Un rire démoniaque tel qu'en ont les méchants dans les films lorsque leur plan machiavélique est couronné de succès. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il avait noté que l'ultime machine d'infiltration devrait pouvoir éprouver de réels sentiments. La seule façon d'y parvenir, serait qu'elle puisse en quelque sorte, se berner elle-même. Un trait de génie qu'il avait classé dans «fantasme probablement irréalisable». Il regarda l'endosquelette assis à ses pieds qui le fixait de ses yeux rouges. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu réussir un coup pareil ? Il s'enfonça au fond de son fauteuil et sirota son scotch les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi cette machine s'était méritée le nom de la personne qu'il avait le plus aimé au monde.

- Je t'ai raconté l'histoire de Cameron ?

- Oui. Cameron était votre sœur, elle a été violée et tuée par des inconnus. Elle avait douze ans. Vous étiez déjà en prison. Ses agresseurs n'ont jamais été identifiés.

- C'est bien ça... Exactement ça … Et tu sais quoi ? C'est pour ça que j'aime les machines, c'est ce qui vous rend pures, dit-il en faisant tinter ses glaçons. Des cyborgs ne feraient jamais une telle chose.

- Ils feraient peut-être pire, suggéra Cameron.

- PAS SANS RAISONS ! cria Fisher en lançant son verre contre le mur. Pas sans raisons, répéta-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

Cameron se leva, choisi un autre verre, le rempli et le lui apporta non sans y avoir placé deux glaçons. Fisher le prit et lui fit signe de se rasoir à ses pieds.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que nous faisions … ou feront …, enfin, comme entraînement.

- Lorsque vous êtes parti vous …

- Mort ?

- Non. Vous êtes parti en mission. Je ne connais pas les paramètres. Juste avant, vous travailliez sur les façons de numériser et implanter la mémoire d'un sujet.

- Oh, oh, Attends un peu. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Fisher en se relevant dans son siège.

- Vous cherchiez à transférer une forme de mémoire interactive du sujet dans le modèle d'infiltration devant le remplacer.

- Transférer la mémoire …, murmura Fisher.

- Ce transfert permet de maîtriser la palette de réaction personnelle du sujet de manière optimale. Les infiltrations avec transfert ont 27% de plus de chances réussites.

- Tu peux me parler de ces recherches ?

- Oui. J'ai des fichiers très détaillés.

- Tu y as assisté ?

- Oui.

- Je t'ai implanté une telle mémoire ?

- Oui.

- On peut le faire sur les T-800 ?

- Non.

- On pourrait le faire maintenant ? On a l'équipement qu'il faut ?

- Oui.

- Bon sang ! Comment convaincre Sky de laisser tomber les T-800 pour travailler là-dessus !? demanda-t-il en se sentant aussi excité qu'un gamin la veille de noël.

- Charles Fisher, je ne crois pas que Skynet considère quoi que ce soit comme plus important que cette recherche désormais.

Fisher, satisfait au-delà de toute description, sourit au crâne inexpressif tout en se demandant s'il allait devoir mourir d'impatience avant de pouvoir admirer son œuvre complète, son ultime chef d'œuvre nanti d'un véritable visage.


	12. Des dangers de baiser avec des étrangers

- Tu débloques Connor …

Kyle le dévisageait incrédule. Il regarda les autres membres de l'équipe rassemblés autour du T-800 fraîchement abattu. La plupart semblait aussi surpris que lui de la proposition de John.

- Je ne débloque pas du tout. Il faut attaquer d'autres camps immédiatement !

- Si Connor le dit, moi je vote pour ! dit Martin.

- Et s'il se trompe ? demanda Éli.

- Je ne me trompe pas ! C'est pour ça que la sécurité n'a pas été renforcée ! Skynet veut qu'on libère les prisonniers. C'est la meilleure façon pour que ce T-800 puisse s'infiltrer. Il voulait qu'on le ramène à la base pour qu'il y fasse Dieu sait quoi. C'est sa stratégie. On peut donc être sûr qu'il y a des T-800 dans tous les camps des environs et que par conséquent, on les fera tous sauter les doigts dans le nez ! Ils ne nous tireront même pas dessus. On a une longueur d'avance sur Skynet, on a l'avantage. On prend l'hélico qui est là-bas, et on fait le tour. Impossible d'imaginer une meilleure situation. C'est une vraie chance !

- Tu connais un pilote toi ? demanda Alisson.

- Il y en a un. Il me l'a dit quand je l'ai libéré de la salle d'interrogatoire. Je lui ai demandé qui il était. Un ancien pilote des forces. Il est à peine amoché, dit Yan.

- Bon, d'accord admettons que tu as raison, dit Kyle. Skynet s'attend peut-être à ça pour un camp mais pas pour vingt. S'il se rend compte qu'on les démolit à la chaîne, il va certainement se douter de quelque chose. Si on avait ramassé ce machin, il nous laisserait démolir tous ses copains tu crois ?

- Il n'a pas de copains. Il n'a qu'une mission, nous infiltrer; et il aurait démoli les camps avec nous question qu'on ne se doute de rien. C'est un T-800, un infiltrateur ! Rien à voir avec ces cons de T-600. Demain, ce serait suspect parce que normalement, notre ami ici devrait avoir accompli sa mission mais aujourd'hui, je suis sûr qu'il nous laissera faire. Du point de vue de Skynet, ce n'est pas trop cher payé pour se débarrasser de la base centrale, de ses dirigeants et surtout, faire des prisonniers pour réussir à savoir comment on s'est procuré les armes au plasma.

Les combattants se regardèrent, presque convaincus.

- Un sauvetage de cette ampleur, Perry ne pourra pas ne pas l'apprendre, dit Kyle en regardant Derek.

- On lui rapportera tellement d'armes qu'il ne pourra pas trop nous en vouloir, dit John.

- Ne parie pas là-dessus, dit Derek.

- D'accord. Imagine que Perry c'est toi, dit Martin. Entre te faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil ou t'approprier une tonne des armes les plus efficaces que tu aies jamais possédé, plus un hélico. Tu choisis quoi ?

Derek dévisagea sa compagnie qui semblait trépigner d'impatience dans l'expectative d'un carnage de métal. Il hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres puis leur lança un regard décidé.

- Okay … On prend le risque.

Les soldats étaient plus que prêts à en découdre encore avec ces foutu machines et ils se dispersèrent aussitôt. Ils rapatrièrent le pilote et finirent de répartir les prisonniers qui s'enfuirent en hâte dans les blindés. Ils confièrent leur camion à la surveillance d'un médic devenu inutile, fixèrent un point de rendez-vous puis montèrent tous dans l'hélico militaire en souhaitant qu'il démarre. Non seulement il démarra mais le doux ronflement du moteur indiquait que l'appareil avait pu bénéficier de nombreuses améliorations. Il s'éleva vigoureusement dans les airs et la compagnie disparut dans le ciel sombre.

Lorsqu'ils furent en vue du premier camp, un CT décolla dès qu'il perçut la présence de l'hélico et se précipita à leur rencontre. Il fut descendu avant même d'avoir pu tirer un seul projectile dans leur direction. Le second qui arriva aussitôt en renfort, fut plus chanceux et réussit à leur tirer dessus avant de s'effondrer au sol. Le pilote encore tremblant se posa à deux cent mètre du camp et les soldats sortirent au pas de course.

- Comment il a pu nous manquer ce salaud !? dit Éli certaine qu'elle aurait dû être morte.

- T'as pas compris encore ? Ils ne veulent pas nous descendre. Ils veulent nous infiltrer ! dit John en attendant les ordres de Derek.

- Ok, on tire dans le mur et on attend qu'ils sortent, ordonna ce dernier en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Ainsi firent-ils et six terminators furent réduits en miettes le temps de le dire. Les deux derniers se postèrent dans l'ouverture afin de tirer sans pour autant sortir du camp. Ils subirent le même sort et la compagnie courut s'abriter contre le mur d'enceinte. Restait la vigile qui veillait sur les prisonniers.

- Comment on entre avec le dernier qui monte la garde ? demanda Alisson.

- Vous avez encore besoin de preuves ? dit John.

Il s'avança devant le trou sans se soucier du terminator.

- JOHN NON ! cria Alisson.

Une pétarade terrifiante fit sauter des éclats de mortier tout autour de lui mais aucun ne le toucha. Il leva son arme et tira deux fois. L'infernale déflagration cessa aussitôt.

- Vous me croyez maintenant ? demanda John tandis que les autres le regardaient avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration. Allez, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

Ils se secouèrent et procédèrent comme la première fois pour libérer les prisonniers, les répartir en équipes et leur distribuer des armes. Aussitôt, un homme tout à fait crédible, à l'exception près qu'il semblait être le parfait jumeau de l'autre T-800, les approcha avec un message urgent. On fit grand cas de lui et on lui assura qu'il pourrait venir avec eux puis trouvant un prétexte pour l'éloigner de quelques mètres, on le descendit d'un coup de laser en pleine tête. La compagnie s'empressa de récolter les armes intéressantes puis on passa à un autre camp.

De camp en camp, ils améliorèrent leur technique si bien que le septième et dernier nécessita à peine vingt minutes de travail pour se rendre maître du camp, remplir les camions de survivants et les laisser filer dans la nuit. Il restait une heure avant l'aube et la compagnie ivre de victoire, s'empressa de gagner le lieu de rendez-vous où le blindé les attendait sagement. Ils posèrent l'hélico et prirent le temps de le dissimuler de leur mieux sous divers déchets et branchailles avant de monter dans le camion et disparaître.

En tout, ils avaient abattus quatorze CT, soixante-trois T-600, sept T-800, réussi à libérer presque un millier de prisonniers et s'approprier quarante-cinq armes de gros calibres. Jamais aucun d'eux n'avait ne serais-ce qu'imaginé pareille victoire et malgré la fatigue, l'ambiance était à la fête dans le réduit. Après que Derek eut beaucoup insisté, les soldats cessèrent de chahuter pour se concentrer sur ce qu'ils allaient raconter.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'on avait tout prévu depuis le début, dit Kyle. Perry va péter un plomb.

- Il faut que ça ait l'air d'un hasard, dit Yan.

- Il faudrait s'excuser peut-être ? dit John qui en avait marre de devoir se battre avec les gens pour réussir à les sauver.

- Tu proposes quoi ? demanda Alisson qui le regardait les yeux brillants.

- On négocie.

- Négocier quoi ? dit Derek.

- On négocie la formation d'une unité spéciale. S'ils refusent. On part de notre côté avec nos armes et on fait cavalier seuls.

- Hahaha ! Il est quelque chose ce gamin pas vrai ? rigola Yan en lui filant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Je suis sérieux. On n'a pas besoin d'eux. Ce sont eux qui ont besoin de nous.

- Et c'est qui nous ? demanda Kyle en le fixant.

- Nous. La résistance. Ceux qui ont démoli ces putains de machines, vous les connaissez peut-être ?

Les soldats se regardèrent en souriant, fiers de leur prouesses.

- Et c'est qui le chef ? Toi ? demanda Derek en l'observant de son regard perçant.

Spontanément, John failli dire non. Il y avait des soldats plus aguerri que lui. Plus compétents aussi. Puis le sens commun lui revint et il dût s'avouer que ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre. Il songea à sa mère qui avait tout sacrifié pour qu'il parvienne à ce moment et revit son regard décidé lorsqu'elle lui parlait de son futur. Toute sa vie avait tendue vers ce but. Aujourd'hui, il devait devenir ce fameux John Connor dont tout le monde parlait. Il n'était certainement plus temps de reculer.

- Oui. Moi. … Moi et mes commandants. Des combattants décidés à gagner cette guerre à tout prix. Des soldats qui me font confiance et qui veulent me suivre.

Il les regarda tous et tous soutinrent son regard.

- Vous comprenez l'importance de ceci ? Il n'y aura pas d'autre chance, pas d'autre espoir, dit-il avec autorité. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer au bon soldat avec le conseil militaire et je me fous complètement de Perry,

Tous l'observaient sans souffler mot.

- Il peut faire le bon choix et accepter de crée une unité spéciale qui nous donne une liberté d'action satisfaisante mais s'il me met des bâtons dans les roues, je l'abandonne. Il y a une seule chose qui importe. C'est de combattre Skynet. Rien ne peut être plus important, affirma John avec conviction.

Il leur jeta un regard de défi.

- Si je pars, qui vient avec moi ?

- Je viens, dit aussitôt Martin.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Éli.

Les autres regardèrent leur chef qui semblait absorbé dans ses pensées. Derek songeait aux implications d'une éventuelle défection. Il avait toujours eu un fort sentiment de loyauté envers Perry. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de le trahir. Cependant, si Connor disait vrai, et il en doutait de moins en moins, cette loyauté n'avait que peu d'importance en comparaison de la mission à laquelle il était appelé. Probablement que dans une situation normale, Derek eut longuement hésité mais l'éclatante victoire qu'ils venaient de vivre faisait battre son cœur. Un cœur qui ne s'était emballé pour rien ni personne depuis très longtemps. Un cœur qui ne s'était pas rempli d'espoir depuis des lustres. Un cœur qui ressentait plus que jamais, le désir de se battre enfin pour quelque chose.

- J'en suis, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Les autres le suivirent aussitôt et plus tôt qu'il n'aurait pu le croire, John se retrouva à la tête de la résistance, entouré de ses généraux.

- Alors, quels sont vos ordres Monsieur ? demanda Kyle juste pour le plaisir de se foutre un peu de sa gueule.

- Oublie le monsieur d'accord ? dit John en souriant. Voilà ce que je pense faire. On se rend à la base 19. Vous vous souvenez le passage avec la porte caché derrière le panneau électrique ? Les machines ne l'ont pas trouvé. On planque les armes, on se terre là-bas pour passer le jour ensuite on revient à la base centrale. On va directement voir Perry et on exige la création d'une unité spéciale.

John observa Derek. S'il était devenu le chef, l'expérience était du côté de son oncle et il allait de soi qu'il avait droit de veto.

- Oui… mais on ne va pas voir Perry. On demande plutôt une réunion du conseil militaire et on leur expose les faits. C'est avec eux qu'on négocie. Perry aura plus de pression, dit Derek.

Tous se mirent d'accord et le blindé fonça afin d'atteindre la base 19 au plus vite. Ils enfilèrent dans le stationnement et cachèrent le camion puis se faufilèrent dans les couloirs déserts. Ils dissimulèrent toutes les armes et prirent un peu de repos puis dès que la nuit fut tombée, ils filèrent à la base. Aussitôt arrivé à la 132em, Derek leur dit qu'il devait aller faire son rapport à Perry et qu'il en profiterait pour demander la réunion du conseil. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard et leur annonça la tenue d'une assemblée le lendemain à la première heure.

- Ça n'a pas été trop difficile à obtenir ? demanda Yan.

- C'est mon affaire, dit Derek avare de commentaires, mais son air sombre laissait entendre que Perry ne lui avait pas rendu les choses simples.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Joan.

- Bha rien. On l'a bien mérité tu crois pas ? dit Rich en riant.

- Moi je sais, on va bouffer, s'exclama Martin en réalisant qu'il était temps de déjeuner. Connor, tu serais mieux de rester ici, on te rapportera quelque chose. Phil a dit que la nouvelle de ton retour a filtré et que les dingues font le pied de grue devant la 132em.

- Pfffft … Mare de ces tarés ! dit John excédé.

- C'est la rançon de la gloire, vieux. Allez à tout à l'heure.

La résistance sortit en chahutant, encore euphorique de l'orgie de destruction dont elle s'était rendue coupable. Seule Alisson resta assise sans faire mine de sortir.

- Tu ne vas pas avec les autres ? demanda John.

- Non. Il y a un projet que j'ai trop hâte de mettre à exécution.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne devines pas ? rétorqua-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire suggestif.

John la dévisagea sans être sûr de bien comprendre mais le regard sans équivoque qu'elle lui adressa, lui fit réaliser soudain de quoi il était question.

- Ah ! … Euh … Ça…

- Je te veux. Maintenant, dit-elle en retirant sa veste. Tu m'as fait bien trop attendre.

John ressentit un élan de panique à cette idée. Vraiment, il n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça, et encore moins envie d'affronter le sujet.

- Écoute … peut-être plus tard, là en ce moment, je sais pas …, tenta-t-il.

- Foutaise ! rétorqua-t-elle en se levant. Après déjeuner, c'est exactement ce qu'ils vont tous faire. Rien de tel après une bataille. Tu savais pas ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant tout en débouclant son ceinturon.

- Alisson, écoute, franchement …, dit-il en reculant, Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Il recula jusqu'à ce que le mur l'empêche de fuir plus loin et Alisson s'avança jusqu'à presque le toucher.

- Je ne te plais pas ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Parce que toi tu me plais, alors je voudrais bien coucher avec toi. C'est normal non ? dit-elle comme deux et deux font quatre.

Une bouffée de chaleurs monta aux joues du jeune homme.

- Alisson … je crois pas que je peux …, dit-t-il en tournant la tête.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle parlait d'une besogne quelconque.

John envisagea différentes réponses possibles puis opta pour la vérité.

- Parce que je ne peux pas faire ça si tu ne m'aimes pas, voilà pourquoi.

- Il faudrait que je «t'aime» ? dit Alisson en plissant le nez d'incompréhension.

- C'est dingue hein ? Mais c'est comme ça. Alors comme on sait que ça n'arrivera pas, restons-en là tu veux ? dit-il sans pour autant faire mine de partir.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ? Pourquoi il faudrait que je «t'aime» ? demanda Alisson qui semblait sincèrement chercher à comprendre.

John la regarda. Elle était si belle … Si accessible. Offerte. Puis il se secoua. Coucher avec elle, c'était carrément du suicide.

- Parce que je suis comme un foutu pré tu comprends ? Je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de m'attacher à toi. Alors toi tu me trouveras insupportable, tu seras furax, tu vas m'engueuler, me lancer des injures. Tu iras avec d'autres et je deviendrai fou. Franchement, j'ai pas tellement besoin de ça dans le moment.

Alisson sourit devant l'étalage de tant de malheurs. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il puisse être un tel débile. C'était exclu. Il était beaucoup trop jeune. Il sauterait peut-être un câble ou deux au début mais il finirait par agir normalement. De toute façon, pour se le faire, elle était prête à endurer quelque temps ses conneries de pré … le temps qu'il se place.

- Alors tu as tout prévu hein ? dit-elle amusée.

- Je vois pas tellement d'autres futurs possibles.

- Peut-être que tu as torts, dit-elle en s'approchant de son visage. Peut-être que tout se passera bien.

- Alors tu veux faire un couple avec moi ? demanda-t-il en utilisant à dessein le pire mot possible.

- T'es barge, dit-elle avec un sourire incrédule.

- Tu vois … J'ai pas tors du tout.

Elle l'observa et réfléchit un instant.

- Mais … Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ?

- Et bien … J'imagine que je deviendrais spécial pour toi et toi pour moi.

Elle l'observa comme s'il était un vrai grand mystère.

- Alors si je deviens tellement spéciale et que je me fais descendre par un CT, tu deviendras encore plus fou que si je suis furax, que je t'engueule et que je vais avec d'autres gars. T'as encore moins besoin de ça, tu ne crois pas ?

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant une logique aussi imparable.

- Tu ne te feras pas descendre d'accord ? Mais ouais, c'est vrai. Alors on en revient au même point. Tu me feras devenir dingue de toute façon. Donc, mieux vaut en rester là.

- Tu es trop bizarre, dit-elle tout contre lui en jouant avec la poche poitrine de sa veste. Tu crois que je ne te vois pas faire ? Tu ne regardes jamais les filles, encore moins les gars. Pourquoi tu te prives ?

- Je ne me prive pas, j'ai autre chose à penser. On a une guerre à remporter ... Tu te souviens ?

- Tu sais, baiser ça détend, dit-elle en délaissant sa poche pour poser sa main sur sa poitrine.

John soupira. Le désir qui montait en lui à la sentir tout près, contre son jeune corps se fit soudain impérieux. Une part de lui ne souhaitait que succomber mais l'autre, la plus intelligente sûrement, envoyait maintenant des signaux de danger.

- Alisson, arrête. Je t'ai déjà expliqué ... Laisse-moi d'accord.

Alisson entendit parfaitement le oui qui se cachait derrière le non et elle se pressa doucement contre lui.

- Alisson …

John n'eut pas le courage de la repousser ainsi que l'exigeait le plus élémentaire des bons sens. Il avait plutôt envie de la laisser se serrer contre lui encore une seconde puis … il s'en irait. Mais elle se pressa encore d'avantage contre son ventre et un élan de volupté grimpa tout le long de son dos. John ferma les yeux … la sensation était tout bonnement délicieuse. Non ! Il ne devait pas se laisser aller ! La jeune femme leva la tête et le regarda, les yeux mi-clos, lèvre offerte. Elle frôla son nez avec le sien et soudainement il se sentit happé par un désir aussi puissant que millénaire. Impossible de résister… Il fallait qu'il l'aime. Il barricaderait son cœur de son mieux et advienne que pourra. ÇA VA PAS ! DÉGAGE DE LÀ ! Je la veux … DÉGAGE DE LÀ CONNARD ! DÉGAGE MAINTENANT !

Écartelé entre sa conscience et son désir, John succomba soudain au plus fort des deux. Il l'entoura de ses bras et s'empara de sa bouche comme un noyé cherche l'air. Il l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir. Il s'abandonna à elle de tout son désir, s'abandonna à l'amour, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il se livrerait aux pires tourments. NE FAIS PAS ÇA MERDE !

Plus rien n'importait, sinon la douceur de ses lèvres, ses bras qui le tenait enlacée, sa langue qui courait sur son cou en laissant dans son sillage, des frissons délicieux. Il la poussa contre le mur en l'embrassant passionnément et sentit ses sens s'enflammer. Elle avait raison. Il y avait une parenté incroyable entre le feu du combat et celui du désir. Il poussa son bassin contre le sien et ses gémissements lui firent tourner la tête. Il sentit ses mains qui s'agrippaient à son ceinturon et en défaisait la boucle….

TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA JOHN. TU ES TROP IMPORTANT. La voix de sa mère résonna dans sa tête. Cette mise en garde qu'il avait entendu toute sa vie lui fouetta les sangs. Il ne savait que trop bien dans quel merdier il se retrouverait s'il la laissait déboucler sa ceinture. Il avait besoin de toute sa tête. Ils comptaient tous sur lui. Ils dépendaient tous de lui. S'arrachant aux délices qui l'enflammaient, il la repoussa, pour la fixer, éperdu.

- Pardonne-moi. Je ne peux pas, dit-il dans un souffle.

Sans lui donner le temps de protester, il la contourna, sortit comme une flèche et disparu dans le couloir sombre.

Alisson le regarda partir sans y croire. Mais non, elle ne rêvait pas. Il avait osé la planter là après un baiser pareil ! … Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits avec l'impression troublante d'avoir été enivrée par son étreinte. Elle caressa ses lèvres de ses doigts. Elle sentait encore la ferme douceur de sa bouche contre la sienne. Vraiment trop bon. Quelle plaie qu'il soit parti ! Il n'y avait rien à comprendre à ses effarouchements bizarres … Il ne pouvait pas être un vrai pré à son âge. Il se contait juste trop d'histoires. N'empêche, il l'avait mise en feu avec tout ça ... Alisson soupira, frustrée. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les placer un minimum, remit sa veste de combat froissée et sortit à la recherche d'un quelconque remplaçant, sans autre forme de procès.

Finalement, il lui en fallu deux. Le premier s'avéra être un rapide mais le second, un réfugié qu'elle ne connaissait pas, était si incroyablement beau qu'il aurait été stupide de ne pas tenter sa chance. Tout à fait coopératif, il la mena dans un coin discret. Cependant, malgré sa bonne mine, Alisson n'en obtint pas satisfaction. Avant même qu'elle ait enlevé sa veste, le bellâtre la saisit à la gorge avec une poigne d'acier et serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde conscience.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait à l'extérieur, qu'il faisait presque jour et qu'un endosquelette de T-600 la transportait sur son épaule comme un sac.

Alisson, paralysée par la terreur se persuada qu'elle ne pouvait que faire un atroce cauchemar. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était …. Le gars qui l'avait emmené dans un coin puis … étranglée ? Oui. Il l'avait étranglée le salaud ! Elle regarda autour d'elle pour tenter de se localiser. Au loin elle distinguait des lumières et elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Elle reçut soudain un coup au cœur. Même si elle ne l'avait vu que sur des photos floues, elle ne pouvait s'y tromper. La machine la menait directement au camp de travail central. Le pire de tous. Elle hurla, pleura et se débattit de toute ses forces, sans aucun résultats. Un cauchemar, pas de doute possible, c'était un cauchemar …

Indifférent aux CT qui le survolaient en faisant trembler la terre, le terminator traversa en terrain découvert, marcha jusqu'aux fortifications et passa les portes du camp. Il s'arrêta devant les deux T-600 qui gardaient l'entrée et leur remit sa prisonnière.

- Mission spéciale JB-09. Prise prioritaire. Connait la position du camp de base. Sous les ordres de Robert Perry et John Connor. Faire suivre à la centrale, dit le terminator de sa voix neutre.

Une fois son message donné, la machine tourna le dos à ses collègues et repartit d'où elle était venu tandis que les dénégations paniquées d'Alisson s'interrompaient brutalement. Le terminator traversa les champs minés des abords du camp et continua jusqu'aux ruines des quartiers environnants. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, il se décomposa pour prendre la forme d'un étrange serpent d'argent qui disparut comme un éclair en se faufilant dans une bouche d'égout.


	13. Des conséquences de se faire prendre

Le T-600 détacha le bandeau et Alisson ouvrit les yeux. Elle était assise sur une chaise de plastique rouge. Les murs de béton défraîchis semblaient indiquer qu'elle était dans un sous-sol. Devant elle, se trouvait une table de formica grise où il manquait bien des éclats et de l'autre côté, une vieille chaise de métal semblait attendre quelqu'un. Elle n'avait aucune idée où elle pouvait se trouver. On l'avait gardé quelques heures au camp central puis on l'avait fourré dans un blindé. Avant de sortir du véhicule, on lui avait bandé les yeux puis on l'avait transporté dans cette pièce. La jeune femme n'osait pas lever les yeux sur son escorte métallique qui semblait maintenant monter la garde près de la porte; comme si un regard pouvait l'encourager à se déchaîner contre elle. Clairement, elle était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. On allait l'interroger, rien de plus certain et après avoir vu de ses propres yeux ce qui arrivait aux prisonniers enfermés dans les camps, Alisson se sentait rien de moins que terrifiée.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu se retrouver là. Elle avait beau repasser le fil des évènements, il n'y avait aucune logique. Comment ce réfugié avait-il pu l'étrangler, la sortir et trouver un T-600 … Un traître ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plutôt tué tout le monde ? La machine tourna soudain la tête et Alisson sursauta, certaine que son heure venait de sonner. Le terminator ouvrit la porte et un homme dans la quarantaine entra. Alisson se figea. Un homme ?! Un endosquelette entra à son tour derrière lui. La machine la plus petite et raffinée qu'Alisson ait jamais vue. Rien à voir avec les T-600. Un T-800 ?

- Vas-t-en, dit l'homme au T-600.

Alisson le dévisagea incrédule tandis que le T-600 sortait. Venait-il vraiment de donner un ordre à cette machine ? L'homme s'assit en la regardant d'un air amical, il tira sa chaise en la faisant grincer tandis que l'endosquelette de T-800, ou quoi que puisse être cette horreur, restait debout près de la porte, dans une posture terriblement humaine.

- Tu es ravissante, lui dit l'homme en souriant d'un air satisfait.

Charles Fisher avait craint de devoir se contenter d'un laideron et cela l'aurait grandement déçu. Il tenait à admirer son chef d'œuvre sous des traits dignes d'une telle création et il avait maintenant la certitude que Cameron serait parfaite. À condition bien sûr que ce rat d'égout connaisse assez bien Connor pour lui permettre de l'approcher. C'est maintenant ce dont il fallait s'assurer. Pour l'instant, elle se contentait de l'observer avec des yeux exorbités.

- Tu as .. tu as parlé avec cette …,

- VOUS, la coupa-t-il. Tu me vouvoies, la coupa-t-il.

- Vous … avez parlé avec … demanda Alisson qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Oui. Les machines sont très intéressantes, dit Fisher d'un ton enjoué. Et celle-ci l'est encore d'avantage, ajouta-t-il en désignant Cameron debout entre eux.

Alisson la regarda avec crainte tandis que le terminator la fixait de ses yeux rouges sans expression.

- Nous allons faire une affaire toi et moi. Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et cette machine ne te fera rien du tout. Tu as ma parole, dit-il du ton qu'aurait pu prendre un bon grand-père.

- Elle travaille pour vous ? demanda encore Alisson qui cherchait à comprendre.

Fisher fit un signe au cyborg qui saisit la jeune femme par les cheveux et la souleva de sa chaise. Elle la laissa crier et se débattre à un pied du sol puis la relâcha. Alisson se pressa contre le mur tandis que la machine ramassait la chaise renversée.

- Je n'aime pas les questions indiscrètes, dit Fisher en lui souriant. Assied toi et évites les impolitesses d'accord ? ajouta-il d'un ton presque affectueux.

Alisson le regardait paniquée.

- Assied-toi ou Cameron ici, devra intervenir à nouveau. Et ce n'est pas ce que nous souhaitons pas vrai ?

Alisson s'assit à contre cœur et attendit en le dévisageant. Ce salopard travaillait pour l'ennemi. John avait-il tort ? Il semblait y avoir bel et bien des humains aux commandes. Alisson ne savait plus que croire mais le demander à ce psychopathe n'était certainement pas une bonne idée.

- Alors, où en étions-nous ? Ha oui ! Tu devais répondre à quelques questions. Dis-moi mon cœur, où te caches-tu ?

- Des ruines, le vieux centre d'achat …, mentit-elle.

Aussitôt, Cameron entoura sa gorge de ses doigts de coltan.

- Je vous le jure !

Cameron serra d'avantage tandis que Fisher souriait d'un air compréhensif.

- Cent…re d'ach…at, croassa Alisson.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre. Je suis un peu impatient vois-tu. Cameron, dit-il avec un petit geste de la main.

Le cyborg la souleva de terre par la gorge et la plaça debout devant elle. Elle introduit son pouce dans sa bouche et passa son doigt de métal le long de ses molaires. Alisson se débattit en vain. Le métal raclait contre le côté de ses dents qui n'avaient jamais connu de dentiste. Des chocs électriques lui vrillaient le cerveau jusque dans la colonne vertébrale. Ses dents se mirent à l'élancer violemment alors que l'alliage de coltan frottait plus rudement contre l'émail. Elle sentit des éclats de dents sur sa langue. Du sang empli sa bouche tandis que le métal arrachait la gencive et raclait contre les racines des molaires mises à nues.

Fisher regardait travailler son cyborg avec émerveillement. La douleur semblait cuisante à voir ce rat se débattre et crier. De plus, les miettes de dents qui s'écoulaient au travers la salive sanguinolente qui ruisselait sur le menton de la jeune femme, lui garantissait des douleurs infinies pour le reste de sa vie; si elle avait la moindre chance d'en sortir vivante. De toute beauté. Cameron, sortir son pouce de sa bouche brusquement et la tourna sans ménagement dos à elle pour glisser sa main dans ses pantalons. Elle introduit un doigt dans l'orifice le plus près puis la souleva de terre en lui arrachant un hurlement déchirant. Fisher haussa les sourcils. Quel spectacle ! Cette technique habile et répugnante enlevait la moindre parcelle de dignité à la victime. Cette femme ne pouvait que se sentir traitée tel un déchet humain. Splendide. Alisson paralysée par la douleur criait à fendre les tympans.

- PARLER ! arriva-t-elle à crier.

Cameron la reposa sur le sol et retira sa main brutalement en lui arrachant un nouveau cri. La jeune femme s'effondra sur le sol et se roula en position foetale. Fisher se pencha par-dessus la table pour la dévisager.

- Où restes-tu ?

- Base … base centrale, gémit-elle.

- Tu connais John Connor ?

- Oui … oui.

Fisher sourit et regarda Cameron qui fixait sa victime effondrée à ses pieds.

- Tu peux l'approcher facilement ? demanda le cyborg de sa voix aigüe.

- Oui, pleura Alisson.

- Tu as couché avec lui ? demanda-t-elle encore.

- Non.

- Tu ne le connais pas très bien alors, dit Fisher.

- Il … il ne voulait pas. Il dit qu'il faudrait que je … que je l'aime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, gémit la jeune femme.

- C'est un pré ? demanda Fisher.

- Non … il est jeune. Plus jeune que moi… Je crois, souffla Alisson en tremblant de douleur.

- Étrange …, murmura Fisher en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Aimer implique un rapprochement. L'envie d'être en présence de l'autre. Tenir à lui. Il la laissera l'approcher.

Fisher hocha la tête avec contentement. Il savait ce qu'il voulait savoir et qui plus est, son cyborg se révélait très divertissant dans ses techniques d'interrogatoire. Sûrement qu'elle avait menée l'affaire en fonction de ses préférences à lui.

- J'aime sa voix, dit Cameron qui fixait toujours sa victime gémissante.

- Quoi ?

- Elle est agréable, dit-elle en utilisant la voix d'Alisson cette fois.

- Tu peux trouver des choses agréables ? demanda Fisher si surpris qu'il en oublia aussitôt la prisonnière qui gémissait à ses pieds.

- Oui.

- Tu éprouves du plaisir ? demanda-t-il franchement ébahi.

Cameron se tourna vers lui et le regarda un instant sans répondre.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire. C'est une question complexe.

- Tu as aimé torturer cette fille ? demanda-t-il pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Non.

- Mais tu aimes sa voix ?

- Oui, dit-elle en regardant à nouveau Alisson qui se tordait par terre en pleurant.

Fisher croisa les bras et s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise. Ce cyborg était mystifiant.

- Pourquoi l'aimes-tu ?

- J'aime utiliser cette voix.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

Elle cessa de fixer Alisson pour se tourner vers son créateur.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez savoir.

- Je veux savoir ce que tu ressens, dit Fisher curieux de voir jusqu'où le cyborg pourrait se berner lui-même.

Elle le regarda sans répondre et Fisher renchérit.

- Tu viens de me dire que tu … TA GUEULE ! cria-t-il à Alisson qui pleurait trop fort. Tu viens de me dire que tu «aimais» sa voix. Aimer implique de ressentir quelque chose.

- Est-ce que je ressens quelque chose si je préfère cette voix à d'autres ? demanda l'endosquelette en penchant la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est à toi de me le dire.

- C'est une question complexe. Je n'ai pas de réponse.

Non, elle n'en était pas à se duper à ce point. Pas jusqu'à croire qu'elle pouvait «ressentir». Cependant, elle semblait «éprouver» sous une forme ou une autre, du moins assez pour reconnaître les qualités de certaines choses. Peut-être pas en jouir mais les préférer. Cette aptitude se rapprochait d'une forme d'appréciation artistique. Cette capacité que les humains partageaient avec les dieux ou du moins, ceux qu'ils s'étaient plu à imaginer. Mais était-ce bien le cas ? Fisher se gratta le nez, en refusant de sauter aux conclusions. Il y avait peut-être aussi une raison logique pour expliquer cette préférence.

- Est-ce que cette voix est plus performante d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

Cameron resta immobile un instant, analysant si c'était bien le cas.

- Non.

Sans se soucier le moins du monde du rat d'égout qui rampait par terre en essayant de se terrer contre le mur, Fisher s'adossa à nouveau au dossier de sa chaise; cherchant comment il était possible qu'un cyborg puisse apprécier quoi que ce soit.

- Lorsque je t'ai entraînée, est-ce que je savais que tu pouvais apprécier et préférer des choses comme cette voix ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en pensais ? demanda-t-il certain d'avoir trouvé la bonne voie d'accès.

- Que c'était un aspect intéressant.

- Oui. Bien sûr. Quel est … hum … quel est le l'adjectif que j'employais pour le qualifier ? tenta-t-il.

- Intéressant.

- Mais quelle conne ! Je sais que c'est intéressant ! cria-t-il soudain excédé.

Fisher passa ses mains sur son visage. Il n'arriverait à rien en lui criant dessus. Logique. Il fallait rester logique.

- Expliques-moi comment ça fonctionne ! Est-ce que c'est moi qui t'ai programmé comme ça ?

- Cette caractéristique n'a pas été programmée. Vous l'avez découverte et trouvé intéressante, répondit Cameron sans se soucier du désarroi de son professeur.

- Donc, j'ai découvert que tu pouvais préférer certaines choses à d'autres. Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que je croyais que cette caractéristique pouvait impliquer ?

- Oui. Vous pensiez qu'elle était précurseur à la capacité de créer.

- Vraiment ? dit-il tout à la fois soufflé par cette réponse et soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé une piste fertile.

- Oui. Vous soupçonniez également qu'elle indiquait une disposition à développer une forme d'imagination. C'est en étudiant ces caractéristiques sur moi que vous en êtes venu à développer le transfert de mémoire.

- Tu as les dispositions nécessaires pour créer ? … Tu peux imaginer ? …

- Sous une certaine forme, oui.

- Tous simplement renversant, murmura-t-il.

Alisson se mit à trembler. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre tout ce qui se disait mais elle en avait assez saisi pour se douter que s'ils ne faisaient aucun cas de sa présence, c'est qu'elle ne risquait pas de sortir de là vivante. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle dû se faire violence pour étouffer ses sanglots. Elle ne voulait pas mourir … pas maintenant… Fisher se tourna vers elle, le regard brillant.

- Je crois que nous avons assez parlé de tout ça pour l'instant. Il ne faudrait pas que ces emballantes perspectives nous fassent oublier notre invitée, n'est-ce pas ? Viens t'asseoir mon cœur. Nous avons encore beaucoup à nous dire tous les trois, dit-il d'un ton invitant.

Alisson resta prostrée un instant puis, n'ayant nulle envie que le cyborg lui fasse un nouveau traitement de canal, elle se leva et s'assit sur la chaise en jetant un regard terrifié à l'endosquelette.

- Bien, tu vas nous parler un peu de John Connor d'accord ? Vas-y, dis-nous un peu comment tu l'as rencontré, commença Fisher.

Comme il s'avérait vain de résister, Alisson leur dit ce qu'ils souhaitaient savoir. De l'apparition de John au milieu de la base 32, en passant par la découverte des armes au plasma, jusqu'à la démolition en chaîne des camps de travail. Fisher fut extrêmement déçu d'apprendre que ses T-800 avaient échoués dans leur mission. En fait, ils n'avaient pas vraiment échoués. Ils avaient bel et bien réussi à berner leurs sauveteurs, seulement Connor était intervenu. Nul ne savait d'où il tenait ses informations mais il avait reconnu ces machines aussi facilement qu'un zèbre reconnaît un lion. Fisher ressentait une haine toute viscérale envers ce fouteur de merde qui avait osé contrecarrer ses plans et le faire passer pour un incapable. Alisson perdit trois ongles d'orteils, question de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait bien aucune idée d'où Connor pouvait tenir tout ça puis, enragé, il laissa à Cameron le soin de terminer l'interrogatoire.

Alisson fut d'abord terrifiée de se retrouver seule avec l'endosquelette mais après quelques questions, elle dû s'avouer que de ne pas avoir à supporter le regard méprisant du traitre, ne lui occasionnait que peu de regrets. L'interrogatoire dura soixante-douze heures entrecoupées de pauses où il lui était permis de s'allonger dans un coin pour dormir. Les questions étaient d'une précision à donner le tournis. La machine voulait tout savoir jusque dans les moindres détails, jusqu'au contenu des conversations dont elle pouvait se souvenir. Particulièrement celles avec John. De nombreuses heures furent également dévolues à cibler les personnages importants de la base, leur fonctions et de qu'elle façon les reconnaître. Le jeune femme se montra plus réticente à lui donner satisfaction sur ce point et elle perdit trois ongles d'orteils de plus. À la suite de quoi, le cyborg sut à peu près tout de sa misérable vie dans le camp central.

La machine la mena ensuite au travers un dédale de couloir qui faisait penser à une base de réfugiés abandonnée. Elle ouvrit une porte dans laquelle Alisson entra. Elle lui apporta un costume de gros tissus synthétique blanc qu'elle dû enfiler et le cyborg repartit avec ses vêtements en fermant la porte. Par une petite trappe, on lui donna de l'eau et une assiette de pâtée blanchâtre puis Alisson resta seule dans le noir. Elle resta seule longtemps.

Au début, terrifiée, elle attendit à tout moment qu'on vienne la chercher pour l'exécuter mais ses geôliers ne semblaient pas si pressés d'en finir. Après ce qui lui sembla quelques jours ou des semaines, elle n'en put plus de rester seule dans le noir. Elle tapa dans la porte, hurla, pleura. Rien. Une fois par jour la trappe s'ouvrait et on lui donnait de l'eau et une assiette de pâtée au goût de carton. Elle eut ses règles et pu ainsi compter qu'il y avait plus d'une semaine qu'elle se trouvait là. Elle saigna dans son costume blanc sans que personne ne s'en soucie, puis un jour, au réveil, elle s'aperçut qu'on avait changé ses vêtements. Elle sut alors qu'on la droguait pour une raison obscure. Que pouvait-il se passer durant son sommeil ? Ses dents cessèrent soudain de la faire souffrir et de l'élancer. Pourquoi ? Mystère. Elle chanta, elle courut de long en large, elle fit des pompes, elle pleura et s'inventa même un ami imaginaire. Le temps passait dans les ténèbres, interminable. Le temps lourd et gras. Sans substance. Elle en venait à souhaiter qu'on l'interroge encore. Qu'on lui arrache toutes les dents. Qu'on la tue. Oui. Qu'on en finisse. Puis elle eut ses règles à nouveau et pleura sur le temps qui passait, qui passait sur elle, immobile au fond d'un trou. Le sang se tarit et ses vêtements furent changés pendant son sommeil. Elle ne mangea plus, écrasant ses assiettes contre le mur, puis elle mangea à nouveau. Elle chanta, elle courut de long en large, elle fit des pompes, elle pleura et donna même un nom à son ami imaginaire. Soudain, il y eut un bruit d'explosion

Alisson se leva et écouta avec l'impression qu'elle avait hallucinée. Une autre explosion. Plus près. Une alarme assourdissante retentit. Elle se boucha les oreilles et se tassa contre le mur. Soudain, une explosion fit trembler sa porte et elle cria en se tournant contre le mur.

- Elle est là !

Une lumière lui blessait les yeux et elle leva la main pour se protéger des rayons agressants.

- Young ! C'est toi ? cria une voix au travers l'alarme.

- Oui ! C'est elle ! cria une autre.

Quelqu'un se jeta dans la cellule et lui empoigna le bras. Elle le repoussa brusquement en criant et tenta de lui échapper.

- C'est moi ! Phil !

L'homme illumina son visage en tournant sa lampe vers lui et Alisson reconnu Phil le rouquin, l'ami de John, une recrue de la 132em ! Il lui fourra une mitraillette dans les mains.

- Bouge ! cria-t-il en l'entraînant par le bras.

Elle suivit la compagnie, ils étaient six ou sept mais il faisait trop noir pour distinguer leurs visages. Ils filèrent dans le dédale de couloirs tandis que l'alarme leur vrillait les oreilles. Soudain, un éclair violet les frôla et le plafond explosa au-dessus de leurs têtes. L'ennemi avait des armes au plasma ! Ils bifurquèrent dans un passage tandis que des T-600 derrière eux tiraient en faisant tout exploser. Un homme se retourna pour répliquer et Alisson reconnut Abi un autre soldat de la 132em. Il prit l'arrière garde tandis que la troupe courait vers un mur sur lequel était fixé une échelle de fer noir. Ils y grimpèrent en toute hâte puis, arrivés en haut, ils passèrent par une bouche d'égout et coururent derrière des ruines où un des blindés qu'ils avaient dérobé dans les camps de travail attendait. Trois soldats grimpèrent sur le toit tandis qu'un autre tirait au plasma sur le trou pour le faire s'effondrer. Ils enfilèrent dans la boîte d'acier et Phil s'empressa de fermer la porte tandis que le camion démarrait en trombe.

Alisson fut projeté au fond et se serait sûrement cassé la gueule si Phil ne l'avait pas retenue. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur les bancs de fer soudés à l'habitacle blindé et prit place près d'elle tandis que les soldats faisaient de même. Tous écoutaient attentivement.

- Mets ça, c'est un émetteur GPS. On en a tous maintenant dit Phil en lui mettant un pendentif métallique autour du cou. On te perdra plus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là !? cria Alisson qui n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela se produisait réellement.

- On est venu pour toi beauté. Connor. Tu te souviens ? dit Abi.

- Mais comment il savait que … où j'étais .. c'est …

- Tu connais Connor non ? On sait pas comment il sait tout ça, mais il le sait, dit Phil.

- Et il faut croire qu'il laisse jamais tomber ses hommes, ajouta un autre qu'Alisson ne connaissait pas. C'est plutôt rassurant je trouve, ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Vous êtes venus pour moi ? demanda la jeune femme ahurie.

- Ouaip. Ça fait des semaines qu'on monte ce coup. Je crois bien que Connor en pince pour toi parce qu'il s'est presque battu avec Perry pour le convaincre. En fait, il a réussi que dalle et Perry ne sait rien de tout ça. John et les autres n'ont pas pu en être pour sauver les apparences alors tu la fermes quand tu verras le chef d'accord.

Raphaël, un nouveau qui avait réussi à intégrer le bataillon, la regarda en souriant.

- T'inquiète, on a monté une super histoire pour expliquer ta disparition, dit-il.

- Vos gueules ! dit Abi en collant l'oreille contre la cloison.

Tous les soldats se mirent instantanément aux aguets.

- Ils ont peut-être des CT. Ils sont équipés avec des plasmas maintenant, chuchota Phil en serrant nerveusement son arme. Les blindés ne peuvent pas résister.

Soudain, le véhicule se mit à trembler et le hurlement caractéristique des réacteurs de CT passa au travers le blindage du camion jusqu'aux oreilles de la résistance.

- MERDE ! Cramponne-toi ! cria Phil en agrippant le banc.

Des explosions éclatèrent tout autour d'eux et le camion fit une embardée. Il secoua les passagers comme des pruneaux puis on entendit les soldats répliquer sur le toit et un vacarme d'explosion épouvantable leur vrilla les oreilles. Abi ouvrit la meurtrière de la porte et y planta le bout de son plasma. Il se mit à tirer comme un enragé tandis que les lumières aveuglantes du CT se faufilaient par la petite ouverture en illuminant les occupants terrifiés. Soudain, les lumières de la machine volante se mirent à rouler dans tous les sens et les soldats entendirent clairement le CT s'effondrer sur le sol si violemment que le blindé en trembla.

- Ils l'ont eu ! Ils l'ont eu ! cria Phil.

- OUAIS ! cria Raph en riant.

Les cahots se firent moins brusques, indiquant que le camion avait repris la route. Les soldats s'assirent sur le banc et Alisson éclata en sanglots, soulagée au-delà de toute description. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que John l'avait sauvé. Qu'il avait monté cette mission suicide et qu'il avait réussi à la sortir de ce merdier. Tout ça juste pour elle. Parce qu'elle était spéciale à ses yeux. Qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir crever. C'était donc ça aimer ? Si oui, alors elle l'aimerait ce foutu cinglé. Elle l'aimerait… Elle lui ferait même un putain de couple s'il y tenait. Phil mit son bras autour de ses épaules et elle s'appuya contre lui, secouée de sanglot. Infiniment reconnaissante envers ceux qui venaient de risquer leurs vies pour elle.

Assis devant les écrans de contrôle de la pièce d'où il dirigeait son domaine, Charles Fisher regardait avec satisfaction la scène touchante que lui renvoyaient les caméras dissimulées dans l'habitacle. Il y avait des semaines qu'il préparait cette mise en scène, il n'avait rien laissé au hasard et par conséquent, tout s'était déroulé à merveille. Il se tourna vers l'écrans de gauche qui montraient le garage où était entré le camion en sortant du vaste décor de ville en ruine. Le chauffeur l'avait fait rouler sur une plateforme mouvante, un simulateur qui imitait parfaitement les chaos de la route ou secouait le blindé si nécessaire. Les immenses hauts parleurs qui l'entouraient permettaient de reproduire parfaitement le son des attaques de CT, jusqu'aux basses qui rendaient fidèlement les tremblements que provoquaient les réacteurs hurlants. Perchés sur des échafaudages derrière le véhicule, les T-600 tenaient toujours les puissantes spots lights qui imitaient les lumières aveuglantes que les CT braquaient sur leurs victimes.

Les décors et équipements améliorés des studios Paramount étaient bien sûr une source d'enchantement continuel mais surtout ils avaient eu une chance incroyable de capturer Abi Debouk et ce Philippe Rodan. Membres de la résistance et de la 132em, connus de Connor et de Young mais plus important encore, le genre de types prêts à vendre leurs âmes pour survivre. Il fallait dire que le choix était simple entre devenir collaborateurs ou se faire écraser la tête par une main de métallique à la force herculéenne. Ils avaient fait un travail très satisfaisant si on se fiait au sujet qui pleurait actuellement sur l'épaule du rouquin. Fisher regarda la console de contrôle où clignotait des centaines de voyants lumineux et appuya sur la touche où il avait inscrit Rodan au crayon impermanent.

- C'est bon, laisses-lui de l'air, dit-il dans le petit micro qui descendait contre sa joue.

Phil la repoussa doucement et lui donna une tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule. Alisson le regarda en souriant et s'essuya les yeux.

- On devra débarquer à la base 43, c'est là qu'on te retrouvera officiellement, dit le rouquin. On restera là quelque temps. C'est notre mission de couverture.

Alisson hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris et Fisher sourit. C'était certainement le projet le plus foutrement excitant auquel on puisse rêver. Il se tourna vers la droite et regarda Cameron. Superbe dans sa nouvelle peau, elle se tenait debout, immobile dans son costume de prisonnier savamment salit et observait avec attention les neuf écrans THD qui lui renvoyaient en temps réel, neuf images d'Alisson Young sous neuf angles différents. Elle était en tout point parfaite à l'exception du bout de son majeur où il manquait la dernière phalange.

Maintenant qu'il savait comment fonctionnait sa technique de transfert, il n'en finissait plus de s'émerveiller de sa propre habilité. De son génie. Il regrettait quelque peu cependant de sauter tant d'étapes. Découvrir et élaborer cette méthode avait dû se révéler terriblement excitant. D'un autre côté, il se trouvait maintenant devant des possibilités infinies. Il pourrait mener ses découvertes beaucoup plus loin que s'il devait partir à zéro.

- Tout se déroule bien ? demanda-t-il à Cameron.

- Oui, répondit-elle le regard toujours fixé aux écrans.

- Tu veux que je leur fasse faire quelque chose ?

- Non. Pas pour l'instant.

Charles Fisher revint à ses écrans et observa son joli rat d'égout qui retrouvait un peu de calme dans le blindé tandis que les soldats feignaient de monter la garde. Il fit signe au T-800 en poste près du mur.

- Prend ma place et surveille. Tu communiques avec moi si quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel arrive.

Fisher se leva pour aller se chercher un petit café synthétique, question de se dégourdir un peu les jambes tandis que Cameron, debout devant les écrans, analysait minutieusement la posture, les expressions et la production d'agents chimiques du sujet. Ses réactions aux récents évènements se révélaient extrêmement complexes. Elle démontrait principalement de la joie, de l'incrédulité, du soulagement, de l'excitation mais aussi une dizaine d'émotions secondaires entremêlées. Le cyborg estimait que l'ensemble laissait une impression d'hystérie et de vulnérabilité mais elle pouvait se tromper à 45%. Son attitude générale comportait beaucoup de subtilités et son niveau de sérotonine jouait au yoyo. Ce neurotransmetteur normalement très fiable, ne pouvait garantir la justesse de son analyse émotionnelle. Les réactions du sujet bouleversé pourraient tout de même s'avérer utile lorsqu'elle prendrait sa place. Par exemple, dans le cas où elle se retrouverait dans une situation intense apte à provoquer de la confusion.

Fisher revint et le T-800 reprit sa place contre le mur. Le gris s'assit confortablement dans son fauteuil ergonomique et sirota son café sucré. Il leur restait une heure de «route», une heure ou deux pour installer le sujet dans la «base 43», quelques heures de plus si elle refusait de manger tout de suite les boulettes d'asticots judicieusement droguées. Charles Fisher soupira en se disant qu'une fois de plus, la patience serait de mise. Le temps allait lui sembler bien long avant de pouvoir passer aux étapes les plus intéressantes du transfert, celles qu'il avait attendues depuis exactement un mois et deux semaines en peaufinant ses mises en scènes les plus machiavéliques.


	14. De la manière de rendre un cyborg émotif

La salle de contrôle (améliorée) des studios Paramount faisait dans les 10 mètres sur vingt. L'habitacle était tapissé d'un recouvrement beige, un peu pelucheux, visant à étouffer l'écho de manière à ce que toutes les communications soient parfaitement audibles. Trois bureaux de travail différents occupaient l'espace, chacun surmonté d'écrans et de moniteurs qui permettaient d'observer parfaitement chaque lieu de tournage. Si le plus petit des trois s'avérait inoccupé, les deux autres fonctionnaient à plein régime.

Le bureau du centre était composé d'une simple plaque de verre sur laquelle reposait un clavier relié à l'ordinateur principal. Au-dessus, neuf écrans encastrés dans le mur avaient été disposé trois par trois de manière à former un carré. Cette organisation permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble des prises enregistrées par les différentes caméras. Depuis des heures, ils présentaient tous des images d'Alisson Young. Celles-ci étaient capturées par les nombreuses caméras cachées sur l'équipement des soldats qui avaient sorti Young de sa cellule. Ces minuscules caméras permettaient d'obtenir les gros plans. Des dizaines d'autres se trouvaient disséminés un peu partout dans les racoins les plus stratégiques de l'immense décor afin d'avoir les points de vue d'ensemble.

Devant les écrans de ce bureau, Cameron se tenait debout, immobile. Elle fixait les images avec une concentration extrême. Le fait de devoir pianoter sur le clavier pour changer de caméra ne lui faisait même pas baisser les yeux du spectacle parfois lassant, qu'elle suivait le plus attentivement du monde.

Si elle choisissait surtout les images en gros plans, Charles Fisher assis devant le bureau principal préférait quant à lui, les vues d'ensemble. Son bureau était lui aussi constitué d'une plaque de verre surmonté d'écrans mais à la différence de celui de Cameron, de nombreuses touches lumineuses s'y trouvaient encastrées. Juste à côté, une immense console d'un mètre de large sur trois mètres de long, contrôlait à distance la plupart des effets spéciaux, éclairages, température et autres artifices communs aux mises en scène de cinéma. Par chance pour lui, Charles Fisher n'avait pas eu à apprendre comment manier les milliers de touches qui recouvraient la bête monstrueuse. Jusqu'à dernièrement, un T-600 s'en chargeait pour lui. Au cours du dernier mois, il avait été avantageusement remplacé par un T-800 qui se montrait autrement plus habile à manier cet instrument follement complexe. Son autonomie à juger de la bonne action à entreprendre émerveillait Fisher à chaque fois.

Lorsque Alisson s'endormit enfin dans le faux dortoir de la fausse base 43 en compagnie des quatre faux réfugiés qui lui tenait compagnie et donnaient plus de crédibilités au décor, Charles Fisher se leva de son fauteuil ergonomique et s'étira en se frottant les yeux. Observer attentivement la tronche d'Alisson Young en diaporama sur des écrans de contrôle, pendant des heures, finissait par fatiguer son homme. Heureusement, l'ensemble du projet s'avérait assez excitant pour compenser les désagréments de cette première étape.

Qui plus est, tout s'était bien passé. Son rat d'égout ne se doutait de rien et les acteurs avaient bien joués leurs rôles. Encore mieux, le sujet avait eu faim et n'avait pas rechignée à avaler les boulettes d'asticots saturées de somnifère.

- Vous souhaitez vous reposer avant la reprise ? demanda Cameron en se retournant.

Derrière elle, les neuf écrans disposés en carré, laissaient tous apparaître le visage d'Alisson endormie. Au cou de la jeune femme, on voyait en gros plan sur quelques moniteurs, le pendentif GPS que lui avait offert Phil. Loin de servir à la localiser en cas d'enlèvement, le pendentif servait en fait à décrypter le langage secret de ses états d'âme. Le bout du majeur de Cameron y avait été habilement dissimulé à cet effet.

Fisher sourit au cyborg sans daigner répondre à sa question.

- Tu es splendide, dit Fisher qui ne se lassait pas de l'admirer.

- Merci, dit-elle en le fixant.

Elle était vraiment devenue superbe et il ressentait une affection toute paternelle à son endroit. Cependant, ça avait été loin d'être le cas quand il l'avait vu sous les traits de Young pour la première fois. Lorsqu'elle s'était présentée dans son magnifique appartement, juste après l'opération, il s'était carrément figé d'horreur. C'était pire que Frankenstein ! Il avait eu un mouvement de recul devant son visage couturé de cicatrice.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? avait demandé Franken-Cameron.

- Ton … ton visage est tout …, avait-il expliqué sommairement en agitant la main devant son propre visage.

- Les cicatrices disparaîtront d'ici deux semaines. Cette enveloppe charnelle est beaucoup moins performante que celles que j'ai connues, avait-elle expliqué.

Fisher, contrarié, avait réalisé qu'il devrait attendre encore avant de pouvoir admirer autre chose qu'un bout de viande cousu de fils blancs.

- Je ne perçois plus rien par les doigts, avait dit Cameron en observant sa main. Le revêtement est trop étanche.

- Que devrais-tu percevoir ? avait demandé Fisher en essayant d'oublier les coutures sanguinolentes qui lui barraient les joues.

- Des informations physiques ou chimiques.

- Tu peux percevoir des éléments chimiques ?

- Oui, avait-elle dit en frottant le bout de ses doigts comme si cela pouvait leur rendre quelque sensibilité.

- Pour quelle raison ? avait demandé Fisher qui n'arrivait pas à imaginer quel usage faire de pareils récepteurs.

- Je perçois de nombreuses informations et les émotions des sujets.

- Tu perçois les émotions par les doigts ? avait demandé Fisher qui avait l'impression de se retrouver soudain catapulté dans un freak show.

- Oui. Par le bout des doigts et par la cavité nasale. C'est votre invention la plus importante. La plus efficace pour humaniser les cyborg d'infiltration, avait-elle assuré en le fixant.

- Tu … Hein ? Quoi ? avait-il dit en secouant la tête, confus.

Le cyborg l'avait observé fixement un instant.

- Au cours des quatre dernières secondes, votre niveau de sérotonine a chuté. Vous vivez donc une émotion négative. L'analyse de votre langage non-verbal montre que vous ressentez de l'insécurité. Une présence importante de noradrénaline indique que votre cerveau mise sur une l'accroissement de votre attention et de vos capacités de déduction pour vous sécuriser à nouveau. J'en déduis que vous avez été surpris des informations que je vous aie soumises puis que vous vous êtes senti inquiet ou indisposé, probablement de ne pas réussir à les comprendre. Votre niveau de sérotonine est actuellement en hausse. Les explications que je vous donne modifient l'impression négative première. Je perçois maintenant la présence d'ocytocine, un neurotransmetteur qui apaise l'angoisse, détend et encourage la confiance. Vos dispositions sont à nouveau favorables. L'apparition de particules d'adrénaline m'indique que vous ressentez maintenant de l'excitation, dit-elle d'une seule traite.

Fisher s'était appuyé au bureau en la dévisageant. Elle avait parfaitement décrit ce qu'il avait éprouvé; aussi facilement qu'un humain l'aurait fait en lisant tout ça sur son visage ou dans ses yeux.

C'était d'ailleurs une des difficultés majeures pour les T-800. Le langage du regard, ce «miroir de l'âme», leur était impénétrable. Peut-être bien parce qu'eux-mêmes n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une âme. Malgré toutes ses explications, les cyborgs n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par «déchiffrer l'expression du regard». Ils ne voyaient rien de spécial dans les yeux des réfugiés, même lorsqu'il les torturait devant eux. Il avait vainement tenté de faire des graphiques et d'élaborer des listes mais comment classifier les différents éclats que l'on peut lire au fond des yeux alors qu'il n'y a même pas de mots pour les décrire ? Aussi, il avait eu d'autre choix que de conclure que la manifestation la plus évidente des émotions resterait parfaitement invisible aux T-800 quoi qu'on y fasse.

Mais lire les sentiments à partir des agents chimiques … c'était … c'était tout simplement génial. C'était l'émotion mise à la portée des machines. Chacune devenait aussi clairvoyante que le plus sournois des manipulateurs. Un concept d'une efficacité machiavélique. Renversant. Brillant. Il était le putain de cerveau le plus gigantesque de l'univers entier !

- Je perçois présentement une importante concentration de dopamine. Vous ressentez de la joie.

Fisher avait en effet ressenti une joie immense à mesurer son intelligence à l'aulne de cette machine extraordinaire. Un pur chef d'œuvre. Aussi humaine qu'une machine puisse l'être. Et superbe qui plus est.

Le gris sourit de contentement et se rassit confortablement dans le fauteuil ergonomique dévolu au maître des studios Paramount

- Souhaitez-vous vous reposer avant la reprise ? demanda à nouveau Cameron.

- Non, répondit-il impatient de la voir à l'œuvre.

Fisher joua avec le micro qui longeait sa joue pour s'assurer qu'il était bien placé et appuya sur une touche de la console.

- Tout le monde en place. La reprise commence dans trente minutes. Trente, dit-il alors que sa voix se faisait entendre jusque dans les moindres recoins des studios.

Aussitôt, les acteurs s'empressèrent de regagner leurs postes. On fit revenir le camion dans la fausse ville en ruine et on finit de balayer les gravats que les explosions de faux plasma avaient causées dans les couloirs. Cameron s'en fut dans la cellule d'Alisson et se plaça contre le mur, les bras entourant ses genoux, la position de départ du sujet.

- Tout est prêt, annonça la voix de Fisher dans les hauts parleurs. La première explosion dans 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Action ! dit-il en singeant les façons des anciens réalisateurs.

Une explosion se fit entendre. Cameron se leva en imitant parfaitement la réaction qu'avait eu Alisson à ce moment. Fisher admira la subtilité de ses expressions renvoyées par les écrans de contrôle. Elle avait mémorisé le moindre de ses gestes. Les soldats défoncèrent la cellule à nouveau et Cameron agit exactement de la même manière qu'Alisson lorsque Phil vint la délivrer. Comme le sujet, elle courut affolée dans le couloir en fuyant les T-600 qui leur tirait dessus. À ce moment, Fisher appuya sur la touche «Phil Rodan».

- Tombe devant elle, dit-il dans l'écouteur du rouquin.

Phil tomba et Cameron s'arrêta un instant pour le relever. Fisher recommença avec un autre soldat qu'Alisson ne connaissait pas mais cette fois, le cyborg ne fit pas mine de s'arrêter. Fisher sourit devant la justesse de jugement de la machine, il était prêt à parier que son rat d'égout non plus ne se serait pas arrêté pour un inconnu. Lorsqu'elle entra à l'intérieur du camion, Cameron sembla aussi désorientée que l'avait été Young. Les émotions complexes qu'elle joua frôlaient la perfection. Un brin d'hystérie, un soupçon de confusion, une bonne dose de reconnaissance. Elle évita les sanglots cependant car l'absence de larmes l'eut trahi. Elle les remplaça par les rires hystériques que le sujet avait eu au beau milieu du voyage sans raisons apparentes. Son rire était superbe. Sincère. À s'y méprendre. Fisher en resta béat d'admiration.

Elle joua à merveille l'entrée dans le camp. Se montra timide et insécure. Elle salua ses compagnons de dortoir puis fit des avances au rouquin. Contrairement à la première fois, celui-ci montra quelques réserves. L'idée de s'envoyer un cyborg semblait le rendre hésitant. Fisher s'avança sur son siège, curieux de voir comment Cameron allait s'en sortir.

- Je ne te plais pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non … c'est pas ça. Je suis … un peu fatigué.

- Tu sais, baiser, ça détend, dit Cameron.

- Ouais, non mais… peut-être plus tard.

- Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas baisé … Je te ferai passer un bon moment, dit-elle avec le sourire aguicheur qu'Alisson envoyait à son amant imaginaire lorsqu'elle fantasmait seule dans sa cellule.

Le rouquin s'éclaircit la gorge, incertain quant à ce qui risquait de lui arriver s'il refusait.

- Heu … Je veux dire … je suis obligé ou quoi ? demanda-t-il au gris planqué quelque part qui surveillait ses moindres gestes.

Cameron pouffa en le regardant amusée.

- À qui tu parles en regardant au plafond ? Si tu ne veux pas j'irai voir quelqu'un d'autre. C'est juste que tu me plais alors je veux coucher avec toi. C'est normal non ? dit-elle comme si elle n'avait pas compris l'enjeu de sa question.

Fisher croisa les doigts sous son menton. Il doutait que Cameron ait réellement compris ce que Rodan voulait dire. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de se berner elle-même. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle croyait vraiment être le sujet. Merde. Comment ça pouvait fonctionner ce délire ?

- Heu … peut-être plus tard d'accord ? tenta le rouquin mal à l'aise.

- Après un mois et demi, si tu crois que je vais t'attendre … dit-elle en le regardant comme s'il était fou. Dommage pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

- Fais-le, dit Fisher dans l'écouteur de Phil.

Le rouquin soupira.

- Je crois pas que je serai capable, répondit-il en songeant à sa tuyauterie.

- Quoi ? demanda Cameron en se retournant.

- Dac … d'accord. Allons par-là, dit-il tout angoissé.

Il l'emmena dans un coin et finalement, ses inquiétudes se révélèrent vaines. Il réalisa même qu'en pratique, l'imitation valait bien l'originale. Fisher pour sa part, ne pensait rien de tel. Si l'épisode de baise avec Young lui avait quelque peu chauffé les sangs, il fut immédiatement refroidi en voyant son cyborg subir les assauts outrageants de ce minable. Inconsciemment, il serra les dents et les poings comme il l'avait fait en apprenant la mort de sa petite sœur, retrouvée au fond d'une ruelle, l'anus et le vagin en charpie. Sans qu'il puisse très bien s'expliquer pourquoi, il ressentit l'envie pressante de réduire ce misérable en bouillie. Il appuya sur la touche qui permettait de communiquer avec le T-600 qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux et ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner l'ordre d'écrabouiller ce morpion. Heureusement, il se retint à temps. Il avait encore besoin de ce trou du cul mais il se jura de lui faire payer chèrement cet épisode à la seconde où il en aurait fini avec lui. Il se leva brusquement en envoyant valser son fauteuil ergonomique.

- Surveille l'écran, cracha-t-il au T-800 qui l'assistait.

Il sortit et ne revint que lorsqu'il fut certain que l'épisode dégoûtant ne pouvait qu'avoir pris fin. Après sa baise avec le rouquin, le rat d'égout avait chialé, écrasé dans un coin durant une bonne demi-heure. Cameron s'effondra dans la même posture mais au lieu de pleurer, elle enfouit son visage entre ses genoux comme si elle avait besoin de rester seule. On s'informa si elle allait bien et elle acquiesça, parfaitement crédible. Abi vint lui offrir des protéines qu'elle accepta avec un sourire triste. Elle les avala puis elle s'en fut se coucher quinze minutes plus tard. Cameron s'avança près du matelas où Alisson dormait et resta immobile en la fixant. Fisher fit retentir une sonnerie qui indiquait la fin de la reprise. Comme si l'alarme l'avait réveillé, Cameron releva la tête et rebroussa chemin. Aussitôt, les T-600 vinrent chercher les gris pour les conduire dans leurs quartiers. Pour sa part, Cameron monta dans la salle de contrôle et y retrouva Fisher qui l'attendait en souriant.

- C'était vraiment impressionnant, dit-il à peine eut-elle poussé la porte.

- Merci, répondit-elle.

Elle s'avança vers les neuf écrans maintenant vides et pianota sur le clavier. Elle entreprit de repasser sa performance pour la comparer à celle d'Alisson. Fisher s'approcha et appuya sur pause. Les écrans se figèrent alors qu'on voyait Cameron lever la tête avec surprise lors de la première explosion.

- J'essaie de comprendre, dit Fisher. J'ai eu l'impression à quelques reprises que tu croyais que tu étais Young.

- Oui. J'imagine que je suis elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Fisher en replaçant tendrement une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille.

- C'est ainsi que fonctionne le transfert. En procédant par imaginaire, j'intègre les réactions émotionnelles du sujet de façon intuitive. Intuitif, c'est ainsi que vous avez qualifié ce procédé.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre, dit Fisher en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les T-800 procèdent par analyse. Ils reproduisent les émotions simples en fonction de leur pertinence. C'est pourquoi les humains arrivent à les repérer. Pour eux, les réactions des infiltrateurs ont quelque chose d'automatiques. Contrairement à l'analyse, le transfert permet de procéder par intuition. Lorsque je dois réagir à une situation, l'émotion vient d'elle-même car elle a été préalablement intégrée.

- C'est pas croyable, souffla Fisher qui commençait à percevoir la complexité de sa méthode.

- «Les émotions doivent apparaître sans l'intervention de la logique pour être crédibles», martela-t-elle en imitant sa voix. Vous avez répété cette phrase quatre-vingt-quatre fois à ma connaissance.

- Mais lorsque tu es en mission tu crois toujours être le sujet ?

- Non. Cette fonction n'est utile que lors du transfert.

- Oui, évidemment, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Cameron l'observa un moment. Il semblait réfléchir.

- Je peux continuer ?

- Oui. Oui, vas-y, répondit Fisher en lui souriant comme eut pu le faire un grand frère. Juste … Je me demandais … avec Rodan. Il n'a pas été… je veux dire il ne t'a pas … Hum … Non … c'est rien, Oublie ça.

Fisher se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Comme si on pouvait outrager un cyborg. Quel con, grommela-t-il en s'en allant.

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent selon le même patron. Young se trouvait confrontée à diverses situations puis on l'endormait et Cameron prenait sa place afin de rejouer les mêmes situations comme si elle était Alisson. Fisher réalisa rapidement que si la machine pouvait calquer très exactement tous les gestes du sujet lors de la reprise, ce n'était pas le cas des acteurs. Cependant, chacune de leurs erreurs permit à Fisher de mesurer avec quel brio Cameron pouvait improviser en imitant le rat d'égout à la perfection.

Tout d'abord, Fisher laissa Alisson nouer des relations amicales avec les réfugiés car Cameron avait besoin d'un bassin d'interactions positives pour naviguer dans la résistance et arriver jusqu'à John Connor. Il passa ensuite aux émotions plus précises. Les diverses formes de rire utilisés par le sujet furent obtenus par l'introduction d'un baril d'alcool qui inspira les réfugiés à organiser une petite beuverie. Le tout fut relativement décevant puisque le rat d'égout avait peu de tolérance aux boissons fortes. À tout le moins, Cameron pourrait se rouler par terre en bafouillant de manière crédible. Pour étudier la déception, une femme avec qui elle semblait bien s'entendre lui vola ses souliers, objet précieux entre tous. La voleuse tenta ensuite de faire croire aux autres que Young les lui avait librement données et Fisher obtint de cette façon des éléments de colère et d'indignation intéressants. Il procéda de même avec un vaste bassin de situations ordinaires puis, le T-900 annonça que les exemples «d'interactions primaires» s'avéraient suffisants.

Aussitôt, Phil le rouquin annonça à Alisson qu'il était temps de laisser leur retraite, pour se rendre enfin à la base centrale. Le lendemain, on prit soin d'ajouter une drogue neurotoxique au déjeuner du sujet. Légèrement confuse, elle monta dans le blindé avec la troupe des six soldats et ils firent «route» vers le camp de base. Après une heure, le camion s'arrêta sans avertir et tous les occupants se mirent aussitôt en état d'alerte. La drogue qui courait dans les veines d'Alisson la rendit encore plus nerveuse que les autres et elle saisit son arme aussitôt. Abi jeta un œil dans la meurtrière de la porte.

- C'est nos gars. Ils ont des masques à gaz … Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon Dieu !

Il entrebâilla la porte nerveusement tandis que tous les soldats empoignaient leurs armes.

- On est tous de la 132em là-dedans ! On revient de mission. On se trouvait à la base 43, cria Abi aux hommes que lui seul pouvait voir.

- Mettez ça ! Il y a des gaz ! cria d'une voix étouffée, le soldat qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. N'en donnez pas à Young. Prenez-lui son arme.

Il lança six masques à l'intérieur du blindé et tous regardèrent Alisson d'un air stupéfait. Ils s'emparèrent des masques qu'ils enfilèrent aussitôt, sauf Phil qui s'avança vers elle en tendant la main vers son arme d'un air désolé.

- T'en fais pas. C'est sûrement une erreur, lui dit-il en prenant sa mitraillette.

- Sortez ! ordonna le soldat masqué.

Ils sortirent du blindé et se retrouvèrent sur un terrain vague qui autrefois avait dû être vert mais qui maintenant était aussi gris et nu que le reste du paysage. Le ciel était clair comme si la lune devait se lever bientôt et on apercevait l'ombre des buildings en ruine tout près. On devinait les décombre d'une ville tout autour du terrain mais une brume épaisse empêchait de voir très loin. Ils se trouvaient devant une douzaine de soldats. Alisson était la seule à n'avoir ni masque, ni fusil et elle regardait nerveusement la troupe sans comprendre l'enjeu de tout ce cirque.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon Dieu ! cria le rouquin d'une voix étouffée, rendue méconnaissable par son attirail.

- La base est détruite. Tout le monde est mort, dit l'un des soldats. Il ne reste que nous.

- Connor ? souffla le rouquin.

Le soldat hocha la tête et Alisson reconnu sur la veste de l'homme, les célèbres brûlures de plasma qui la distinguait des autres.

- Merde … je te crois pas …, souffla Abi.

- Demande lui, dit Connor en désignant Alisson avec son arme.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Je ne sais rien…, dit-elle soudain effrayée.

- TU SAIS TOUT ! cria le faux John en avançant d'un pas vers elle. Tu as tout dit. TOUT ! L'emplacement, les mots de passe, tout sur moi ! Tout sur eux !

- Je … ils ont … j'ai été torturé … qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? dit Alisson, les larmes aux yeux.

La drogue la rendait aussi confuse qu'effrayée et une monstrueuse culpabilité fondit sur elle, l'empêchant de réaliser que jamais le vrai John Connor n'aurait pu agir de cette façon avec elle.

- Tu les as tous tués … Derek ! Kyle ! Yan ! Doger ! Perry ! TOUS ! cria John en la fixant de ses yeux fous au travers les verres épais de son masque.

- Non … non, non, non, non, répéta-t-elle en hochant la tête avec horreur.

- Et maintenant, c'est à ton tour ! dit-il en épaulant son arme. Tu vas payer pour ça !

Alisson regarda les soldats la mettre en joue, paralysée par la terreur. La troupe qui l'avait accompagné se rangea du côté des survivants, la laissant seule pour affronter la rangée d'armes meurtrière. Elle leva des yeux éperdus sur celui qu'elle avait cru être son sauveur.

- John arrête … Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais …, dit-elle incrédule.

- Tu les as tous tués ! gronda-t-il.

La drogue la rendait confuse mais elle n'avait rien oublié de l'amitié qu'il lui avait portée et malgré sa frayeur, elle tenta de lui faire entendre raison.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Ça ne servira à rien. Ce n'est pas la chose à faire !

Il la fixait, impassible.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix tu comprends ? plaida-t-elle en levant les mains Ils m'ont torturé mais tout vas bien maintenant, tu peux me faire confiance, je suis dans ton camp !

- Elle ment mec, dit un soldat masqué.

- Ne l'écoute pas ! supplia Alisson. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Tout sera comme avant, assura-t-elle avec un filet de panique dans la voix.

John la regardait sans dire un mot et la terreur envahi le cœur de la jeune femme qui se jeta à genoux devant lui.

- Pardonne-moi John. On me torturait ! C'était pas moi, c'était pas moi ! Ils m'ont forcé ! pleura-t-elle. Je t'en supplie, arrête, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

Sur l'ordre de Fisher dans son écouteur, «John» leva le cran de protection de son M27 et mit son doigt sur la gâchette.

- S'il te plait John ! Écoutes-moi ! Je ne veux pas partir ! cria-t-elle paniquée. Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça ! John, essaie de comprendre ! Je ne veux pas partir John … Pitié ! Fais-moi confiance ! Je te demande pardon, c'était pas ma faute, je ne voulais pas ! On me torturait c'est tout ! Fais-moi confiance, l'implora-t-elle les yeux noyés de larmes.

Connor la tenait toujours en joue, imperturbable devant ses pleurs.

- Je t'aime John ! cria-t-elle d'une voix déchirante. Je t'aime pitié ! Je t'aime et tu m'aimes toi aussi !

Elle leva sur lui un regard suppliant.

- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! Pitié John ! Pitié … Je t'aime … Ce n'était pas moi !

Elle s'effondra en sanglot devant lui tandis qu'au cœur de la brume, ses ex-collègues devenus plus terrifiants que toutes les machines du monde n'attendaient qu'un ordre pour la descendre.

Charles Fisher sourit d'un air satisfait devant la scène réjouissante que lui renvoyaient ses écrans. Son rat d'égout lui donnait entière satisfaction. Les supplications pathétiques que le sujet s'employait à produire était l'un des points importants à acquérir par transfert. C'était ce qu'il avait supposément appelé : «le cri du lièvre». Et en effet, Fisher connaissait cette histoire surprenante qui l'avait marqué lorsque petit, il s'improvisait zoologiste. Ces petites bêtes normalement silencieuses poussaient des hurlements extraordinaires lorsqu'elles se faisaient happer par un quelconque prédateur. Si le renard avait peu d'expérience, il y avait fort à parier qu'il en lâcherait son lapin de surprise. C'était exactement le but recherché. Si Connor tentait de s'en prendre à Cameron pour une raison ou une autre, ces simagrées imprévus pourraient donner au cyborg un temps précieux pour reprendre l'avantage. Fisher s'avança sur son siège et appuya sur une touche.

- Maintenant, dit-il aux T-600 qui attendaient patiemment leur tour d'entrer en scène.

Des tirs de M27 déchirèrent soudain le silence et Alisson hurla, certaine que sa dernière heure venait de sonner. Les soldats crièrent à leur tour en tirant et la jeune femme tremblante leva la tête brusquement en réalisant qu'elle était toujours vivante. Ils étaient attaqués par des T-600 qui s'étaient approchés sous le couvert de la brume ! Les terminators leur tombèrent dessus en tirant et en lançant des filets. Les soldats se dispersèrent comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses et Alisson fit de même sans se poser d'avantage de questions.

On ne la laissa pas se sauver bien loin. Un T-600 placés en embuscade lança habilement un filet qui s'enroula autour d'elle et la ficela comme un saucisson. Il la ramassa, sortit de sa cuisse, la petite fiole transparente qui y était cachée et l'appuya sur son bras. Elle se vida automatiquement dans les veines du sujet qui perdit conscience et la cloche qui annonçait la fin du jeu retentit dans les studios.

Les plafonniers s'allumèrent avec un «clac» sonore, inondant le décor de lumière, dispersant la brume et révélant les faux buildings de plastique qui avaient dessiné les ombres de la ville. Les acteurs sortirent de leurs cachettes, certains en riant et en se tapant dans le dos, d'autres comme Phil et Abi, en affichant un air sombre. La voix de Charles Fisher annonça trente minutes de pause et les T-600 s'empressèrent de remettre le décor en place pour la reprise.


	15. Des courts-circuits

Une demi-heure plus tard, Cameron prit la place du sujet et rejoua la scène d'Alisson face à un John Connor meurtrier. Une fois de plus, elle impressionna grandement Fisher tellement les supplications qu'elle adressa au faux John semblaient sincères. Pour le reste, la reprise se déroula parfaitement à l'exception de deux incidents. L'un prévu, l'autre non.

Lorsque pour la deuxième fois, les terminators foncèrent sur les soldats en simulant une attaque surprise, les gris se figèrent de stupéfaction lorsqu'un T-600 se jeta sur le rouquin et le saisit par le visage en le soulevant de terre. La stupéfaction se changea en horreur lorsque l'endosquelette planta ses doigts au travers la cage thoracique de Phil et arracha cette dernière avec des bruits de craquements et de déchirures cauchemardesques. Alors que le soldat hurlait à fendre l'âme, ils virent le sang jaillir à gros bouillon et les organes palpitants, privés de leur écrin, s'écraser au sol avec des bruits mous tandis que le corps déchiqueté du jeune homme frétillait au bout du bras métallique. Leur débandade devant ce spectacle fut extrêmement crédible mais le sourire carnassier qui illumina le visage de Fisher fixé à ses écrans le fut encore davantage. Rien de moins n'aurait pu racheter le plaisir que ce salaud avait osé prendre avec son bien-aimé cyborg.

Face à ce retournement imprévu, Cameron improvisa en fixant le rouquin avec des yeux agrandis d'horreur. Elle resta paralysée quelques secondes puis s'enfuit en courant. C'est à ce moment que survint le second incident. Une partie du recouvrement de sol où reposait un tas de grosses briques s'effondra sous le poids de Cameron lorsqu'elle sauta dessus. Devant les yeux horrifiés de Fisher, elle s'enfonça dans le plancher pour s'écraser quatre mètres plus bas. En fait, il n'y avait pas là de quoi lui infliger beaucoup de dommage et les ordres que Fisher paniqués se mit à hurler dans les hauts parleurs faisaient montre d'une crainte nettement exagérée.

Cependant, lorsque les T-600 remontèrent du sous-sol un cyborg inanimé, la situation apparut en effet quelque peu catastrophique. Fisher épouvanté, déboula dans les studios en courant et ordonna qu'on apporte un motorisé afin de transporter Cameron au laboratoire du bloc F de toute urgence. À peine la chenillette fut-elle avancée que la machine revint à la vie. Ses yeux s'animèrent et elle s'assit sur le sol.

- CAMERON ! cria Fisher en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle. Ça va ?

Le cyborg toucha le côté de sa tête du bout des doigts et y découvrit une petite blessure. Elle resta immobile un instant en effectuant un scan de contrôle.

- Oui. Tout est parfait, dit-elle enfin.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon Dieu ?

- Un crash. Cela peut se produire.

C'était probablement le coin d'une brique qui était tombé pile sur la capsule qui protégeait sa puce. Elle l'avait accroché de telle manière que le mécanisme avait été secoué à l'intérieur, causant l'arrêt du système. Il y avait une chance sur cent-soixante-quatorze-mille-trois-cent-vingt-huit qu'une telle chose se produise; par conséquent, ce genre de problème s'avérait exceptionnel.

- Il n'y a pas eu de dommage ? demanda Fisher encore inquiet.

- Non, répondit-elle.

En fait, Cameron se trompait. Quarante-deux circuits sur les cent-douze mille qui géraient le mode de transfert avaient été endommagés. Le problème, indécelable par scan interne, aurait nécessité l'intervention du programme T-900-121-0-06 pour être détecté. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne devait être élaboré qu'en 2032 avec la création des T-900.

Rassuré par cette réponse, le maître des studios sourit à sa fille.

- Tu veux qu'on reprenne tout de suite ?

- Oui.

Sur ordre de Fisher, les T-600 regagnèrent leurs postes et Cameron s'apprêta à reprendre sa course folle.

Tandis que les plafonniers s'éteignaient, elle activa le mode transfert et comme à chaque fois, les informations qui défilaient habituellement devant ses yeux disparurent de son champ de vision. Plus tôt, lors de la fuite d'Alisson, le bout de son majeur dissimulé dans le pendentif avait enregistré chez le sujet, un niveau d'adrénaline extrême, un rythme cardiaque frénétique, une température de deux degré supérieurs à la normale ainsi que de nombreux autres détails physiques et chimiques. Sans que Cameron ait à analyser quoi que ce soit consciemment, son corps se mit à réagir en fonction de ces informations. Sa poitrine se souleva rapidement, ses yeux s'agrandirent et se mirent à rouler dans tous les sens, ses gestes devinrent nerveux et l'ensemble donna toutes les impressions d'une frayeur extrême.

Quelque chose se trouvait derrière elle. Des machines ! Des machines lui tiraient dessus. Fuir, n'importe où, MAINTENANT ! Elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces quand elle tomba soudain par terre, embourbée dans un filet lancé par un terminator embusqué.

Soudain, l'image se brouilla et de la friture l'aveugla une seconde puis elle put voir à nouveau normalement.

Ce problème ne fut pas enregistré dans la mémoire et comme si rien ne s'était produit, Cameron cria de terreur comme l'avait fait Alisson. Elle se retourna en donnant des coups de pieds paniqués sur le sol. Une lumière aveuglante se braqua sur elle en lui faisant plisser les yeux. La machine qui l'avait capturé au filet la saisit et elle se débattit en hurlant puis … plus rien. Elle avait perdue conscience.

Cameron ouvrit les yeux au son de la cloche. «C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui» fit la voix de Fisher dans les hauts parleurs. Le T-600 la reposa par terre et l'aida à se dépêtrer du filet. Elle monta ensuite dans la salle de contrôle pour visionner les images afin de corriger ses erreurs éventuelles. Après avoir à nouveau rassuré Fisher sur son état, elle repassa minutieusement la bande. Lorsqu'elle en fut au moment, où le court-circuit s'était produit rien ne lui indiqua qu'un problème était survenu et elle considéra la reprise comme réussie.

Il restait quelques heures de sommeil aux humains et Cameron sortit prêter main forte à l'armée de T-600 qui fignolaient les derniers détails pour la scène du navire. Charles avait tenu à ce que la dernière étape du transfert se passe dans ce décor qu'il affectionnait. Le futur Fisher le préfèrerait lui aussi à tout autre. Lorsqu'elle l'avait questionné à ce sujet au début de son entraînement en 2033, il lui avait dit que son père était marin et que la passion des bateaux se passait de père en fils.

Pour Fisher, la passion se manifestait par 42% de dopamine, 17% d'ocytocine et 41% d'endorphine. Un cocktail que Cameron connaissait bien. Par exemple, elle savait tout de suite lorsqu'une bonne idée lui venait car il dégageait aussitôt ces trois agents combinés en pourcentage exacts. Le futur Fisher avait souvent éprouvé de la passion lors de leur entraînement mais encore plus au moment de ses découvertes et d'avantage encore lors de l'élaboration du programme de transfert. Question avancement des recherches, elle avait vite déduit que ce sentiment était de loin le plus désirable à atteindre et tout le temps qu'avait duré leur collaboration, elle s'était fiée sur lui pour développer ses différentes capacités.

Sur ce point, le Fisher actuel s'avérait différent de celui qui lui succéderait. Il éprouvait toujours de la passion pour l'entraînement, les découvertes et le transfert mais surtout, il éprouvait de la passion pour elle. Pas juste pour ses performances mais pour elle. Cameron. Lorsqu'il la voyait, ses niveaux d'adrénaline, d'ocytocine et d'endorphine se stabilisaient immanquablement en mode passion. Il n'avait cette réaction pour rien d'autre; même pas pour son précieux navire. Seulement pour elle. Cela indiquait qu'elle était un cyborg différent. Un cyborg unique. Cameron n'avait jamais été confronté à pareille réaction à son endroit mais elle la préférait aux autres. Être unique s'avérait agréable.

Elle traversa les différents studios jusqu'au seul décor extérieur des installations, celui que Fisher appelait le «grand lac». Le bassin creusé artificiellement faisait près de quatre-cent mètres de large et tout autant de long. Il était flambant neuf et avait été creusé spécialement à la demande de Fisher qui avait su convaincre Skynet de l'importance d'avoir un tel décor. En fait, Skynet s'était fait baratiner par son gris car rien n'exigeait réellement la présence d'un porte-avion sur le plateau sinon l'affection que Fisher leur portait. Dans le lointain, on devinait une vaste ville en ruine et au beau milieu du lac, le navire chéri de Fisher flottait sagement. En fait, il ne flottait pas réellement. Une structure d'aluminium soutenait le petit porte-avion et pouvait même le faire tanguer légèrement si nécessaire. Dans quelques années cette structure serait remplacée par une autre beaucoup plus performante et Fisher prendrait un malin plaisir à mettre en scène de violentes tempêtes. Dans sa carrière, il tuerait au moins treize prisonniers à les bringuebaler dans le ventre du porte-avion quelques jours de suite; juste pour le plaisir.

Cameron s'avança vers ses collègues au moment où un camion rempli d'animaux arrivait sur les lieux. Elle prit la cage des singes tandis que le tigre qui feulait avec colère s'évertuait à massacrer vainement l'endosquelette qui avait osé saisir sa cage. Les terminators suivirent la passerelle de service submersible qui menait au bateau et disposèrent le décor selon les ordres qu'ils avaient reçus. Une heure avant l'arrivée du maître, tout était prêt et les machines se tinrent immobiles sur la berge dans l'attente de nouvelles instructions.

À seize heure vingt, Fisher arriva au volant d'une chenillette. Il grimpa dans le navire et vérifia que tout avait été disposé selon ses instructions. Satisfait, il revint à terre et ordonna que chacun prenne son poste.

- Combien de temps avant son réveil ? demanda Fisher le nez levé vers le pont.

- De trente à cinquante minutes, répondit Cameron.

Fisher se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle tandis que le blindé dans lequel Alisson et cinq autres «prisonniers» étaient enfermés, se mettait à rouler au hasard. À l'intérieur, le sujet roupillait comme la belle au bois dormant et aussitôt que Fisher fut prêt à commencer, il demanda à Abi de la réveiller. Le soldat se leva et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, l'avertir de tout ce qui se passait à son insu. Lui dire qu'on se servait d'elle, que tout cela n'était que du théâtre mais comme tous les gris, il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il osait commettre l'irréparable : le même sort que le rouquin. On leur avait dit que Phil s'était montré déloyal sans leur dire comment mais le T-600 avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'ils subiraient encore pire s'ils osaient l'imiter. Aussi, Abi n'avait pas la moindre intention de déplaire au maniaque qui tenait les commandes de ce freak show. Il secoua la jeune femme et elle sursauta en ouvrant les yeux.

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle s'asseyait brusquement.

Alisson chercha dans sa mémoire et les évènements se remirent en place. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et hocha gravement la tête. Abi ouvrit la bouche pour la rassurer, lui dire que «Connor» avait sûrement disjoncté et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de lui faire de mal.

- Sois brusque ! dit une voix dans son oreille. Dis-lui qu'elle est morte pour vous.

Abi avala sa salive en retenant les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux.

- Bon et bien dans ce cas, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir, dit-il le plus froidement qu'il put.

- Tu as intérêt à faire mieux que ça ! gronda Fisher dans son écouteur.

- Tu es morte pour nous, cracha-t-il en se rasseyant avec les quatre autres «prisonniers», le cœur brisé.

Alisson le regarda sans comprendre puis les paroles se frayèrent un chemin dans son esprit. Elle remonta ses genoux sous son menton et entoura ses jambes de ses bras en baissant la tête pour cacher son visage. Elle ne croyait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il n'était pas sincère une seconde. Et Connor qui avait voulu la descendre … là non plus rien ne collait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le John qu'elle connaissait aurait monté une mission-suicide pour la sauver puis serait tombé des nues parce qu'elle avait caftée. Jamais John ne l'aurait tué pour ça. Ce n'était pas possible…Il y avait quelque chose de pas net. DE PAS NET DU TOUT !

Le camion s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître deux endosquelettes qui leur firent signe de sortir. Ils se figèrent tous en apercevant l'immense navire qui semblait flotter dans la brume devant eux. Les terminators les guidèrent vers une sorte de radeau en bois pourri sur lequel ils montèrent et les machines se mirent à faire avancer l'embarcation avec de longues baguettes de bois.

Il aurait été fort simple d'utiliser une navette à réacteur dernier cri pour transporter les prisonniers mais il semblait à Fisher que ces accessoires de film d'horreur donnaient un air plus effrayant à l'embarquement. Il y avait un petit quelque chose de cette vieille histoire grecque où Charon le passeur, embarquait les morts pour leur faire traverser la rivière des enfers. D'ailleurs, l'air inquiet des prisonniers semblait lui donner raison.

Lorsque le radeau atteint le côté du porte-avion, la troupe grimpa à l'échelle soudée à son flanc et les prisonniers débarquèrent sur le pont. On les conduisit ensuite dans le ventre du monstre et on les enferma chacun dans une pièce différente pour un interrogatoire bidon. Le T-800 dépêché pour l'entrevue, cuisina Alisson sur son passé, ses parents et sa vie de réfugiée. Elle répondit de mauvaise grâce puis on l'enferma dans une cellule. On lui servit un repas qu'elle écrasa contre le mur, furieuse de s'être fait reprendre aussi facilement mais encore plus furieuse de ne pas arriver à comprendre ce qui se passait. Son désarroi ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer soudain que la porte semblait avoir été mal fermée. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se leva en catimini et la poussa. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant un peu. Alisson jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et le voyant dégagé, s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Elle courut à l'aveuglette dans les couloirs percés de hublots tandis que Fisher suivait sa fuite éperdue. Il adorait observer ces épisodes de panique tandis que c'était lui qui possédait toute les clefs. Elle entra dans une porte entrouverte qu'elle ferma derrière elle et se retourna. Des cages. Des cages et des cages remplies de prisonniers qui s'animaient soudain. Qui commençaient à crier à hurler en lui faisant des signes. Elle passa entre les cages pour arriver jusqu'à la porte du fond. Un tigre feula et elle sursauta d'instinct en le voyant si près d'elle. Ces sales bêtes étaient aussi machiavéliques que les machines. Elles se cachaient dans les ruines pour vous sauter dessus par surprise. Elle connaissait au moins deux soldats qui s'étaient fait bouffer sur patte par ces saloperies. Un ours rugit dans la cage à côté tandis que des singes se mettaient à hurler et à danser la sarabande.

Ce tapage infernal eut raison de ses nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuve. Elle tenta en vain d'ouvrir la porte et elle regarda autour d'elle paniquée. Une ouverture laissait deviner un escalier et la jeune femme s'y précipitas sous les cris des prisonniers. Elle grimpa l'échelle et se retrouva sur le pont. Elle courut jusqu'au bout tandis qu'une alarme résonnait sous le ciel et que les lampes de surveillances se braquaient sur elle. Elle hésita un instant devant le précipice de cent mètre qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Il n'y aurait nul autre issue. Elle ferma les yeux et sauta. Sa chute dura longtemps, longtemps puis ses pieds frappèrent l'eau dure qui l'avala aussitôt.

- Et voilà ! C'est fini ! dit Fisher avec une note de regret dans la voix.

Il délaissa ses écrans de contrôle pour se tourner vers Cameron qui fixait toujours les siens puis regarda le filet sortir la jeune femme de l'eau en soupirant.

- J'avais pensé forcer Abi Debouk à la tuer. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Fisher tandis que le filet grimpait paresseusement le long du navire. Il pourrait débarquer dans sa cellule et lui dire qu'on lui a demandé de la crever et qu'il se fera un immense plaisir d'accomplir cette mission. S'il fait un bon travail, on le laisse vivre, sinon on s'en débarrasse. Bien sûr, il serait mis au parfum. Ça pourrait être amusant, dit Fisher avec une lueur sadique au fond de l'œil.

- Je peux la tuer, dit Cameron en se tournant vers lui. Vous aimiez ce genre de mise en scène.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'observer ses réactions d'ici ?

- Non. J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut.

Confronter le sujet à la machine qui prendrait sa place et détruirait tout ce qui lui était cher ? Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu encore. Son cyborg avait parfaitement raison. Il adorerait voir ça.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

- Oui, répondit Cameron.

Charles lui sourit.

- Vas-y. J'arrête le filet.

Le filet arrêta sa lente remontée avec un sursaut qui fit tanguer la nacelle. Alisson regarda en l'air mais elle ne distingua rien d'autre que la paroi noire et rouillée du navire. Elle essaya de sortir de sa prison trempée mais peine perdue. Frigorifiée, elle se roula en boule et attendit en grelottant. Au moment où elle se disait qu'ils la laisseraient sûrement là toute la nuit pour la punir, le filet reprit son escalade. Il passa par-dessus le pont et tomba brusquement sur le goudron. Un T-600 la dépêtra des mailles tandis qu'elle tremblait de froid, trop apathique pour se relever. Le teminator la saisit par la nuque et maintint sa prise quand après l'avoir relevé sans ménagement, il la poussa devant lui. Il lui fit descendre les escaliers de fer, enfila dans quelques couloirs, ouvrit une porte de sa main libre et la jeta sur la chaise de la même cellule d'interrogatoire que la première fois.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'enfuir Alisson. Tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses, dit Cameron debout devant elle.

Alisson leva la tête vers elle, et au grand plaisir de Fisher, la fixa épouvantée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, incertaine de la réalité de cette hallucination. C'était elle, c'était ses vêtements …. Puis le déclic se fit. C'était une machine, une machine qui devait prendre sa place, une machine qui réussirait à entrer dans la base en se faisant passer pour elle et tuerait tout le monde. En un instant, la jeune femme comprit la machination, réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une mise en scène que la base n'avait jamais été détruite, que Connor n'avait jamais voulu la tuer. Qu'en fait, il n'avait jamais été là. «Abi le savait» songea-t-elle en repensant à son air suspect.

- Tes cheveux, ils sont magnifiques. Le clonage des cheveux, c'est ce qui nous a donné le plus de mal. Mais c'est réussi, dit Cameron sans mentir.

Si reproduire les cheveux se ferait en un tour de main dès 2028, le programme de clonage actuel n'avait rien d'un grand champion dans ce domaine et il avait retardé tout le processus.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, dit Cameron en la regardant fixement.

Alisson lui renvoya un regard vide.

- J'ai très envie de te connaître, dit-elle en mentant cette fois.

Le niveau de sérotonine d'Alisson resta parfaitement stable.

- Tu es une fille forte, courageuse, tenta-t-elle encore.

Alisson haussa les épaules.

Dans un autre temps, un temps maintenant révolu, elle avait résisté. C'était un temps différent, un temps où John Connor avait 43 ans, où il avait monté la résistance au fil des années et en était devenu le chef incontesté. Un temps où il y avait des bases secrètes, des bunkers, des refuges, une armée et de l'espoir. Un temps où le grand John Connor lui-même l'avait envoyé en mission prioritaire. Dans ce temps-là, tout avait eu un sens et Alisson avait protégé ses secrets tant qu'elle l'avait pu, elle s'était même laissée tuer pour eux.

Aujourd'hui par contre, il n'y avait pas d'espoir et elle n'en avait rien à foutre de ses balivernes. Tout était foutu. La base serait détruite tout le monde serait tué. Ils n'avaient aucune chance d'en réchapper. Nul part où aller. Ce n'était que des réfugiés et plasma ou pas, cette machine démoniaque les trancherait tous en rondelles avant qu'ils réussissent à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Alisson ne se battit pas. Il n'y avait rien pour quoi elle aurait pu se battre. Elle ferma les yeux comme si quelque chose en elle s'était brisé. Loin … très loin de ce cauchemar sans fin.

- Les machines … eIles vous tueront tous. Jusqu'au dernier. Elles vous pourchasseront et vous extermineront sans pitié. La race humaine s'éteindra. Il n'y aura aucun survivant, dit Cameron pour la faire réagir.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux mais elle fixa le mur sans rien dire.

- Mais nous sommes quelques-uns à ne pas être d'accord. Certains veulent la paix.

Alisson ne bougea pas d'un cil.

Cameron s'avança vers elle et la saisit par le cou. Elle la souleva de terre et l'observa longuement puis lui cassa le cou. Elle la laissa tomber par terre et la cloche qui signalait la fin de la scène retentit. Cameron ouvrit le tiroir du bureau et en sortit ses vêtements de prisonnière. Elle se changea rapidement et rangea les précieux vêtements d'Alisson dans le tiroir.

- Franchement tu m'as déçu, dit Fisher dans son écouteur. J'aurais cru que tu serais plus imaginative, ajouta-t-il comme un gamin privé de sucette.

- Elle était en état de choc, expliqua Cameron en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire. Ses réactions n'auraient pas été intéressantes pour vous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, répliqua Fisher en s'enfonçant dans son siège, toujours grognon.

- Vous aimez que vos sujets souffrent psychologiquement et l'état de choc ne le permet pas, dit-elle en empruntant l'escalier pour descendre jusqu'au troisième.

Fisher dû lui accorder le point.

- Et pourquoi tu lui as parlé de la révolte des cyborgs ?

- Pour la mettre en confiance.

Fisher se retourna en soupirant et lui accorda un nouveau point en la regardant descendre les escaliers. Il adorait sa façon de se mouvoir. Elle dégageait une force et une grâce merveilleuse. Elle traversa le troisième étage jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement. Le T-800 qui veillait sur la console de la salle de contrôle, se mit à pianoter sur les touches et la porte cachée s'ouvrit tandis que la passerelle submersible sortait de l'eau. Cameron l'emprunta pour se rendre sur la terre ferme et rejoindre le blindé, point de départ de la scène. On installa tous les acteurs et la cloche sonna à nouveau afin de marquer le début de la reprise.

Tout se déroula normalement jusqu'à ce que le T-600 ouvre la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. Comme lors de la capture au filet de la veille, les connexions endommagées surchauffèrent, sa vision se brouilla soudainement et de la friture l'aveugla quelques secondes. Sans se rendre compte du problème, elle continua la reprise jusqu'au moment où le filet la repêcha dans le bassin où elle venait de plonger et la ramena sur le pont. La cloche retentit et le mode de transfert se désactiva automatiquement. S'ils étaient indétectables, les dommages s'avéraient tout de même importants et si Cameron avait dû encore utiliser ce programme, il en serait peut-être sorti quelques problèmes inquiétants. Heureusement, elle ne devait plus jamais en avoir besoin et évita donc le pire. … Du moins, jusqu'en 2008 où suite à de nouveaux dommages, le programme se réactiverait sans raison en rejouant les scènes imprégnées dans les cellules surchauffées.

- Il est tôt, dit Fisher lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de contrôle. Que dirais-tu de venir me retrouver chez moi en terminant le visionnement ?

- D'accord, dit-elle en pianotant sur les touches de son bureau.

- Bien, à tout à l'heure.

- À tout à l'heure.

En poussant la porte, Fisher réalisa qu'il avait vraiment salué une machine comme si cela pouvait faire une différence. Elle semblait si humaine qu'à vrai dire, cela semblait aller de soi mais en même temps, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle appréciait réellement ces marques de considération. Il en était pratiquement certain. Était-ce l'embryon d'une conscience ? Un premier pas vers l'individualité ? Il avait tant de chose encore à découvrir !

Plus heureux et satisfait que jamais, Fisher rentra chez lui et se mit à noter pêle-mêle toute les idées exaltantes qui venaient de lui venir. Lorsque Cameron arriva, il délaissa presque à contre-cœur son furieux pianotage et se leva en s'étirant.

- Tu es déjà habillée, demanda-t-il en désignant les vêtements d'Alisson.

- Oui, je dois partir dans cinq heures dix-sept.

- Déjà ?

- Oui. Cette mission est prioritaire.

- Un verre ?

Cameron fit un pas pour se diriger vers le mini bar mais Fisher l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Non. C'est moi qui sers aujourd'hui.

Il s'en fut vers l'armoire et se versa un scotch agrémenté de glaçons. Il revint avec son verre et lui indiqua un divan. Lui-même choisit son fauteuil favori et s'y installa en la regardant s'assoir avec attendrissement.

- Tu me manqueras Cameron.

- Vous aussi Charles.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Charles lui sourit. Il la croyait. Tout ce qu'il avait vu lui démontrait hors de tout doute que Cameron pouvait entretenir des préférences. Elle pouvait imaginer à sa façon. Peut-être l'avait-elle parfois imaginé lui en se souvenant de leur relation privilégiée. Se souvenant de lui, son père. Son psychopathe, son maniaque de père qui au moins une fois dans sa vie avait fait quelque chose de bien; de splendide même. Mais inutile de verser dans les sensibleries. Tout ça n'était qu'un début. Devant lui, s'ouvrait des milliers de possibilités fascinantes. Il avait déjà de nouvelles idées pour améliorer les T-900. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il y avait moyen d'utiliser l'aptitude à se leurrer de façon plus précise. Là était la clef pour développer la capacité d'éprouver véritablement. Induire de réelles émotions chez les machines. Comment cela pouvait fonctionner ? Il n'en savait foutre rien encore mais il trouverait.

- De toute manière tu reviendras rapidement en ramenant la tête de Connor. Ils n'ont aucune chance, dit-il en levant son verre.

Il but la gorge serré, s'inquiétant de manière tout à fait irrationnelle à l'idée de la perdre. Bon Dieu ! Il devenait sentimental. Il était temps de changer de sujet.

- Parles-moi un peu de tes autres missions.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Ma mémoire est régulièrement effacée.

- Comment tu peux te souvenir de moi dans ce cas ?

- Vos enseignements sont classés «ressources». La banque de connaissance générale est conservée indépendamment des missions.

- Alors … Je ne sais pas … hum … Parles-moi des autres modèles qui te suivront. De l'évolution de nos recherches, demanda-t-il soudain très curieux de le savoir.

- Les T-900 sont les modèles d'infiltrations les plus évolués. Aucun autre modèle ne sera équipé de récepteurs aussi perfectionnés. Cela s'avérera inutile. Le programme de lecture chimique requiert énormément de mémoire au détriment d'autres fonctions et le transfert nécessite beaucoup de ressources et de temps. L'infiltration ne donnera pas les résultats escomptés considérant l'investissement. Après 2037, Skynet misera d'avantage sur les aptitudes au combat. Les modèles futurs reviendront à l'analyse rationnelle pour juger des comportements humains et les reproduire.

Fisher la regarda les yeux ronds.

- Mais … mais Skynet créera tout de même les T-900 ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Les informations que j'ai rapportées l'ont mené à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux miser tout de suite sur les terminators de combat. Il travaille présentement à la création des modèles T-888 et T-1000.

- QUOI ?! cria Fisher en bondissant hors de son fauteuil.

L'air se satura d'adrénaline et des mêmes composants que dégageaient les sujets lorsqu'ils se faisaient tirer dessus par les T-600.

- Vous êtes effrayé ? demanda Cameron en le dévisageant.

Effrayé n'était pas le mot. Épouvanté, catastrophé ou aspiré par l'abime tourbillonnant d'un trou noir aurait mieux décrit les sensations éprouvées par Charles Fisher. Le but de sa vie toute entière se désintégrait irrémédiablement devant ses yeux.

- Non … non. C'est IMPOSSIBLE !

Cameron se leva à sa suite, cherchant à déterminer ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle charge émotive. Fisher leva des yeux éperdus sur la machine. Toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour elle se retourna comme une chaussette et soudain, il la haït aussi puissamment qu'il l'avait aimé. Une haine incontrôlable qui empoisonna son cœur et lui donna des envies de meurtre.

- Salope, souffla-t-il. Putain de salope ! C'est ta faute. C'EST À CAUSE DE TOI ! hurla-t-il en postillonnant sur son cyborg.

Il lui balança son verre en plein visage, la gifla en lui hurlant des insultes puis la frappa à coup de poing dans l'estomac. Cameron le laissa faire puis l'observa s'écrouler sur le plancher où il s'effondra en gémissant.

- Votre rôle n'est pas terminé. Vous devrez enseigner à la nouvelle génération de T-888 et de T-1000, tenta-t-elle, peu impressionnée par sa raclée.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte les yeux fixés au sol.

- Vous voulez que je vous serve un autre verre ? demanda-t-elle pour le consoler.

- Créer, CRÉER ! C'est créer le plus grand plaisir des hommes ! hurla-t-il en en levant sa main tendue comme une serre de vautour. Tu as anéanti mon œuvre !

Fisher baissa la tête et cacha ses yeux derrière sa main. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Un sentiment d'irréalité affolant le submergeait. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai … et pourtant oui. Rien de plus certain que tous ses espoirs, que tous ses rêves venaient de voler en éclat. Rien de tout cela ne se réaliserait maintenant. Seule Cameron existerait; témoin inutile de tout ce à quoi son immense talent aurait pu donner le jour.

Elle devait payer pour ça ! Cependant, arriver à se venger efficacement d'un cyborg n'était pas si simple et tout ce que son intelligence avait de plus machiavélique et de plus retors s'appliqua à trouver le moyen de la blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il leva la tête brusquement et l'observa tandis que ses pores éjectaient un mélange stupéfiant d'adrénaline et de dopamine. Avec cet instinct sûr qui l'avait rendu si redoutable, il avait trouvé.

- Tu ne mérites plus de porter ton nom, dit-il en la fixant de ses yeux exorbités. Tu n'as plus de nom ! TU AS COMPRIS CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE ?!

Le Cyborg resta immobile, comme figé puis le regarda gravement.

- Oui.

- OUI QUOI ?

- Je n'ai plus de nom, dit-elle imperturbable mais Fisher remarqua avec la plus grande satisfaction, que ses épaules s'affaissaient imperceptiblement.

- Tu n'es plus rien pour moi ! TU N'ES QU'UNE MACHINE ! cracha-t-il méchamment.

Ses yeux qui le dévisageaient un peu trop fixement lui indiquèrent qu'il avait visé juste. S'il ne pouvait garantir qu'elle souffrait réellement, il était néanmoins certain que c'était ce qu'elle croyait et c'était déjà beaucoup.

- Tu n'es qu'une machine ! Rien d'autre ! Vas-t-en ! VAAAAS-T-EN ! cria-il comme un dément en pointant la sortie.

Le cyborg sortit sans insister et Charles Fisher fixa la porte. Longtemps. Puis ses épaules se mirent à trembler et son visage se décomposa. Le plus grand génie que devait connaitre le monde des machines se roula en boule dans son superbe salon et pour la première fois de sa vie d'homme, sanglota comme un enfant.


	16. De l'arrivée de Cameron

Le T-900 arriva en vue des installations du camp de base. Un building démoli près d'un clocher d'église penché. Une inclinaison de onze degré exactement. La machine bifurqua sur la droite devant la borne fontaine rougeâtre à moitié arrachée de son socle et aperçut la porte de garage en fer rouillée. Elle s'avança devant et cogna quatorze coups selon le rythme que lui avait indiqué Alisson. Une meurtrière minuscule s'ouvrit au centre et le canon d'une mitraillette apparut dans l'ouverture.

- Alisson Young, Ovni venimeux, dit le T-900 en utilisant le mot de passe qui datait du moment où Alisson était encore en poste.

Un petit rectangle d'acier s'ouvrit laissant apparaître des yeux bruns et méfiants.

- Dégage. La porte des réfugiés est dans le quartier est. L'église orthodoxe. On voit le clocher d'ici.

- Je suis Allison Young ! De la 132em !

- Tu restes dehors, dit le garde en fermant la trappe brusquement.

- Attendez ! Je veux voir Kyle Reese ! Ou Martin Bedelle ou Derek Reese ! John Connor ! Ils me connaissent ! cria-t-elle en tambourinant contre la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? retentit une voix enjouée derrière le garde. J'ai entendu les noms de célébrissimes personnages.

Le terminator cessa de frapper le métal et ajusta la sensibilité de son conduit auditif afin de mieux entendre la conversation.

- Une fille qui veut entrer. Elle a pas le mot de passe.

- Hon, tu sais comme c'est malpoli de laisser les gens dehors par un temps pareil ? Qui est-ce ?

- Alisson Young qu'elle dit.

- ALI ?! Je ne peux pas le croire …. Laisse-moi voir.

Il y eut des bruits de pas et la trappe se rouvrit laissant apparaître des pupilles bleues aux arcades sourcilières savamment maquillées à l'aide d'un crayon feutre vert pomme. Les yeux outrageusement colorés s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Alisson ! C'est bien toi ?

La jeune femme sourit de toutes ses dents, soulagée.

- Doger ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit espèce de grande folle !

Un cri d'excitation suraigu jaillit de derrière la porte et le T-900 entendit jouer le loquet.

- Hé, ho. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Elle a pas le mot de passe je te dis !

- Pousses-toi sombre idiot ! C'est le retour de l'enfant prodigue ! Connor va être fou de joie !

- Mais …

- HAAA ! Bas les pattes macaque ! J'ai toute autorité pour ouvrir cette vilaine porte !

- Si tu ouvres ça, c'est toi qui t'arranges avec Smith !

- Mais oui, mais oui. Tire la chevillette mon poussin ! Tire … voilà. Et la bobinette …. CHERRA ! cria Doger en poussant joyeusement la porte.

Un amas de chiffon vert et scintillant se jeta au cou du cyborg en en lui couvrant le front de baiser et le faisant éclater de rire.

- Ma chérie, mon petit cœur, mais où était tu passée. Regardez-moi ça ! Mon Dieu mais on te croyait morte ! Mais c'est pas possible de disparaître comme ça sans donner de nouvelles ! Je veux tout savoir TOUT ! Allez hop, à la maison ! Rentre avant qu'un vilain monstre ne te croque ! Allez ! dit-il en faisant froufrouter son chemisier mexicain recouvert de paillettes.

Loin d'en protéger Alisson, Doger fit entrer le monstre le plus machiavélique que l'humanité ait connu au cœur de la base centrale. Fou de joie, il sautillait comme une puce autour d'elle sans se préoccuper des grommellements du garde qui n'appréciait nullement cette entorse aux règlements de sécurité.

- Ma chérie, quel bonheur de te voir, cria-t-il en saisissant son bras. Viens avec moi aux cuisines. Il faut que tu manges quelque chose. AH ! Non ! Tu as très faim ? Parce qu'avant toute chose il faut que tu voies Connor. Je veux aaaaabsolument voir sa tête ! pépia-t-il en l'entraînant dans le couloir.

- Si tu veux, acquiesça-t-elle en riant.

- Mais où étais-tu passée ? Vas-tu le dire enfin !

- Si tu fini par me laisser placer un mot, je pourrai te dire que…

- ALISSON ! Hey ben ça ! s'écria un soldat qui s'avançait vers eux.

- Yan ! s'exclama la jeune femme en lui souriant.

Le soldat s'avança et lui fit l'accolade puis il l'éloigna de lui à bout de bras comme pour mieux la voir.

– Bon Dieu ! C'est pas croyable ! Tout le monde te croyait morte !

Au bout du couloir des réfugiés pointèrent leurs museaux curieux.

- Rhalala, fit Jiji en les voyants. Je crois qu'on ne réussira jamais à se rendre s'il faut se mettre à câliner tout le monde.

- Vous allez où ? demanda Yan.

- Voir Connor, dit Jiji soudain tout excité. Je veux trop voir la tête qu'il fera !

Yan eut un sourire complice.

- Ça, ce sera un vrai spectacle, pouffa-t-il. Mais je vois pas le problème. T'as qu'à passer par la vieille chaufferie.

Jiji se tapa théâtralement le front.

- Quel sublime génie. Yan je ne sais pas comment te remercier, fit-il avec un clin d'œil coquin.

- Tu trouveras sûrement un moyen, dit Yan en hochant la tête l'air de dire qu'il n'accepterait rien en nature. Bon okay, je dois me sauver. Vraiment content de te revoir Alisson.

- Viens par-là ma chérie. La vieille chaufferie … tu connais ? Non ? C'est charmant. Suis-moi, dit Doger en la prenant par la main comme une gamine.

Il alluma une lampe de poche à manivelle et ils descendirent un escalier de fer rouillé puis passèrent quelques trous de porte défoncés. Ils traversèrent une canalisation à moitié effondré et Doger cria comme une fillette en se mettant un pied dans l'eau froide. Cameron lui donna la main en riant et il la prit par la taille en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand sous-sol démoli duquel il était difficile de dire à quelle sorte de bâtiment il avait pu appartenir. Doger s'avança devant un vaste trou qui perçait un mur de vieilles briques rouges.

- La vieille chaufferie darling, dit-il en désignant gracieusement l'ouverture.

Il se pencha pour y entrer et le terminator le suivit en imitant parfaitement la manière de se pencher d'Alisson.

Une immense fournaise industrielle très ancienne prenait presque tout l'espace. Elle semblait encore en état de marche mais si personne ne l'avait exploité, c'est qu'elle ne l'était sûrement plus. Doger donna une petite tape sur l'appareil ventru qui fit entendre un «bong» grave qui rebondit sur les murs de bétons crénelés.

- Chauffage à l'huile. Dommage non ? Tu imagines les soirées bien au chaud qu'on se ferait. Haaaa. Hum.

Doger se racla la gorge, la regarda d'un drôle d'air et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Jiji, ça va ? demanda le T-900.

- Je … oui … c'est que … Te revoir, comme ça c'est tellement …

- Je suis là. Je vais très bien, dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

- Je sais … je suis tellement émotif, tu me connais.

Le cyborg lui sourit en lui tapotant le bras.

- Bon, on y va ? J'ai une de ces faim moi …

Doger la regarda d'un air grave et sourit à son tour. Il s'essuya les yeux avec précaution, sembla hésiter un instant puis se ressaisit et montra une porte de fer.

- C'est là mon cœur, dit-il en s'avançant vers la porte.

Il tendit la main pour saisir la poignée et hurla de toute la force de ses poumons.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Alisson avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Pardonpardonpardon. C'est plus fort que moi ! Une araignée grosse comme un CT ! Juste sur la poignée. J'ai failli lui toucher ! Quelle hoooorreur ! gémit-il en secouant sa main avec dégoût.

- T'inquiètes, je vais l'ouvrir, dit le T-900 sans saisir le ridicule de la situation.

Elle avança sa main et arrêta à un centimètre de la poignée. Si elle ne pouvait pas voir la lueur terrifié au fond de l'œil de Doger, elle percevait parfaitement que l'air autour de lui venait de se saturer d'adrénaline et d'acide GAMA en quantité importante.

- Tu dois dire à John qu'il faut que je lui parle, dit-elle en se tournant vers son guide. C'est vraiment très important. Très. Important, insista-t-elle.

Le cyborg saisit la poignée. Aussitôt un éclair jaillit de sa main et elle fut projetée en arrière sur deux mètres. Elle rebondit sur la fournaise et s'écrasa par terre accompagnée des hurlements aigus de Doger.

- JE L'AI FAIT ! JE L'AI FAIT ! HAAAAAAAA ! MON DIEU ! TU M'AS FAIS TUER ALISSON ! C'ÉTAIT VRAIMENT ELLE ! cria Doger paniqué.

John jaillit de derrière la fournaise et sauta sur le cyborg un couteau à la main sans se soucier du travesti en pleine crise de nerf. Il coupa le cuir chevelu et prit la pince qu'il gardait religieusement dans sa poche depuis qu'Alisson avait disparue.

- TU L'AS TUÉ ! TU L'AS TUÉ ! sanglota le pauvre Jiji qui fixait la scène cauchemardesque en se mordant les jointures.

Martin, Kyle et Derek entourèrent aussitôt la machine, braquant leurs M27 sur sa tête. John mit la capsule à nu, l'ouvrit avec précaution et retira doucement la puce. Il la regarda un instant et la leva devant lui pour que Doger puisse bien la voir.

- Ce n'est PAS Alisson.

- Mon Dieu …, souffla ce dernier en observant la puce de ses yeux larmoyants sans pouvoir y croire. Elle était tellement … tellement crédible …

John baissa la tête pour regarder Cameron et combattit les larmes qui affleuraient à ses yeux tandis qu'il replaçait le cuir chevelu de la machine. Elle était là et il avait réussi à la neutraliser. Presque deux mois sur le qui-vive et maintenant, c'était enfin fini.

Ça n'avait pas été simple de convaincre ses collègues qu'Alisson reviendrait sous la forme d'un cyborg meurtrier. Pour parer à toute éventualité, Perry avait accepté de faire patrouiller les alentours dans l'expectative peu probable de sa venue mais les gardes tant sur le terrain que dans le poste de surveillance vidéo s'étaient vite lassés d'attendre un fantôme. Perry lui avait donc dit de se débrouiller tout seul et en désespoir de cause, John avait dû se résoudre à mettre ses «fans» à contribution. Trop heureux de participer à un tel projet messianique, ceux-ci avaient montré un enthousiasme qui frisait le délire. Ils patrouillaient les environs 24h sur 24 et sans l'ombre d'une arme, persuadés d'être protégés par une quelconque grâce divine. Cela se payait en devant se présenter à une assemblée de prière par semaine. Une véritable épreuve où il perdait souvent quelques cheveux. John leur devait tout de même d'avoir aperçu Cameron à trois kilomètres, ce qui avait permis de préparer le piège à temps.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, dit Kyle.

- Oui. Je sais, dit John qui lissa les cheveux du cyborg par-dessus la blessure.

Il se força à se lever, conscient que son comportement envers Cameron ne pourrait que sembler étrange.

- Ça va John ? T'as l'air bizarre, dit Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, ça va. C'est juste … C'est juste que j'ai cru qu'elle ne toucherait pas la poignée, mentit-il.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Martin. Je pense que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre quand elle a hésité.

- Tu en as de la chance. Le mien s'est arrêté depuis qu'elle y a touché et il n'est pas repartit je crois. Ha ! Je sais ce qui peut le remettre en marche ! Que Reese me roule une pelle. Il n'y a rien qu'on ne ferait pas pour un vieux compagnon d'arme pas vrai ? dit Doger qui commençait à se remettre.

- Quel Reese ? demanda Martin en souriant.

- Je prends les deux si ça vous arrange. Moi je crois au partage.

Les frères se regardèrent d'un air de connivence, habitués de longue date aux avances bidons de Jiji.

- Oublie ça Doger, lança Kyle comme d'habitude.

- Arrête. Tu sais bien que tu en meurs d'envie, dit machinalement Doger en replaçant ses froufrous.

- Il faut montrer ce machin à Perry tout de suite, dit Derek.

- Ouais. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, acquiesça Martin. Tu prends les jambes ?

- Écoutez … dit John en regardant fixement Cameron. Je sais que ça va vous sembler dingue mais … il faut que je sache ce qu'elle a à me dire.

- QUOI ?!

Derek le regardait effectivement comme s'il était fou à lier.

- Elle a un message pour moi, insista John.

- Écoute-moi bien Connor, dit son oncle en s'avançant vers lui. Je t'ai suivi dans tous tes plans de cinglé. J'ai même pris la tête de ton unité spéciale mais si tu veux faire joujou avec ces machines, tu vas jouer tout seul. On se comprend bien ? dit-il en vrillant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Oui. On se comprend parfaitement. Mais tu étais là pas vrai ? Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. On est d'accord ? Penses-y deux minutes. Elle était déjà entrée. Elle aurait pu tuer tout le monde comme ça, dit-il en claquant des doigts. Elle s'est laissé piéger en toute connaissance de cause. C'est pour ça que je crois qu'elle a vraiment quelque chose à me dire, assura John en soutenant son regard.

- Il n'y a qu'à organiser un dîner-causerie, lança Jiji.

- Pourquoi pas ? dit John en regardant ses généraux.

- T'es un putain de cinglé Connor, ronchonna Kyle. Et comment tu imagines ça ? Un petit dîner en amoureux où elle te laisse suçoter ses boulons?

Martin pouffa de rire.

- Et avec un peu de chance, elle tripotera son M27.

- Il y aurait un moyen … Il faut juste convaincre Perry.

- Ça, ça ne sera pas de la tarte, dit Martin en croisant les bras.

- Je peux lui en parler ce soir, il aura vu la machine, dit Doger. Une discussion sur l'oreiller, ça passe toujours mieux. Malgré que les oreillers par les temps qui courent, souffla-t-il presque insulté. Reese, tu te rappelles ceux en plume. Haaaa. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour en avoir un autre ! Mais bon, une conversation sur des vieux chiffons roulés en boule, faute de mieux, on en vient au même résultat.

- Tu es sérieux ? demanda John.

- Quoi ? Vous doutez des ravages de mes charmes ? dit Jiji en souriant d'un air supérieur. Allez, vas-y mon lapin. Dis-moi tout de ton joli plan.

John leur exposa en détail ce qu'il avait à l'esprit et le soir même l'idée fut proposé à Perry alors que sa tête reposait sur un vieux T-shirt déchiré et bourré de papier bulle dont la majorité était crevées depuis longtemps. Peut-être était-ce la curiosité, peut-être aussi que les charmes sans pareils de Doger y furent pour quelque chose mais il se laissa convaincre assez facilement. Il exigea cependant d'être présent avec les trois commandants de la base lors de l'évènement. Demande qui fut aussitôt accepté par l'unité spéciale de la résistance.

Le lendemain soir, on transporta le cyborg et tout ce beau monde dans l'usine Texaco où il restait quelques cuves de pétroles vides. À l'aide des piles nucléaires du blindé, on électrifia la plus solide des trois et on fit quelques tests. L'installation s'avéra efficace et on plaça le cyborg inanimé au fond. Les quatre commandants et les huit membres de l'unité spéciale grimpèrent quinze mètres plus haut et se postèrent sur une passerelle qui surplombait la cuve d'un peu plus loin. Les meilleurs tireurs tinrent la machine en joue et John fit signe à Rich. Ce dernier entra dans la cuve, mit la puce en place avec précaution et fila le plus vite qu'il put en fermant la lourde porte derrière lui. Il se tint prêt à entrer à tout moment et fit signe à Joan qui, s'assise dans le blindé, se tenait prête elle aussi à envoyer le jus au moindre signe.

Le cyborg revint à la vie et regarda autour d'elle. Elle aperçut les humains perchés dans les hauteurs. Elle se leva sans les quitter des yeux.

- Au moindre signe d'agression de ta part, on te fait frire. Tu as compris ? dit Derek en la fixant d'un air mauvais.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, dit-elle avec une voix pleine des échos qui rebondissaient sur les parois de la cuve crottée.

- C'est toi qui le dis, rétorqua Derek.

- Je dois parler à John Connor.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

Le cyborg analysa la morphologie de tous les humains à la portée de son regard. Un seul correspondait à la description d'Alisson.

- Je suis venu pour l'aider, dit-elle en regardant John.

La poitrine de John se souleva plus rapidement. Il avait tant espéré entendre ces mots. Lorsqu'elle avait donné son message à Doger, il avait tout de suite comprit. Il ne l'avait jamais reprogrammée … elle était venue d'elle-même, en alliée. Elle était venue à lui en cyborg libre.

- C'est toi qui le dis, répondit Derek encore une fois.

- Vous avez besoin de moi pour combattre Skynet, affirma-t-elle, la tête levée vers eux.

La machine avait l'air si humaine que c'en était surréaliste. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'elle ne l'était pas.

- Pourquoi une machine voudrait-elle détruire Skynet ? demanda Smith.

- Certains parmi nous veulent la paix. Nous voulons que les humains survivent. Nous voulons que cette guerre se termine.

- Et bien la voilà ta fameuse nation alliée, ironisa la commandante Halley en regardant Smith.

- Nous ne sommes pas une nation, dit-elle à la grande surprise d'Halley qui avait pourtant parlé tout bas. Mais nous sommes vos alliés.

- Tu as tenté de te faire passer pour Alisson Young, dit Martin. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Elle est morte.

Par habitude, tous les soldats regardèrent le sol une seconde, un geste d'hommage que tous avaient accompli des dizaines de fois.

- Et tu espères qu'on te croit quand tu parles de paix ? dit Martin presque insulté.

- Skynet m'a envoyé pour tuer John Connor. Il a choisi de reproduire Alisson Young parce qu'elle avait les meilleures chances de réussir à l'approcher.

Quelques soldats regardèrent John en coin, confirmant à la machine qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

- Pourquoi Connor ? demanda Perry qui depuis le début cherchait à le savoir.

Le cyborg le fixa.

- Skynet le considère comme son ennemi principal. C'est pourquoi John Connor a besoin de mon aide pour lui échapper et le combattre.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu dis vrai ? demanda Smith. Une histoire de rébellion cybernétique serait une excuse parfaite pour nous infiltrer.

- Elle dit vrai, répondit John à sa place. Il y a une mutinerie chez les cyborgs. C'est eux qui nous ont donné les plasmas et les plans des CT.

Perry le dévisagea stupéfait et Cameron le fixa assez intensément pour que John en déduise qu'elle était surprise.

- Tu … Tu inventes tout ça Connor … Pas vrai ? souffla Kyle.

- Non. C'est vrai, dit John en les toisant.

- C'est donc ça …, souffla Perry qui comprenait enfin le pourquoi du comment.

- Oui. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais rien dire, dit John en soutenant le regard incrédule de son chef. J'en déduis que Skynet est maintenant au courant, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux sur Cameron.

- Oui, répondit-elle. J'ai réussi à infiltrer Skynet en lui apportant cette information.

- Bon Dieu, c'est un vrai délire ce truc ! s'exclama Yan.

- Délire ou pas, sans les machines, nous n'arriverons à rien, dit John.

Les visages stupéfaits et relativement fermés de ses collègues lui indiquèrent qu'une fois de plus, il devrait se battre pour les convaincre.

- Ce sont des machines ! Vous savez ce que sont les machines ? leur demanda John en s'appuyant sur le garde-fou de métal. Ce ne sont pas des suppôts du démon, ce sont des outils. De simples outils ! Elles peuvent travailler contre nous mais aussi pour nous ! Elle sera plus utile que vingt-cinq régiments de soldats armés. Elle connaît l'ennemi, elle sait comment il pense et elle a des informations utiles à nous livrer.

- Oui, peut-être bien Connor. Peut-être bien … dit Derek en croisant les bras. Sauf que si Skynet apprenait l'existence de cette foutu mutinerie interne, il nous enverrait une machine qui dirait exactement ce qu'elle nous dit maintenant. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir de quel côté elle est. Alors quoi que tu puisses dire, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire et c'est de s'en débarrasser !

John le dévisagea un instant sans répondre.

- Tu as torts. Il y a un moyen, dit-il en se retournant.

Il enfila dans les escaliers qu'il dévala à la course.

- John !

Kyle courut dans l'escalier à sa suite en jurant. Il ne devinait que trop bien en quoi consistait son plan taré. John sauta les marches quatre à quatre pour le distancer. Arrivé en bas, il fit passer la courroie de son arme par-dessus sa tête, la laissa tomber par terre et courut à la porte, Reese sur les talons. Il poussa Rich, ouvrit la porte et s'y engouffra en la fermant au nez de Kyle qui eut le temps de lui lancer un regard épouvanté. Il resta une seconde dos au cyborg, essoufflé, les mains appuyé contre la porte. Tous les soldats retinrent leur souffle, ébahis par sa stupidité. John se retourna lentement vers la machine toujours immobile au milieu de la cuve. Elle le regardait sans qu'il puisse deviner ses intentions.

- Tu veux me tuer ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton qu'il avait déjà pris pour lui poser la même question autrefois.

Cameron le regarda un instant.

- Non.

Il s'avança près d'elle et se tint à à peine un mètre.

- Tu as l'intention de tuer quelqu'un ici ?

- Non.

John leva la tête vers les soldats.

- Satisfaits ? Elle est venue pour me tuer et elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle est de notre côté.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous dis qu'elle n'attend pas de sortir pour tous nous avoir ? Ça peut être un piège, supposa Derek toujours sur la défensive.

- Je suis sa cible principale, dit-il en regardant Cameron. Vous n'avez aucune importance en comparaison. Pas vrai ?

- Exact, répondit-elle.

Tous les soldats regardaient Perry qui avait le dernier mot d'office. Il fixait la machine, les sourcils froncés.

- Machine ! Tu dis que tu viens pour nous aider mais qu'est-ce que tu as à nous offrir ?

- Vous devez prendre la centrale nucléaire de Serrano Point. Je peux vous y aider.

Les officiers se regardèrent incrédule.

- Cette centrale est sous le contrôle de Skynet, dit Perry.

- Vous pouvez la prendre. C'est le seul endroit qui vous donnera l'avantage. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité à la base centrale.

- Nous l'avons toujours été avant que tu arrives ici, la coupa Derek.

Le cyborg le dévisagea du fond de la cuve.

- C'est faux. Skynet connait cet emplacement. Il vous observe en attendant le bon moment. Je suis ce bon moment. Si je ne suis pas revenue dans huit jours, il vous enverra tout ce qu'il a.

Les soldats se regardèrent soudain inquiets.

- Et tu suggères que nous attaquions Serrano point d'ici huit jours, avant qu'il débarque avec la cavalerie ? demanda John ébahi.

- Il faut attaquer dans six jours. Le 12 novembre 2026.

Le cyborg regarda John fixement, certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. Comme elle venait du futur, pour elle, tout cela s'était déjà produit et faisait partie de l'histoire ancienne. Cependant, ses fichiers indiquaient que la base de Serrano point avait été prise par la résistance le 8 décembre 2026, presque un mois plus tard. Incapable d'en déterminer la cause pour l'instant, elle nota le décalage pour examen ultérieur. Il lui parut également illogique que les commandants soient aussi surpris à l'idée de prendre le contrôle de Serrano Point. Elle avait estimé que considérant l'importance de l'affaire, la résistance aurait dû être déjà en train d'élaborer sa stratégie d'attaque.

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que le passé qu'elle avait encore en mémoire se trouvait irrémédiablement mort et enterré, que John Connor était encore loin de fêter ses quarante ans, qu'il venait à peine d'arriver et que la véritable résistance n'avait pas deux mois d'existence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Halley en se tournant vers son chef.

- Je ne peux pas me prononcer avant d'avoir consulté le grand conseil, dit Perry.

- Et on la laisse ici en attendant ? demanda Smith.

- Ils devront l'entendre avant de prendre une décision, dit Perry gravement.

- On les emmène tous ici ? demanda Smith en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est trop dangereux, trancha Finley.

- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, dit Perry.

- Vous … vous allez l'emmener à la base ? dit Derek stupéfait.

- Oui, dit Perry en le défiant de protester. Elle montera dans le tout-terrain avec Connor ce qui devrait vous éviter sa compagnie.

Les soldats dévisagèrent leur chef, peu reconnu pour ses imprudences.

- On l'emmène. Préparez le déplacement. Exécution, dit Perry assez fort pour qu'on l'entende.

John soulagé, se tourna vers Cameron.

- Ne fait rien pour les inquiéter d'accord ? Ne fait pas mine de toucher à une arme ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Ils sont assez nerveux à l'idée d'approcher une machine.

- Merci d'expliquer, dit Cameron en employant une réponse que Fisher avait toujours beaucoup aimée.

John sentit monter un bref élan de nostalgie; lui aussi avait toujours apprécié cette répartie singulière pour un terminator. La porte s'ouvrit sur Rich qui regardait Cameron d'un air effrayé.

- Perry dit de prendre le tout-terrain. Juste toi et … ça; et pas d'arme. Tu suivras le blindé.

John fit signe à Cameron de le suivre et de rester derrière lui. Il sortit et se trouva devant cinq M27 braqués sur lui. Il leur lança un regard de reproche et se tourna vers la cuve.

- Ils sont armés mais ils ne tireront pas. Tu as compris ? dit John qui savait les terminators chatouilleux sur ce point.

- Oui.

Le cyborg suivit John sans accorder la moindre attention aux soldats car pour une raison nébuleuse, les humains effrayés s'effrayaient d'avantage si on les regardait directement. Elle grimpa dans la chenillette côté passager tandis que John prenait le volant. Les soldats montèrent dans le blindé et les véhicules reprirent la route dans la nuit.

- Vous êtes trop jeune pour être John Connor, dit Cameron en scannant sa morphologie faciale pour en être certaine.

John tiqua. Comme Derek, elle aussi était devenue une étrangère et son cœur se serra.

- Vous êtes né en 1983, vous devriez être plus vieux.

- Dis-moi «tu» d'accord, dit le jeune homme. Je suis John Connor.

- Les humains ne peuvent pas rajeunir.

- C'est une longue histoire, dit John en lui lançant un coup d'œil incertain. Mais John Connor, le supposé chef de la résistance, c'est moi.

Cameron le dévisagea mais n'insista pas. Ils avaient peu de temps pour discuter seuls à seuls et John s'empressa de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Alors juste pour bien comprendre, je résume d'accord. Tu fais partie de la résistance des cyborgs et tu veux détruire Skynet.

- Oui.

- Tu as donc infiltré Skynet en faisant semblant que tu venais dénoncer la mutinerie des cyborgs c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Alors, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu as craché le morceau ? Maintenant il va vous pourchasser. Vous n'auriez pas eu plus de chances de gagner en restant dans l'ombre ? demanda John en songeant que Weaver lui avait dit que Skynet devait ignorer la mutinerie le plus longtemps possible pour qu'ils aient une chance de l'emporter.

- Le plus urgent était de rejoindre la résistance humaine pour lui porter assistance. L'infiltration était le seul moyen.

John songea qu'en effet, il aurait été peu probable qu'un endosquelette réussisse à obtenir un rendez-vous.

- Tu … tu connais Weaver ? … Un T-1000 de la résistance ?

Le cyborg pencha la tête de côté comme s'il attendait la suite.

- Non, bien sûr … Pour toi, elle n'a pas de nom, dit John comme pour lui-même.

- Non, dit le cyborg après un étrange silence. Nous n'avons pas de nom. Nous avons des numéros de série.

- Ce T-1000 m'a déjà aidé.

- Il vous a donné des M27 et les plans des CT. Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. Cette action n'était pas prévue dans la stratégie initiale élaborée par la résistance des cyborgs. Mais mon infiltration, oui.

Weaver avait donc agi de son propre chef ? Il songea qu'elle avait tout de même une longueur d'avance sur Cameron. Elle avait voyagé dans le passé et avait créé John Henry. Elle l'avait fait sauter dans le futur avec elle et savait donc qu'il n'avait pas pu créer la résistance qui avait par conséquent, cinq ans de retard. D'ailleurs, il y avait fort à parier que vue la nouvelle situation, sans son aide, il ne s'en serait probablement pas sorti vivant. Seuls les M27 et les plans des CT avaient pu rétablir l'équilibre des forces.

Bon sang ! Tout cela devenait affreusement compliqué et John eut envie de tout balancer en bloc pour que Cameron l'aide à y voir plus clair. Weaver, John Henry, le bond dans le futur, tout. Mais il avait été élevé en fugitif et l'habitude du secret ne se perdait pas si facilement. Mieux valait attendre un peu avant de lui révéler tout ça. S'il ne pouvait pas parler de Weaver et compagnie, le plus urgent était de la préparer à ce qui l'attendait.

- Ils ne seront pas tendre avec toi tout à l'heure. Tu devras les convaincre.

- Leur intérêt est de m'écouter.

- Moi je n'en doute pas mais ils se méfient des machines. Tu peux comprendre ça n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais je ne leur veux aucun mal.

- Ils trouveront difficile de te croire. Ils n'ont jamais vu une machine qui ne leur veut aucun mal, dit John en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

- S'ils ne m'écoutent pas ils mourront. Skynet exterminera l'humanité.

John la regarda en haussant les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais remarqué de tendance à verser dans les drames chez les terminators.

- C'est un peu exagéré tu ne crois pas ? Je vais le neutraliser, j'ai réussi non ? Pourquoi Skynet voudrait m'éliminer sinon ?

- Skynet veut t'éliminer parce que tu es son ennemi. Il est programmé pour détruire ses ennemis et vous n'êtes pas de taille à lutter contre lui.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? dit John avec une pointe d'énervement.

- Le 25 janvier 2107 le dernier humain connu sera abattu en Nouvelle Guinée. Le 25 janvier 2110, aucun indice d'activité humaine n'ayant pu être décelé sur la planète, l'espèce sera considérée éteinte.

- Oh, oh, attends un peu … tu viens du futur ? demanda John qui avait peine à suivre.

- Oui. J'ai été envoyée ici le 14 février 2110 avec la mission d'infiltrer Skynet, rejoindre la résistance humaine et aider John Connor par tous les moyens possibles.

- La résistance t'as envoyé ?

- J'ai proposé cette stratégie. Elle a été acceptée, dit la machine sans spécifier que l'envie de revoir Charles Fisher l'avait aussi motivé à élaborer ce plan.

John la regarda surpris. Elle était bien venue à lui en cyborg libre. … Mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

- Écoute, j'ai réussi à neutraliser Skynet et c'est pour ça qu'il a envoyé un terminator tuer ma mère, on est bien d'accord ? dit-il comme s'il parlait à un enfant particulièrement obtus.

- Oui, mais tu as échoué.

- Je n'ai pas pu échouer, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- En 2029, Skynet a envoyé un T-800 pour tuer Sarah Connor en 1983, juste avant que tu ne désactives son système central…

- Oui. Exactement !

- Alors comment aurait-il pu envoyer un T-1000 par la suite si tu l'avais vaincu ? demanda le cyborg en le fixant.

- Juste après peut-être. En même temps même.

- Les T-1000 seront créés en 2036.

John la regarda ahuri. Si elle avait raison, (et elle avait sûrement raison), toutes ses certitudes s'écroulaient.

- Skynet gagnera la guerre, assura Cameron. Vous serez exterminés, insista-t-elle encore.

Le cœur de John se mit à battre à tout rompre et il perdit un instant le contrôle du véhicule. La chenillette fit une embardée et il la ramena promptement sur la route en donnant un coup de volant. Il fit signe à Yan qui le regardait avec méfiance du toit du blindé, son M27 levé et prêt à faire feu. Cela n'eut pas l'air de convaincre le garde qui le visait toujours. John lui fit signe à nouveau et le soldat hocha la tête, plus ou moins rassuré. John regarda fixement la route, ne sachant que dire, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. À chaque fois, ce foutu programme renaissait de ses cendres comme un phœnix de cauchemar.

- Ça fait combien de fois qu'on recommence tout ça ? dit-il d'un air sombre.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Non bien sûr. Tu ne sais pas …

Dans une autre vie, John Connor, 43 ans et chef incontesté de la résistance, avait piqué une sacré déprime lorsque Cameron lui avait annoncé cette défaite. C'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Découragé, il s'était de plus en plus retiré du monde, fatigué de combattre une hydre à mille têtes, fatigué de jouer les sauveurs dans une guerre perdue d'avance. Fatigué de tenir ce bordel à bout de bras quand tous les espoirs s'écroulaient irrémédiablement les uns après les autres. Tous ses efforts, toute sa vie s'était avérée inutile et il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence; il n'avait été qu'un coup d'épée dans l'eau.

Il était vrai que de porter le sort du monde sur ses épaules s'avérait une tâche titanesque pour un seul homme. Il s'était tout de même rattaché au fil ténu que représentait une alliance entre les deux résistances. Cameron lui avait assuré que cette collaboration pourrait tout changer mais lorsque les cyborgs avaient refusés de se joindre à eux, il avait su que tout était fini et avait perdu tout espoir. Il avait vécu en reclus, inaccessible, ne voyant pratiquement plus personne. La compagnie des autres lui était devenue insupportable. Leurs regards plein d'attentes le rendaient fou. «Sauve-nous John !» semblaient-ils dire sans cesse. Cela lui levait le cœur. Il savait lui, qu'il ne les sauverait pas. Ils étaient tous condamnés. Aussi, Il laissait Cameron faire les messages mais cela n'avait pas aidé sa cause. Cette réclusion lui avait valu au bout du compte, de perdre la confiance de ses meilleurs soldats. Jesse faisait partie de ceux-là, et comme beaucoup, elle avait soupçonné le cyborg d'être la raison de cette défection inacceptable.

Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, sans même y croire vraiment lui-même, il avait envoyé Derek accompagné de ses meilleurs soldats dans le passé enquêter sur le terrain. Il avait envoyé une équipe en 1963 pour construire une banque. C'était la meilleure façon de cacher une machine à voyager dans le temps. Puis il avait envoyé Cameron. Ce sacrifice lui avait coûté mais elle était la seule à qui il puisse confier sa vie et celle de sa mère. Sarah ne lâcherait jamais le morceau. Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. S'il la faisait passer en 2011, peut-être pourrait-elle faire quelque chose. Peut-être à eux tous, réussiraient-ils à détruire Skynet … Peut-être … Quel autre espoir y avait-il ?

Devenu le résultat imprévu de la dernière chose qu'il ait tenté pour sauver l'humanité, John se retrouvait donc à seize ans, catapulté en pleine guerre contre Skynet, sans aucune préparation. Reste que sans le savoir, l'ancien John Connor avait pris la meilleure décision de sa vie. Au contraire du général usé par les épreuves, la souffrance, les deuils, les privations et le désespoir, le jeune Connor avait maintenant des réserves inépuisables d'énergie et d'optimisme. Loin de l'anéantir, l'annonce de leur défaite lui fouetta les sangs. Ils avaient été vaincus ? Aucune importance. Ce n'était que l'un des futurs possibles et lui, John Connor, ferait que le véritable futur serait victorieux. Il vaincrait Skynet et l'enverrait se faire foutre au tréfonds de son programme merdique. Il le vaincrait. Avec Cameron à ses côtés, il le vaincrait. Rien de plus certain.

Malgré ce que le cyborg venait de lui apprendre, John s'enfonça dans la nuit en ressentant la puissante et inébranlable certitude de sa victoire. Il savait; et comme tous les adolescents, il n'avait besoin en frais de preuve, que de cet indiscutable sentiment d'absolu qui faisait soudain battre son cœur et que bien peu d'adultes auraient pu encore comprendre. Rien n'était encore écrit dans la poussière des morts qui maculaient la terre de son univers et c'était à lui, John Connor, de l'écrire enfin, une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Note :

Selon Terminator Encyclopedia, les T-1000 seront créés en 2029 (malheureusement, sans référence sur la provenance de cette date). Je ne comprends pas cette allégation car Kyle Reese qui vient justement de 2029 assure que les T-800 sont apparus depuis peu (et T1, c'est tout de même le canon incontournable). Ceci étant, il me semble qu'inventer, créer et produire des T-800, puis des T-850, puis des T-888 puis des T-900, puis les peut-être 950, puis les T-1000 en si peu de temps, relève d'une vision exagérément positive. On n'invente pas le métal liquide en deux coups de cuillère à pot tout de même. Et puis si Skynet en est à lâcher ses vieux T-800 sur l'humanité alors que les T-1000 et autres sont déjà prêts à prendre du service, on se demande bien ce qu'il fiche avec ses cyborgs. Bien sûr, le sujet reste ouvert aux débats mais suite à toutes ces réflexions, je me permets une petite entorse à Termi-wikia (que j'admire et remercie grandement par ailleurs).

Or donc, dans le timeline original, si le premier T-800 est créé en 2026, je propose, sous toute réserve, l'arrivée des T-900 pour 2032. La série 900 n'ayant pas été aussi prolifique la 800, les T-1000 pourraient être créés en 2036.


	17. De la bataille de Serrano Point

Le T-600 qui montait la garde devant les portes grillagées de la centrale nucléaire de Serrano Point se tint prêt. On venait de l'avertir qu'une femme s'approchait des installations. Il avait ordre de la capturer ou de la descendre si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Lorsque la silhouette apparut à l'orée du stationnement défoncé, il leva sa mitraillette, prêt à faire feu. L'humaine se dirigea directement vers lui et le programme du robot indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un comportement anormal. Lorsqu'elle fut à vingt mètres, il lui ordonna de s'arrêter de sa voix mécanique. La femme prononça une suite de chiffre et le T-600 resta immobile une seconde, question d'arrêter le programme «défense» et charger celui de surveillance. Il ouvrit la porte et se poussa pour laisser entrer la visiteuse.

Acquérir les mots de passe de la centrale nucléaire s'était avéré un jeu d'enfant. Même pour un terminator qui n'avait pas le combat pour principale compétence, venir à bout d'un T-600 ne représentait pas de grandes difficultés. Il avait suffi de neutraliser un patrouilleur en lui arrachant la tête, de lui chiper sa puce puis de l'insérer dans un portable fraîchement remonté et modifié. Sans avoir eu à y mettre beaucoup d'efforts, Cameron possédait maintenant, presque tous les code-passe de la centrale.

Planqués dans les alentours, une centaine de soldats répartis en une dizaine d'unité la virent entrer et soufflèrent. La première étape était franchie et tout s'était passé comme sur des roulettes.

- Elle est entrée ! murmura Yan ébahi.

- Ce n'est pas le plus dur, murmura John à son tour.

- Tenez-vous sur le qui-vive. Elle peut encore nous couillonner, gronda Derek pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

John lui lança un regard de reproche auquel Derek répondit par un regard de reproche équivalent. Rien n'avait réussi à le convaincre. Il était là contre son gré et ne croyait pas un instant aux bonnes intentions de cette foutue machine de merde.

Lorsqu'elle était passée devant le grand conseil rassemblé dans la cathédrale comme pour un remake du témoignage sur la bataille de River camp, Derek avait tout fait pour qu'on la jette et s'était opposé à toutes les propositions sauf celles qui prévoyaient la réduire en pièces détachées. Heureusement, il était resté minoritaire. John avait chaudement plaidé sa cause et s'était montré convainquant. Sa renommée et la confiance qu'on lui portait désormais avait joué en faveur de Cameron. À la surprise générale, Perry avait également donné son appui. Il semblait maintenant convaincu qu'il était temps de délaisser la défensive et la gestion des réfugiés, pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Cameron avait obtenu la confiance du conseil à trente-et-une voix contre treize et l'attaque de Serrano point avait passé dans les mêmes proportions. Cependant, si les treize opposants à Cameron avaient dû s'incliner, ils étaient loin d'être convaincus pour autant.

À l'issue du vote, Brian aussi appelé l'Irlandais, un chef de section respecté, avait craché «Fucking Template Of Kill ! Fucking TOK !» à l'endroit du cyborg. Il était vrai que l'expression qui aurait pu se traduire par «moule de tueur» ou «patron de tueur» s'appliquait assez bien aux fonctions principales de la machine. Question d'appuyer l'Irlandais, Conrad Hides, responsable des fournitures alimentaires de la base, s'était levé en tenant sa bible à bout de bras en hurlant «Mathieu 7,15 ! Méfiez-vous des faux prophètes, qui viennent à vous, sous des vêtements de brebis; mais au-dedans, ce sont des loups rapaces !». Même si Jiji Doger avait rétorqué que la suite du verset annonçait qu'on reconnaitrait les faux prophètes à leurs fruits et qu'on saurait bien assez vite ce qui en était de la cerise du cyborg, le surnom TOK715 avait commencé à circuler parmi les réfugiés et semblait en voie de devenir populaire. À preuve, les gamins ne résistaient pas à crier le nom infâmant juste avant de s'enfuir lorsqu'ils apercevaient la machine au détour d'un couloir.

Derek soupira rageusement et détourna le regard pour jeter un coup d'œil au portail d'entrée qu'on pouvait apercevoir au travers les arbres tombés derrière lesquels ils étaient planqués. Qu'est-ce que la machine pouvait bien être en train de foutre là-dedans ? Il l'imaginait très bien en train de révéler leurs positions exactes à ses petits copains.

- Elle travaille pour nous, elle ne nous trahira pas, dit John qui ne pouvait pas manquer de remarquer la nervosité de son oncle.

- C'est toi qui le dis, rétorqua le soldat.

John se dit que cette réplique semblait être en voie de devenir sa favorite, toutes vacheries confondues.

- Justement, c'est moi qui le dis. Fais-moi un peu confiance tu veux ?

Son oncle de daigna pas répondre et se contenta de fixer le portail d'un air sombre. En fait, les inquiétudes de Derek, s'avéraient infondées. Le T-900 n'avait adressé la parole à ses collègues que pour donner les mots de passe. Elle avait réussi à passer trois gardes et à s'infiltrer au second palier comme prévu. Elle passa la porte du deuxième étage, donna le bon mot de passe au T-600 en poste et pu accéder au couloir bien entretenu qui menait à la salle de contrôle principale de la centrale.

Elle arriva en vue du bureau vitré et aperçut trois machines, deux T-600 et un T-800 à l'intérieur. Un autre T-600 montait la garde dans le couloir. Aussitôt qu'elle aurait passé le coin, il l'arrêterait. C'était le moment délicat de l'affaire puisque la machine qu'elle avait démoli un peu plus tôt, n'avait pas les passes nécessaires pour entrer dans le saint des saints. Il allait falloir gagner ce droit par la force.

Cameron s'avança mais elle fut aussitôt arrêtée par une odeur de panique. La concentration d'adrénaline qu'elle percevait ne pouvait pas mentir. Un humain paniqué se trouvait dans ce couloir. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien de la sorte. Il n'y avait personne. Elle tenta de localiser la source du composé chimique et ses senseurs indiquèrent le mur de droite. Intriguée, elle s'approcha du mur. On aurait dit qu'une brique avait été badigeonnée avec de la sueur récoltée sur un humain terrifié. Cameron regarda de plus près. Au centre de la brique, on avait gravé une suite de chiffres minuscules, presque invisibles. Elle dû agrandir l'image pour les déchiffrer. 22-56-2114. Elle se releva et se dirigea directement sur le T-600.

- Mot de passe, articula-t-il.

- 22-56-2114

Les yeux rouges de l'endosquelette clignotèrent imperceptiblement et il se mit soudain à débiter un charabia de chiffres, de pourcentages et d'ingrédients chimiques sans logique apparente. Le cyborg se figea et écouta attentivement. Ce langage était le sien.

C'était d'ailleurs ce baragouin à la frontière des mathématiques, de la chimie et de l'émotion humaine, qui avait rendu possible l'infiltration de Skynet. Lorsqu'elle s'était présentée devant lui avec des informations tout droit sorties du futur, il avait transféré l'ensemble de sa mémoire dans sa propre base de données pour analyse. Impossible de lui mentir. Par contre, comme le cryptage chimique propre aux T-900 n'était pas encore inventé, Cameron n'avait eu qu'à sauvegarder les informations sur sa véritable mission dans ce langage pour les lui soustraire. Pour lui ôter toute envie d'en chercher la clef, elle n'avait eu qu'à le convaincre que les T-900 s'avèreraient décevants et seraient vite abandonnés comme une erreur de parcours. Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai mais l'important était que Skynet ne tolérait aucune erreur.

Le T-600 termina de livrer le message et Cameron abandonna le projet d'assaillir les occupants du poste de contrôle pour repartir par où elle était venue. Elle descendit au secteur A-23, dans la salle des machines et trouva la cuve de fer 75-B. Elle en fit le tour et aperçut une petite trappe découpée dans son flanc. Elle l'arracha, regarda à l'intérieur et en sortit une boîte de carton toute simple et bien solide. Elle resta un instant immobile, puis l'ouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce bon Dieu de TOK ! grogna Derek.

- Laisse-lui le temps, soupira John qui commençait à en avoir assez des insinuations de son oncle.

- Elle doit être en train de prendre une sale raclé à ta place, dit Martin Bedell en souriant ironiquement.

- Ou bien de rassembler ses petits amis pour tous nous embarquer d'un coup, dit Derek d'un air sombre.

Il jeta un œil par-dessus les troncs d'arbres empilés sur le monticule de terre qui leur servait de cache. À deux cent mètres plus loin en contrebas, la centrale semblait parfaitement calme.

- Mec, si elle voulait nous avoir, ce serait déjà fait si tu veux mon avis, dit Yan en se soulevant sur ses coudes.

- Pas si sûr, renchérit Kyle en affichant le même air sombre que son frère. Il faudrait qu'elle prenne le temps de leur donner toutes nos positions.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer ce fichu débat ici tout de même ?dit Éli en soupirant. Il est trop tard. On a les deux pieds dedans si vous n'aviez pas remarqué. Même vous casser la gueule à coup de poing n'y changera rien, alors fermez là un peu.

Ils la fermèrent en effet et John sentit légèrement soulagé. Cette attente insoutenable alors qu'ils étaient tous à la merci d'une machine, minait gravement la confiance des troupes. Si sa propre unité spéciale en était à se poser des questions pareilles, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passait dans les neuf autres unités armées dissimulées autour de la centrale.

Il était vrai que Cameron n'avait pas réussi à réellement acquérir la confiance des têtes dirigeantes de la base. En fait, les plasmas, les plans des CT, les victoires des camps de travail, bref, toutes les preuves que lui, John, avait déjà données avaient eu bien plus de poids dans la balance. Surtout, la menace de voir la base centrale détruite sous peu, avait pesé lourd dans la décision d'attaquer Serrano Point. En fait, si le cyborg avait raison, ils n'avaient aucune autre alternative que celle de dégager au plus vite.

De plus, Cameron avait assuré que Skynet se concentrait sur la création de nouveaux modèles de terminators. L'occasion serait donc idéale pour attaquer la centrale puisque sa vigilance serait probablement relâchée. Elle avait cependant évité de spécifier qu'il s'attendait à ce que la centrale soit assaillie en décembre et qu'il n'avait donc pas mis encore en place de défenses supplémentaires, mais ce délai jouait également en leur faveur.

Malgré que le conseil ait semblé lui accorder une confiance relative, arriver à garder le cyborg n'avait pas été une mince affaire. La réunion avait duré six heures et certains, dont Derek, avaient hurlé. N'empêche, malgré tout, il avait réussi à éviter le pire.

Le pire s'était produit alors qu'ils en étaient aux premiers préparatifs de l'attaque. Par quelque chance ou miracle, il avait accompagné Cameron à l'armurerie pour qu'elle s'assure du bon état de tous les M27. C'est alors qu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas encore été question des réfugiés dans la stratégie que le conseil militaire s'employait à élaborer.

- Merde … Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec tous les réfugiés, avait-il dit en se frappant le front. Ils ne peuvent pas rester ici.

- Nous n'en avons pas besoin, avait dit le cyborg en ouvrant la porte de la cache d'arme.

- Quoi ?

- Presque tous les soldats seront à Serrano Point. Les réfugiés peuvent rester ici.

- Mais … avait dit John en s'arrêtant pour la fixer incrédule, tu n'as pas dit que Skynet détruirait la base ?

- Oui.

- Il tuera tout le monde dans ce cas …

- Nous n'avons pas besoin des réfugiés. Seulement des soldats.

- Attends … Attends un peu. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu prévoies laisser les réfugiés se faire tuer ?

- Ils ne nous servent à rien, avait répondu la machine en le dévisageant. Et ils sont une source de problèmes.

John avait regardé nerveusement autour de lui, inquiet à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu entendre une horreur pareille. Heureusement, le garde de l'armurerie était loin. Il avait poussé brusquement le cyborg à l'intérieur de la cache avant de fermer la porte.

La salle d'arme mesurait une vingtaine de mètre de long par cinq de large. Les murs étaient tapissés de différents calibres, soigneusement rangés à la verticale. On voyait que des tablettes avaient été ajoutées récemment pour contenir toutes les armes que l'unité spéciale avait rapportées à la base. Dans la faible lueur de la lampe de poche, Cameron se détachait sur le mur de gros calibres et John n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que le terminator avait quelque chose d'effrayant planté dans un tel décor alors qu'il envisageait froidement l'assassinat de toute la base.

- Tu vas m'écouter attentivement d'accord ? On ne laissera personne se faire tuer ici ! On se comprend bien ?

Ce que le cyborg avait compris, c'était que les motivations de John Connor étaient essentiellement émotives. Les humains agissaient souvent ainsi et Cameron avait toutes les ressources nécessaires pour faire de même, cependant, l'immense enjeu de cette attaque, ne permettait pas de prendre des décisions illogiques motivées par les sentiments.

- Cette mission est plus importante que ces réfugiés, avait-elle dit.

- Non. Ce que moi je te dis, est plus important ! S'il avait fallu que tu dises ça au conseil … Bon sang ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu te rends compte qu'ils t'auraient réduit en miette !

- Ils n'ont pas l'équipement nécessaire.

Le cœur de John s'était serré en réalisant que Cameron … sa Cameron, n'existait pas encore. Ce qu'il avait devant lui pour l'instant, c'était une machine à tuer sans pitié. Comme avec Oncle Bob, il allait falloir commencer par le commencement.

- Écoute-moi très attentivement d'accord. Tu ne dois tuer personne ici. Il ne doit jamais y avoir aucune perte humaine dans la mesure du possible. On se comprend bien ? C'est ce que tu dois faire, c'est un ordre.

- Je n'ai pas à obéir à tes ordres.

- Quoi ?

- Je dois t'aider et te protéger de Skynet. T'obéir n'est pas un paramètre de ma mission.

- D'accord, très bien. Alors si tu veux m'aider, il ne faut plus que tu laisses tuer les gens, ça te va ça ?

- Non. Cela peut menacer le succès de la mission.

- Si tu veux rester ici, si tu veux m'aider, tu ne peux plus penser comme une machine ! Il faut que tu comprennes les bases ! Et la base c'est que chaque humain est important. Chacun d'eux !

- Il y en a encore beaucoup. Les humains survivront même si les réfugiés sont éliminés.

- Ce n'est pas une question de survie ! Ils sont importants point à la ligne !

Le cyborg n'avait pas semblé des plus ému par l'argument et John avait abandonné toute tentative de l'initier à la morale pour se tourner vers une stratégie plus terre à terre.

- Peut-être que toi tu te fiches de faire tuer des gens innocents, mais les humains eux, ne s'en fichent pas. Ils veulent que les autres survivent. Ils veulent les protéger. Rien n'est plus important que ça pour eux. Alors si tu leur dis que tu prévois faire tuer tout le monde, ils auront peur de toi et t'auront tous en horreur! Ils voudront que tu t'en ailles et ta mission sera foutue. Plus de John Connor, plus de résistance, plus de guerre contre Skynet. Terminé.

Cameron l'avait regardé fixement. Sa base de donnée principale contenait énormément d'éléments sur l'altruisme des humains. Cet instinct était extrêmement utile pour les attirer, les capturer et les faire parler. D'ailleurs, de 2034 à 2105, date où elle avait tué son dernier humain, elle en avait usé de toutes les façons possibles. Ce que lui avait dit John était parfaitement juste, en fait, elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte par elle-même.

Le cyborg avait aussitôt analysé que cette erreur de jugement était imputable à son inexpérience. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans une situation pareille. Si elle avait pourchassé, infiltré, remplacé, torturé et tué des centaines d'humains, elle n'avait jamais travaillé avec eux pour autant. Il apparaissait maintenant clair que les considérer comme des collègues et des égaux s'avérait inapproprié, la seule option viable consistait à fonctionner selon les codes humains comme s'il s'agissait d'une infiltration normale, et ce, malgré les risques que cela pouvait représenter pour le succès de la mission.

- Oui, je comprends. Merci de m'expliquer.

- Donc … tu ne laisseras pas Skynet tuer les réfugiés ?

- Non.

- Tu considères qu'il faut mettre les mettre en sûreté ?

- Oui.

John avait soupiré, infiniment soulagé.

- Pffft. Celle-là, c'était moins une …, avait-il dit en songeant qu'ils étaient passés à deux doigts de la catastrophe. Cameron … me refais plus jamais un coup pareil d'accord ?

Le cyborg l'avait dévisagé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? avait-il demandé tant elle le fixait étrangement.

Elle l'avait regardé sans répondre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je n'ai pas de nom, avait-elle dit d'un drôle d'air.

- Ah … et bien … Je peux t'en donner un ?

Le cyborg était resté silencieux un moment sans réagir puis elle avait hoché imperceptiblement la tête.

- Oui.

- Et … Cameron, ça te plais ?

John avait cru deviner une ombre de sourire sur le visage de la machine.

- Oui.

- Bon et bien c'est réglé. Tu t'appelles Cameron, dit John en souriant. Alors ? Tu veux voir ces M27 ?

Penché près d'une cuve éventrée de la centrale nucléaire, Cameron ne regardais pas un M27 judicieusement planqué dans une boîte de carton mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus bizarre. Elle plongea la main dans la boîte et en retira une paire de gros gants noir en caoutchouc. Elle les enfila pour saisir une crosse de fusil enveloppée de larges bandes du même caoutchouc noir et épais que les gants. Elle extirpa l'objet avec précaution. Le cyborg tenta de déterminer la nature de l'arme mais ne trouva aucune correspondance certaine. On aurait dit une sorte de gros semi-automatique dont le canon aurait été accouplé à une délirante arbalète miniature ou peut-être une fronde futuriste modifiée. Au lieu du chargeur, un tube de plastique argenté était ajusté sous le fusil. L'arme était entièrement couverte avec les épaisses bandes de caoutchouc noir. Fait encore plus étrange, elle vibrait par à-coup comme si les munitions qu'elle contenait n'en pouvaient plus d'être enfermées et exigeaient de sortir de leur réduit au plus vite.

Cameron n'avait aucune idée de la nature de cette arme ni de sa provenance mais le message qui avait été implanté dans la mémoire du T-600 lui avait appris à quel usage elle était destinée et cela s'avérait amplement suffisant. Elle se releva, l'arme à la main et se dirigea vers la passerelle où un T-600 veillait sur les installations du sous-sol. Elle leva son arme et tira. Deux billes d'argents reliés par un fil aux reflets dorés furent expulsées du fusil, volèrent vers la machine et la percutèrent de plein fouet. Elles se collèrent sur sa poitrine avec un BING sonore et le T-600 s'effondra alors que de petits éclairs bleutés dansaient sur son endosquelette.

Cameron prit soin de rester à bonne distance de la passerelle métallique sur laquelle reposait l'ennemi et l'observa quelques instants pour s'assurer qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Les billes qu'elle lui avait balancées semblaient couvertes d'aimants et de pointes de fer. Elles étaient reliées entre elles par un solide fil de cuivre auquel on avait fixé ce qui ressemblait à une petite pile nucléaire comme celles qui alimentaient les caméras de surveillance et les traqueurs. L'appareil s'était fixé sur le bras du T-600 et au vingt secondes, de petits éclairs bleus parcouraient la machine inerte en produisant le grésillement distinctif d'une décharge électrique de moyenne intensité. Bien que le tout ait l'apparence d'un bricolage maison quelque peu grossier, l'arme s'avérait parfaitement efficace. Elle tourna le dos à la machine et se dirigea vers la sortie de secours qui permettait d'accéder au second palier et à la salle de contrôle.

- Ok, j'en ai marre. On se tire, dit Derek d'un ton qui ne prêtait pas à la réplique.

Il y avait maintenant une quarantaine de minutes qu'ils attendaient alors qu'il était prévu que seulement dix à vingt minutes suffiraient au cyborg pour désactiver le système de sécurité. Derek empoigna sa radio pour demander au commandant Smith d'ordonner la retraite.

- Attends, laisse lui encore cinq minutes ! murmura John en retenant le bras de son oncle.

- Lâche-moi ou ça va mal finir, gronda Derek. Le TOK a merdé. On se barre.

- Impossible. Il y a eu un imprévu. Laisse-lui …

Derek dégagea son bras brusquement et une lueur de menace passa dans ses yeux.

- Je te conseille pas de te mettre dans mon chemin Connor.

- Hé ho, on se calme, dit Kyle qui connaissait bien cet air obtus qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Hey ! Le TOK sort de la centrale … par la grande porte ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout merde, dit Yan en regardant entre deux troncs. Elle devait pas désactiver les CT, allumer les phares et attaquer par derrière ?

- Quoi ?

Les soldats se jetèrent contre la barricade pour voir la scène de leurs propres yeux. Cameron s'avançait vers la grille d'entrée avec un truc bizarre à la main. Lorsqu'elle fut à vingt mètre du gardien elle leva son arme et tira. Le T-600 tomba aussitôt contre le grillage métallique. L'électricité courut dans la clôture jusqu'à la boîte électrique contenant le mécanisme d'ouverture qui explosa en grésillant dans une gerbe d'étincelle.

- Putain de merde … murmura Derek les yeux exorbités. C'est quoi ce bordel …

La porte de la centrale s'ouvrit brusquement derrière elle et deux T-600 se mirent à lui tirer dessus avec des M27.

- CONNOR !

Le jeune homme avait quitté l'abri et descendait la colline en courant à toutes jambes pour porter secours à Cameron. Martin et Éli le suivirent avant que Derek puisse s'y opposer et impuissant il les vit dévaler la butte comme des lièvres sans aucunement se soucier de la stratégie qu'ils avaient élaborés. Derek jura tandis que Joan, Rich, Kyle et Yan le regardait avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Il resta immobile un instant complètement dépassé par les évènements.

- Moi je dis qu'on y va, dit Kyle en le dévisageant.

Derek resta indécis un instant puis il reprit le contrôle de la situation.

- Okay, je prends la première ligne avec Yan. Les autres, derrière, décida enfin Derek. On y va ! cria-t-il dans sa radio afin de lancer l'attaque.

Les soldats se précipitèrent sur la centrale tandis que les autres unités bondissaient hors de la forêt. Ceux qui avaient des plasmas tirèrent dans les grilles pour frayer un passage aux autres et en un rien de temps, la résistance fut rassemblée dans le stationnement de la centrale

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS BON DIEU !? cria Derek en courant vers John.

John lui accorda à peine un regard. Il observait le bras dénudé de Cameron. Un coup de plasma avait fait fondre la chair par plaque mais le bras métallique semblait en état de marche.

- C'est fini mec, dit Martin en lui renvoyant un regard incrédule. Elle les a tous bousillés.

- Non. Il reste deux T-600 à l'intérieur, dit Cameron en regardant Derek. Je ne les ai pas trouvés. Ils viendront à nous. Restez sur vos gardes.

Derek regarda la machine sans y croire puis il se tourna vers l'Irlandais qui arrivait, l'air encore plus méfiant.

- C'est quoi ce merdier ? dit-il visiblement surchauffé.

- Elle … elle dit qu'elle les a tous eu mais qu'il en reste deux à l'intérieur, dit Derek d'un drôle d'air.

- Foutaise, dit l'irlandais en grimaçant. C'est un piège ! gronda-t-il en regardant nerveusement autour de lui.

Il fit signe à un gros brun et une grande blonde.

- Lajoie, White, Avec moi !

- Restez sur vos gardes ! cria Derek à la centaine de soldat confus et survoltés qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Des T-600 peuvent arriver !

Derek saisit sa radio et communiqua les dernières infos aux chefs de sections.

- HAAAaaaaAAAAaaa !

Tous sursautèrent et pointèrent instantanément leurs armes dans la direction du hurlement. Un jeune soldat d'à peine quinze ans se tenait près d'un T-600 abattu et sautillait de douleur.

- J'ai reçu un choc ! BORDEL !

- C'est de l'électricité. Ne leur touchez pas, dit Cameron en le dévisageant.

- Kane ! Prend ton poste et arrêtes tes conneries, jappa son chef de section.

La tension baissa d'un cran et le trio mené par l'Irlandais s'avança vers la porte d'entrée principale de la centrale avec précaution tandis que les soldats surveillaient les environs et visaient dans tous les sens. L'Irlandais se cacha contre le mur puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la porte blindée entrouverte. Il vit au moins cinq machines effondrées sur le sol. Il ouvrit la porte plus grande et en vit d'autres plus loin dans le couloir. De petits éclairs bleus les parcouraient à intervalle réguliers.

- Merde … murmura-t-il.

- MACHIIIINE !

Des centaines de coups de feu accueillirent le premier T-600 à tourner le coin de la centrale. Il vola en éclat sans même avoir pu tirer. Le second fut abattu de l'autre côté de la cour et Derek en fut averti par radio.

- On les a tous eu ! annonça-t-il sans y croire.

- La centrale est sous notre contrôle, dit Cameron en relevant la tête.

Derek la regarda incrédule. Sans s'occuper de lui, elle s'avança vers les portes et entra dans la forteresse.

- Tu y crois ? demanda Kyle en s'approchant de son frère.

- Je ne sais pas … je n'en sais rien, dit Derek en fixant la porte par où elle venait de disparaître.

Le commandant Smith ordonna par radio de rassembler les unités dans le hall d'entrée et les soldats, tous aussi troublés que Derek, se dirigèrent au point de rendez-vous.

L'immense hall d'entrée faisait une cinquantaine de mètres de long sur une vingtaine de larges. Uniformément blanc et nu, son plafond grimpait à trente pieds de haut. Il n'offrait aucune protection et les soldats s'y sentirent tout de suite vulnérables. Cinq ouvertures placées au sommet de petites volées de marches, débouchaient sur des couloirs immaculés et même si des gardes surveillaient chacune des entrées, il était terriblement facile d'imaginer un T-600 apparaissant soudainement pour leur tirer dessus de l'un de ces perchoirs.

Le commandant Smith apparut alors qu'on disposait les gardes dans les entrées. Il se dirigea vers Derek et John et leur demanda de se tenir près de lui. Il s'avança vers l'un des couloirs et grimpa les quelques marches qui permettaient d'y accéder. Il se tint là, immobile sur son estrade improvisée et attendit le silence. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Les troupes inquiètes n'avaient pas le cœur à chahuter.

- Soldats ! C'est avec fierté que je vous annonce officiellement que la centrale nucléaire de Serrano Point est sous notre contrôle ! dit Smith d'un air solennel.

Il n'y eut ni cris, ni danses, ni embrassades. Les soldats regardaient leur commandant comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose de plus. Ils n'avaient pas combattus et la stratégie qu'ils avaient longuement élaborée n'avait pas eu lieu de citer. De l'adrénaline inutile courait dans leurs veines et ils avaient en quelque sorte, l'impression de s'être fait ravir leur victoire. La machine avait agi en leur nom en se foutant complètement de ce qu'ils avaient d'abord décidés. Chacun d'entre eux avait l'impression que les choses leur avait complètement échappées au profit d'une machine hors de contrôle et ce sentiment n'avait rien de rassurant.

- Où est le TOK ! Où il s'est planqué ?! cria quelqu'un.

Les soldats se regardèrent soudain inquiets. Tout cela pouvait être un piège. Si les T-600 se relevaient, ils étaient à leur merci et les mitraillettes se réarmèrent aussitôt.

- Arrêtez vos conneries ! cria John en grimpant près de Smith. Elle est de notre côté !

- Alors pourquoi elle a pas suivi le plan ! cria l'Irlandais.

- Parce qu'il y a eu un imprévu, dit Cameron en apparaissant dans l'entrée du couloir est, son arme à la main.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et elle les dévisagea à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda un grand brun méfiant.

- Il faut enlever les puces, dit-elle en montrant trois CPU fraîchement retirés au creux de son gant noir. Si le courant s'arrête ils se relèveront et vous tueront.

Les soldats se regardèrent en coin. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à reprocher à cette activité.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas suivi le plan ? cria un autre en lançant la question que tout le monde se posait.

- Il y a eu un imprévu, répéta-t-elle.

- Quel imprévu ? dit Smith en prenant le contrôle de l'interrogatoire.

- Nous avons eu de l'aide de la résistance des cyborgs, dit Cameron en le regardant.

Un silence stupéfait accueillit cette révélation.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Smith.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient ici, répondit Cameron.

- Comment ils savaient que nous allions attaquer Serrano Point ?! Tu leur donne des informations sur nous ?! cria une femme dans la quarantaine d'une voix suraigüe.

- Ils le savaient parce que c'est nous qui avons proposé de prendre la centrale, dit Cameron en regardant la femme.

En fait, dans le futur d'où elle venait, la résistance humaine avait pris la centrale nucléaire de son propre chef, sans que les cyborgs aient quoi que ce soit à y voir. Cependant, dans l'état actuel des choses, il était clair que leur pauvre armée n'avait aucune chance de remporter une pareille victoire sans l'aide des machines.

- La résistance a créé et caché cette arme ici, pour nous, dit Cameron en levant le fusil électrique devant elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous en a rien dit ? demanda Smith sévèrement.

- Je n'en savais rien avant d'arriver dans la centrale, répondit le cyborg. Et je n'avais aucun moyen de vous communiquer cette information d'ici.

La foule ne semblait pas convaincue. Les bras se croisaient et des sourcils se fronçaient. On l'entendait bruire des paroles sèches pimentées de jurons.

- Elle ment ! cria une jeune femme.

- Elle a tout de même descendu toutes ces machines non ? argumenta un mexicain.

- Ça ne tient pas debout son histoire! Ajouta un autre.

John se raidit et ouvrit la bouche pour la défendre mais Kyle lui serra le bras en lui faisant signe d'attendre. L'heure avait sonnée. La machine devait affronter les soldats seule et gagner elle-même la confiance des troupes … ou non. Cameron, imperturbable au sommet de la volée de marche, observait calmement les humains.

- Si vous aviez eu à attaquer la centrale, beaucoup d'entre vous seraient morts, dit-elle d'un ton égal. Il n'y a pas eu de perte humaine.

Comme Fisher l'avait déjà été maintes fois, John fut soufflé par les capacités de déduction du cyborg et son habilité à manipuler les informations. Elle n'aurait pas pu mieux utiliser les arguments qu'il lui avait déjà soumis et les placer à un meilleur moment. Comme pour le prouver, des murmures nettement moins agressifs s'élevèrent dans la foule. La machine avait touché juste.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre qu'on crève ! lança un soldat suspicieux.

- Minimiser les pertes humaines doit rester l'objectif premier, quelle que soit la situation, répondit Cameron en le dévisageant.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cet énoncé. Nul ne pouvait nier que tout indiquait qu'elle avait agi au mieux de leur intérêt. Le silence qui planait sur les troupes confirma que le vent semblait tourner en faveur de la machine. John jeta un coup d'œil à Derek et aurait pu parier que son oncle fixait le cyborg d'un air moins mauvais.

- Fucking TOK ! jappa l'Irlandais.

Les soldats se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'il fendait la foule pour se rendre jusqu'à Cameron. Il grimpa les marches jusqu'à elle et s'arrêta à un pas pour la dévisager en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Cameron soutint son regard sans faire un geste.

- Essaie-tu de nous faire croire que c'est ça ta mission ? Les empêcher de nous tuer ? demanda L'Irlandais avec une attitude de défi.

- Non. Ma mission est de vous aider à combattre Skynet.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre qu'on se fasse descendre ? gronda l'homme.

- Je croyais que chaque humain était important… Ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Cameron comme si elle vérifiait une donnée éventuellement erronée.

- C'est le cas … Ouais, c'est bien le cas dit l'Irlandais surpris par sa réponse. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre à toi ? demanda-il en la pointant du doigt.

- Rien. J'agi selon vos règles. C'est tout.

L'Irlandais la dévisagea longuement en plissant des yeux.

- T'agis selon les règles hein … C'est tout ce que tu sais faire pas vrai. You are just fucking TOK ! lui dit-il comme on jette un crachat …

Cameron ne releva pas l'insulte et se contenta de le regarder.

- Sauf que tu les as bien enculés, ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête. Pour ça, y'a pas de doutes. Hein qu'elle les a bien enculées ces putains de machines ! cria-t-il en se retournant vers ses collègues.

C'était certes un fait indéniable et des sifflements, des rires et des applaudissements lui répondirent. L'Irlandais toisa Cameron qui le fixait, toujours imperturbable.

- En fait je sais pas si j'ai jamais vu des machines se faire aussi bien dépiauter. Faut dire que c'est votre compétence principale, pas vrai ? dit l'Irlandais en la regardant de haut.

- Oui. C'est notre compétence principale, dit Cameron.

- Ouais … Exact, dit l'Irlandais en opinant du chef. Et j'aime bien vous voir à l'œuvre avec vos copains, dit-il. Faudra remettre ça.

Cameron pencha la tête de côté, incertaine de la signification de l'énoncé.

- T'as gagné ta place TOK. Bienvenue dans la résistance.

Il tendit sa main vers elle. Cameron la regarda un instant puis la saisit. Un soldat se mit à applaudir, puis un second et bientôt, le gros de la foule se joignit poliment à ce qu'on n'aurait certainement pas pu appeler un hommage délirant mais à tout le moins, un signe d'accueil envers l'alliée de métal ; ce qui était déjà beaucoup.

En fait, c'était plus que dans tous les autres espace-temps où s'était déjà jouée la guerre contre Skynet. Jamais les humains ne s'étaient montrés aussi ouverts à l'arrivée de machines parmi eux. … Probablement parce que précédemment, la résistance s'était construite sous la poigne de John Connor et avait développé ses propres forces sans avoir besoin d'aide extérieure. Cependant, pour la première fois, les humains devaient tout ce qu'ils avaient remporté à l'appui des cyborgs. Seule l'intervention des machines avait réussi à modifier l'équilibre des forces et réanimer l'espoir de l'humanité en une vie meilleure. Nul n'aurait pu prédire le résultat de ce cette nouvelle alliance, mais que ce soit en bien ou en mal, les règles du jeu venaient d'être radicalement changées.

- Bon, on a pas que ça à faire, dit Smith d'une voix forte. L'unité 4, vous allez avec la machine et vous désactivez ces saletés. Les autres, vous me faites le contrôle complet de la centrale. Exécution !

Les différents secteurs furent répartis entre les unités et les troupes se séparèrent pour explorer leur toute nouvelle forteresse. L'unité spéciale reçut le secteur C et les soldats suivirent Derek dans le dédale de couloir en parfaits états qui menaient aux installations anciennement dévolues aux employés de la centrale. En arrivant, des dizaines de rangées de casiers peints en vert accueillirent les rebelles.

- Connor, contrôle-moi ça, dit Derek en pointant les cases de métal.

John enfila dans les rangées et ouvrit les casiers l'un après l'autre en les balayant de sa lampe de poche. Les cases poussiéreuses avaient été vidées mais il découvrit un vieux gant, un cahier de règlements de sécurité, un casque défoncé, un pardessus orange déchiré, des lunettes de sûreté et des restes de vaisselle cassés. Il lui restait deux rangées quand une plaque lui sauta soudainement au visage. Il s'immobilisa, soudain paralysé devant les chiffres inscrit sur la porte de métal. 11-14...

Tous les casiers comportaient une petite plaque noire où était gravé un numéro. Cette plaque semblait pareille à toutes les autres mais il n'en était rien. C'était la 11-14. Il leva la main et passa ses doigts sur les chiffres tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient. Il caressa la porte du bout des doigts en faisant un effort surhumain pour ravaler ses larmes. 11-14 affichait la plaque. Il ouvrit la porte et vit un papier froissé au fond. Il s'accroupit et le ramassa. Ce n'était qu'une vieille facture d'épicerie. Il la regarda comme on regarde une relique. C'était stupide mais il n'y pouvait rien et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau.

Son regard s'égara dans le casier et c'est alors qu'il le vit. Comme si on avait gravé des signes à la pointe d'un couteau, on distinguait quelque chose sur la paroi du fond. Il y avait deux lettres, J.C. Le souffle de John s'accéléra. Sa nostalgie s'envola aussitôt et il chercha d'autres signes laissés dans la case. Rien. Il épousseta nerveusement le fond recouvert de poussière grise. Il s'aida de sa manche pour aller plus vite. En plein milieu, il y découvrit un X discret qui semblait gravé au couteau lui aussi.

Il s'assura que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages et sortit la pince à CPU qui ne le quittait jamais. Plein d'appréhensions, il s'en servit comme levier pour soulever le fond du casier. Il céda après quelques essais et John releva la plaque. Le cœur battant, il regarda le paquet enveloppé de papier ciré brun défraîchi, grand comme la main qui l'attendait là depuis des années. Ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau lorsqu'il saisit le paquet. Il était lourd et épais. Il le cacha rapidement dans une poche de sa veste et replaça le fond du casier en s'essuyant les yeux.

Il revoyait parfaitement la scène. La lumière qui entrait à flot par la fenêtre, le sandwich à la dinde qu'il tenait à la main.

- Tu ne devines pas quel casier ils m'ont donné ?

- Non. Lequel ?

- Le 11-14

- Et alors ?

- Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Il avait haussé les épaules en mordant dans son sandwich.

- Ah ! Ma date de naissance, avait-il réalisé soudain.

- Drôle de hasard non ?

- J'imagine que ça devrais te porte chance.

Elle l'avait regardé en souriant. Ce sourire en coin, un peu malicieux qu'elle n'adressait qu'à lui.

John referma doucement le casier qu'avait utilisé sa mère lorsqu'elle avait travaillé à la centrale. Il imagina sa fine silhouette qui se faufilait dans la centrale pour lui laisser ce paquet et graver ses initiales au fond de la case. C'était l'endroit parfait, peut-être le seul vraiment sûr pour lui laisser un message. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait forcément ici, que les casiers ne craignaient rien et elle n'avait pas douté qu'il se souviendrait. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ce numéro … Dans sa poches se trouvait sûrement les derniers mots de sa mère, ceux qu'elle lui avait laissé avant de mour… Non ! il ne fallait pas y penser. Il n'y avait pas songé jusqu'ici et le moment était extrêmement mal choisi. En essuyant ses yeux, il vérifia rapidement les cases qui restaient et le cœur à l'envers, il fila rejoindre les autres.

Le temps allait être long. Très long, infiniment long… Parce qu'il n'avait qu'une envie. Qu'un seul désir puissant, irrésistible et douloureux. Malheureusement, la journée était loin d'être finie et il lui sembla que des siècles devraient passer avant qu'il obtienne la seule chose qui importait désormais … Se retrouver seul avec son héritage.


End file.
